Somewhere only we know
by Gemmanoworries
Summary: La familia Jones lucha por sobrevivir mientras los Poynter, pertenecientes a la raza aria, disfrutan de una vida cómoda en Munich. Entonces Danny conoce a Dougie. Y ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo para ninguno de ellos. Ambientado en la Alemania nazi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola, hola. Yo debería estar estudiando Psicología y estoy subiendo Pones, porque Ponesizada, la vida es más (? Olvidad eso. ¡Un Pones! *FIEFFFFFFFTAAAA*. Como veréis en el sumario no se dice casi nada *nada de nada...*, pero quiero manteneros con la intriga hasta que el capítulo 1 *tampoco tanto, eh*, excepto a Ariana que ya sabe de qué va, así que Ariana, shhhh. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Introducción.**

Corre. Sus piernas se mueven tan aprisa que apenas si parecen esbozadas debajo de su pelvis, el sonido de la pana de cada pernera restregándose contra la otra en esa fricción vertiginosa.

Respira, aunque puede que no por mucho tiempo. Su pecho sube y baja, grandes bocanadas de aire entrando súbitamente en su cuerpo para salir instantes después tras clavarse en sus pulmones como cuchillos lacerantes. Cada respiración es como si en vez de alargar su vida, la acortara. Es culpa del frío. Hace demasiado frío.

Gira a la derecha, en el enésimo árbol, y el ardor de sus pulmones le obliga a parar. Su lengua está reseca y los labios ajados por el temporal, tan secos y llenos de polvo y restos de metralla que ni tan siquiera puede lamérselos para aliviar el escozor. Apoya la espalda contra un gran tronco, y se deja caer al suelo, procurando que tal movimiento no haga más ruido del deseado. Su trasero se apoya contra las ramificaciones y la maleza y sólo cuando para, puede notar las piernas como si fueran parte independiente de su cuerpo, también ardiendo por el ejercicio excesivo. Agudiza el oído y trata de calmar su respiración al mismo tiempo, colocándose una de sus manos en el pecho, obligando a este a adoptar un ritmo menor, más humano.

Ya no se oye nada. Hace minutos que no lo oye, pero sabe que están cerca, que siempre hay alguien cerca, siempre alguien detrás de cada esquina, de cada mirada comprensiva y palabra de ánimo. Siempre.

Relaja los hombros cuando se convence a sí mismo de que ha conseguido distraerlos y que ya no le siguen. Se vale de la noche que amenaza con su llegada para resguardarse de ellos, y amparado por las sombras que empiezan a engullir el bosque, saca el único objeto personal que lleva consigo. Una foto. _Su foto_. Apenas si es capaz de verla por esa oscuridad, pero aún puede distinguir los rasgos de su carita fina y paliducha, su pelo repeinado aunque no le gustase llevarlo así, y la sonrisa más falsa y forzada que jamás vio en nadie pero que aprendió a amar a pesar de las adversidades, una sonrisa que terminó por hacerle sonreír incluso a él.

Un instante después, ese trocito de papel está roto en miles de diminutos pedazos, y cada pedazo en otros miles más, para hacer imposible una futura recomposición. Para hacer imposible mantener vivo un recuerdo que, si no lo hace la guerra, terminará por matarle.

Y entonces, cuando se da cuenta de que ya no le queda nada, se echa a llorar.

* * *

**CHANANANAAAAAA. ¿Comentarios? Sé que es cortito, pero sirve para sembrar intriga, ¿no? ¡Feliz finde!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy buenas noches o tardes o días o amaneceres o lo que sea cuando quiera que leáis esto *yo es que como buen ser nocturno que soy, actualizo de noche, jep*. Lo primerísimo de todo, daros las gracias a las que leísteis la introducción y os habéis enganchado sin saber nada de la historia; a las que comentan (en especial a I'm Ralph porque sus reviews me alegran los días) y a las lectoras fantasmas que no se las ve, pero ahí están xDDDDDDD **

**Os aviso que esto surgió como idea para un OS pero para poder expresarlo más mejor (? decidí hacerlo fic corto, o sea, que no esperéis más allá de 10-12 capítulos. O incluso menos. Idk. Bueno, que me enrollo. Dije que en el primer capítulo revelaría el meollo del asunto y lo prometido es deuda. Tengo que decir que la historia me encanta (aunque esté mal que yo lo diga) y que este cap considero que me quedó incluso bien. Espero que las expectativas queden satisfechas :))) **

* * *

**Parte I.**

Julio de 1944. Munich.

_"Los picos de la estrella se están descosiendo",_ piensa. Los toquetea con despreocupación, haciendo que se desprendan un poco más, y sigue andando por inercia, porque sus piernas se lo dictan. El empedrado de la ciudad pasa bajo sus pies como una de esas cintas de película que podía ver cuando se colaba en el cine donde trabajaba su padre a media jornada. Luego le mataron. Y se acabaron las películas.

_"¿Qué pasaría si me la arrancase?",_ se pregunta en esta ocasión, no por primera vez. Su madre ha cosido esa estrella en cada prenda de ropa, cada puntada cubierta y bautizada por una lágrima de dolor silencioso, fingiendo que no era consciente de que su hijo la observaba hacerlo desde el quicio de la puerta, en torno al cual sus manos se aferraban expresando un odio mudo pero evidente. Porque aquí ahora todo es mudo. Puede que si abres la boca, te corten la lengua.

- ¿Quieres mirar por donde vas, judío de mierda?

Levanta la mirada del suelo y se topa con uno de esos, ya sabéis. De esos hombres repeinados y con bigote, con una SS cosida en el pecho, luciéndola con orgullo. Y él tiene que avergonzarse de su estrella.

- Malditos alemanes- murmura, cuando cree que ya está demasiado lejos y no va a poder escucharle. Pero se equivoca.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- inquiere el otro transeúnte, volviendo en su camino y agarrándole violentamente de la manga de la camisa, que se rasga ante su tirón. Y Danny se enerva. Mira a ese ser repugnante a los ojos y de un manotazo, hace que deje de tocarle. ¿Os habéis planteado alguna vez que los judíos también puedan tenerle el mismo asco a los alemanes que los alemanes le tienen a los judíos?

- He dicho que malditos alemanes- le espeta con convicción, con altanería.

Y el alemán no sabe qué decir, porque no es algo que se vea todos los días. Los buenos son ellos, son los judíos los que deberían de avergonzarse de simplemente existir. Y como no sabe qué decir, hace lo único que se le ocurre.

Un instante después, Danny está en el suelo. El labio partido, las rodillas raspadas por el impacto contra los adoquines, y el alemán se aleja hablándole a los curiosos que se han congregado para ver el espectáculo sobre la grima que le da esa especie.

Danny escupe al suelo, y se pone en pie soportando las risas y las miradas, y comprueba que la rodilla le sangra y le duele, pero si algo le duele más aún, eso es el orgullo.

Regresa a casa algo más de media hora después; viven a las afueras. Cuando mataron a su padre decidieron dejar el piso que tenían en el centro de Munich ya que era demasiado goloso, como decía su abuela, y serían un blanco muy fácil si las cosas se ponían crudas, más aún, lo cuál tenía toda la pinta de ocurrir.

En esa zona de la ciudad, tan alejado de todo y de todos, parece que la guerra no existe. Como un lugar inventado, como un libro. Puedes entrar a él y simular que es lo único que existe, que fuera de esas páginas, o en este caso, más allá de esos árboles, no hay personas matando a otras personas por motivos tan irrisorios como demenciales. Es como una falsa paz, porque se sabe que las bombas terminarán por engullirlo todo, hasta la felicidad que se respira y oye en ese momento procedente de la parte trasera de la casa.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- grita, cerrando la puerta con un portazo a su espalda y subiendo directamente a su cuarto, con otro nuevo portazo.

Se desprende de la camisa con movimientos bruscos que no hacen otra cosa que rasgarla un poco más, y cuando la tiene sujeta en sus manos, mirándola como si fuera un retrato, arranca de cuajo la estrella, saltando todas las costuras y desgarrando más aún el algodón, como si el dinero no escasease para que pudiera seguir rompiendo su ropa. Tira la estrella al suelo, y se olvida del dolor de la rodilla y abre el armario, pasando las perchas como si fueran las páginas de la guía telefónica, y allí está, en todas. En cada una de sus camisas, jerseys, chaquetas y abrigos. El distintivo. El que te manda a la muerte.

- Estamos en el...- la puerta se ha abierto y por ella ha aparecido su hermana. Tiene sus mismos ojos, y es tan blanca de piel que si se tiñera el pelo podría pasar perfectamente por una de esas estiradas alemanas, esposas, madres e hijas de nazis. Aunque sabe que Vicky prefería sacarse los ojos antes que mentir de esa manera para salvar su vida. Más vale estar muerto que vivir renegando de lo que eres.- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Cierra la puerta a su espalda y se sienta en el suelo al lado de su hermano menor, que armado con unas tijeras, ha ido descosiendo cada estrella de su ropa. Ahora sólo tiene un montón de ropa sin doblar y de "judíos" esparcidos por el suelo, como si se lo gritasen esas estrellas hasta el fin de sus días.

- Mamá estuvo días cosiéndolas- dice, cogiéndolas entre sus manos casi con nostalgia.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Danny extiende las piernas, dejando la rodilla a la vista, y ella ata cabos.- ¿Otra vez? ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que mantengas la boca cerrada?

- Me ha llamado "judío de mierda"- se justifica, escupiéndolo con odio.

- Podría haberte matado si hubiera querido- suspira. Suspira porque sabe que lidiar con él es imposible, y que el día menos pensado, saldrá de casa y no le verán regresar.- Deja que te lo cure, y no le digas nada a mamá. Está teniendo un buen día.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ha hecho un sol espléndido todo el día, y el agua está buenísima. Deberías probarla después.

Sale de su cuarto y regresa un par de minutos después con la caja de primeros auxilios, y posa con delicadeza la pierna de su hermano sobre las suyas, vertiendo un líquido sobre ella que le hace chirriar los dientes por el escozor, y le cubre de otro líquido, rojizo esta vez. "_Curamos la sangre con más sangre_", piensa Danny, aunque sepa que lo le ha echado es betadine. De pequeño pensaba que era sangre, y le gustaba echárselo a todas horas para jugar con sus amigos y simular que era más valiente que ninguno. Ahora el día que no ve una gota de sangre es para remarcar en el calendario.

- Esto ya está- le informa tras vendarlo con cuidado.- Ponte un pantalón largo.

- Me voy a achicharrar.

- No haberte ido de la lengua- le riñe.- Y si mamá te pregunta, le dices que nos hemos peleado y te he arañado.

- Te va a dejar sin postre- bromea.

- Y tú me darás el tuyo para compensar mi sacrificio.

Le pega un golpecito en el hombro y se levanta sacudiéndose la falda. Mira un segundo el suelo antes de salir del dormitorio y le dice:

- Guarda las estrellas. Tarde o temprano tendrás que coserlas de nuevo.

Y desaparece, dejando a Danny solo. Éste se quita los pantalones cortos que lleva puestos y los sustituye, tal y como ha dicho su hermana, por unos largos pero finitos para no morir asfixiado, porque tiene razón, ha salido el sol durante todo el día. Se asoma a su ventana, la cuál da a la parte trasera, y observa desde esa distancia a su madre, sentada en el pequeño embarcadero con los pies en el agua y la falda arremangada para no mojársela. Como si pudiera sentir los ojos de su hijo en la nuca, voltea la cabeza y fija sus ojos en los azules de su Danny, saludándole con la mano e invitándole a bajar al lago con ella. Y Danny miente y dice que ahora baja, y le sonríe.

Cierra la ventana, recoge las estrellas y las guarda en el primer cajón de su mesilla; luego se tumba en la cama, mirando al techo, y reflexionando sobre su vida. Sobre lo que quiere y no quiere en ella, lo que se puede permitir y lo que le van a quitar por ser como es, incluso la vida misma. Hace un par de años, cuando aún era un jovenzuelo de dieciséis y Alemania y media Europa no eran un polvorín, soñaba con una casa enorme, y una mujer preciosa que todos sus compañeros del trabajo envidiaran. Y un coche. Uno de esos escarabajos que corrían tanto que incluso parecían volar. Y probablemente hijos, para mantener todo lo que él hubiera podido conseguir en la vida. Y ahora sólo tiene dos años más, y sabe que no ha madurado tanto como presume, y que sigue temblando cada vez que oye las noticias en la radio, o cada vez que su hermana vuelve un poco más tarde de lo normal, y sabe que vivirá para siempre con el miedo de que llamen a su puerta y ya no haya nada más.

Cierra los ojos y los aprieta, matando las lágrimas, por que los hombres no lloran, y él es el hombre de la casa, ¿pero cómo se puede ser un hombre cuando no se ha sido niño antes? ¿Cómo puede mostrarle una sonrisa a su madre y mentirle diciéndole que las cosas están mejorando cuando ni siquiera él lo cree? ¿Cómo puede imaginar una vida futura si ni siquiera está disfrutando el presente?

Suspira una vez más y se pasa la mano por los ojos, eliminando los restos de unas lágrimas que no ha permitido dejar salir pero que están ahí, al acecho, aguardando su momento para caer...

... o para que alguien las enjugue y te ayude a creer que todavía se puede soñar con un mundo mejor.

* * *

**Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. ¿Esperabais algo así? ¿Merezco algún comentario o me voy a llorar a la esquina? XDDDDDDDD ¡Feliz finde!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holamuybuenasquetalvuestravida. Espero que bien. Vale, lo primero, muuuuuuuuchas gracias por los comentarios, no esperaba tantos ni tan sefkworlwbroliwher y me gusta ver que la historia os ha enganchado con tan poquito. Respecto a este capítulo, deciros que no soy amante de esas historias en las que los protagonistas tardan mucho en conocerse porque me aburro enseguida, así que espero que esto no os parezca atropellado, y si os lo parece, os esperáis, lol, todo a su tiempo. Y los caps serán todos así de cortitos, sorry. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Parte II.**

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer a Danny cuando era pequeño era ir al campo con su familia, porque se salía de la rutina. Odiaba el colegio porque era un niño hiperactivo no diagnosticado y no era capaz de concentrarse en las materias ni encontrarles atractivo, así que cuando su padre se levantaba los sábados y anunciaba _"¡Hoy campo!",_ él sentía que su vida podía ser un poquito mejor y olvidarse de los días ordinarios y de la presión de ser un mal estudiante.

Le encantaba poder tumbarse en el césped y colocar sus bracitos tras su cabeza, mirar directamente al sol en una pelea por ver quién podía más y que siempre terminaba perdiendo él, como cabía esperar. Luego su madre le gritaba que dejara de hacer tonterías y se sentara con ellos a comer. Y se bañaban en el lago, ese mismo que bordea su casa y luego contaban historias o jugaban a ser aventureros, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer las veces de tesoro.

Y ahora todo lo que tiene que le recuerde a esos momentos, es la lagartija disecada que consiguieron cuando tenía trece años. Su padre la había visto correteando veloz bajo unas ramas caídas y, valiéndose de un vaso de cristal, la había atrapado por el rabo sin llegar a cortárselo. La habían llevado a casa con ellos hasta que dos semanas después, murió, y él la mantenía en un botecito de cristal que antes contenía miel. Es el único recuerdo material que tiene de su padre.

- Voy a salir- anuncia.

Han pasado un par de días del incidente en la ciudad con aquel alemán y su rodilla ya está casi curada, por lo que puede vestir de nuevo sus pantalones cortos.

- ¿Dónde vas? ¿Vas a volver muy tarde?- inquiere su madre, saliendo de la cocina con el trapo en las manos y el rostro demudado pues se han acostumbrado a vivir con miedo.

- Al campo.

- ¿Al campo?

- Al campo, sí. No tardaré mucho, sólo quiero...- respira hondo y hace un gesto vago con la mano que su madre capta al vuelo.

- No te alejes mucho.

Asiente, recibiendo la orden, y cierra la portezuela de casa a su espalda. No lleva nada con él más que a sí mismo y los escasos recuerdos que tiene del camino por el cual se accede a aquella parte del bosque en que su familia acampaba. Hacía un par de años el camino estaba señalizado con unas precarias vallas de madera, pero ahora ya no hay nada. Está todo desolado.

Sin embargo, consigue llegar a ese lugar algo menos de media hora después. Pone las manos en las caderas y entorna los ojos por el efecto del sol, ese con el que lleva años compitiendo, y lo observa todo. Puede recordar que no muy lejos de allí había un par de piedras ordenadas simulando un merendero, o más allá una zona para jugar al fútbol. Ahora los rastrojos y la hierba quemada es la única visión disponible.

Suspira con hastío y nostalgia y se pasa una mano por la frente, perlada de sudor por el insoportable calor de julio, pensando que ha sido una idea pésima ir a ese sitio y remover el pasado, porque nunca es bueno hurgar en él. Y está dispuesto a irse tal y como ha venido, pero algo le detiene.

Mira al lago. Gira la cabeza y mira al agua, ese que suena impetuoso al escurrir de los brazos de alguien que trata de nadar sin saber, o esa es la impresión que da desde fuera. Danny le mira, a quien sea que haya dentro del lago, a unos treinta metros de la orilla, y agudiza de nuevo los ojos. _"Parece que se está ahogando",_ piensa, y lo corrobora cuando un:

- ¡SOCORRO!

Limpio y claro llega hasta sus oídos. Los brazos de lo que parece ser una chica se agitan tratando de mantenerse en la superficie pero no lo consiguen, y se hunde, saliendo de nuevo y volviendo a sumergirse.

_"Se ahoga"_, reflexiona sin reaccionar, como si estuviera viendo una película. Y luego comprende que, a lo mejor, era necesario que fuera al campo como cuando le llevaba su padre para salvar a esa chica.

Se quita los zapatos a patadas al tiempo que se saca la camisa por los hombros, sin detenerse en desabrochar los botones, y se lanza al agua con un salto que le zambulle en las profundidades de ese cuenco azul, las gotas dulces clavándose en su piel porque, ¡diablos!, está helada.

Bracea con rapidez tomando pocas molestias en respirar y en menos de quince segundos, consigue llegar hasta la chica, y sólo cuando agarra su cuerpo para que deje de forcejear con el agua como si fuera un enemigo físico, se da cuenta de que no es una chica, sino un chico.

_"¿Y si es alemán?",_ se pregunta en ese momento, cuando sus brazos se aferran a la cintura de aquel desconocido y le mantiene la cabeza fuera del agua para que respire. _"¿Debería dejarle aquí?"._

El chico respira grandes bocanadas de aire y patalea y bracea por instinto hasta que se calma lo bastante como para mirar a su salvador.

- ¿¡QUÉ HACÍAS AHÍ PARADO!? ¡ME ESTABA AHOGANDO!-le grita.

Danny le observa. Es rubio, ojos claros y piel pálida, rasgos finos, delicados, los rasgos de aquel que no necesita trabajar mucho, y lo ve claro. Es de los otros. Abre los brazos y le deja caer, retrocediendo consternado porque si le sigue, habrá puesto en peligro la vida de su madre, su hermana y la suya misma, y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Pero el alemán le detiene.

- ¡POR FAVOR!- oye cómo su voz se pierde bajo el agua y una serie de gimoteos que le revuelven el estómago llegan hasta él.- ¡POR F...!

Voltea, a mitad de camino de la orilla, y vuelve a ver el movimiento desmadejado de sus brazos luchando por regresar a la superficie. _"No puedes dejarle morir, y lo sabes"_, le dice una voz dentro de su cabeza. _"Tú no eres como ellos. Papá no te educó así". _

Dos minutos después, los brazos del rubio están dejándole prácticamente sin aire de lo fuerte que le abraza de camino a la orilla.

Le saca del agua y le tira contra el suelo, a salvo de morir ahogado, y deja que vomite todo el agua ingerida mientras tirita por el frío y el susto. Danny recoge sus zapatos y su camisa y se aleja de él sin dejarle añadir una palabra, pero vuelve a detenerle.

- ¡ESPERA!- le ladra. Hay algo arrogante en su manera de hablar, como si se creyera superior.- ¡ESPERA!

- ¿Qué mierdas quieres? Ya te he sacado- contesta sin darse la vuelta. Igual con un poco de suerte no se acuerda de su cara y no puede delatarle a la GESTAPO.

- Darte...- una respiración honda y profunda le interrumpe, y luego oye cómo se pone en pie y arrastra sus mojados zapatos por el suelo de arenilla.- Darte las... las gracias. Gracias por no dejarme ahí. Pensaba que me iba a morir.

"_Mierda_", se queja mentalmente Danny. Habría sido más fácil si le hubiera amenazado con delatarle a la GESTAPO...

- Soy Dougie- se presenta, y Danny puede imaginárselo tendiéndole una mano.- ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y así dejo de hacer el gilipollas?

- Yo soy Danny. No ha sido nada. Nos vemos.

- ¡Espera!- Danny chista y se vuelve a parar en medio de ninguna parte, dándole la espalda. Ese tal Dougie continúa arrastrándose y finalmente se posiciona frente a él, mirándole a la cara.- Danny...

- Sí, Danny, Danny de Daniel- le espeta, tirando los zapatos al suelo y metiéndoselos con rabia.

- Yo Dougie, Dougie de... de Dougie.

- ¿Qué nombre es Dougie?

- No lo sé, supongo que alemán. ¿Eres alemán?- pregunta. No parece hostil, sólo curioso, y a veces eso es peor...

- Sí- dice Danny.- Nací en Goch.

- ¿Y eso dónde está?

- ¿Me has parado para darte una clase de Geografía?- se pone el otro zapato y se aparta el pelo mojado de la cara, los rizos espachurrados impidiéndole la visión.

- Lo siento...- Dougie baja la mirada a sus zapatitos de niño rico, y luego la levanta mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Gracias por salvarme la vida, en serio.

- ¿Qué mierdas hacías en el agua si no sabes nadar?- ignora deliberadamente su tercer agradecimiento y le mira con reproche. Parece algo menor que él, puede que uno o dos años.

- Sé nadar, para tu incumbencia. Es sólo que...

- ¿Te apetecía ahogarte pero te has arrepentido en el último momento?

- ¡Me he peleado con mis padres, ¿vale?!- chilla como una niña. Danny pone los ojos en blanco y se viste de nuevo la camiseta.

- Yo tengo problemas mayores. Un placer, Dougie.

Le sonríe con sorna y reanuda la marcha hacia casa, aunque antes probablemente tenga que dar un rodeo por si el mocoso ese le sigue y le delata.

Cuando se ha alejado un par de metros del lago, vuelve la vista atrás y ve al chiquillo sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las piernas y los hombros convulsionándose con violencia. ¿Está... está llorando?

- Joder- se dice a sí mismo, y vuelve a su lado.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, no importa- se enjuga las lágrimas y Danny le mira. Nazi o no, da lástima. Tiene los ojos tristes y colorados por el llanto, y el pelo mojado y pegado a la cabeza le da un aspecto de pollito desamparado.

- ¿En serio?

- De verdad, puedes irte.

- Está bien...- un solo paso. Uno sólo.

- La verdad es que no.- confiesa el rubio.- Mi hermana se va a casar.

- Ah. Enhorabuena.

- No, enhorabuena no. Tiene veinte años, y...y...- sorbe por la nariz y se pasa la manga de la camisa por ella, pero sólo consigue mojarse más.- y si se casa me dejará solo en casa con mis padres y... y no puede hacerme eso.

- Podría ser peor- musita con desgana, mirándole desde arriba.

- ¿Siempre has sido tan buen consejero? Vas a llegar lejos.

- Mira, levántate del suelo y deja de compadecerte de ti mismo- le espeta, tirándole de la camisa y poniéndole en pie él mismo.- ¿Te crees que a alguien le importa una mierda tus lágrimas? Alemania está en guerra, media Europa está en guerra. Si te mataran, nadie lo sentiría, ¿te das cuenta? Deja de sentir lástima por ti o morirás en dos días.

Los ojos de Dougie se han abierto completamente y contiene la respiración, anonadado.

- Lo siento- se disculpa Danny.- No quería decir eso.

- No. Tienes razón. Sé que si me muriera, mi padre se alegraría.

- Que no quería decir eso, en serio. Seguro que tus padres te quieren mucho y están preocupados por ti. ¿No deberías volver a casa?

- Se alegraría, y mamá también. Si es que en el fondo no sé porqué te he pedido ayuda. Debería haberme dejado ahogar.

- Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

- ¿El qué?

- Autocompadecerte- le dice, cruzándose de brazos.

- Parece que no sé hacer otra cosa, ¿verdad?- se ríe, casi con alegría, casi.- Pero sí que sé. Sé... Se me dan bien las matemáticas. Y... bueno, de pequeño me gustaba la jardinería.

- Dougie, tengo que volver a casa. Tú quédate aquí si quieres, pero yo...

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- ¿Adonde?

- A tu casa.

- ¡¿Conmigo a mi casa?! Has tragado demasiada agua...

- Por favor, por favor, no quiero volver a la mía- junta las manos como si rezara y da saltitos en el sitio.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Dieciséis. Cumplo diecisiete en noviembre. Déjame irme contigo, por favor, prometo no molestar. ¿Tienes jardín? Puedo cuidártelo.

- Para, para. No vas a venir conmigo. ¿Y si te buscan tus padres? ¿Y si me acusan de secuestro?

- Que no, que nada de eso va a pasar. Están demasiado pendientes del régimen, dudo que se hayan dado cuenta de que me he ido.

- ¿Régimen?- inquiere, agudizando los sentidos.

- El de los nazis esos. Siempre están hablando de ello y no entiendo nada.

_"El de los nazis esos"._ Danny repite esas palabras en su cabeza. Han sonado despectivas, dichas con odio. ¿Y si no es nazi? ¿Y si sólo tiene la suerte de ser rubio y de porcelana? Dougie le mira, con sus ojos azules casi grises abiertos en una mirada que trata de manipular su voluntad y convencerle.

Y contra todo pronóstico, lo consigue.

- Está bien. Pero te quedas en el granero.

* * *

**Danny y Dougie en un granero, ****_JOJOJOJOJO_****. Vale, no, eso sí que sería muy muy atropellado xD ¡Feliz semana! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ¿me habéis echado de menos? Espero que sí. O al menos al fic, ¿no? El caso es que pido perdón por la tardanza, pero le prometí a cierta rizosa que no subiría más cosos hasta que terminara la Selectividad, y como ya ha acabado... aquí estoy. Creo recordar que dije que este fic tendría unas doce partes o así, ¿no? Olvidadlo. Creo que tendrá más. Me estoy enrollando mucho escribiéndolo y probablemente me quede más largo. Aún así, espero que os guste :))) **

* * *

**Parte III.**

- ¿Pero tú estás loco?

Vicky es la hermana mayor de Danny, tan solo dos años, por lo que la diferencia física es casi inapreciable, pero no así la mental. No se trata de que Danny sea una persona infantil e inmadura, porque no es así, pero comparado con él, su hermana parece la más adulta del mundo.

Su relación es la típica relación que pueden tener dos hermanos. Se quieren, aunque nunca se lo digan, pero se lo demuestran tirándose del pelo, haciendo guerra de cojines hasta que su madre les manda a la cama, cubriéndose las espaldas por alguna trastada y mintiendo como bellacos por el otro para evitar algún castigo. Todo eso que un hermano sólo haría por otro hermano, lo que te demuestra que puedes confiar en ellos y que siempre los tendrás para lo que sea.

Pero hay cosas que Vicky no puede consentir.

- No me grites- le pide con paciencia, manos y espalda apoyadas en la encimera de madera de la cocina. La casa está vacía salvo por ellos dos; su madre ha ido a visitar a una amiga que está enferma por herida de bala a la que deben un par de favores, por lo que no ha podido negarse. Y Danny está ahora cabizbajo, con gesto aburrido, mirándose las puntas de los zapatos mientras su hermana mayor camina de un lugar a otro en la cocina con las manos en las caderas o alzándolas al aire teatralmente.

- ¿Qué no te grite?- repite.- ¡¿Qué no te grite?! ¿Prefieres que lo haga mamá? ¿Es que no vas a aprender nunca?

- ¿Me quieres escuchar? Te he dicho que no es nazi.

- Danny, por favor, que lo lleva escrito en la frente.

Están hablando de Dougie, evidentemente. Danny ha accedido a llevárselo con él a casa porque le ha dado pena, y no ha podido ocultarle a tiempo en el corral, su hermana le ha descubierto antes. Ahora el chiquillo está con las gallinas, o al menos allí es donde le ha dejado, y él soportando el rapapolvo.

- ¿Acaso sabes algo de él? ¿Te ha dicho dónde trabajan sus padres?

- No se lo he preguntado...

- ¡Tú qué vas a preguntar, si eres un inconsciente!- bufa, y se aparta el flequillo de los ojos. Desde la ventana puede ver a Dougie en el corral, agazapado en una esquina huyendo de los animales de un modo ridículo.- Pero mírale, si le dan miedo las gallinas. Éste no ha pisado un campo en su vida.

- Eso no significa nada. Ha dicho que está harto del maldito régimen- le informa, como si para él eso ya fuera motivo suficiente para creer en el rubio.

- Eso sí que no significa nada- sentencia ella.- Como le vea mamá cuando vuelva, se te va a caer el pelo. Y esta vez no pienso cubrirte, Daniel. Una cosa es que lo saques del lago y otra muy distinta es que lo traigas a casa. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- ¡Me ha dado pena, joder! ¡Tiene dieciséis añitos, no podía dejarle allí!

- ¿Desde cuándo somos nosotros un hostal o una casa de caridad?

Danny no responde. Es un mecanismo de defensa que ha usado desde que tiene uso de razón, como si fingiendo que no ha oído, esperase que los demás perdieran el interés en su respuesta. Pero su hermana le conoce demasiado bien.

- Dan- suspira, acercándose a él con calma. No le gusta discutir con su hermano porque eso sólo ayuda a hacer toda esa situación un poco más insostenible.- Un día. Mañana tendrá que irse. Y escóndele bien, métele en el corralillo, donde los granos. Ahí mamá no le verá, trataré de mantenerla alejada de allí.

- ¿No habías dicho que no me ibas a ayudar?

- Tú encima ponte digno, no te fastidia- le pega un cachete en el hombro y el menor de los Jones se ríe.- Aunque estoy pensando que igual deberíamos secuestrarle, por si resulta que es nazi y se va de la lengua.

- Pues para eso se la cortamos y listo, no hace falta que nos le quedemos entero- bromea también.

- Eres un sádico. Vamos a verle.

Salen de la cocina, Vicky delante de la expedición, y dejan atrás la casa para adentrarse en el jardín y acceder a la parte en la que se encuentra el pequeño corral. La puertecilla que impide que las gallinas salgan despavoridas chirría cuando Vicky la abre y alerta a Dougie de que llega compañía.

El pobre alemán se encuentra totalmente pegado a la única pared del corral, la que enlaza con el granero, y parece querer subirse prácticamente al tejado. Apenas pisa el suelo con la punta de los pies y no deja de chistar a los animales para que se alejen de él, agarrándose los bajos de los pantalones porque se los están picoteando. Resulta gracioso, la verdad.

- Rubio- le llama Vicky, con un tono agresivo más propio de un hombre que de una señorita, y Dougie la mira, como si fuera su salvadora.

- Me llamo Dougie- espeta con sus modales de niño rico.- Y podríais bañar a estos bichos, apestan a granja.

- Cambio de opinión. A su maldita casa.

- Vicky...- Danny se ríe, empujándola a dentro del corral y entrando con ella.- Hemos decidido que te quedas un día, mañana tendrás que irte.

- ¿Un día? Retiro lo de los bichos, puedo... darles de comer... o bañarles, que repito que les hace falta. Lo que sea- suplica.

- Pero si no puedes ni mirarles a la cara-se burla Vicky.- ¿Tan malos son tus padres que prefieres quedarte con unos desconocidos antes que con ellos?

- Eso es cosa mía- vuelve a espetar.

- ¿A ti nadie te ha dicho que eres un niñato insoportable?

- Vale, muchas gracias, Vic, ya me encargo yo.

Danny la toma de los hombros y la obliga a salir a la fuerza del corral, empujándola hacia casa y asegurando que lo tiene todo bajo control. "Un día", le recuerda su hermana, y él asiente para luego volver con el chiquillo.

- Vicky tiene razón- le dice, apartando a las gallinas con el pie para llegar al granero.- Eres un maleducado. Ni siquiera deberíamos dejar que te quedaras.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso te doy lástima?

- Pues sí, aunque no deberías. Hay gente muriendo todos los días y yo no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que darte a ti cobijo. Menos mal que no tienes pinta de comer mucho, no estamos como para alimentar una boca más.

- No quiero tu compasión. Te pagaré.

- Pero yo no quiero tu dinero.

- ¿Entonces porqué me dejas quedarme?

- Por solidaridad, ¿has oído hablar de ella?

Dougie chista y entra al granero ya que Danny ha abierto la puerta para él. Es un sitio pequeño, oscuro y destartalado. No debe medir más de cinco metros cuadrados y la única ventilación de la que dispone es un ventanuco estrecho y alargado cuyo cristal está tan sucio que no deja pasar la luz a su través. El suelo está mínimamente limpio, pero un par de granos se encuentran esparcidos por él, que ha adquirido un tono amarillento del uso año tras año. Las paredes son gruesas y crean sensación de angustia, pero al menos el techo parece firme y resistible a lluvias.

- ¿Por qué huele tan mal?- vuelve a quejarse después de mirarlo todo gracias a la luz que entra por la puerta abierta.

- ¿Es que tienes que criticarlo todo? Antes teníamos cerdos, no sé cómo esperas que huela.

- ¿Antes?

- Los vendimos. Aunque huelan tan mal, a la gente como tú les encantan fritos y con un par de salsas.

- ¿Por qué dices "la gente como yo" como si fuera algo malo?- repone. Todos sus gestos están revestidos de un deje de suficiencia y elegancia que desentona por completo en ese lugar.- Soy una persona normal.

- Ya, bueno, permíteme dudarlo- se aleja de él y se acerca a la ventana, abriéndola con un golpe seco tras forcejear con ella un par de minutos. El sol se cuela por su fina rendija y una fina brisa entra con él, haciendo el lugar un poco más habitable.- En aquella esquina hay un poco de paja, ahora te traigo una manta y te haces un colchón. Y en aquella otra puedes hacer tus necesidades. Si necesitas...

- Eh, eh, eh, disculpa- le detiene.- ¿Me estás diciendo que _eso _es el baño?

- No, te estoy diciendo que si te cagas, ahí puedes hacerlo. No esperes comodidades, esto es un granero.

- Pero... pero yo no puedo... Quiero decir... Esto es asqueroso.

- Es lo que hay. ¿O prefieres irte con tus padres?- alza una ceja y le mira. No le está pintando las cosas menos desalentadoras de lo que en realidad son, le está planteando la verdad. La vida ya es demasiado perra como para hacerla un poco más.

- Está bien- claudica el rubio, bajando los hombros y soltando un suspiro resignado.

- ¿De verdad?- recorta el paso atrás que había dado para salir de allí, y busca sus ojos claros.- ¿Tan mal estás en tu casa que prefieres esto?

- He dicho que son cosas mías- repite de mal humor.- Gracias por todo. ¿La manta?

Danny le mira y se arrepiente. Vicky tiene razón, no debería haberle traído. Le habrá dado las gracias por haberle rescatado de morir ahogado en el lago, pero sigue siendo el mismo niñato malcriado, quejica y descortés. Si por algo dicen que las hermanas mayores siempre tienen la razón en todo...

Sin embargo, le dedica únicamente una mala mirada y sale del granero cerrando la puerta para que las gallinas no se escapen. Sube al altillo de su casa, y vuelve a bajar en menos de cinco minutos con un par de mantas. Las mejillas coloradas por el ejercicio atraen la curiosa mirada de Dougie cuando vuelve a entrar en el granero y se las tiende.

- Gracias- le dice, escupiéndolo casi entre sus dientes como si fuera demasiado orgulloso para ello.

- Mañana a primera hora te quiero fuera de aquí- le exige.

- ¿No podemos hacer un trato?- Dougie deja las mantas en una butaca que hay junto a lo que se supone es su baño y esboza un gesto de asco, acercándose a Danny.- Por favor, estoy harto de mis padres.

- ¿Por qué no maduras? ¿Sabes lo que daría yo por poder ver al mío aunque fuera una maldita vez? Mañana te quiero fuera.

No gasta más energías en él y desanda sus pasos para regresar a la casa. Vicky le observa a través del visillo de la cocina con una sonrisilla arrogante y sale a recibirle al rellano, sosteniendo en sus manos una taza de porcelana.

- ¿Quieres? Es limonada- le invita, y Danny sabe que se está riendo de él.

- ¿Te crees muy graciosa, verdad?

- No querido, no me lo creo, lo soy.- se jacta y le sigue escaleras arriba, colándose con él en su cuarto.- ¿Por qué has rechazado su dinero?

- Por que no lo quiero.

- No se trata de quererlo. Lo necesitamos. Apenas si nos llega para comer con lo que saca mamá de la costura. Y tú no es que aportes mucho...

- Hago lo que puedo, ¿vale?

- Y lo sé. Sólo digo que ya que le dejamos el granero, no estaría mal cobrárselo.

- ¿Y te crees que nos pagaría? Tendría que pedírselo a sus padres, Vic, por Dios. Si no tiene ni media hostia.

- Vaya, antes le defendías...- le pega un sorbito a su limonada fresquita y mira por la ventana. No se ve a Dougie en el corral.- ¿Y si se asfixia en el granero?

- Podemos tirar el cuerpo al lago y decir que se ahogo solo. Al fin y al cabo, está vivo gracias a mí.

Vicky hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y Danny oye sus taconcitos resonar contra el parqué a medida que se aleja y sale de su cuarto. Una vez que se ve solo, adopta su postura de pensar, es decir, los brazos tras la nuca y la mirada perdida por el techo, y reflexiona sobre lo que su hermana le ha dicho en la cocina hace varios minutos. ¿Y si resulta que sí que es nazi? ¿Y si le dejan ir mañana por la mañana y al día siguiente se planta allí con un par de guardias? Niega con la cabeza. Él ha quitado todas las estrellas de su ropa, y la ropa que viste Vicky en esos momentos es ropa casera, por lo que tampoco las lleva. Además, no es como si ellos dos fueran unos de esos típicos judíos con más rasgos orientales que occidentales. Sus pieles son pálidas, y su mirada cristalina, tienen una dentadura sana y blanca y las venas se les clarean como si fueran principitos en la corte. La creencia de que todos los judíos son morenos, de ojos negros y piel oscura es tan extendida como falsa. Es su aspecto de alemán puro lo que muchas le ha salvado de ir a los campos de concentración...

La noche cae en torno a la casa y con ella la llegada de su madre. Los hermanos Jones se encuentran en el salón, con la oreja pegada a la única radio de la casa, escuchando el noticiero inglés. El volumen está tan bajito que cualquier ruido les obligará a agudizar el oído.

- ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Ya estáis escuchando otra vez esas porquerías?- les regaña Kathy, su madre. Ambos la chistan para que guarde silencio y siguen a lo suyo, sabiendo que algún día su progenitora se cansará de dictar órdenes que luego no obedecen, y les romperá la radio de un martillazo como tantas veces a amenazado con hacer. No en vano, escuchar la radio inglesa está prohibido en los tiempos que corren.

- ¿Qué tal con la señora Van Kane?- pregunta Vicky cuando el noticiero ha terminado y han apagado la radio. Danny se levanta de su silla y abre de nuevo las ventanas, dejando que la brisa nocturna entre a la estancia. Es todo por precaución, si los vecinos les oyeran escuchando esa radio...

- Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido. Un par de puntos y miles de oraciones, ya sabes cómo son estos casos...- le explica.

- Tenías que haberme dejado ir contigo.- le dice Vicky.- Te recuerdo que yo también soy enfermera, y ya tengo una edad para poder enfrenarme a ello.

- Oh, querida, si no es porque seas pequeña- le dice, riéndose con cansancio.- Es que necesito a alguien que vigile a tu hermano.

- Eh, ¿yo qué tengo que ver?- repone el hombre de la casa. – Si soy un trocito de pan.

- Sí, eso seguro- inquiere Vicky, dirigiéndole esa mirada de "lo sé todo", que esta vez incluso su madre sabe interpretar.

- Danny, ¿qué has hecho?- pregunta con la angustia tiñendo su voz. Sabe que tiene un hijo difícil, de buen corazón, pero tozudo como él sólo.

- Nada, lo prometo.

- ¿Vicky?

- Nada mamá, cosas de hombres...- se inventa.- Anda tras las faldas de Dianne, ya sabes...

- ¿Dianne? ¿La vecina?- su mirada se ilumina al escuchar la noticia, pero Danny mira a su hermana como si quisiera fulminarla.- ¿Estáis viéndoos?

- Si, cuando salgo a por el pan. Mamá, por favor, no tengo tiempo para novias.

- Pues me consta que a ella le gustas- mete cizaña Vicky, alzándole las cejas.- No creo que se ponga esos vestidos para las gallinas...

- Voy a hacer la cena- sentencia él, saliendo del comedor.

Entra a la cocina oyendo a las dos únicas mujeres de su vida riéndose como ratoncitas, como si tuvieran cinco años en vez de veinte y cuarenta y seis. Hablarle a él de novias, por favor... Tiene que reconocer, en su fuero interno, que Dianne, la vecina, es muy guapa, es esa belleza que los hombres admiran por la calle, y tendría que ser ciego o algo peor para no saber verlo, y también sabe, porque no es tonto, que ella gusta de él.

_"Pero, ¿a qué cabeza loca se le ocurriría enamorarse en tiempos como estos?"_, piensa, sacando algo de comida de las estanterías. Cuando mataron a su padre se hizo una especie de promesa a sí mismo, se dijo que salvo en Vicky y su madre, no se permitiría depositar más partes de sí mismo en otras personas a las que pudiera querer, porque para él amar a alguien, es eso. Es desprenderte de una parte de tu alma y depositarla en la de otra persona, como un intercambio. Y en cuantas más partes divida su alma, más fácil será que ésta termine muriendo. Así que no, gracias pero no, él no piensa necesitar a nadie en mucho tiempo. Ni enamorarse, eso sobre todo.

Aunque a lo mejor no todo dependa de él...

* * *

**Chananaaaaaaaaa... ¡Feliz finde!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas. Yo subo cap porque me aburro, básicamente, y no quiero que esta historia me lleve muchas semanas porque será cortita, así que aquí estoy. Comprobaréis ahora que este capítulo es un poco chorra y caricaturesco, sí, lo sé. Es para no meteros el drama desde el minuto uno, ya llegará el momento en que lloréis pero bien con estos dos pipiolos. Y-y-y-y creo que eso es todo. Hope you like it :))**

* * *

**Parte IV.**

Posa los pies con cuidado en el frío suelo de su dormitorio. La casa duerme, no en vano, son más de las doce de la noche, y no quiere despertar a nadie, sobre todo a su madre, y que le pregunte a dónde se piensa que va a esas horas.

Se calza las pantuflas de verano y abre la puerta de su cuarto apretando los dientes, como si así pudiera controlar el chirrido que ésta suelta cuando las bisagras se resienten tras el paso del tiempo. _"Tengo que engrasarlas"_, se recuerda a sí mismo. Junta de nuevo la hoja de madera, sin dejar que se cierre del todo o al abrirla hará el doble de ruido, y pisa con cuidado el parqué del pasillo, accediendo a la escalera que lleva al piso de abajo.

Entra a la cocina y enciende la luz, porque sabe que ya no hay peligro. Su hermana tiene sueño profundo y la habitación de su madre está demasiado lejos como para que pueda oírle o llegarle el resplandor. Rebusca por las estanterías y saca un pedazo de pan, algo duro, por lo que coge la botella de leche y cubre la boquilla con una de esas tazas de plástico que usan los niños para no romper los vasos de cristal. Y como le parece poco, corta un trozo de queso y lo coloca todo en un trapo, del cual coge cada piquito y hace un pequeño ato con él, como una bolsita.

Apaga la luz y mira escaleras arriba; no se oye nada. Recorre el recibidor y abre la puerta de entrada rápidamente porque ésta nunca chirría, y sale al exterior, sintiendo el frío de la noche estamparse contra su pecho desnudo porque no se ha dado cuenta de ponerse una camisa antes de salir de su dormitorio.

- Mierda- se queja, descendiendo los escaloncitos del porche y corriendo hasta el granero.

Apoya el atillo contra su cadera y levanta la cadena de la puertecilla del corral, cerrándola de nuevo rápidamente para que no se escapen las gallinas. _"¿Es que nunca duermen?",_ se pregunta. Alcanza la puerta del granero y la abre, encontrándose con la más absoluta oscuridad.

- Dougie- susurra, tanteando el suelo con los pies.- Dougie... Dougie, joder, que soy yo.

- ¿Quién es yo?- una voz le sobresalta y por su procedencia, puede adivinar que se encuentra en la esquina en la que le dijo que encontraría la paja.

- El lobo feroz, no te fastidia.- da un paso y algo le golpea de lleno en la espinilla, haciéndole soltar improperios a diestro y siniestro.- Joder, ¿has puesto tú eso ahí? No se ve nada.

- Es que es de noche, lumbreras- se burla.

- ¿A que me llevo la comida?

- ¿Traes comida?- el tono de su voz varía y expresa ansiedad. Probablemente se esté muriendo de hambre. Danny oye cómo la tela del "colchón" se mueve e imagina que será Dougie, que se ha puesto en pie.

- Sí, pero aquí no vas a saber ni dónde tienes la boca. Sal fuera, con la luna se ve algo.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque están las gallinas- Danny bufa, bajando los brazos y la cabeza.- Sí, ¿qué pasa? Me dan miedo.

- No me había dado cuenta...

- De pequeño me mordió una en un dedo del pie y tengo un trauma, ¿vale?

- Salgo yo delante y las espanto, o me llevo el queso...- usa la táctica del ratón, la trampa del queso, y Dougie cae, acercándose a él en esa oscuridad como un animalito presto a cualquier cosa.

- Déjamelo aquí, sé dónde tengo la boca.

- ¿A oscuras? Vamos, ven afuera. Me siento estúpido hablándole a la nada.

El rubio bufa, y termina cediendo. Danny ha dicho que sale antes y que le espanta a las gallinas y, diablos, se muere de hambre, así que accede.

Jones sujeta de nuevo el atillo y sale al exterior, donde la temperatura es inferior a la del granero, y una vez sus ojos se acostumbran a la escasa luz que les llega de la luna y de las inmediaciones de la casa, busca a Dougie con la mirada. El chiquillo está detrás de él, pegadito a su cuerpo como si fuera su rabo, y tiene los brazos encogidos junto al pecho, lanzando miradas desconfiadas a los animales.

- Vente al porche, anda- le invita. Sabe que igual está pecando de hospitalario, pero no puede evitarlo, es algo que le viene de su abuelo, que en paz descanse.

- ¿Puedo quedarme también mañana?- pregunta Dougie cuando se han sentado en los escalones de la casa y ha devorado medio trozo de pan.

- Te dije un día.

- Y yo te dije que te pagaría. Seguro que necesitas dinero.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Todo el mundo necesita dinero en estos tiempos- musita.

- ¿Y tú me lo regalas? ¿Es que a ti te sobra?

- El dinero no tiene valor para mí. ¡Y este queso está de muerte!- se llena el pantalón de migas y las recoge concienzudamente para metérselas en la boca, sorbiendo de su leche y soltando un sonidito gutural de puro placer. – En serio, te daría la mitad de mi herencia por esto.

- Es casero- le informa, y Dougie abre mucho los ojos.- Y este pedazo es gratis.

- ¿Significa eso que me puedo quedar mañana?

- Y dale, enano. ¿Me escuchas cuando te hablo? He dicho que sólo hoy. Y termínate ya eso, que me muero de sueño.

- Eres un explotador- le increpa, entornando los ojos.- Me tratas como si fuera ganado, y encima me das a beber en la taza de los pequeños, tsé.

- Es que eres pequeño.

- Tengo dieciséis años, ¿cuántos tienes tú ? ¿Dos? ¿Tres más?

- Pero yo ya soy un adulto- se jacta.

- Eres peor que mi hermana. Haríais buena pareja...

- ¿Se parece a ti? Porque si se parece a ti, no la quiero.

- Sólo físicamente. Yo soy menos arrogante.

- Válgame Dios, cómo no será ella entonces...

Le tira el tapón de la botella a la cara y Danny esboza un gesto de indignación copiado de la teatralidad de Vicky, y contraataca agarrando la taza y vertiendo el líquido que le queda por la cabezita rubia de su refugiado, que grita ante la impresión del líquido frío contra la piel de su espalda.

- Ssssssssssh- le chista Jones, soltando la taza y haciendo aspavientos con las manos para disuadirle.

- ¡Me has empapado! ¡Esto se merece al menos una semana más aquí!

- Dougie- le riñe, poniéndose en pie y limpiándose con la mano las gotitas de leche que ha salpicado el tapón en su mejilla.- No. Mañana te vas a tu casa. Tus padres te estarán buscando y no quiero que te encuentren aquí.

- Si me meto en el granero seguro que ahí no me buscan, por favor.

- Está bien.- miente.- Puedes quedarte.

- ¿En serio?

- Sólo si me dices porqué no quieres volver a casa con ellos.

Sus brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho le hacen parecer realmente más mayor de lo que es, o al menos eso piensa Dougie. Tiene dieciocho y aparenta veintiuno, aunque tiene un algo en su rostro, una especie de niñez inviolada todavía, que le mantiene fiel a su edad; debe ser por el brillo pueril de sus ojos. Es como si fuera un niño.

Pero niño o no, Dougie comprueba que tiene sus armas, que ha averiguado por sí sólo que el tema de sus padres es algo espinoso para él y no duda en atacarle con ello para conseguir lo que quiere. _"Sería un buen soldado"_, piensa el rubio, acordándose de su progenitor y su obsesión con la milicia.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches- se limita a decir, y hace sonreír con suficiencia a Danny, que recoge la taza, la botella y el trapo, y entra en casa sin responderle.

_"Encima no me espanta a las gallinas_", se queja mentalmente el rubio. Desanda sus pasos y regresa al granero, atravesando el corral como una niñita asustada, y cierra la puerta con fuerza para que no se le ocurra a ninguna ave hacerle una visita por la noche.

El sitio sigue siendo igual de angosto y sucio, aunque tras haber pasado toda la tarde allí, sus fosas nasales han terminado por acostumbrarse un poco al hedor, pero sólo un poco. Se tumba sobre el precario colchón que ha conseguido construirse a sí mismo, no sin esfuerzo, y procura no moverse mucho por si los picos de la manta se salen y termina en el suelo.

Bufa, mirando el techo, observando el reflejo que la luna hace en el interior del granero gracias al ventanuco que Danny ha abierto esa tarde, el único que permite que entre algo de aire. Se plantea a sí mismo cómo ha llegado allí, y la respuesta le es tan común que incluso le chirría a los oídos. Sabe que "su salvador"se ha percatado de que hablarle de sus padres es una mala idea, porque no deja de usarlo, y le premia mentalmente por su perspicacia. Aún así, evita pensar en ellos, tiene que conseguir como sea que esa familia le deje quedarse con ellos. La casa está tan a las afueras de la cuidad que parece que pertenece a otro condado, y casi con total seguridad, a sus progenitores no se les ocurriría buscarle en un lugar tan apartado, es como si estuviera escondido de la humanidad. Tiene dinero, y Danny lo sabe, pero al parecer no lo quiere. ¿Será por orgullo? ¿Se habrá pensado que es comunista y por eso no le quiere en su casa? ¿O peor, que directamente es ruso? Dougie chista, ya sabía él que ser tan rubio y tan blanquito no le iba a traer nada bueno...

Dirige su mirada inconscientemente a la ventana y ve a través de ella una luz en la casa. Le llega escorada y reflejada de lado en el césped roído del jardín, pero supone que debe ser la luz del dormitorio de Danny, y es en ese preciso instante, cuando empieza a envidiarle.

Dougie sabe que tiene muchas cosas por las que la gente mataría, sobre todo cobijo y comida, y que gracias a la posición de su padre, está a salvo de cualquier peligro, pero cambiaría todo eso, todo, por un lugar donde poder ser él mismo, donde no tener que obedecer a unas órdenes que no entiende ni comparte, ni formarse para algo que no va con él, que le ahoga y va en contra de sus ideales, ideales que su padre no comparte y trata de matar a base de lecciones. Y le envidia, porque Danny tiene una casa bonita, con lago incluso, aunque él no sepa nadar (razón por la que casi muere ahogado), y una hermana que le quiere, y al parecer una madre también. Cree haber entendido que su padre murió, pero si es como el suyo, piensa Dougie, no se pierde nada, y sobre todo, es evidente que ha crecido en un ambiente cálido, con padres amables y que le quieren. Y él tiene dinero, sí, pero carece de todo lo demás.

Vuelve a suspirar y se da vuelta, entregándole la espalda a la luna, e ignora los picotazos que pegan las gallinas contra la puerta para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Mañana será otro día, y él tiene una misión que conseguir.

Si Dougie supiera algo de gallinas, sabría que donde hay una gallina, debe haber un gallo, más que nada por eso de perpetuar la especie, que procreen y así puedan poner huevos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Si Dougie hubiera sabido algo de gallinas, habría sabido que aquello que les cuelga de la papada indica que son machos, es decir, gallos. Y si tuviera una pequeña noción sobre gallos, sabría que éstos cacarean al alba para despertar a la familia. Pero no lo sabe.

Son las seis de la mañana, minuto arriba, minuto abajo, cuando el bendito animal empieza con su canto y él, que duerme a menos de veinte metros, no puede evitar escucharle y su sorpresa es tal, que incluso se cae de la cama. Los picos de su manta, que tan concienzudamente colocó la tarde anterior, ceden y la paja se esparce por el suelo, escurriéndose y dejándole a él sentado de culo en una cama desecha. La cabeza le da vueltas porque estaba en plena fase REM, y el incesante canto del gallo se clava en sus oídos, martirizándole.

Pasa un par de minutos en esa posición, tratando de despertarse del todo y reordenar su cabeza tras la interrupción del sueño, y un retortijón le ataca el estómago un segundo después.

- No, por favor- se dice a sí mismo, echando una rápida mirada a lo que Danny dijo que era su baño, que no es otra cosa que una especie de taburete de madera con un amplio y pestilente agujero en la parte baja. No es que Dougie sepa mucho sobre cañerías o grifería, pero de un modo u otro atina a ver que eso pasa directamente a la cañería central, y sólo de pensar que tiene que poner su culito ahí, y pillar Dios sabe qué enfermedades, le dan escalofríos.

Pero la necesidad apremia, y cierra las piernas, apretando el interior de los muslos para tratar de retenerse un poquito más, hasta que sale corriendo a la otra esquina del granero porque no puede más.

La claridad del día que despierta se cuela por el ventanuco y con ella el frío del alba. Dougie procura no apoyar el culo en el "vater", y se sostiene en cuclillas, rogando porque nadie le vea en esa situación o será muy embarazoso. Pero no es su día de suerte.

La puerta se abre de golpe y bate contra el quicio. Afortunadamente, el baño está justo detrás, y Danny tarda un par de minutos en localizar a Dougie, que agacha la cabeza muerto de la vergüenza porque ni siquiera ha terminado. Y Danny le mira como si tal cosa.

- Pensaba que habías huido- le dice, cerrando la puerta y entrando al granero. Se acerca a la cama y recoge la manta.- ¿A que no está tan mal como parece?

- ¿Podrías, por favor, esperar a fuera a que termine?- la vergüenza que expresa su voz es tanta que tiene ganas incluso de echarse a llorar.- Esto es muy embarazoso.

- Claro que sí, princesa. Como usted mande. ¿Te sabes el camino de vuelta, no? No me irás a hacer que te acompañe a casa como La Cenicienta, porque...

- ¡Que te pires, que estoy cagando!

Señala la puerta tras esa exclamación y Danny permanece un segundo petrificado, mirando al pollito sacar las uñas. Luego rompe en carcajadas y Dougie puede escuchar por primera vez en su vida el tono peculiar y especial de su risa, varias octavas más agudas que las del resto de la gente, histérica y descontrolada, como una de las gallinas del corral. Y pese a lo surrealista de la situación, consigue que una sonrisa nerviosa y vergonzosa se dibuje en su rostro antes de volver a señalar la puerta.

- Está bien, tranquilo- se echa la manta al hombro y abre la puerta, mirándole antes de salir.- ¿Quieres algo antes de que me vaya? ¿Una revista, el periódico, el...?

- ¡No, no quiero nada, jobar! ¡Vete de una vez!

- De acuerdo...- sale del granero y Dougie puede respirar hondo. Encima cachondeándose de él... Pero Danny regresa un segundo después, introduciendo su cabeza rizosa por el marco de la puerta, y le dice, sin dejar de sonreír.- ¡Pero no tienes papel!

Y se aleja corriendo y riendo como un niño pequeño tras una trastada. Dougie oye su risa alejarse mientras mira en derredor, observándolo todo con consternación. Tiene que haber algo, un trozo de periódico viejo, restos de sacos de patatas, el envoltorio de una chocolatina... Pero, repito, hoy no es su día de suerte, y todo cuanto haya es paja, paja, y más paja. Nada de papel o tela, y por su puesto, no piensa restregarse el heno por el ano...

_"Maldito Danny",_ piensa para sí mismo cuando ya no oye su risa. No puede llamarle a voces porque sería más vergonzoso aún, y la perspectiva de limpiarse con la mano es desalentadora no, lo siguiente.

Mira a la puerta, por la que el rizoso ha salido, y suspira, recordando cómo se ha reído de él en su cara.

Y no lo sabe, pero esa ha sido la primera vez que escucha su risa, luego ya no podrá olvidarla.

* * *

**Muahahahaha. ¿Os cuento un secreto? Comentar es gratis y a mí me hacéis muuuuuuy feliz, así que ale. Y prometo que las historias de Danny y Dougie se irán descubriendo, podéis ir haciéndoos quinielas mientras tanto. ¡Feliz finde!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaaaaaaap. Muy buenas. (Me repito más que un pimiento saludando, mare mía). ¿Qué tal la semana? ¿Bien? Me alegro (? En fin, aquí tenéis esto que es así un poco de esa manera, ya me entendéis (? Me ha quedado un capítulo muy largo (MUCHO, casi tanto como la Harryconda, Okno). Es el doble de largo que los demás, jep. Se me fue la cabeza, los demás serán igual de cortitos, más tamaño Danny xP Vale, me dejo de tamaños. Es largo, pero espero que os guste. Y-y-y se van viendo cositas sobre ambos. **

**PD: Está sin corregir porque me aburro mucho releyendo mis capítulos, si veis cosas raras como que de pronto Pones empieza a hacer cosas de mayores, ignoradlo. Oh espera... XDDDDDDD **

**Cambio y corto :)**

* * *

**Parte V.**

- Joder...- murmura, golpeándose las rodillas.

Pasan un par de minutos hasta que decide lo más inteligente. Sigue sentado en la letrina del granero y Danny no tiene pinta de aparecer por allí para echarle una mano, así que, aunque algo en su cabecita rubia le diga que se a va a arrepentir, se quita la camisa y se limpia con ella. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Es lo único de tela que tiene a mano.

Ahoga un gritito de asco y esboza un gesto que evidencia la grima que le da esa situación, y hace un gurruño con ella, pensando que esa es, sin lugar a dudas, la situación más histriónica, rocambolesca y asquerosa de sus dieciséis años de vida. Se sube los calzoncillos y los pantalones y, camisa en mano, mira en derredor, buscando algún lugar donde esconderla. Al no encontrarlo, reflexiona que lo más higiénico será enterrarla en la parte trasera del granero, por lo que sale del cuartucho, espantando a las gallinas con el pie, y corre como una niña hasta la parte posterior, tanteando la tierra y comprobando con las manos que está reblandecida por el alba de la noche.

Se arrodilla junto a una esquina del granero y comienza a escarbar con las manos, sintiendo la tierra colarse entre su piel y sus uñas y ahoga otro gesto de asco. _"¿Cómo puede la gente vivir en el campo?"_, piensa, haciendo un hueco lo suficiente grande para que ésta quepa y no pueda ser desenterrada con facilidad.

Una vez conseguido, mira sus manos: las palmas ennegrecen por el contacto con la tierra y prefiere no olerlas porque sabe que se desmayaría, y las uñas, tal y como esperaba, están cubiertas por una fina línea de tierra incrustada que no saldrá ni con cinco baños.

- Genial- murmura, manteniendo los dedos al aire para no mancharse el pantalón, cuando recae en que ya se lo ha ensuciado al apoyarse de rodillas en el suelo.- ¡Genial!

Pega una patada a la tierra y bordea de nuevo el granero. Es hora de volver a casa y lo sabe, aunque eso no signifique que lo acepte. Se ha dado cuenta de que Danny le tiene manía y que todo lo que hace, lo hace por fastidiarle o dejarle en ridículo, y no entiende porqué. Vale que debe ser un poco raro que un chico que aparece de la nada te pida cobijo, pero en los tiempos que corren, Dougie sabe que es lo más normal encontrarse a gente que huye, aunque el motivo por el cual él lo haga sea algo diferente. Y también sabe que él no reaccionaría como Danny si le pidieran ayuda, su tía se avergonzaría de él si fuera tan poco hospitalario. Por el amor de Dios, ¡le han hecho dormir en un granero! Bufa, y se encamina a la casa principal, al porche en que ayer Danny tuvo a bien darle algo de comida, sin la cuál probablemente se hubiera desmayado.

Sube los escalones y alza su pequeño puño derecho, dejándolo parado a un par de centímetros de la puerta de madera. ¿Qué va a decirle cuando le vea sin camisa? ¿Va a tener que pasar más bochorno? Cree que no va a ser capaz de soportarlo... Pero lo hace. Igual con un poco de suerte, el rizoso se compadece de él y le deja quedarse un día más, o... una semana... quién sabe.

El toc toc resuena en el recibidor y una adormilada Vicky recorre el pasillo de la cocina hasta la puerta de entrada, arrastrando los pies y pensando en el café cargado que se va a poner después. Lo necesita.

Abre la puerta tras cerciorarse con una rápida mirada a través de la mirilla de que ni ella ni su familia corre peligro y se apoya en ella, mirando al rubio.

- ¿Qué haces desnudo? ¿Se han comido las gallinas tu camisa?- se burla, ahogando una risita, y Dougie, que es capaz de advertirla, pone los ojos en blanco y bufa.

- ¿Está... está Danny por ahí?

- Puede.

- ¿Podrías decirle que...? Necesito una camisa, ¿vale? No puedo volver así a la ciudad.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a la tuya? ¿Ha echado a volar?

- He tenido que quitármela, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, ¿harías el favor de decirle a Danny que...?

- Es que no puedo- aguanta otra risa y mira la cada vez más crispada carita del alemán.- Se está duchando.

- Pues dámela tú...

- ¿Y qué me asegura que vayas a devolverla? No estamos como para ir regalando ropa.

_"Suficiente"_¸piensa Dougie. No es tonto y ella se está riendo de él en su cara, y no parece para nada dispuesta a echarle una mano, y ¡qué diablos!, él no tiene porqué pasar esa vergüenza. Si su padre se enterase de cómo están tratando a su hijo, nazis o no, les mandaría a todos a un campo de concentración.

Pero Vicky no es una mala persona, aunque Dougie todavía no lo sepa, y ya ha tenido demasiada diversión a su costa. Y además, Danny tiene algo de razón. El rubio parece un chiquillo triste y desamparado, aunque lo cubra con una incómoda y exasperante suficiencia y arrogancia. Se le nota solo y perdido.

- Pasa- termina diciendo.- Su cuarto está arriba, la primera puerta a la derecha. ¿Sabes cuál es la derecha?

- ¡Pues claro que sé cuál es la derecha!- entra a la casa y Vicky cierra la puerta tras su cuerpecillo. Le observa subir los escalones, con sus zapatitos de niño rico completamente manchados de barro, y reprime una nueva sonrisa antes de entrar otra vez a la cocina.

Dougie encuentra la puerta sin dificultad. El pasillo es pequeño y consta de otras tres más, supone que el baño, el cuarto de Vicky (aquella chica a la que está empezando a coger manía porque disfruta demasiado humillándole) y algún que otro dormitorio más. Entra al cuarto y le contempla desde el quicio de la puerta, advirtiendo que es, grosso modo, tres veces más pequeño que el suyo. Consta de una cama, empotrada en una esquina de la habitación, la contraria a donde está situada la puerta, con el cabecero en la pared y a un par de centímetros, la única ventana que la ilumina. A los pies del colchón, un armario de dos puertas marrón madera, tan envejecido que parece que va a caer al suelo de un momento a otro y, en la cuarta de las paredes, una estantería en la que se aprecian varios libros, alguna medalla y un botecito de cristal con... ¡¿Eso es una lagartija?!

Niega con la cabeza. No está allí para revisar su cuarto, sino para coger una camisa que le quede mínimamente bien, y volver a su casa. Según ha dicho su hermana, Danny está en la ducha y a él no le apetece negociar con la chica porque sabe que cruzar una palabra con ella es como caminar por un campo de minas, quieras o no, saldrás herido. Así que abre las dos puertas del armario, contemplando escasas perchas y aún menos ropa, y revisa con la mirada algo que por la talla, le pueda valer. Opta por una camisa azul oscura y la descuelga de su soporte; se la lleva a la nariz y aspira un olor a detergente barato, a tela desgastada por miles de usos, a alguna colonia masculina y sugerente, y ese hecho le entristece. Deshace los botones para entrar en ella, comprobando que le sobra tela por todos lados, y gruñe. ¿Por qué no puede él tener aspecto de hombre? ¿Hasta cuando va a tener que soportar ese aspecto aniñado y andrógino?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de Danny tras su espalda consigue sobresaltarle y hacerle pegar un brinco por el cual casi golpea el techo con su rubia cabecita. Voltea para mirarle, con su camisa con olor a hombre puesta, y observa a un Danny empapado como un perro bajo una manguera, descalzo y con la toalla anudada a la cintura. Al menos Vicky no le ha mentido, se estaba duchando. Y ahora que puede apreciar parte de su cuerpo al descubierto, le compara con el suyo, y sólo consigue tenerse un poquito más de asco.

- Nece-necesito una c-camisa. Tu hermana me ha-ha dejado pas-sar - balbucea apartando los ojos de su esculpido pecho.

- ¿Por qué tartamudeas? ¿Nunca has visto a otro hombre desnudo?- Dougie no responde, porque la respuesta es no, como a muchas otras cosas. Sus deditos juguetean con los picos de la camisa mientras se mira las puntas de los zapatos y se imagina lo que puede estar pensando Danny en esos momentos, y mentalmente le dice que está equivocado. Seguro que se espera que haya ido a campamentos, o a la piscina, o de excursión con sus amigos, y que, en ese tipo de situaciones, hayan tenido que bañarse en ríos o lagos o cosas por el estilo, pero no. Dougie no ha hecho nada de eso, básicamente, porque no hay amigos con quienes poder hacerlo. En vistas de que el alemán no añade nada, Danny suspira, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. – En fin, tengo algo más pequeño que eso. Pareces un fantasma.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar qué he hecho con mi camisa?

- Me hago una idea bastante clara.

Se echa a reír y entra del todo en su dormitorio, acercándose a la cama y agachándose al lado de ésta, la mano aferrada a la toalla para que no escurra de su cuerpo y muestre más de lo que debe, y saca una pequeña maleta de debajo de ella. La posa sobre el colchón, haciendo chirriar todos los muelles, y Dougie se acerca a él, mirándolo todo con curiosidad. El castaño abre la maleta y deja al descubierto algunas prendas más de ropa, supone Dougie que se le ha debido de quedar pequeña pero que la guarda por nostalgia o recuerdo, y entre camisetas marineras, pantalones de pana y algún que otro gorro, ve un libro. No está guardado, está escondido.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta el rubio echando la mano a la maleta con intención de sacarlo. Ha visto libros en la estantería, ¿por qué no se encuentra ese con los demás?

Pero Danny es más rápido. Le pega un brusco manotazo y le dedica una mirada de lince, los ojos abiertos y algo temerosos, pero aún así fieros y decididos.

- No es de tu incumbencia. Toma la camisa.

Le tiende una prenda beige y cierra la maleta con fuerza, con movimientos secos y autoritarios; la guarda en su sitio y espera a que Dougie se cambie. El pequeño no puede negar que se siente intimidado por él, por lo agresivo que se ha vuelto y porque parece querer esconder algo que no sabe qué es, y eso le intriga.

- ¿Es un libro prohibido?- indaga, tratando de parecer inocente.

- He dicho que te pongas la camisa y te largues de mi casa- le espeta.- No quiero volver a verte por aquí.

- ¿Y cuándo te la devuelvo?

- No es necesario que lo hagas. Puedes quedártela.

Dougie se encoge de hombros; mejor no seguir preguntando o saldrá de allí con los pies por delante. Va deshaciendo los botones con vergüenza y le da la espalda a Danny para quitarse la camisa azul y ponerse la nueva, abriendo el armario y tirándola al fondo de cualquier manera. Cuando se vuelve para coger la nueva que acaba de dejarle, le ve observándole con dureza, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un algo impaciente en su manera de respirar. Le ha puesto nervioso. ¿Qué tendrá ese libro para que se haya puesto así?

- Oye, Danny, que...- "¿por qué no me dejas quedarme otro día?", completa esa frase, pero no le ha dado tiempo a terminarla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Danny se abalanza sobre él y le empotra contra la pared, en la esquinita que queda entre el armario y la bisagra de la puerta. Tapona su boca con una de sus enormes manos y presiona su cuerpo contra el suyo con fuerza, aplastándole contra la pared. Sus ojos claros a menos de un palmo de los suyos, abiertos de par en par, y sus desiguales labios esbozando un "sssh" que explica esa situación y elimina de la cabeza del rubio el pensamiento de que se ha vuelto loco y quiere abusar de él.

Un segundo después, la puerta se abre y les deja a ellos escondidos en ese pequeño lugar, apretándolos un poco más, y Dougie se revuelve cuando siente cada pulgada del húmedo cuerpo de Danny contra el suyo, además, le está pisando un pie.

- ¿Danny?- se oye la voz de su madre, Kathy, algo pastosa, señal de que acaba de levantarse.

Danny le indica a Dougie con una mirada que no se mueva ni hable, y deja pasar un par de segundos, hasta que la puerta se cierra de nuevo y el rizoso escucha los pasos de su madre alejarse escaleras abajo.

Cierra los ojos y espira todo el aire contenido, desinflando los pulmones. Dougie, que sigue amordazado por su mano, le empuja con fuerza por el pecho y le expulsa de su lado, mirándole con rabia.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?!- exclama, recuperándose a sí mismo y tratando de calmar el desaforado ritmo de su corazón.

- Fuera de mi casa- espeta el otro, señalando la puerta.- Si llega a verte mi madre aquí, se me cae el pelo.

- ¿Cómo... cómo sabías que venía?

- El tintineo de sus medallas- informa. Dougie ni siquiera las ha escuchado.- Ponte la camisa, yo la distraigo para que puedas salir.

- ¿De verdad que no puedo qued...?

- Fuera.

Abre la puerta con energía, y mira hacia el pasillo, "invitándole" a salir delante de él, y Dougie claudica. Baja los hombros, cerrándose el último botón de la camisa, y sale del dormitorio con pasos arrastrados y expresión apesadumbrada que no pasa desapercibida para Danny.

Clava sus ojos azules en el cogote del rubio y baraja las distintas posibilidades que han surgido en su cabeza sobre él, sobre la historia que hay detrás de esa tristeza que parece envolverle y el porqué no quiere regresar a su casa. Está prácticamente seguro de que pertenece a una familia nazi, aunque la tarde anterior le dijera a su hermana que no. Su manera de vestir, pantalones planchados, camisas elegantes, y sobre todo, sus maneras arrogantes y despóticas, parecen indicar que se crió entre altos mandos del ejército. Y por mucha pena que le de (por que se la da, Danny no es ningún desalmado y Dougie parece un muñequito de trapo), no puede permitirle quedarse un día más en su casa. Ya ha arriesgado bastante teniéndole allí un día, y da gracias que no haya visto las estrellas que guarda en su dormitorio, o que no haya entrado al salón y haya visto algo de la decoración, lo cuál les señalaría directamente como judíos. ¿Sabrá Dougie lo que es una menorá? Sacude la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos tan poco halagüeños, y deja la compasión atrás.

Esquiva el delgaducho cuerpo de Dougie y se posiciona delante de él, iniciando la comitiva, y comienza a bajar los escalones con lentitud y parsimonia, maximizando el cuidado en cada uno de sus movimientos. Al ver el rellano despejado, vuelve el cuello hacia atrás y le hace un gesto al rubio, que espera órdenes a su espalda.

- Vale, primero bajo yo- le informa- Y luego tú, y cuando te haga una seña con la mano, sales pitando de mi casa. ¿Entendido?

- ¿Qué seña?

- ¿Qué?

- Que qué seña. Tendré que saber qué seña es para identificarla. Puede ser que te rasques la nariz y me crea que es esa. O que...

- ¡Vale, vale!- sisea. Ese crío le pone de los nervios.- Emmm... Joder, ¿qué se yo? Cruzar los dedos tras la espalda, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora fuera.

Baja a la planta interior y mira desde allí a Dougie, agazapado tras la barandilla de la escalera, ideas malévolas cruzando por su mente. ¿Y si, accidentalmente siempre, se le cayera aquél jarrón que hay junto al perchero y el estruendo hiciera que la madre de Danny les descubriera? ¿Y si él dijera que es un amigo de su hijo y que ha ido de visita? Probablemente le invitarían a desayunar, y quien sabe si también a comer. Y de ahí, a quedarse a vivir allí, hay un paso muy pequeñito...

- Eh, rubio- le llama Jones desde abajo.- Y sin trampas, que te capo.

"_Para lo que la uso_", murmura Dougie sin que Danny llegue a escucharle, y alza las manos en señal de paz.

- Acepta que has perdido, Poynter- se dice a sí mismo, hablando en voz alta consigo mismo.- Igual con un poco de suerte, papá está preocupado por ti y el castigo es menor. Incluso puede que se alegre de recuperarte. Y Jazzie no se vaya de casa...

Niega con la cabeza, borrando ese cuento de hadas de su mente porque es altamente improbable, y baja los escalones con sigilo.

Danny entra a la cocina, en la que su madre y su hermana están degustando el escaso desayuno del que disponen, y se coloca junto al marco de la puerta, apoyando el hombro en ella, dejando el brazo derecho tras su espalda.

- ¿Queda café para mí?- pregunta, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres. Su madre le mira tras su taza de café, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces desnudo?!- exclama, y mira a Vicky, que no deja de reírse.- ¿Te has vuelto loco? Ve a tu cuarto a vestirte inmediatamente, ¡que está tu hermana delante!

- Mamá, por favor- interviene la mayor.- Que le he bañado cuando éramos niños... Además, debajo de esa toalla no hay nada que ver...

Estalla en carcajadas, y Dougie, en el último escalón de las escaleras, comprueba que todos los Jones tienen ese timbre tan agudo y tan histérico. Y lo ha oído todo, y no puede evitar reírse también.

A oídos de Danny llegan sus risitas, algo parecido al ruidillo molesto que hacen las ratas cuando comen o hablan, o lo que sea que hace una rata, y echa la mirada a su espalda, fulminándole con sus ojos cristalinos. Y se rasca la espalda, tal y como le ha dicho que haría.

- ¡Danny! ¿Qué haces ahí todavía? ¿Te quieres vestir?- inquiere su madre, dando un golpe suave a la mesa.

- Sí, sí, voy. Es que hace muchísimo calor, mamá- improvisa él, moviendo la cabeza en todas las direcciones como si el cuello le doliera, y ve a Dougie todavía allí, por lo que vuelve a rascarse la espalda. - ¿Queda café o no?

- Sí, sí, queda café. Haz el favor de ir a vestirte o...

- ... te quedas sin postre como cuando eras pequeño y te paseabas desnudo por toda la casa- Vicky continúa riéndose, llorando y agachando la cabeza por culpa del ataque, golpeando la mesa con la mano.- Eras un show, hermanito.

- Ya, bueno, no os acabéis mi taza...

Se rasca por tercera vez la espalda, clavándose unas uñas que no tiene, ya que Dougie no se mueve de su sitio.

- Voy... voy a vestirme.

Se aleja de la puerta y alcanza rápidamente las escaleras, apretando los dientes e inflando los mofletes.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que te vayas!- exclama en voz baja, mirándole con odio. – ¿No me veías rascarme?

- ¡¿Pero no habías dicho que cruzarías los dedos?!

- ¿Qué? – un "ups, es verdad", cruza su mente, pero no va a reconocerlo delante de él.- ¡No!

- ¡Sí, has dicho...!

- ¡Es igual! ¡F-u-e-r-a!

Le agarra con fuerza del brazo y le arrastra por todo el recibidor hasta la puerta que, como la noche anterior, no chirría al abrirse. Le suelta en el porche, y espera un par de segundos a que el rubio se aleje de la casa.

Dougie lo hace, camina con lentitud y la cabeza gacha, y Danny sabe que es una estrategia, que está tratando de darle pena para que le deje estar allí un par de días más. Y casi, casi, vuelve a conseguirlo.

- Esto, Dougie... –le llama, cuando éste se ha alejado un par de pasos. El rubio da media vuelta y le mira, entornando los ojos bajo el sol mañanero, y espera que se lo pida, o que se lo insinúa, porque aunque no le conozca, se imagina que Danny no es una persona cariñosa ni efusiva. Le ve dudar, sujetándose la toalla con fuerza a la cintura, y enarca una ceja cuando ve que no continúa.- Ten cuidado- claudica.- A ver si te voy a haber salvado para nada.

- Descuida- espeta, y se aleja de él.

Danny cierra la puerta, increpándose a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido de haberle dejado quedarse tan siquiera un día, y sube a su cuarto a vestirse de una vez por todas. Un par de minutos después, la puerta se abre sin permiso previo, y una aún sonriente Vicky aparece por ella, recordando la guasa del desayuno.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te has desecho del alemán?- pregunta, sentándose en su cama desecha y viendo cómo su hermano pequeño se cierra la camisa y la mira con furia.

- Vicky, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle que suba a mi cuarto a buscar una camisa? ¿Estás loca?

- Eh, un respeto, que soy tu hermana mayor.

- Y luego el inconsciente soy yo... -bufa y tira de las sábanas, poniendo en pie a la pelirroja y haciendo la cama con saña y malos modos.- Ha visto el libro, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué libro?- Vicky contempla la estantería, y no encuentra más que novelas de caballerías, cómics de superhéroes, y algún que otro folleto de conducción vial. Y entonces recae en que no se refiera a cualquier libro, sino a _el libro_- ¡Dios mío, Dan! ¡Te dije que te deshicieras de él! ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo? ¡Te dije que lo quemaras!

- ¡Bueno, pues no lo hice, joder! ¡No tenías que haberle dejado subir, cojones, Vicky!

- ¡Eres tú el que no debería tener eso escondido! – mira en derredor, exaltada y enfadada, y posa sus ojos finalmente en su hermano, que aún siendo más pequeño, le saca dos cabezas.- ¿Dónde lo tienes?

- No te lo voy a dar. Lo esconderé en otro sitio, pero no me lo vas a quemar.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué entren en casa y te lo vean? ¿Es que quieres que te maten, Daniel?

- ¡Era de papá, ¿vale?! ¡Era de papá y junto con esa maldita lagartija es lo único que me queda de él!

Vicky abre la boca para seguir con aquella pelea, pero desiste un segundo después. Desiste porque Danny tiene razón, era de su padre y es, junto a ese botecito de cristal, lo poco que les queda de él, aunque por culpa de ese libro probablemente toda la familia salga mal parada. Y desiste porque sabe que no va a servir de nada seguir discutiendo con él. Su hermano es la persona más cabezota que conoce, y contra él, las batallas están perdidas. Además, ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le ha dicho, por activa y por pasiva, que se libre de todo lo que pueda llegar a incriminarles, directa o indirectamente, con el régimen, tanto para bien como para mal, y el niño no escucha. Y Vicky le entiende, entiende que ese libro es de lo poco que le mantiene cuerdo, que le habrá releído mil veces en aquellos dos años, que es la única cosa que le recuerda quién verdaderamente es, lo que defiende, y lo que su moral le dice que es denigrante. Por eso suspira, se pasa una mano por la frente, retirando el flequillo, y claudica. A nadie pueden negarle el derecho de ser quien uno mismo quiera ser, aunque por ello puedan matarte.

- Está bien- musita al fin.- Quédatelo. Pero escóndelo como si fuera la piedra de la resurrección y un equipo de arqueólogos estuviera detrás de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Y Danny sólo asiente, con los labios apretados en un mohín, e ignora a su hermana hasta que ésta sale del dormitorio porque allí no pinta nada.

Cierra la puerta una vez solo y le pega una patada a la mesilla, descorriéndola de su sitio. No necesita el beneplácito de Vicky para quedarse aquel libro, por más que ella se empeñase, jamás lo tiraría. Dougie no ha llegado a ver el título, no puede saber de qué se trata, y sin título, no tiene pruebas. Además, ¿por qué debería el alemán delatarles? Aparentemente, sólo son una familia alemana más que vive a las afueras. Una familia sin patriarca, sí, pero que su padre falte, no significa estrictamente que haya muerto a manos de los nazis, ¿no? No. Y él no tiene modo de saber si son judíos o no porque no ha visto ni rastro de estrellas, simbología o escuchado oraciones en hebreo. No tiene nada. Y acaba de echarle de su casa para siempre. Jamás volverán a verle, por lo que el libro, y ellos, están completamente a salvo.

* * *

**¿Verdad que parecía que le iba a violar? ¿Verdad que parecía que le iba a decir que podía quedarse? ¿Verdad? Pues no xDDDDDD Aviso que este es el último capítulo así sin "drama". Los siguientes ya entramos más o menos en materia. **

**Y la última cosa y os dejo seguir con vuestras vidas... Tengo varios capítulos más escritos y sólo subo cuando me acuerdo de este fic, así que si tenéis un día de preferencia para que suba o... algo similar, o un cap por semana, uno al mes, uno al milenio... Algo así, vuestras propuestas son leídas. **

**Y-y-y-y comentar es gratis (y así evitamos a las lectoras fantasmas, que no me gustan), a mí me hacéis feliz, y se me cura la locura (? ¡Feliz semana!**


	7. Chapter 7

***voz de Penélope Cruz*. And the award for "el día escogido para actualizar este fic" goes to... Wednesday! Olvidad eso...**

**¡Muy buenas! Si desencriptáis las primeras líneas, lol, veréis que *básicamente porque a vosotras os parece bien*, actualizaré capítulo los miércoles *FIESTAAAA no*. Y hoy es miércoles, aunque en verano todos los días sean iguales (? Eeeeeeeen fin, os agradezco los comentarios del capítulo anterior, muy mucho mucho mucho, porque escribir para lectoras fantasmas desmotiva lo que no está escrito, y ver más de 70 visitas en el cap y 3 comentarios sólo mucho más. Así que grasias *sonríe como tonta*. Y espero que os guste este cruel y algo despiadado capítulo :3 *se esconde en el búnker con Eva Braun*. **

* * *

**Parte VI.**

La puerta se cierra tras su espalda con un golpe sordo, haciendo temblar ligeramente el marco de madera y anunciando su llegada. No está enfadado, ni dolido, decepcionado o preocupado. No se trata de nada de eso, ninguna de esas emociones tan comunes. Ni siquiera tiene ganas de volver a caminar otra media hora y regresar a casa de los Jones suplicando por cobijo indefinido. Lo que Dougie tiene es miedo.

La puerta resuena porque es pesada, blindada o algo similar, no lo sabe, pero un par de segundos después de que encaje en el marco, puede oír movimiento en su casa, señal de que, desgraciadamente, no está solo. Ha intentado hacer el menor ruido posible, intentar subir a su cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta y meterse en la cama como si llevara allí desde la tarde anterior, fingir de nuevo que no está, que no existe, para ver si de esa manera los demás fingen lo mismo, pero no lo consigue.

- ¿Dougie?

La grave voz de su padre le llega procedente del salón. El rubio cierra los ojos con fuerza, haciendo que sus casi albinas pestañas desaparezcan bajo los párpados y pequeñas lucecitas aparezcan en su mente, tras la capa de piel, como si fueran estrellas, y aprieta los dientes, un "_mierda_" correteando por su cabecita. De todas las voces que pudiera haber querido escuchar en ese momento, esa es, sin lugar a dudas, la última.

- ¿Eres tú?

- S-sí, soy yo- musita, sintiendo cómo su ritmo cardíaco aumenta en pocos segundos y su torrente sanguíneo se llena de fuego, por lo que echa a correr hacia las escaleras para poder acceder a su cuarto sin tener que enfrentarse a su padre y todo lo que eso conlleva, pero sabe que no llegará muy lejos.

- Ven aquí un momento.

Ahí lo tiene, justo lo que estaba evitando. Deja caer los brazos y un sudor frío comienza a cubrir su cuerpo, mezclándose con el sudor propio de la caminata que ha realizado para volver a casa. Permanece un segundo más en el enorme recibidor de su casa, con uno de sus sucios zapatos en el primer escalón y las uñas tamborileando en la madera de la balaustrada, en un gesto nervioso, y respira hondo para armarse de valor. Se mira los pantalones, ennegrecidos por la tierra, y mentalmente se va preparando para lo que le espera. Ojalá esté Jazzie por ahí y la bronca no sea tan espinosa...

Pasito a pasito, asoma su rubia cabeza por el quicio de la puerta, viendo a su padre sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, leyendo el periódico. Está de espaldas a él, y todo cuanto puede ver es su oscuro pelo cortado al ras a la perfección, y la noticia que en ese momento está abierta ante sus ojos. En una foto en blanco y negro, aparece Hitler asomado al balcón de algún ayuntamiento o ministerio, con el brazo derecho extendido hacia el cielo y los dedos de esa mano también estirados, un semblante orgulloso, mezquino y demencial en su rostro.

Su mirada se ancla a aquel personaje al que todos sus conocidos adoran y siguen, ensalzándolo como si fuera un nuevo dios y su palabra fueran las Sagradas Escrituras sobre las que edificar sus vidas, por eso no advierte cómo su padre gira un tanto la cabeza para mirarle. Una mirada fría y lo que es peor, tranquila.

- Vaya, si estás ahí- musita con cierta ironía, plegando el periódico y depositándolo sobre la mesita del té con sonoridad, como la fina llovizna de una tormenta antes de estallar. Se levanta y se yergue cual alto es, haciendo al sillón parecer de juguete a su lado. Dougie contempla la figura rotunda de su padre y evita mirarle a los ojos, como si fuera Medusa y fuera a convertirle en piedra con el más mínimo contacto.- ¿Se puede saber dónde cojones andas desde ayer por la tarde?

- Por ahí...- responde Dougie. Ha tenido que hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar la sorpresa que siente al saber que su padre notó su ausencia. Era algo con lo que no contaba.

El padre de Dougie es un hombre importante, es algo que salta a la vista incluso sin saber su nombre y apellidos. Es alto, bastante más que su hijo, su pelo es castaño oscuro y su mirada verde, un verde calculador e impasible; el uniforme que viste del ejército alemán está decorado con varias estrellas y banderitas que Dougie nunca ha comprendido pero que sabe que significan algo. Su madre siempre le recuerda que son las batallas en las que sirvió, pero para él no son más que condecoraciones por haberle arrebatado la vida a personas inocentes. Y eso le asquea, porque sabe que, aunque sea su padre, es un asesino. Y lo peor, lo peor de todo, es que es su trabajo, que la gente confía en él para cometer actos atroces y por si con eso no fuera suficiente, se le condecora.

- ¿Por ahí?- repite su padre, alzando las cejas e inclinando un poco la cabeza, como si no hubiera oído bien. Y Dougie debería saber que hace bien teniendo miedo, que hace bien estando alerta y que hizo bien al abandonar su casa, aunque haya tenido que volver a pesar de todo. Gary, que es como se llama su padre, da un paso adelante, alejándose del sofá y acercándose amenazadoramente a su hijo, el cuál tiembla imperceptiblemente.

- Me... me perdí- miente, y su padre ríe.

Dougie levanta la mirada del suelo para posarla en él, el cuál tiene justo delante, y no le da tiempo a entender sus carcajadas por que la mano derecha de su progenitor sale volando y se estampa contra la mejilla izquierda de su hijo menor. El impacto es tan brutal que incluso tira al suelo al enclenque de Dougie, y son sus rodillas las que amortiguan el impacto. Su mano viaja veloz a la mejilla malherida y trata de evitar el escozor frotándola, sintiendo al mismo tiempo cómo sus lacrimales saltan y empiezan a producir unas lágrimas que su padre no puede ver. No puede llorar delante de él, sabe lo que opina él sobre los hombres que lloran.

- Levántate de ahí- le ordena, recolocándose la manga del uniforme, que se ha movido un tanto por la fuerza impresa en el golpe, y se pasa ambas manos por el pelo, viendo a su hijo obedecer.- Te vas a dar una ducha, vas a tirar esa ropa que huele a cuadra, y vas a venir conmigo a la oficina ya que ayer decidiste tomarte el día libre, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Dougie no responde, tan sólo asiente. Su padre inspira con fuerza, y se aleja de allí, saliendo del salón con sus elegantes, caros y relucientes zapatos resonando contra el parqué del pasillo y haciendo lo posible por no rozar a su hijo, no vaya a ser que su uniforme termine también cubierto de una mísera mota de barro.

Un segundo después, el rubio corre escaleras arriba, con los labios y dientes apretados, matando un llanto que sabe va a terminar brotando en cuanto se vea a solas en su cuarto. Y no se equivoca.

La puerta se cierra y él se rompe un poco más, una vez más. No recuerda la última vez que su padre y él no arreglaron sus desavenencias a golpes, o más bien, no recuerda el tiempo en que su padre era una persona amable, cariñosa y cálida con él. Casi no tiene recuerdos de un padre como dios manda, sólo aquél sargento de hierro que es ahora, al cuál todos admiran y temen por igual. ¿Dónde está la línea entre la obediencia y el temor?

Agarra el cuello de la camisa que Danny le ha prestado para poder regresar a su casa y tira de ella con fuerza, sacándosela por la cabeza y desprendiéndola de su cuerpo con una rabia irrefrenable, casi como si odiara ese trozo de tela. Ni siquiera se ha parado a desabrochar los botones, y la tira sobre la cama. A la camisa le siguen los pantalones, zapatos y calcetines, que van directamente a la papelera, confundiéndose con marañas de dibujos que empieza y nunca termina, dejando a medias las historias que se esconden entre dichos trazos. Cuando está en calzoncillos, entra al baño de su dormitorio y abre el grifo de la bañera, dejándole correr un par de minutos para que el agua se calibre y adopte una temperatura adecuada. Se sienta en el borde de mármol y mira las ondas que se dibujan en la superficie del agua al caer del grifo, casi como si estuviera hipnotizado, y se acuerda del día anterior, de lo que le llevó a lanzarse a aquel lago sin saber nadar. Por que sí, mintió, no sabe nadar.

Jazzie y Egbert habían anunciado su matrimonio la noche anterior en una cena en la que todo eran sonrisas. Jazzie parecía realmente feliz, su futuro marido era alto, guapo y, aunque fuera un enchufado en la oficina, era inteligente. Según su padre, su valentía era envidiable y las decisiones que tomaba siempre eran beneficiosas, así que habría que añadir sádico y oportunista a la descripción, motivos por los que el trabajo era algo que tenía asegurado. Sólo tenía que mantener contenta a la hija del jefe durante el resto de su vida y no les faltaría de nada. Sam, la madre de Dougie, no podía creer que su hija mayor fuera a casarse, y derramó algunas lágrimas. Y su padre... Su padre estaba orgulloso, su pecho se henchía en cada respiración, y su piel brillaba diferente. Su única hija casada con uno de sus más fieles y efectivos soldados. No cabía en sí mismo de dicha.

Y entre toda esa parafernalia de familia feliz, con platos rebosantes de una comida que prácticamente ni tocaron, con vasos llenos de cava, y un mantel caro, sus mejores vestidos y trajes, estaba Dougie, sentado en frente de su única hermana, su único apoyo. Y ahora se le iba. Se casaría, se mudaría, y le dejaría allí sólo con el mandamás de su padre y su madre florero.

Se acostó ese día con ganas de llorar, aunque no era algo nuevo en su vida. Oía cómo gente gritaba; su habitación tenía ventana directa a la calle y podía oír gritos y alaridos de personas que rogaban por sus vidas, lo que su padre llamaba "escoria", aquellos judíos que no tenían cabida en la Alemania que Hitler pretendía. Y tuvo que colocarse la almohada sobre los oídos para no oír los disparos que se colaban a través de sus visillos.

Al día siguiente, el día anterior, decidió que no quería seguir viviendo en esa casa, que ni tan siquiera quería nada que hubiera en ella, por lo que se vistió, se aseguró de que nadie le viera, y desapareció calle abajo, ni rastro de los cuerpos fusilados la noche anterior. Finalmente, llegó ante aquel lago, y la idea de zambullirse en él y probar cómo sería la libertad de sentirte ingrávido le conquistó. Nunca había ido de campamento, y en su casa no tenían piscina, y por el hecho de haber estudiado toda su vida con profesores particulares, no tenía ningún amigo con el que poder ir a la piscina municipal de Munich, la cual ahora estaba cerrada ya que se había convertido en un nuevo centro de concentración.

Y ahí apareció Danny. Y el resto ya lo sabéis.

Sale de su ensimismamiento y mete una mano en el agua, comprobando la temperatura. Se quita la última prenda que cubre su cuerpo y se zambulle en la bañera, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, haciendo que las lágrimas se confundan con el agua, como si no existieran. Permanece en esa posición hasta que sus pulmones escuecen por la falta de aire, y se aferra a los bordes de la bañera, obligándose a sí mismo a no salir. Ojalá Danny nunca le hubiera encontrado. Ojalá se hubiera ahogado en aquel lago, ojalá hubiera muerto. Esos escasos instantes en que sintió su cuerpo hundirse en las frías aguas de lago fueron los más asfixiantes, angustiosos y largos de sus casi diecisiete años de vida. El agua no dejaba de entrar por todos lados, por sus labios morados, por las aletas abiertas de su nariz en busca de aire, incluso por sus oídos. Cuando su cuerpo estaba sumergido, todo cuanto veía era el azul oscuro del interior del lago, la nada más absoluta. Era un infierno, y sin embargo, a pesar de la ansiedad, habría preferido quedarse allí, así no tendría que volver con su padre cada día a la oficina, o a los campos, y vestir aquél uniforme verde que le oprime, le viste de algo que no es, y le señala. ¿Cómo puedes intentar convencer al mundo de lo que eres, si aparentas lo contrario? En verdad, Dougie no sabe a ciencia cierta lo que es, pero si algo tiene claro, es que no es un asesino.

- ¡¿Dougie?!- la voz de su hermana le llega amortiguada por el agua, y le hace abrir los ojos súbitamente.

Sale a la superficie, boqueando y respirando grandes y profundas bocanadas de aire y agudiza el oído; al parecer está en su cuarto. Se aparta el pelo de la cara, ya que ha quedado pegado contra su frente, y extiende una mano para alcanzar la toalla. Sale de la bañera, se la enrolla alrededor de la cintura y un instante después, la puerta del baño se abre violentamente, dejando ver a una chica que parece haberle robado el rostro, porque son como dos gotas de agua, con su pelo rubio y rizado recogido en un moño, y sus ojos verdes abiertos y preocupados.

Jazzie le contempla un segundo desde la puerta y, sin siquiera sentirse cohibida porque esté desnudo, atraviesa el baño para llegar hasta él y le abraza con fuerza, con toda la fuerza que su cuerpecillo alberga, sin importarle que pueda mojarse. Dougie rodea su cintura y posa su mejilla en el hombro de su hermana, reprimiendo otra vez las lágrimas.

- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!- le insta al separarse de él.- No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías a todos.

- ¿A todos?- chista y sale del baño para buscar en su armario el uniforme perfectamente lavado y planchado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Doug?- Jazzie se sienta en la cama y le mira con la misma preocupación. -¿Estás enfadado conmigo por lo de la boda?

- ¿Acaso debería? ¿Debería estar enfadado porque te vas a casar con un gilipollas que no te quiere? ¿O porque te vas y me dejas aquí solo?

Suspira, cuando está enfadado no sabe controlarse, y se sienta junto a su hermana en la cama, tomando la mano que ésta le tiende y la mira a los ojos. Tienen el mismo verde en la mirada.

- Doug... – musita ella, acariciando la maraña rubia que tiene su hermano por cabello, tratando de peinarle con los dedos.- Ya sé que Egbert no es santo de tu devoción, pero eres un chico y no entiendes de estas cosas. Es un buen partido...

- ¡Pero no le quieres!- exclama.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Hahn? ¡El verano pasado...!

- ¡El verano pasado es historia, Dougs!- baja el tono de voz y suspira, mirándose sus propias manos, dándole vueltas al anillo de diamantes- Que me case no significa que deje de ser tu hermana. Cuando tengamos nuestra casa, podrás venir siempre que quieras.

- No es lo mismo- refunfuña, y se pone en pie.

Coge una muda de ropa limpia y la deja a la vista de Jazzie, para que ésta deduzca que se va a vestir y necesita privacidad. Su hermana suspira de nuevo, se pone en pie y se planta delante de él.

- Me acuerdo de cuando tenías siete años- le dice con la dulzura envolviendo su voz.- Tenías miedo a... a todo, la verdad. Venías corriendo a mi habitación y te metías conmigo en la cama para que te contara "_aquellas mentiras que hacen el mundo mejor_", ¿te acuerdas? – su hermano no responde, sólo la mira ceñudo, y ella acaricia su mejilla con cariño para luego depositar un sentido beso en ella.- Aunque ya tengas dieciséis años, jamás dejaré de contarte cuentos, Dougs.

Un instante después sale de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta, y el rubio se deja caer sobre la cama. ¿Por qué tiene que casarse? ¿Por qué si no le quiere? ¿Qué más dará que sea un buen partido si a ella no le hace falta dinero? Su padre gana bien, les mantiene a los dos, les da una generosa paga, les agasaja con regalos, van de vacaciones todos los veranos... ¿Se trata acaso de sexo? ¿Lo que su hermana quiere es alguien con quien hacer cosas de mayores? No le cabe en la cabeza. Él sería incapaz de atarse a alguien para siempre sin amor de por medio.

Se pone la ropa interior, consciente de que su padre no va a tardar mucho en subir a su cuarto a buscarle si no baja él antes, y recoge del armario la percha que contiene el uniforme. El suyo no es más que un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, corbata también negra y chaqueta, sin banderas o estrellas, sin vidas en su conciencia. "_Ya empezarás a cosecharlas", _le dice siempre su padre, _"y serás el orgullo de esta familia". _

Se viste y se mira en el espejo. Su pelo húmedo y perfectamente repeinado, como a su padre le gusta, la raya a un lado y el resto echado al lado contrario, como un niño bueno. El cuello de la camisa oprimiendo el suyo, el nudo de la corbata perfectamente definido y una expresión de valentía y arrojo en su cara. La expresión más falsa de su vida. Y de verdad, cuando se mira, ve a un militar, ve un proyecto de soldado. Ve lo que su padre ha hecho con él, ve a un Dougie frío, desalmado y dispuesto a la batalla, aunque el Dougie real sea el que ha dejado salir mínimamente en casa de Danny, el Dougie miedica, asustadizo, curioso y, por qué no, divertido.

Pero ese Dougie no le interesa a nadie. El único que interesa es el que se refleja en el espejo. Y eso es lo que es.

* * *

**Spoiler: se va a liar la de Dios. *Muahahahahaha* Y-y-y-y sed majosas y decidme qué opináis sobre la vida de Dougie o qué esperáis que ocurra o qué tal tiempo hace en vuestras ciudades (? Lo que sea. ¡Feliz semana!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas noches, terrícolas. Este cap es exageradamente largo, mucho más que los anteriores, pero espero que no se os haga aburrido, y que no os dé mucha penita Danny *je je je*. Y no tengo nada más que decir, so... Hope you like it :D **

* * *

**Parte VII.**

15 de sepriembre de 1944.

Danny pensaba que no había nada peor que sufrir el calor de junio y julio en pleno campo, y que lo único que podía hacer más llevadero aquel verano eran los incesantes y necesarios baños que su hermana y él se daban en el lago que bordeaba la casa, pero ha podido comprobar que sí, hay algo más insoportable: la espera que tiene que sufrir todos los días hasta que puede ver a Dianne.

Sí, sí, él solía burlarse de su madre y su hermana cuando le hablaban de ella, alegando que no tenía tiempo para novias, pero parece que lo ha sacado de algún lado.

Todo ocurrió de manera fortuita. Pocos días después de que el alemán desapareciera de sus vidas para siempre, Danny estaba alimentando a las gallinas y al gallo, y su vecina se acercó su parcela con una tacita en las manos. Danny elevó la mirada del corral y la cruzó con la de ella, sintiendo algo encogerse en su estómago, algo que nunca le había ocurrido. Y ella sonrió, y a él se le cayó el saco de los granos.

- Hola- dijo, limpiándose las manos con torpeza en el mandil que protegía sus pantalones, sonriendo bajo el sol.- ¿Querías... querías algo?

- No quiero molestar, pero...

- No, no molestas, tranquila. ¿Buscas a Vicky? Ahora no está, puedo decirle que has...

- No, no... Quería... –alzó la tacita que llevaba en sus finas y estilizadas manos, y sonrió con timidez.- ¿No tendríais un poquito de vinagre, verdad? -¿vinagre? ¿Venía pidiendo vinagre?- Mi padre ha conseguido cazar un conejo y mi madre lo está haciendo para la cena y... no tenemos... vinagre.

Fue una situación extraña, porque en el frigorífico de Danny prácticamente no había de nada, pero la invitó a pasar. Le pidió que le acompañara hasta la cocina, donde su madre freía alguna que otra patata para comer, y le preguntó si les quedaba algo de vinagre. Kathy sacó una botella de la despensa y le rellenó a Dianne el vasito, desapareciendo poco después para dejar al menor de sus hijos a solas con la vecina tras alzarle las cejas con picardía, ante lo que Danny puso los ojos en blanco. ¿En serio su madre acababa de hacer ese gesto?

- Muchas gracias- dijo ella de nuevo en el límite de su parcela.- Sé que no vais muy bien de dinero y...

- No te preocupes- le cortó, avergonzado de su situación.- Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

- Eres un cielo, Daniel.

- Danny- la interrumpió de nuevo, babeando como un pipiolo.- Llámame Danny.

- Danny- sonrió ella, y se le iluminó la bombilla. - ¿Por qué no venís a cenar a casa? Así os pagamos el vinagre.

- ¿Qué? No, no es necesario, de verdad...

- Insisto.

Insistió, insistió un par de veces más, y Danny terminó aceptando, comprometiéndose a sí mismo y a su familia a que los tendrían tocando a su puerta a las nueve y media clavadas. Luego Dianne sonrió con más timidez aún, haciendo que el estómago de Danny se retorciera con más violencia porque, diablos, era verdaderamente guapa, y se despidieron hasta esa noche.

Y desde entonces, no hay día que no se vean.

Danny mantiene su trabajo en el campo, en una hacienda a un par de millas de su casa, cortando la maleza y alimentando a los animales, pero por dinero en ese caso, y Dianne imparte clases de alemán y cálculo a una de las hijas de una familia amiga. Por eso, por sus respectivos trabajos, ambos sólo pueden verse cuando éstos acaban, y bien sabe Jones que el día se le hace eterno hasta que ese momento llega.

Ve aparecer a Dianne por el camino de piedras que llevan hasta su casa y se pone algo nervioso, pero sólo un poquito –en realidad cada vez que está cerca de ella tiene un miedo terrible a decir alguna tontería que la espante de su lado, pero eso es algo que no va a reconocer nunca-. Vicky empieza a reír, levantando su mirada de "_Mujercitas_", el cuál está releyendo por quinta o sexta vez, y clava su mirada en su hermano, en cómo este se coloca los pantalones sobre las caderas y trata de mantener a raya sus rebeldes rizos.

- Dan, ¿cómo era eso...? Ah, sí, "_Mamá, por favor, no tengo tiempo para novias_".

- Piérdete, Vic- contesta él, tirándole un cojín a la cabeza.

- No sabía que una tacita de vinagre uniera tanto...

Danny sale de casa con un frío sudor en sus manos, oyendo las risitas tontas de su hermana y contempla cómo Dianne camina hacia él. Ese día lleva una falda rosada de cintura alta que remarca su delgada y perfecta figura, y una blusa en tonos claros que le ensalza el color de los ojos. _"¿Y desde cuando me fijo yo en estas tonterías?"_ se pregunta Danny a sí mismo al tiempo que una sonrisa enorme se adueña de su cara sin que pueda disimularla.

Es su primera novia, aunque él se niegue a llamarlo así. Según él, sólo son amigos. Amigos que van por la calle de la mano, amigos que se ven todos los días y se desesperan si no lo hacen, amigos que han compartido un par de besos cuando nadie los veía... pero no son novios. Ni siquiera sabe si está enamorado de ella, si lo que siente se puede denominar amor, o si ella lo estará de él. Sólo sabe que es la chica más agradable que ha conocido nunca, y que le encanta pasar tiempo con ella.

- ¿Qué tal hoy en el trabajo?- le pregunta Dianne a modo de saludo cuando llega junto a él, como si fueran ya un matrimonio. Sus manos se mantienen tras su espalda aunque esté deseando poder entrelazarlas con las de Danny.

- Poca cosa, ayer lo dejé todo limpio. Salvo los animales, que tienen que comer todos los días. Estoy empezando a pensar que incluso comen más que yo- bromea él.

Salen de la parcela y comienzan a caminar hacia el lago, el cuál se encuentra a un par de millas de ambas casas. Cuando están lo suficiente alejados para que la cotilla de Vicky no husmee por las ventanas, Danny extiende una mano con aún algo de vergüenza, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Dianne, mirando cómo encajan, y a ella se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hoy estás muy guapa- le dice, mirando sus ojos verdes.- O sea, que hoy estás _más guapa_, quiero decir. No me refiero a que otros días estés fea, porque no eres fea...

- Dan, te he entendido- ríe ella.

- Me alegro, porque no quiero que pienses que pienso que eres fea- se detienen en el camino y Dianne le mira, aguantando una risa. En dos meses, aún no se ha acostumbrado al incesante parloteo de Jones.- De hecho, eres la chica más guapa que conozco.

Y ella se carcajea, el rubor trepando por su cuello y adueñándose de sus mejillas, encendiéndolas y haciéndola parecer aún más adorable. Y Danny la mira, ve sus labios batirse por la risa, su blanca y perfecta dentadura, y deja de ahogar las ganas de besarla. Se acerca a ella y posa sus labios sobre los suyos, apoderándose de ellos con delicadeza, para no asustarla, y es ella la que responde a ese beso, abrazándose a él.

Danny no sabe cómo es estar enamorado, pero si parece un poquito a lo que él siente, entonces es maravilloso.

Algo más de una hora después, los enamorados regresan sobre sus pasos, con sus manos aún entrelazadas, y Danny observa cómo, junto a su puerta, sentado contra la valla que delimita su terreno, hay una figura rubia y pequeña.

- Hay alguien en tu puerta- dice Dianne, que también lo ha advertido.

- Eh... sí, es... es un antiguo amigo- miente.

A medida que avanzan, la figura se va definiendo y junto a ella ve incluso una bicicleta. ¿Qué hace allí el alemán otra vez? ¿Habrá venido solo?

- Hola- saluda Dianne, mostrando una bonita sonrisa, y Dougie levanta la mirada del suelo, posándola en ella. Se pone en pie rápidamente y la mira.- Soy Dianne.

- Hola- tiende una mano y la chica se la estrecha con amabilidad, aunque Danny le esté mirando con malas pulgas y la mano que mantiene unida a la de la chica, tire de ésta un poco hacia atrás con cautela- Yo Dougie.

- Danny dice que sois amigos. ¿Vives por aquí cerca? No te he visto nunca.

- No. Vivo... lejos. Vengo de visita simplemente.

- Vaya- mira a su novio y éste desvía sus ojos del rubio, posándolos en ella.- Entonces nos vemos mañana, no quiero romper la...

- No rompes nada- interrumpe Danny con rudeza.- De hecho, no sabía que iba a venir, no ha avisado.

- Visita sorpresa, mucho mejor- Dianne ríe y Dougie la observa con curiosidad.

Danny tira un poco más de ella y le dice algo que Poynter no llega a escuchar, pero sí ve cómo el rizoso toma a la chica de la cintura con cariño, acercándola a su cuerpo, y besa sus labios por espacio de unos segundos. Sabe que es de mala educación mirar, pero no puede resistirlo. Ve cómo el chico toma la boca de la chica y cómo ella se deja hacer, sometida a ese beso pero correspondiendo a él en cierto modo. Y piensa en si siempre es así, si siempre es el chico el que marca el ritmo y la chica la que se deja llevar. Le gustaría poder acordarse de su primer beso, pero no hay nada de qué acordarse cuando ni siquiera ha ocurrido. Contempla un par de segundos más a Dianne y Danny besarse, los papeles que interpreta cada uno, y en lo más profundo de su cabeza, él piensa que el papel de la chica es el que más se adapta a él. El papel protegido, no el protector, el que recibe el amor y no el que lo da, el que se resguarda en unos brazos fuertes.

Sacude la cabeza, desechando esos pensamientos de su mente, esa que le vuelve a recordar lo femenino y andrógino que es, y ve cómo los amantes se despiden con un par de besos cortos y miles de sonrisas. Después, Dianne se aleja de ellos tras soltar la mano de Danny con tristeza, y se pierde por el jardín de su parcela.

- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?- espeta el rizoso, caminando a zancadas hasta él.

- ¿Es tu novia?- contesta con una nueva pregunta el menor. Y aunque a su hermana, su madre y a todo el mundo, les diga que no, por primera vez, Danny lo confiesa. Por eso, y por miedo a que Poynter se encapriche de su chica.

- Sí, es mi novia.

- Wow- silba.- Es... es guapísima.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué hace contigo entonces?

Danny le mira, algo boquiabierto y humillado, y balbucea nada en concreto.

- ¿Me dices qué mierdas pintas en mi casa antes de que te mande a la tuya de una patada?

- Venía a traerte esto, simpático- se descuelga una mochila de cuero de la espalda, la cuál abre, y le entrega aquella camisa que Danny le prestó hará... ¿dos meses?

- Te dije que no era necesario, que podías quedártela.

- Ya, bueno, pero yo pensé que si la guardabas sin que te valiera, era porque debía ser importante para ti, un recuerdo de la infancia, o algo así. Así que, toma.

Se la deja sobre los brazos, los cuales ha cruzado sobre su pecho, y cierra de nuevo la mochila.

- Gracias- dice Danny, porque la verdad es que tiene razón. Le mira un par de segundos, encontrándose con unos ojos aún más verdes que los de Dianne, y le encuentra algo cambiado, aunque no pueda ser una afirmación fiel, pues no le conoce más que de un par de horas dos meses atrás, pero es capaz de advertir algo extraño en su mirada, una especie de dulzura rota, de... madurez forzada, y se ve reflejado en él. Y casi, casi, comienza a sentir pena por él, pero no puede permitirse tal cosa, no con un nazi.- ¿Querías algo más?

- No, sólo eso- da media vuelta y levanta la bicicleta del suelo. Danny la mira con envidia; él nunca ha tenido una bicicleta.

- ¿Es tuya? – el rubio asiente encogiéndose de hombros.- Es genial.

- Sólo es una bicicleta.

- Dios, ¿es que estás ciego? Mira estas gomas, son las mejores- las golpea con el pie, duras y resistentes. – Regalo de papá, ¿no?

- La suerte que tenemos algunos de tener padre.

Le sonríe con malicia y le falta un segundo a Danny para lanzarse contra él y romperle esa carita de porcelana a puñetazos. Un segundo. Un segundo en el cual Kathy, su madre, aparece por el caminito, portando con ella un enorme saco y sonriendo a ambos chicos con amabilidad.

Danny respira hondo, tragándose el enfado y fingiendo que ahí no está ocurriendo nada, y ayuda a su madre con aquella bolsa.

- Dan, hijo, ¿no me presentas a tu amigo?- pregunta la buena mujer, estirando la espalda para reponerse al esfuerzo por el peso sostenido.

- Se llama Dougie, y ya se iba.

- Eh, ¿qué esta es la educación te hemos dado tu padre y yo?- sonríe al chico rubio y le tiende una de sus manos, ajadas por culpa del trabajo.- Soy Kathy, la madre de este mendrugo.

- Dougie, encantado- muestra su sonrisa más angelical y mira a la mujer de arriba abajo.

La madre de Danny empieza a hablar sobre no sé qué cena que va a preparar a la que puede quedarse, pero él no la escucha. Su mirada se ha quedado clavada en esa estrella que decora su ropa, cosida junto al pecho izquierdo, la estrella que han de portar los judíos.

Judíos.

_Escoria._

Danny le chasquea los dedos delante de los ojos y le trae de vuelta a la tierra, consciente de que el enano aquel ha advertido algo que no debería haber visto por nada del mundo.

- Dougie, ¿estás escuchando?

- Sí, claro- miente.

- ¿Entonces te quedas?- repite Kathy.

- Por supuesto, me quedo.

El rizoso suspira con cansancio, recoge el saco del suelo, y le lleva a la casa, seguido por su madre y aquel niñato rubio que va a arruinar a su familia. Apenas si tienen comida para ellos y su madre se empeña en alimentar a otro más. Por no mencionar el hecho de que está metiendo al enemigo en casa, y eso tiene toda la pinta de terminar en desgracia.

Cuando traspasan el umbral y Vicky ve que su madre entra en casa acompañada por aquel alemán al que perdió de vista dos meses atrás, su mirada se cruza con la de Danny, pidiendo explicaciones, unas explicaciones que no tiene. Deja el saco en la despensa y su hermana cierra la puerta de ésta con ellos dos dentro.

- ¿Qué hace este niño otra vez aquí?- pregunta en voz bajita.

- No lo sé. Ha aparecido de la nada para traerme la camisa.

- ¿Después de dos meses?

- ¡A mí qué me cuentas! Y encima mamá se empeña en invitarle a cenar...

- ¿Le ha visto la estrella?

- No lo sé, Vic, no me pongas más nervioso.

Salen de la alacena y acuden a la cocina, donde Dougie está sentado y Kathy comenzando a hacer la cena. Pela patatas, como siempre, y alguna que otra zanahoria y, para sorpresa de Danny y Vicky, hay acelgas puestas en remojo en el fregadero.

- Wow, acelgas, qué festín- bromea la pelirroja.- Con el kilo de esta noche, serán siete los que haya perdido desde junio.

- ¿Te gustan las acelgas, Dougie?- pregunta Kathy, ignorando el humor negro de su hija.

- Me encantan- miente, porque no hay cosa que más odie que la verdura, pero le han invitado a cenar y ya no puede decir que no. Le muestra una falsa sonrisa a la madre de Danny e intercambia una rápida mirada con los hermanos Jones, que están postrados en el marco de la puerta, ambos de brazos cruzados, ambos con expresiones de odio en sus rostros. Parece como si quisieran matarle.

- ¿De qué conoces a mi hijo?- inquiere entonces la mujer, sin saber que acaba de hacer la pregunta menos oportuna.

- Pues... la verdad es que es una historia un poco rara- reconoce el rubio, mirando a Danny a los ojos, y de un modo u otro es capaz de ver en esas orbes azules que su madre aún no sabe nada de que él estuvo una noche en el granero.- Se puede resumir en que hace un par de meses me encontró en el lago y me salvó la vida porque me estaba ahogando.

Kathy se voltea, cuchillo en una mano y una patata en la otra, y mira a los chicos con los ojos desorbitados.

- Dios mío, hijo, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Mamá, por Dios, que no soy un superhéroe. Sólo le saqué del agua... – se sienta al lado del rubio, dejándose caer contra la silla y le dedica una mirada casi agradecida, ante lo que Dougie esboza el principio de una sonrisa.

- Sigo debiéndole una- contesta Dougie, su mirada anclada a la de Danny.

- No me debes nada, ya te lo dije. Con esta cena me doy por pagado.

- Pero si os estoy gorroneando las patatas, esto no cuenta.

Danny bufa y Dougie decide que no le entiende. ¿Por qué le perturba tanto su presencia si no ha llegado a delatarle ante su madre? ¿Por qué parece tan molesto con el hecho de tenerle allí si ni siquiera ha puesto el grito en el cielo al ver la estrella que decora el pecho de su madre? Si no ha abierto la boca al ver la decoración del comedor, ni ha dicho nada del misterio del libro que esconde en su cuarto... Porque motivos para ir ante su padre y delatarlos en ese mismo momento, tiene de sobra. Definitivamente, Danny es un desagradecido.

Un par de minutos después, la comida está sobre la mesa. Las mujeres toman asiento y se reparten la comida en cuatro platos; si ya es difícil dividir entre tres, entre cuatro apenas si tocan a nada. Dougie contempla su porción durante unos segundos, viéndola tan pequeña que está seguro que no le va a llenar el estómago, y eso que él es de poco comer. Juguetea con el tenedor y con las acelgas, y por primera vez en su vida, entiende aquello que su tía siempre le repetía. "_Da gracias por lo que comas, nunca sabes si será lo último que te lleves a la boca_", y aunque las acelgas sean lo que más asco le dan en el mundo, se imagina que es algodón de azúcar, ese que su madre le compraba de pequeño, y empieza a comer como si fuera el manjar más delicioso del mundo.

- Esto está riquísimo- le dice a Kathy entrando de lleno en el papel, y la mujer le sonríe agradecida aunque sepa que miente.

- ¿Por qué no nos hablas un poco de tus padres? ¿A qué se dedican? A lo mejor les conozco.

El rubio alza la mirada del plato, la boca llena de comida y un semblante frío y pasmado en ella. Hablarle de sus padres... Mira entonces a Danny, aunque éste parece querer meterse debajo de la mesa o tener chinches en el culo.

- ¿Mis padres?- inquiere, por hacer tiempo. – Bueno... pues... Se llaman Gary y Sam.

- Mmm...- medita Kathy.- No me suenan sus nombres...

- No... no creo que los conozca. Vivimos en la ciudad.

Y ahí, justo ahí, Danny quiere morirse. Quiere morirse porque su madre se atraganta con la zanahoria, consciente de que "_vivimos en la ciudad_" significa lo que significa. Quiere morirse porque en su cabeza acaba de confirmar la sospecha de que su odiado e incómodo rubio, pertenece al otro bando. La sospecha ya estaba enraizada en su cabeza, pero por si había alguna duda, acaba de confirmarlo. Y quiere morirse porque Dougie sigue hablando.

- Mi padre es general de brigada de los ejércitos del Fürher- informa, sin orgullo pero sin vergüenza, como si fuera un trabajo más, como si dijera que es cocinero en el restaurante de la esquina- No se puede decir que sea mano derecha de Hitler, o Adolf como él llama, pero han coincidido en un par de cuarteles y ha ido a algunas cenas con él.

El silencio se adueña de la cocina. Vicky tiene su mirada clavada en su plato semi vacío, los dientes del tenedor rechinando contra la cerámica blanca, y por su cabeza sólo pasa un pensamiento: "_estamos jodidos_". Por su parte, Danny mira de reojo, controlando con el derecho a su madre y con el izquierdo a Dougie, viéndole meterse un trozo de zanahoria entre sus finos labios. Y sí, piensa lo mismo que Vicky. Y por último, a la pobre de Kathy está a punto de darle una bajada de tensión. Y en esta ocasión, lo único que ella puede pensar, es que tiene un hijo tonto o inconsciente, y no sabe qué es peor.

- Mi madre no trabaja- continúa el rubio.- Va con mi padre a cenas de empresa y cosas así, pero... Ahora está muy ocupada con la boda de mi hermana. Se casan en diciembre.

Kathy sonríe, apretando las manos una contra la otra tratando de contener el inocultable temblor que éstas han adoptado. Tiene a un nazi en casa y tiene que obligarse a sí misma a sonreír. Un nazi cuyo padre tiene acceso directo al hombre cuyos deseos de grandeza están destruyendo toda Europa, con el hombre cuya filosofía mandó a su marido a un paredón, y tiene que sonreír.

El silencio prosigue un par de minutos más hasta que Vicky lo rompe. Su voz tiembla, y todo su cuerpo también, y lo único que quiere es llevarse al rubio al lago y terminar de ahogarle para que su familia no corra la misma suerte que su padre. Con un desparpajo fingido, informa que la cena ha terminado y que es mejor que recojan y limpien los platos para dejar la cocina limpia antes de ir a dormir, así que Dougie se pone en pie casi con el bocado en los labios, se limpia las comisuras con la servilleta de tela y arrastra la silla contra el suelo al levantarse. Aunque su padre se empeñe en seguir viéndole como un niño manipulable y atontado, no lo es, y es capaz de advertir el cambio de ambiente que se ha producido en aquella casa.

Kathy recoge los platos y los deposita sobre el fregadero, aferrándose a él para que las piernas no cedan y caiga de bruces al suelo. Su corazón sigue latiendo deprisa, tanto, que puede oír sus latidos contra los oídos, el sonido sobrepasándose incluso a la voz de Dougie elogiándola por la magnifica comida que ha preparado.

- Danny, ¿por qué no acompañas a tu amigo a la puerta?- le exige a su hijo sin mirarle a los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente en un intento de no echarse a llorar.

Y Danny asiente y obedece. Dougie mira por última vez a la madre de su "amigo", y se lleva con él la imagen de su espalda únicamente, ni siquiera se voltea para despedirle. No sabe qué ha dicho, en qué ha podido contrariarles, pero sabe que algo no va bien. ¿Acaso... le tienen miedo? ¿Le han visto cara de asesino o algo similar?

Danny y él salen de la casa y caminan hasta la verja en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos y los pies arrastrándose por la arenilla, la tensión e indecisión flotando en el aire, hasta que finalmente llegan junto a la bicicleta de Dougie. Éste la pone en pie y pasa una de sus piernas por encima, acomodándose en el sillín, y mira al rizoso, advirtiendo sus rasgos en la oscuridad de la noche. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que su piel está cubierta por miles de manchitas marrones.

- Gracias por la cena- le dice, posando un pie en el pedal y comprobando que la cuerda siga en su sitio. – No debería haberme quedado, al parecer no vais muy bien de...

- No importa- le interrumpe. Odia que todo el mundo le recuerde lo mal que van de dinero o provisiones, tal y como ya hizo Dianne- No te voy a hacer devolverlo.

- Danny, yo podría...

Sin embargo, Danny niega antes de dejarle expresar lo que podría hacer, ni tan siquiera quiere oírlo. No son pobres, no está dispuesto a aceptar limosna, y menos de un asesino como él.

- ¡Podría ayudaros!- insiste el rubio, crispándose sobre su bicicleta.

El rizoso cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, sus aún tangibles músculos marcándose bajo la camisa de un modo amenazador, atrayendo la mirada del pequeño. ¿Acaso le va a pegar? Dougie bufa, mirando contrariado la expresión de suficiencia y arrogancia del pecoso, y niega con la cabeza.

- Lo que he dicho allí dentro es verdad. Te sigo debiendo una.

- Te dejé quedarte a dormir en el granero aquella noche, ya no hay deuda.

- Oh, vamos, un maldito granero no se compara conmigo- Danny pone los ojos en blanco ante esa expresión de "_valgo más que nadie_" e inicia la retirada.- ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

- Porque nada que puedas decir me interesa. Vete a tu casa, se está haciendo de noche y los caminos por aquí son jodidos.

- Eres un gilipollas.

Acopla el otro pie en el pedal restante y con un ágil movimiento, sale pedaleando de allí como alma que lleva al diablo, dejando a un Danny clavado en el sitio con una ristra de improperios para soltarle atascados en la garganta. ¿Gilipollas? ¿Él? ¿Es que se ha pensado que va a confiar en la palabra de alguien que juega a los soldaditos con personas de carne y hueso?

Le pega una patada al suelo, levantando polvo con ese gesto, y da media vuelta. No ve a su madre asomada a la ventana de la cocina, pero puede imaginarse la situación que le espera en cuanto entre. ¿Cómo va a explicárselo? Él no sabía que fuera del otro bando, tenía una leve sospecha, sí, pero si apenas le conocía de un par de horas hacía dos meses, ¿cómo iba a saber que su padre iba a ser casi, casi, pariente del hijo de puta de Hitler?

Cierra la puerta de casa tras su espalda, sacudiéndose los zapatos del polvo del jardín, y voltea para encontrarse con su madre y su hermana al pie de la escalera. La primera de ellas llora desconsoladamente, en un visible ataque de nervios, sosteniendo un pañuelo en una mano y agarrándose a su hija con la otra, como si temiera caer al suelo o desvanecerse. Y Vicky mira a su hermano, una mirada dura, una regañina muda, y el pecoso puede ver cómo niega casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Un segundo después, Kathy se suelta de su hija, camina un par de pasos hasta llegar ante Danny, y le cruza la cara con un zarpazo veloz y brutal que le deja la mejilla izquierda en carne viva.

- ¡¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE NOS MATEN A TODOS?!- le chilla completamente fuera de sí. Danny se lleva una de sus manos a la mandíbula, la cuál siente fuera de su sitio, y se aparta el pelo que le ha caído antes los ojos por culpa del impacto.

- Mamá, te juro que...

- ¡TE CALLAS!- da un paso atrás y vuelve a mirarle, incapaz de detenerse un solo segundo.- ¿ERES CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE HAS HECHO? ¡HAS PUESTO A TODA TU FAMILIA EN PELIGRO!

- No sabía que...

- ¡No, claro, tú qué vas a saber! ¡¿Para qué pensar?! ¡Qué importa si matan a toda tu familia, ¿verdad?!

- Dougie no...

- ¡Dougie no va a volver a poner un pie en esta casa! ¡TE PROHÍBO QUE VUELVAS A VERLE!

Danny baja la mirada. Jamás ha visto así a su madre. Desde que papá murió, todos han cambiado mucho, se han endurecido, han crecido, pero jamás, en sus dieciocho años de vida, Kathy le había puesto la mano encima. Y hacía años que no le reñía de ese modo.

Se mira las puntas de sus zapatos y se muerde el labio inferior para no echarse a llorar. No quiere mostrar debilidad en ese momento, sintiéndose tan humillado como se siente tras tremenda bofetada.

- ¡¿Me has entendido?!- el pecoso asiente y mira a su hermana. Ahora su rostro ha cambiado por completo, ahora expresa compasión. Está tan consternada como él por el sopapo que su madre le ha propinado a su hermano, y ahora parece que los hechos se podían enfocar de otra manera, ahora que ya es tarde. Vicky parpadea para aniquilar también ella el llanto y le pide disculpas con los ojos por no haber salido en su defensa.- Eso espero. Sube a tu cuarto y ni se te ocurra bajar. No quiero verte hasta mañana.

Su dedo índice señala escaleras arriba y Danny pasa por su lado sin mirarle una vez más, recibiendo odio de su madre. Cuando pasa junto a Vicky, ésta le toma momentáneamente de la mano, y la aprieta con cariño, un "_luego hablo contigo_" implícito en ese gesto tan de hermanos.

Danny asciende el resto de escalones hasta su dormitorio y cierra la puerta tras su espalda, sintiendo cómo, ni tan siquiera un segundo después, sus lacrimales estallan y dejan libre un río de lágrimas que sacude su pecho con violencia.

Sabe lo que ha hecho, al contrario de lo que puedan pensar su madre y su hermana, no es un inconsciente, no va por la vida sin enterarse de los hechos. Sabe que están en guerra, que su padre murió a manos de los nazis y que ellos, por el simple hecho de ser judíos, se tienen que mantener cuanto más alejados puedan de todo, mejor. Sabe que hacer amistades con un nazi es como beberte una botella de lejía, todo terminará corrompiéndose tarde o temprano, y sabe, porque no dejan de repetírselo cada día, que esa familia no necesita más problemas. Y él parece un imán para ellos.

Pero, y eso lo sabe bien su padre, que en paz descanse, él no quería todo eso. Él simplemente trata, a pesar de todo la situación en la que están viviendo, de seguir siendo una buena persona. Sacó a Dougie de aquél lago porque algo le impedía permitir que muriera. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría sentido como uno de esos malditos fascistas, y no podría acarrear con una muerte en su conciencia.

Un par de segundos después, se levanta del suelo, al cual ha ido escurriendo lentamente, y se quita la camisa con movimientos bruscos, seguida de los zapatos y los pantalones y se mete en la cama aún sin sueño. Lo único que espera es que para mañana, a su madre se le haya pasado un poco el enfado y mirarle a la cara no sea algo doloroso. No quiere perderla también a ella.

Cambia de postura y piensa en el alemán, en Dougie. En los problemas que puede acarrearle su presencia en su vida, en si les delatará ante su padre, si será capaz de aparecer de nuevo por allí acompañado de hombres que les metan una bala en la cabeza. Aunque no tiene manera de saberlo. Y si las cosas siguen como su madre ha impuesto, él no volverá a verle nunca jamás.

Sabe que su vida será mucho más tranquila, y más duradera, sin Dougie en ella.

* * *

**Muaaaaaahahahahahaha. No odiéis a Dianne, plz, es importante (? Y-y-y-y ¿sabéis que adoro mucho los reviews? ¿Y que me hacéis muuuuy felis cuando me comentáis? Pues sabedlo, je. Nos leemos la semana que viene :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueeeeeeeeeeenas noches, pijería neoyorquina (? Os presento un capítulo largo, aburrido y caca. ¡Yuhuu, qué bien me vendo! No really, empecé a escribirlo sin saber qué escribir (? y salió esto. El final es lo que lo salva bc of Pones, pero aunque ya vayan 8 capítulos, no quiero apresurar la historia (por lo que quedará más larga incluso de lo que yo pensaba, lol), así que... paciencia :D **

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Parte VIII.**

8 de octubre de 1944.

Se ha enamorado de Dianne. Ahora sí puede afirmarlo con todas las letras. Enamorado. Le encanta esa chica, sencillamente no es capaz de dejar de mirarla cuando están juntos, o de besarla, o de tomarla de la mano, o de abrazarla. Tiene miedo incluso a que ella se harte de él por ser tan baboso y le deje por otro vecino. En apenas un mes, se han visto todos los días. Treinta días de septiembre a su lado. Y las ocho de la tarde se ha convertido en su momento favorito del día porque es cuando puede verla.

Después del incidente con Dougie, las cosas volvieron poco a poco a su cauce. Kathy aún estuvo un par de días molesta con su hijo, y prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra, pero no podía estar toda su vida sin hablarle, y todo quedó en agua de borrajas enseguida cuando se acercó a él tendiéndole un vaso de leche y pidiéndole disculpas por la bofetada que le había dado. Por supuesto, Danny las aceptó, tanto las disculpas como el vaso de leche, y respiró aliviado. No le gustaba estar enemistado con la poca familia que le quedaba, y además, ahora que por fin tenía una relación estable con Dianne, no quería que su madre le prohibiera la entrada también a la chica.

- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que estamos juntos?- le pregunta Dianne ese día.

Están sentados en el suelo, entre el césped y la maleza del campo, junto a aquel lago que ya se ha convertido en suyo. Como cada día, al salir de ambos trabajos, se han reunido en la verja de Danny y han llegado hasta allí dando un paseo, para finalizar el trayecto en su lugar predilecto. Está alejado del mundo, es bonito y tranquilo, y está con ella. No puede pedir nada más.

Dianne tiene cada una de sus suaves y níveas piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Danny, al cuál le gusta llamar "novio" delante de sus amigas porque todas gustan de él. Será por sus vivaces ojos o su aspecto de luchador de ring de boxeo, pero todas suspiran por él, aunque eso él no lo sepa y su despiste crónico no le haya dejado advertirlo. Se encuentra sentada sobre su cadera en una postura seductora que le hace sentirse poderosa y a él algo turbado, por no decir que incluso está rezando mentalmente para que su chica no se mueva y le ponga en un _aprieto_ por semejante cercanía. Sin embargo, no puede evitar tocarla. Sus manos reposan sobre sus muslos, internándose un poco por debajo de su falda, y dibuja circulitos con las yemas de sus dedos en su piel de seda. Su espalda reposa contra el césped y puede ver la rubia melena de su novia cayendo en cascada hasta el suelo. Es como si fuera un ángel.

- No lo sé- responde.- Pronto. Cuando esté seguro de que no me va a tomar el pelo por haber sucumbido a tus encantos.

- No seas tonto- ríe ella, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.- Mi madre está con la mosca detrás de la oreja, y mi hermano está convencido de que va a tener que matarte.

- ¿Matarme a mí?

- Te has llevado a la joya de la familia- bromea.

Su risa reverbera contra la quietud del lugar y un obnubilado Danny la mira en silencio, dándole la razón. Es tan guapa y tan perfecta que no sabe qué hace con él, pero saberse querido por alguien como ella le da cierta autoestima extra. Es consciente de que tiene todas esas manchas horrorosas cubriendo su cuerpo, y el hecho de que a Dianne le guste acariciarlas con las yemas de sus gráciles dedos e incluso besarlas cuando está excesivamente cariñosa, consiguen que de un modo u otro él las odie un poco menos, aunque sólo sea un poquito.

Lenta y suavemente, ella inclina un poco más su cuello hasta que posa sus labios sobre los de su novio y el espacio entre ellos queda totalmente suprimido, dando lugar a un silencio de sentimientos mudos pero escandalosos al mismo tiempo. No hace hablar para demostrarse lo que ellos están haciendo en esos momentos, y Danny lo sabe. Sabe que a veces pone nerviosa a Dianne con su incesante parloteo, y ella, que ya le conoce lo suficiente y es capaz de advertir cuando va a empezar a hablar como una cotorra, prefiere callarle con un beso que cada vez se va haciendo más y más largo y profundo.

Y cuando los labios no son suficientes, y una luz parece encenderse en el mismísimo centro del corazón de Danny, irradiando calor y energía, sus manos ascienden solas bajo la falda de la chica, como si éstas fueran las vías de un coche teledirigido y fuera una acción inevitable que él las remonte.

- Danny...- murmura ella con una sonrisa en sus ahora hinchados y rosados labios, apartándose un poco del polvorín de hormonas que tiene como novio.

- Lo siento.

La disculpa se interpone entre ellos y él devuelve sus manos a la posición inicial, junto a las rodillas, y continúa acariciándolas.

La noche va cayendo sobre ellos, y aunque saben que deberían volver ya a sus casas, retrasan el momento cuanto pueden. Han iniciado ya el mes de octubre, y el frío empieza a estar cada vez más presente en cada lugar al que vayas, pero son conscientes de que estar allí, solos y casi, casi a oscuras, no les puede reportar nada bueno, sobre todo a ella y a su dignidad como mujer supuestamente respetable, cosa que, por supuesto, es. Pero le resulta tan difícil apartarse de él cada vez que tienen que despedirse y esperar hasta el día siguiente y poder verle...

- ¿Por qué no volvemos?– sugiere un inteligente Danny.- Se me está quedando el culo helado.

- Un ratito más, mañana saldré más tarde de clases y no sé si podré venir.

- ¿En serio?- Dianne asiente y ve cómo Jones bufa, abrazándola ahora por la cintura y haciendo que el apoyo que sus propios brazos habían formado sobre el césped, se rompa y caiga de bruces contra él, por milímetros sus cabezas no chocan como si fueran sandías. La alemana se ríe, jovial como siempre, y comienza a llenarle el cuello de besos.- Di, si sigues así luego no va a haber "lo siento" que valga...

- Es que tiene usted un cuello muy apetecible, señorito.

- ¿Sabes que no es justo que yo no pueda tocarte a ti y tú no dejes de hacerlo conmigo?- se queja. No pretende sonar ni exigente ni autoritario, pero, simplemente, no es justo que ella le ponga el caramelo en la boca y se lo quite sin poder saborearlo. Sin embargo, Dianne vuelve a reírse y le hace pedorretas por toda la cara antes de ponerse en pie de un salto, y sacudirse la suciedad de su falda.

- Vale- musita, estirando la "a".- Me porto bien, vamos a casa.

Danny se incorpora también, suspirando como si en lugar de dieciocho tuviera ochenta años, y agarra a su novia por la cintura, caminando de vuelta a las viviendas.

Los Jones son una familia humilde, eso es algo evidente, y carecen de muchas, muchas cosas, como dinero, oportunidades, y libertad, sobre todo eso último. Miles de judíos han muerto en los cinco años que lleva la guerra, y saben lo afortunados que son manteniéndose con vida. Asesinatos a sangre fría a punta de pistola o incluso con arma blanca, campos de concentración, gaseamientos, deportaciones, envenenamientos... Toda una gran variedad de técnicas y tácticas para eliminar a su raza de la faz de la Tierra, y aunque no saben los números exactos a los que ascienden las muertes de sus compañeros de hermandad, están seguros de que la cifra es escalofriante.

Por eso, con la única idea en mente de proteger sus vidas el mayor tiempo posible, el señor Jones encontró aquella casa escondida entre maleza y bosques, junto al lago que ahora baña las orillas de su hogar. Está tan apartado del mundo, tan lejos de la ciudad, de las carreteras y de la vida cotidiana, que sólo a una persona retorcida o extremadamente persistente, se le ocurriría buscar judíos por allí. Prácticamente ese lago ni aparece en los mapas, es el lugar ideal para esconderse, como si no hubiera manera de llegar hasta allí.

Salvo que conozcas el camino.

Cuando Danny y Dianne llegan junto a sus parcelas, Jones puede observar cómo la misma figura rubia y menuda que vio hace casi un mes, vuelve a estar sentada a la verja de su casa. Hace casi un mes que Dougie se alejó de allí tras llamarle "gilipollas" a la cara y, como siempre, cuando piensa que ya se ha librado para siempre de él, vuelve a aparecer. ¿Qué querrá esta vez? Ya no tiene ninguna camiseta vieja que devolverle, ya no tiene excusas para estar allí. Salvo que...

- ¿Ese no es...? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Dougie?- pregunta Dianne entornando los ojos.

- Sí, eso parece.

- No pareces muy contento de verle.

¿Cómo estarlo? ¿Cómo estarlo si de un momento a otro le tiembla hasta la médula ósea pensando que aquel microbio rubio sólo ha ido a su casa para que su padre y sus hombres aniquile a su familia? ¿Y si su madre tiene razón y por su culpa los matan a todos?

- Es que... siempre viene sin... sin avisar- la tartamudez de su voz llega hasta los oídos de su novia, y ésta le mira, alzando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño, preocupada.

- Dan, ¿ocurre algo?

- Voy a ver qué quiere, ¿de acuerdo?- le muestra una sonrisa falsa y forzada, e intenta que no advierta el temblor que ha adquirido todo su cuerpo o cómo su voz ha perdido toda la seguridad y naturalidad que tenía antes. Besa sus labios con efusividad y cariño, y la insta a meterse en su casa con suavidad pero con firmeza, tratando de no inmiscuirla en todo aquello y que su familia también muera por su culpa.- Nos vemos mañana. O... o pasado. Que duermas bien.

Un empujoncito más, y Dianne se aleja de él con paso vacilante, mirando por encima de su hombro y cerrando la puerta tras despedirse con la mano. Sólo entonces, Danny puede respirar tranquilo y correr los escasos cinco metros que separan una casa de la otra, cruzando la callejuela y plantándose al lado de Dougie de inmediato.

El rubio alza los ojos de sus manos, y Danny puede apreciar que tiene una peonza entre ellas, con la correa enrollada y sin darla vueltas. Sus manitas la retienen entre ellas con cariño y cierto aburrimiento, lo que le lleva a pensar que lo más seguro es que esté esperando desde hace tiempo. Pero lo que más le preocupa, importa y urge, es saber si lo ha hecho solo.

- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?- le vuelve a espetar. Se han visto tres veces, y en ninguna de ellas le ha saludado con cordialidad. Dougie se pone en pie, sacudiéndose la ropa igual que ha hecho Dianne al levantarse del césped, y clava sus ojos verdes en los azules de Danny con valentía. Una valentía que un mes atrás no había y que obliga a Jones a tragar saliva con fuerza.

- Te dije que podía ayudaros- musita el rubio. Se guarda la peonza en el bolsillo de los pantalones, y cruza sus brazos por encima de su pecho, como si esperase una especie de disculpa por parte de Danny por lo mal que le trató la última vez que se vieron.

- A ver, Dios mío. Te dije que no necesitamos tu ayuda, que no te quería volver a ver por aquí, ¿qué parte no entiendes?

- Danny, yo no soy mi padre- sentencia con brusquedad, alzando la voz un par de tonos. – Ni soy estúpido. Sé que sois judíos, y que cuando me quedé a cenar me echasteis con mucho disimulo, y que si me llego a descuidar, me dais una patada para salir de vuestra casa. Así que no me vengas con esa actitud de "no necesito ayuda de un maldito nazi" porque te equivocas.

- No, te equivocas tú. Mi padre murió por gente como tú, ¿te enteras? – ya no es sólo la voz de Dougie la que se ha alzado, sino también la suya, y si el rubio parecía enfadado, Danny no sólo lo parece, sino que es evidente que lo está. Y más que eso, lo que está es furioso, y guarda tanto rencor que ya no puede retenerlo más tiempo.- Le metieron una jodida bala en la cabeza delante de mis narices y yo sólo tenía quince años, ¿me oyes? Quince años, joder. ¿Y encima quieres que te acoja en mi casa y te trate como una reina? ¿Sabes lo que sería justo? Haber dejado que te ahogaras en ese puto lago. Eso sería justo.

- ¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?!

- ¡Por que no soy como vosotros!

De un momento a otro, y sin que él haya podido reflexionar sobre ello, la mano derecha de Dougie sale disparada de su cuerpo hasta colisionar con el ojo izquierdo de Jones, el cual se resiente bajo sus nudillos y Danny, como si fuera anatómicamente posible, nota cómo su globo ocular se hunde un tanto en la cuenca, un "auch" resonando por toda su cabeza.

Un segundo después, y sin detenerse a valorar los daños que va a sufrir su ojo, agarra por las solapas de la camisa a aquel chavalín rubio y arrogante, y le acerca a su cara alzándole un par de centímetros del suelo. De verdad, de verdad de la buena, que en ese momento tiene ganas de matarle. De coger su cabecita rubia y estamparla una y otra vez contra el suelo hasta que reviente. Sólo así podría poner a su familia a salvo.

Y bien sabe Dios que esa situación no podía terminar bien, que si Dougie no tenía intención de delatarles ante su padre, después de esa discusión sería hasta lógico que se lo pensase, así que la llegada de Kathy parece un regalo caído del cielo.

Sus característicos pasos se acercan lentamente por el camino de tierra que conduce a la casa, y casi con precisión milimétrica, Danny puede medir la distancia en metros y minutos que faltan para que haga acto de presencia junto a la verja y les descubra allí a los dos. Ese "te prohíbo que vuelvas a verle" resonando contra las paredes de su cerebro como una advertencia permanente. Si su madre llega a ver allí al enano de nuevo... probablemente la bofetada de la vez anterior sea una anécdota divertida comparada con lo que le haga en esa ocasión.

A la velocidad de la luz y sin llegar a averiguar qué demonios pinta el alemán allí, le suelta el cuello de la camisa sólo para agarrarle del brazo y meterle en el corral a empujones, ignorando los quejidos de éste por culpa del miedo que le tiene a las gallinas y esperando que las sombras les sean escondite suficiente a ambos. "¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que esconder a este microbio?" se pregunta a sí mismo, tapando la boca de Dougie con una de sus enormes manos y sujetando sus brazos tras su espalda con la que le queda libre para contener el forcejeo que ejerce el pequeño.

- Estate quietecito- le ordena, susurrándole al oído.- Como mi madre vuelva a verte por aquí, te va a matar ella con sus propias manos.

Las gallinas siguen revolviéndose a su alrededor y Danny puede oír más que ver cómo la puerta del jardín se abre y por ella entra su madre, sus pasos arrastrados contra la arenilla del suelo hasta que éstos se detienen en seco.

- ¿Danny?- se la oye preguntar, y el menor de los Jones puede notar una gotita de sudor descendiendo por su espalda, casi como si se sintiera cerca de la muerte. - ¿Vicky, eres tú?

- Ni te muevas- le sisea al rubio de nuevo, y comprueba agradecido cómo éste deja de moverse, dejando de espantar a las gallinas y haciendo que el ruido cese.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Los pasos se retoman y adquieren otra dirección. El corazón de Danny comienza a latir a mil por hora cuando advierte que se dirigen hacia ellos y sólo es capaz de pensar que qué clase de madre temeraria tiene que no sólo sospecha que le hayan entrado en casa, sino que va a comprobar de quién se trata.

- ¡Joder!

Recula un par de pasos hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared del granero y suelta los brazos de Dougie para buscar a tientas el pomo de la puerta. Ésta se abre limpiamente y los engulle a los dos para volver a cerrarse sin soltar ni un solo ruido.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- inquiere un Dougie desconcertado. - ¿Sabes que a los maricones también los gasean?

- Cierra la boca o nos va a oír, gilipollas.

- No le tengo miedo a tu madre.

Y tal y como hizo meses atrás, se abalanza contra él y le estampa contra la pared, esta vez junto a la letrina, que gracias a Dios está cubierta, y presiona su cuerpo con el suyo para reducir aún más el espacio porque su madre acaba de abrir la puerta y entrar al granero.

Hace algo más de siete meses que Danny, un buen día, se levantó aburrido y decidió invertir el día limpiando el granero ya que ya no le usaban, y en un movimiento para nada premeditado, el palo de la escoba terminó haciendo estallar la única bombilla que pendía del techo. Desde entonces, el granero carece de luz. Y en ese momento, está seguro que aquél día fue su día de inspiración divina ya que gracias aquel acto de patosidad crónica, su madre vuelve a salir tal y como ha entrado ya que ni oye ni ve nada fuera de lo normal.

Sus pasitos se alejan del granero y Danny espera en esa posición un par de minutos. Con la respiración contenida, clava sus ojos en los enormes ojos verdes del alemán, y parece como si el tiempo se congelase. Incluso en esa oscuridad puede ver todas las vetas de color que le conforman, de tantas tonalidades que parecen esbozados por el pintor más prestigioso del mundo. Mucho más verdes que los de Dianne.

En el otro lado, Dougie apenas si puede respirar. Los espacios cerrados le dan algo de angustia, pero no se debe a eso, sino a que tiene el rostro de aquel rizoso a menos de quince centímetro del suyo y su aliento le golpea de lleno la cara, la respiración errática y descompasada. Su boca permanece tapada por sus manos, que clavan su cabeza contra la pared con firmeza y no le dejan moverse, al igual que el pecho y las piernas, entrelazadas con las de Danny para ocupar menos espacio tras la puerta. Y puede jurar que, en sus dieciséis años de vida, nunca se ha sentido mejor.

Jones no deja de repetirle que ojalá muriera, que ojalá jamás le hubiera sacado del lago y cuánto se arrepiente de haberle salvado la vida, y sin embargo, vuelve a hacerlo una y otra vez. Y Dougie no es tonto, y tampoco es una adolescente con la cabeza llena de falsas ideas sobre el amor y la amistad que pueda llegar a pensar ese judío pueda llegar a convertirse en el amigo que ha ansiado toda su vida, pero para él tiene cierta significación que no termine por dejarle del todo de lado. Igual sólo se trata de que es buena persona, se dice a sí mismo, y justo por eso, sabe que no se equivocaba con él.

Dougie observa los ojos de Danny que se clavan en los suyos y, dado que su vista ya se ha acostumbrado a la oscuridad, es capaz de distinguir miles de pecas cubriendo sus mejillas y el puente de la nariz, la frente, e incluso los labios. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tenga pecas en el perfil de los labios?

La situación empieza a hacérsele difícil cuando se da cuenta de que no sabe qué hacer con sus propios brazos y manos ni dónde posarlos, por lo que fuerza una sonrisa y carraspea falsamente, mirando a Jones a los ojos.

- ¿Me sueltas?- pide con cierto retintín, obteniendo la liberación inmediata. Su cuerpo se ve libre y puede volver a respirar hinchando los pulmones, y antes de que pueda decir nada más, Danny se le adelanta y le agarra de nuevo de la pechera, acercándole a su rostro de un modo amenazador y peligroso.

- Tienes cinco segundos para explicarme qué haces otra vez aquí antes de que te rebane el cuello con el cuchillo de la carne.

- ¿Qué carne?- espeta el alemán con desdén, casi burlándose.- Si no tenéis ni para una botella de leche.

Los dedos de Danny dejan de ejercer presión contra la camisa de Dougie y le suelta, respirando hondo para no incrustarle el puño en el cerebro, aunque sea lo que desea en esos momentos. Cierra los ojos, impulsando la rabia y la humillación tripas hacia abajo, y cuando los vuelve a abrir, contempla a aquel enano mirándole con valentía.

- He venido porque quiero ayudaros- informa por fin.- He traído algo para vosotros.

Sale del granero y se encamina hacia la puertecilla de madera que delimita el territorio de los Jones, caminando un par de pasos hasta uno de los árboles que decoran la entrada, y pone la bicicleta en pie. Danny, que se había quedado pasmado y petrificado en el interior de la caseta, recorre el mismo camino que Dougie y coloca las manos en las caderas con un gesto interrogante en su rostro, observando los movimientos del rubio. En esta ocasión se trata de una bicicleta distinta, según puede apreciar incluso en esa oscuridad: el cuerpo está pintado de un tono rojo piruleta, las ruedas son algo más finas y elegantes, y la diferencia más notable, lleva cestita.

- ¿Esta bicicleta también es tuya?- ironiza el rizoso, tanteando con las manos los lazos que cuelgan del manillar. – Esta te pega más.

- Es de mi hermana, subnormal. La mía no tiene cesta, tendría que apoyar esto en algún lado, ¿no?

Extrae un paquete de su interior, envuelto en papel de estraza, y se lo clava en la tripa con un violento y malintencionado golpe que le hace doblarse por dos.

- ¿Qué coño es esto? ¿Una bomba?

- ¿De dónde quieres que saque una bomba?

- Se la puedes pedir a tu padre. Seguro que puede hacer algo respecto a ello.

Le muestra una sonrisa déspota y arrogante, y comienza a picar con sus inexistentes uñas los bordes del papel para intentar despegarlo. Ciertamente, el paquete es bastante grande, quizás lo bastante como para albergar una radio, o una televisión pequeña, aunque no contenga nada de aquello ya que pesaría más. Danny observa por el rabillo del ojo cómo el alemán se monta en la bici y ajusta su trasero al sillín con la intención de salir de allí cuanto antes, pero algo en su interior le obliga a detenerle.

- Espera- le pide, acercándose a él los dos metros que el pequeño se ha alejado. Dougie bufa, como si tuviera cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que perder su tiempo con él, y se cruza de brazos, manteniéndose en equilibrio en la bici. Danny le mira un solo instante y después retira por completo el papel, abriendo la solapa de la caja y encontrándose con varios alimentos que hace meses que no prueba. A ojo, puede observar un paquete de membrillo, otro de café, del caro, un par de panecillos de leche y, lo que consigue atraer su atención con más fuerza, una tableta de chocolate. ¡Chocolate! Levanta la mirada del interior de la caja, alzándola hacia un cansado Dougie, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el parlanchín de Danny no sabe qué decir.

- Bueno, ¿me puedo ir o me vas a seguir mirando como un gilipollas?

- Oye, sin faltar- cierra las solapas de la caja de cartón, y se la apoya contra el vientre, soportando su escaso peso, y se muerde el labio inferior, el orgullo impidiéndole darle las gracias a alemán por aquello. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

Alza la cajita entre ellos y Dougie la mira un par de segundos. Buena pregunta, ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Por aquella ridícula excusa de una deuda que no existe por haberle salvado la vida? ¿Acaso porque les gorroneó la comida en aquella cena y se siente mal por quitarles lo que ni siquiera tienen? ¿O por que siente que, haciendo eso por ellos, se distancia y diferencia de la maldad y corrupción a la que se ve abocado en las oficinas de su padre día tras día? ¿Acaso los Jones son algo así como su fuente para limpiar su propia conciencia?

- Porque puedo- se limita a responder.- Y vosotros lo necesitáis. No le digas a tu madre que te lo he dado yo, invéntate lo que quieras, pero no lo tires. Hay gente muriéndose de hambre en todos lados últimamente.

- Si te piensas que con esto nos vas a quitar el hambre, vas listo. ¿Membrillo, café, chocolate...? Podrías haber traído alimentos de primera necesidad.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dar las...?

- ¿Gracias? Puedes irte por dónde has venido si te crees que te voy a dar las gracias por esto.

Dougie deja escapar un nuevo bufido de entre sus finos labios y niega con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, dedicándole una mirada al pecoso que parece decir "ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto", y pedalea con fuerza, alejándose de allí rápidamente dejando una estela de polvo a su paso.

Metros atrás, aún clavado en el sitio y con la caja en las manos, Danny contempla el vació que Dougie ha dejado en su jardín y sigue el rastro de su bicicleta, diciéndose a sí mismo que quizás, y sólo quizás, haya sido demasiado brusco con él. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría hacer? No puede ser amable con él, ni siquiera cuando le ha traído chocolate, y sabe Dios que lleva más de un año sin probarlo. No puede porque conoce perfectamente a la gente como él, las dos caras, la gentil y bondadosa que le está mostrando ahora Dougie, y la despiadada y asesina que está seguro esconde por algún lado. Porque, como en una moneda, siempre, siempre, hay cara y cruz. Y la cara de Dougie no termina por convencerle, así que la cruz seguramente le lleve a lo peor de su vida.

Aún así, el enano no se ha llevado la caja con él, por lo que Danny da media vuelta hacia su casa, caminando con cierto entusiasmo, y cuando cierra la puerta a su espalda, sonríe y se encamina a la cocina.

- Vic, mira lo que tengo.

* * *

**ÑEG. Danny es un borde, soy consciente, pero eso sólo le hará más adoreibol (? cuando avance la historia. **

**Se aceptan comentarios y si os aburrís mucho, os podéis pasar por mi perfil y echarle un vistacito a "****_Love is too dangerous for your tiny little heart_****" (título cortito donde los haya, eh) y decirme que os parece :DDDDDD *Auto promoción, lol*.**

**¡Sed felices y que el calor no os derrita!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡BUH! Buenas y aburridas tardes, no es miércoles pero como me aburro y acabo de terminar el capítulo, aquí me tenéis. Llega con retraso porque estuve algo ocupada ((aunque no os interese, lol, os cuento mi vida)) y no me dio tiempo a acabarlo a tiempo. Peeeeeeeeeeeero para recompensar os diré que es bastante larguillo y que, a mi parecer, no es una caquita como el anterior, de hecho me gusta bastante, sobre todo el final, JE JE JEJEJEJEJE. **

**Hope you like it :D **

* * *

**Parte IX.**

Lo que más le sorprendía siempre a Dougie de su familia era lo unidos que parecían, tanto que cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría asegurado que no podían ser más modélicos: desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos, pasaban horas juntos en las zonas comunes de la casa como el salón, el comedor, o el jardincillo de la parte trasera cuando el tiempo lo permitía, incluso los dos hermanos compartían horas y horas de confesiones en la biblioteca, o en el dormitorio de alguno de ellos. La cercanía era tal, que parecía no haber secretos, tiranteces o rencores flotando en el ambiente. Como si hubiera un código ético que marcara qué y qué no debe haber en una familia, y ellos parecían cumplirlo a rajatabla. Y era curioso, porque todo, y eso bien lo sabía Dougie, era una simple fachada. Las sonrisas que la familia Poynter esbozaba ante el fotógrafo que se encargaba de retratar año tras año a los escasos cuatro miembros que la formaba, o la ausencia de problemas, la felicidad y positivismo que su madre solía mostrar ante los vecinos y los compañeros de trabajo de su marido. Como si todo fuera idílico.

Como una gran mentira.

La magdalena resbala, o más bien, maniobra vertiginosamente sobre la cuchara hasta caer con estrépito contra el tazón de chocolate caliente que Dougie tiene justo delante. El líquido salta de la taza ante la intrusión del pequeño bollo y se plasma contra cualquier superficie que encuentra a su paso: el mantel, la servilleta y la pechera de la blanca y pulcra camisa del hijo menor de los Poynter. Dougie cierra los ojos para que el chocolate no le entre también a ellos y echa un tanto la cabeza hacia atrás en un acto reflejo que no logra impedir que termine todo salpicado y que su madre bufe, como si su hijo tuviera cinco años en vez de casi diecisiete, que hace que su hermana ría porque su enano rubio no va a cambiar nunca, y que provoca que Gary, su padre, levante la mirada del periódico con el cuello rígido como un lagarto y la mirada encendida como el más feroz de los demonios. A su vez, Dougie mira a toda su familia con un gesto inocente en el rostro que parece decir "se me ha caído sin querer", y bota en la silla cuando su progenitor pega un golpe a la mesa con la mano abierta.

- ¡Puedes ser más patoso!- le espeta, mirando con enfado las manchas de su camisa.- ¡Mira cómo te has puesto el uniforme!

- Tiene más camisas en su cuarto, papá. Sólo es chocolate- aporta Jazzie saliendo en su defensa. No mentía cuando decía que para ella siempre sería el niño asustadizo que no podía dormir si no era a su lado.

- ¡Y son las ocho de la mañana y no ha empezado ni el desayuno! ¿Cuándo vas a comportarte como un hombre, eh? Anda, ve a cambiarte, ve, corre- le insta el patriarca, señalando la puerta de la cocina sin mirarle, con un gesto que sobrepasa el enfado, más bien es cansado.- Y espérame directamente en el coche, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.

- Pero si no he terminado de desay...

- ¡Al coche he dicho!

Y Dougie obedece. Sale de la cocina con paso arrastrado, los hombros hundidos y la mirada vacía y tiene que soportar la mirada compasiva que le lanza la señora que se encarga de limpiar y cocinar hasta que puede desaparecer escaleras arriba y entrar a su cuarto a por una camisa limpia.

Rebusca en el armario hasta encontrar una blanca, y se quita la que tiene sucia, sintiendo que aún no ha llenado su estómago del todo y que hasta que pueda comer a la una (y sólo son las ocho de la mañana), va a pasar un mundo. Y si, tal y como su padre le ha dicho, les espera un día de duro trabajo, más le vale hacer acopio de fuerzas.

Se cierra los botones uno a uno y se coloca de nuevo la corbata, que probablemente también esté salpicada de chocolate pero al ser negra, decide que las manchas quedan disimuladas, y se mete la prenda en los pantalones, recuperando ese aspecto elegante, duro y adulto que tenía antes del incidente con su desayuno.

Justo cuando va a salir del dormitorio para bajar al coche y esperar a su padre, unos golpecitos suenan en la puerta y le detienen junto a la cama, esperando que quien quiera que haya al otro lado abra por su cuenta y diga lo que tenga que decir.

- ¿Se puede?- la cabecilla rubia de su madre se cuela por el resquicio que la hoja de madera ha dejado al abrirse y no espera a que su hijo le de una contestación para entrar al cuarto, cerrando de nuevo la puerta tras su espalda y suspirando con nostalgia.- Apenas puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto, hijo...

- Mamá, tengo prisa, papá me está esperando...

- Está hablando con tu hermana un momento- e insinua de un modo sutil que ellos podrían hacer lo mismo. Dougie se resigna y se deja caer en la cama con un bufido al tiempo que pone los ojos en blanco. No le gusta hablar con su madre, ni pasar tiempo con ella. No le malinterpretéis, no es una mala madre, y sabe que le quiere y que daría la vida por él, pero ya no es un niño, y es capaz de darse cuenta de las cosas que ocurren a su alrededor, es capaz de ver que esa mujer, al igual que su padre, quiere para él algo que él no quiere para sí mismo, y lo peor, lo peor de todo, es que todo el mundo podría pensar que, al ser la mujer, el sexo débil como se suele decir, ella podría ponerse de parte de su hijo, entenderle, comprender que no quiere ser soldado y asesino igual que su padre, que sólo quiere estudiar herpetología, como tantas veces les ha repetido. Pero nada de eso es real, y aunque ahora se siente a su lado, y pasee sus manos entre el pelo corto y repeinado de su rubia cabecita en un gesto cargado de cariño y melancolía, sabe que entre los dos, la más radical es ella.- Deberías cortarte el pelo, te están creciendo greñas por la nuca.

- Mamá...

- Vale... He venido a darte esto. Has debido quedarte con hambre en el desayuno- extiende la mano libre, que hasta ese momento se ha mantenido oculta tras su espalda, y le entrega uno de esos panecillos de leche, como los que él le entregó a los Jones, relleno de mantequilla de cacahuete.- Teniendo en cuenta el horario de tu padre, hoy vas a pasar hambre.

Le muestra una sonrisa cariñosa y él se ve obligado a esbozar otra a modo de respuesta sin saber qué decir o hacer. Toma el panecillo, que se encuentra envuelto en uno de esos papeles transparentes que aíslan en olor, y se lo guarda en el bolsillo de los pantalones con cierto cuidado de no aplastarlo demasiado mientras su madre sigue acariciándole el cuero cabelludo y despeinándole por completo. Le va tocar peinarse otra vez, a su padre no le gusta verle con un pelo fuera de su sitio. Según él es indisciplinado.

- Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Dougie- le dice, ante la evidente sorpresa del crío.- Sabemos que vas a ser un buen militar. Te espera una gran carrera por delante.

- Y no voy a ser capaz de acabarla si no voy todos los días al cuartel, mamá. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Deposita un beso en su frente y sale raudo y veloz de su propio dormitorio, cruzándose de nuevo con la asistenta y tirándole la montaña de toallas que lleva en los brazos, que se extienden por el suelo más como si fueran alfombras.

- Discúlpeme, señorito- dice ella.- No le he visto.

- Es culpa mía, Bertha. Te ayudo a recogerlo.

La asistenta le mira durante un segundo a los ojos y después asiente y se agacha al suelo con la mirada cohibida, como si tuviera más miedo que respeto al chiquillo de dieciséis años que tiene delante aunque le saque más de treinta.

Dougie se acuclilla a su lado y va recogiendo una a una las toallas, pensando en que las palabras de su madre han conseguido alterarle y revolverle las entrañas. "_Estamos orgullosos de ti_", le ha dicho. ¿Orgullosos de qué? Orgulloso se está de alguien que encuentre la cura del cáncer, de alguien que consiga salvar a una familia de una casa en llamas, o de impedir que un perro muera ahogado. ¿Pero de él? ¿Orgulloso de alguien que va todos los días a una oficina a aprender tácticas de ataque, funcionamiento de artillería pesada y de estrategias militares? Eso es como estar orgulloso de un suicida, y por más que su entorno se empeñe en convertirlo en ello, él está seguro de que no lo es. Que ni lo es, ni lo será nunca. ¿De verdad están sus padres orgullosos de él? ¿Acaso le ven como una proyección o una especie de extensión del patriarca de los Poynter? ¿Ven en él alguna, por más mínima que sea, característica en común con su padre? Por que si es así... Si es así entonces Dougie se está convirtiendo en lo que más odia.

- Bertha- la asistenta levanta la mirada del suelo, recogiendo la última de las toallas, y clava sus ojos oscuros en los fríos y claros ojillos del muchacho que tiene delante.- ¿Tú crees que me parezco a mi padre?

- Claro que sí. Tiene usted sus mismos...

- No, no me refiero a eso. ¿Crees... crees que yo sería capaz de...?

Deja la pregunta en el aire porque de repente no sabe qué mierdas hace preguntándole eso a la asistenta, una mujer que va a su casa una vez cada dos días y que no les conoce en absoluto. Así que niega con la cabeza, poniéndose en pie y culminando la nueva torre de toallas con una pequeñita de color lila que le llega a Bertha casi a la altura de los ojos, lo justo para no ocultarlos y ver cómo le sonríe con ellos.

- Para nada, señorito- musita ella en voz baja, arriesgándose.- Usted tiene buen corazón.

Y dicha afirmación consigue hacerle sentir un poco menos mezquino.

Cuando cierra la puerta del coche al entrar, su padre aún no ha bajado. Supone que debe seguir hablando con Jazzie de la boda que "oh, que felices nos hace a todos", porque al parecer, sus asuntos si que le incumben. "_Vamos, ¿vas a ponerte celoso porque papi le haga más caso a Jazz que a ti?_", le dice una vocecilla en su cabeza que acalla poniéndose el cinturón e indicándole al chofer que trate de sintonizar una radio que no emita otra cosa que música, así no tendrá que oír muertes hasta por una vía por la que antes salía vida.

"_El show de Frank Sinatra_" llena el breve interior del Volkswagen Sedan negro cuando algo, más allá de la luna del coche, logra captar su atención. En primera instancia cuanto ve es uno de esos enormes camiones blindados de las SS, con las puertas abiertas y uno de los hombres de su padre armado con una automática (que cuelga de su costado derecho como si fuera una parte extensible de su cuerpo), esperando a que su compañero se acerque a él con un posible rehén. Dougie se queda algo paralizado, clavado en el sitio con las cortas uñas de sus dedos incrustadas en el cuero del asiento de delante ya que nunca ha presenciado una detención de un judío. Su trabajo no es trabajo de campo, gracias a Dios jamás ha visto cómo le meten una bala a alguien en la cabeza o fusilan a un niño delante suyo; está seguro que si lo viera, no sería capaz de volver a dormir ni en cien años.

En un segundo golpe de vista, sus ojos verdes atinan a ver cómo otro de los hombres de Gary, al cuál reconoce porque le ha visto varias veces por el cuartel, agarra a un chiquillo de unos veinte años del pelo y le empuja en medio de un violento forcejeo contra el camión. Una de sus manos se enreda con fuerza en su largo y rizado cabello, tirando de él sin piedad haciendo que sus pies apenas toquen el suelo y la conducción se convierta en un arrastre por el suelo de la calle que le rasga incluso las rodillas. Las ventanillas del coche están subidas y la música algo alta, por lo cual Dougie no logra escuchar los gritos de auxilio que profiere el desesperado judío que va a encontrar la muerte en probablemente menos de lo que él mismo se espera.

- Mire, mire cómo se resisten- se mofa el chófer, señalando la escena que se está desarrollando ante sus ojos. Una risilla irónica y dañina escapa de sus labios al tiempo que tamborilea con los pulgares en el volante, como si estuviera viendo una película.- Ojalá existiera un método más rápido para matarlos a todos, ¿no cree?

Y a Dougie le gustaría contestar, tal vez un "por supuesto" para acabar con esa conversación, quizás un "porqué no cierra la maldita boca", que es lo que desea, incluso podría bromear si no tuviera la lengua seca. Pero todo cuanto es capaz de hacer es dejar que su boca se abra y el aire escape de sus pulmones súbitamente cuando su mirada se clava a través de más de veinte metros en la del judío. Una mirada de auxilio, desesperación y súplica que logra revolverle las entrañas porque él conoce esos ojos azules. Los conoce muy bien.

Son los ojos del judío que le sacó del lago, de Danny.

Sin embargo, no puede decir nada en absoluto porque la puerta del copiloto se abre haciendo chirriar las bisagras y su padre aparece por fin para dirigirse a la oficina. El chófer arranca mientras Gary comenta algo sobre lo bien que trabaja Judd, el soldado que en esos momentos mete al judío al camión a base de patadas y puñetazos, y cierra las puertas sumiendo a Danny en la oscuridad definitiva. De un modo u otro, mientras el molesto parloteo de su padre se superpone a la relajante voz de Sinatra hasta matarla, Dougie siente que se ahoga y que las ganas de vomitar van a hacerle enfermar. Y en ese momento da las gracias por no haber podido apenas desayunar.

Algo más de nueve horas después, su espalda reposa contra el colchón de su mullida cama y de verdad, de verdad de la buena, Dougie está convencido de que va a morir de agotamiento. Su padre no mentía al decir que les esperaba un día cargado de trabajo, porque ha podido comprobarlo en sus propias carnes.

Al llegar a la oficina han estado reunidos un par de minutos en una de las salas del cuartel ya que habían recibido órdenes de arriba, de más arriba, mucho más arriba que su padre, órdenes que decían que debían mover no sé qué ejército y destinarlo a no se qué ciudad ya que corrían rumores de que los rusos se estuvieran acercando. Después de ello, que no ha llegado a media hora, ha pasado algo así como tres horas aprendiendo cómo cargar, desbloquear, manejar, sujetar, apuntar, disparar, limpiar y golpear con un rifle de cerrojo que pesaba casi tanto cómo él y que le ha dejado los brazos completamente destrozados.

Más tarde ha llegado el momento de testarlas, por lo que se han dirigido al apartado de tiro y han practicado disparando hasta que sus oídos han dicho "basta", quejándose pese a la protección que le habían entregado para que el estallido no le dejase sordo.

Luego, pese a que ya había comenzado su hora dedicada a comer, ha tenido que visitar un cuartel amigo, a un par de kilómetros a entregar no se qué papeles que contenían no se qué orden emitida por su padre, y sólo ha podido preguntarse por qué cojones no los llevaba él, y ha pasado allí la tarde haciendo más pruebas de tiro para finalmente regresar con uno de los soldados al cuartel de su padre y volver a casa los dos juntos con el insufrible del chófer.

¿El resultado? Más de seis horas haciendo prácticas, ni un solo minuto libre para poder comer y el bocadillito que su madre le ha entregado antes de salir, esperando en su bolsillo a ser desenvuelto.

Así que, cuando finalmente posa la espalda en el colchón, está seguro que el dolor de todo el cuerpo va a desaparecer porque directamente va a ascender al cielo.

Permanece en esa postura – brazos estirados, hombros un tanto contraídos, desentumeciéndose de a poco, las piernas muertas y los ojos cerrados - hasta que unos golpes vuelven a sonar contra su puerta, esta vez esperando a recibir una orden, por lo que deduce que no se trata de nadie de su familia.

- Adelante- gime, tan cansado que incluso hablar le duele.

La puerta se abre y él se incorpora, haciendo crujir todos sus huesos como si fuera un viejo decrépito, y contempla como Bertha le trae toallas nuevas, parte de la montaña que han estado doblando nueve horas atrás. Y cuando la buena mujer le mira a la cara, no puede evitar reírse.

- Debería darse un buen baño, señorito- le aconseja. - ¿Quiere que se lo prepare?

- ¿Te importa?

- Por supuesto que no.

Dougie deja que la asistenta entre a su baño individual y oye cómo el grifo del agua comienza a correr, chisporroteando a medida que la bañera se va llenando y un par de minutos después vuelve a plantarse frente a él.

- Le he dejado las toallas en la silla y el agua está caliente.

- Muchas gracias, Bertha.

- No hay de qué- la mujer le sonríe agradecida por algo de amabilidad, y abandona el dormitorio para dejarle a solas.

Cuando su cuerpo entra en contacto con el agua, siente que cada miembro de éste arde. El agua lo cubre todo, hasta la barbilla, y muerde sus terminaciones nerviosas, los muslos, los espacios entre los dedos de los pies, la piel de su pecho y los pliegues de su espalda. Cada mínimo poro arde, y hace un esfuerzo por no moverse o sentirá que esa misma agua le desgarrará de alguna manera, como si eso fuera posible. Ni siquiera se trata de que el líquido esté demasiado caliente, de hecho, está perfecto, es su cuerpo el que lo siente como si fueran golpes. Agua en las costillas, puñetazos en el corazón.

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, sintiendo la presión en el pecho, como aquella vez en el lago, y este pensamiento hace que, tras sus párpados, como si fueran unas de esas películas de 8 milímetros, empiece a sucederse la imagen que ha contemplado antes de dirigirse a la oficina, aquel judío luchando por su vida. Agradece que Sinatra no le dejara escuchar nada, pero probablemente lo que Jones gritara fueran alaridos de auxilio. Es entonces cuando esa mirada vuelve a clavarse en la suya, casi de un modo mágico y real, viéndola tras sus párpados. Sabe que no es un pensamiento muy ortodoxo ni muy gentil por su parte, pero ojalá hubiera sido otra persona la que se hubiera visto en esa situación, ojalá no hubiera sido él porque no puede dejar de pensar en esos ojos, en esa mirada azul que parece taladrarle el cerebro, y sentirse metido de lleno en una deuda que no va a poder saldar nunca. Cuando él se estaba ahogando, Jones se zambulló en el agua sin pensárselo un minuto para sacarle de allí, y él... Todo lo que ha hecho ha sido quedarse mirando cómo se lo llevaban en un furgón blindado cuyo destino final es uno de esos campos de concentración que pueblan el país de arriba abajo.

Del mismo modo que el aire ha huido de él al verle entrar a aquel camión, en esta ocasión entra a trompicones a sus pulmones, alzándole de la bañera al tiempo que una bombilla imaginaria se enciende sobre su cabeza.

¿Y si ha conseguido escapar?

Sale inmediatamente de la bañera y se frota todo el cuerpo con una de esas toallas, vistiéndose con rapidez y olvidándose por completo del dolor que le acucia las articulaciones. Pantalones, camisa y zapatos y la chaqueta mal agarrada en una mano cuando ya está bajando los escalones hacia el recibidor como alma que lleva el diablo. Tiene que comprobar si está vivo y a salvo; conoce perfectamente a Judd y sabe que es altamente improbable que deje escapar a alguien como él, y que lo más seguro es que le haya metido una bala en el cráneo sin ningún miramiento, pero ¿no dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde? ¿Se puede conservar ese sentimiento en una situación tan extrema como esa?

- ¡Eh!- le detiene una voz un instante antes de que pueda abandonar la casa.- ¿Dónde te crees que vas, pillín?

- Jazz, no tengo tiempo...

- ¿Vas a ver a una chica?

Su hermana se acerca a él en tono confidencial y le alza las cejas con picardía, pidiendo respuestas con los ojos.

- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapa?

- ¿Qué?- sacude la cabeza y piensa en Danny, y en los ojos del judío que ha visto a punto de morir en la calle.- Sí, la verdad es que es muy guapa.

- No me puedo creer que tengas novia, Dougs- dice ella, emocionada ya y probablemente pensando incluso en matrimonio. – Por un momento empezaba a pensar que eras... ya sabes, de esos desviados...

- Jazz, eso no lo digas ni en broma, ¿me estás oyendo?

Su hermana sonríe ante el indudable gesto de repugnancia de su hermano pequeño y le cierra un botón más de la camisa, adecentándole un poco antes de dejarle salir.

- Llévale una flor o algo similar, a las mujeres se nos conquista con los pequeños detalles.

Deposita un beso en su mejilla y desaparece camino al salón, habiendo sembrado una semilla en la cabecita de Dougie. "Alimentos de primera necesidad", había dicho Danny. ¿Qué mierdas es eso?

Corre hacia la cocina, donde espera encontrar a la asistenta preparando la cena antes de irse (a menos que esté doblando más toallas...), y la encuentra cortando algo de color morado que parece lechuga pero mustia.

- ¡Bertha!- la aborda, tirándose a su lado sin ningún decoro o cuidado. - ¿Alimentos de primera necesidad?

- ¿Disculpe?

- Alimentos de primera necesidad, ¿cuáles son?

- Pues...- la mujer se seca las manos en un trapo y le mira, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.- Supongo que los que cubran las necesidades básicas y mantengan las defensas a tono- el gesto apremiante de las cejas del rubio le indican que siga.- Carnes rojas, leche, zanahorias, tomates, brócoli, fruta...

- ¿Tenemos?

- ¿Le ha mandado su madre hacer la lista de la compra?

- ¿Tenemos sí o no?

Un breve asentimiento de su cabeza es suficiente para que Dougie vaya corriendo hacia la despensa, y salga de ella algo más de diez minutos después con un saco que abulta más que él. Le muestra una sonrisa inocente a la sirvienta, como si quisiera decirle "tú no has visto nada de nada", y sale disparado contra la puerta de entrada, montándose en la bici de Jazzie y pedaleando a toda velocidad, convirtiéndose en un puntito en el horizonte.

A cada pedalada que realiza, nota que su cuerpo se resiente un poquito más. Verdaderamente, necesita descansar, postrase en la cama y dormir al menos 48 horas pero, y aunque sabe que su viaje es en vano, necesita comprobarlo. Necesita comprobar si aquellos ojos que penetraron en los suyos en la distancia de aquella calle eran los de Danny, necesita comprobar si esa familia ha perdido otro miembro, y si lo ha hecho justo a manos del ejército de su padre. Y si lo ha hecho, si lo ha hecho y él ha sido incapaz de salir de ese maldito coche y ponerle a salvo... En ese caso no sabe qué va a hacer.

Algo más de media hora después, porque los Jones viven condenadamente lejos, puede aparcar la bicicleta en la verja de madera que delimita su terreno y tomar una honda bocanada de aire. ¿Con qué cara se va a presentar allí? ¿Cómo va a tocar al timbre cuando esa familia debe estar llorando la muerte del pecoso? "_Hola, vengo a comprobar si tu hijo ha muerto". _Sencillamente no. No es capaz de imaginarse la expresión de su madre o su hermana, personas con las que ha estado cenando cara a cara, por Dios. No quiere imaginarse por lo que están pasando en esos momentos, pero tiene que hacerlo.

Sus pies se arrastran contra la arenilla del suelo hasta llevarle frente a la puerta de madera de la entrada, y siente que las piernas no le sostienen. El reloj de su muñeca indica las seis y media de la tarde y la noche parece querer adueñarse de la situación, rivalizando aún con el sol. Finalmente, extrae el valor de ningún sitio, y golpea con firmeza la hoja de madera hasta tres veces, con sequedad y respeto, casi como si ya les estuviera dando sus condolencias.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos hasta que oye movimiento al otro lado, algunos cuchicheos que sólo consiguen acelerar su corazón y hacer que fogonazos con la mirada de Danny antes de entrar al camión a empujones se adueñen de su mente, como una condena.

La puerta se abre de golpe, chirriando contra el suelo y él alza la mirada de sus zapatos, formando una disculpa a toda prisa aunque las palabras se le atraganten en la garganta, y cruza sus ojos con dos faros azules rodeados de pecas.

- Virgen santísima...- exclama el hijo menor de los Jones, apoyándose en la hoja de madera con un gesto cansado tras poner los ojos en blanco.

- Estás...- murmura el rubio, mirándole de arriba abajo, esperando encontrar algún órgano mutilado, algún brazo fuera de su sitio, la pierna a la virulé... Algo que le indique que ha conseguido salir sano y salvo y que su mente no le está jugando una mala pasada para no hacerle sentir culpable.

- ¿Estoy? Estoy en mi puta casa y tú no deberías estar aquí, cojones.

- Estás vivo...

- ¿Qué...?- le mira alzando la comisura de su labio superior como si fuera un bicho y cierra un tanto la puerta tras su espalda. Su madre se encuentra en casa y no puede verle allí, o rodarán cabezas.- Mira, no sé qué mierdas pintas aquí, pero ya te estás yendo. No tengo hoy el día como para aguantar gilipolleces. ¡Eh! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

Dougie pega un pequeño brinco en el sitio y regresa sus ojos a los de Danny, algo más abiertos de lo normal y que expresan verdadero enfado. Sin embargo, el pequeño no puede evitar sonreír, una sensación liviana y pura extendiéndose por su pecho y matando la agonía y opresión que se había fijado en él al pensar que su salvador hubiera muerto delante de sus narices. Y la sonrisa poco a poco va mostrando el alivio que domina su cuerpo, y consigue relajar la tensión de los hombros o de sus cejas fruncidas, todo bajo la atenta mirada del judío, que parece pensar que el chiquillo se ha vuelto loco.

- Dios, no sabes cómo me alegro de que no fueras tú...

- ¿Pero se puede saber de qué me estás hablando?

- Esta mañana... Esta mañana te he visto, y te estaban cogiendo, y te... te estaban metiendo en un furgón... Y he visto tus ojos, y tus gritos y... Pensaba que te habían matado.

- A ver, a ver... ¿Has visto cómo mataban a alguien parecido a mí?

- ¡He visto cómo te mataban a ti!- Danny opta por cerrar del todo la puerta antes de que sus voces entren en el interior de la vivienda, y mira fijamente la expresión aún algo descompuesta y tremenda y profundamente preocupada que decora el rostro pálido del alemán. Y algo en su propio interior parece hacerse chiquitito cuando observa el modo en que el pecho de Dougie sube y baja tratando de controlar una respiración que está totalmente fuera de sus manos. Casi en contra de sus deseos, da un paso adelante y duda un instante antes de posar una de sus enormes y pecosas manos sobre el hombre del crío, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Eh, que estoy bien- le asegura, tratando al mismo tiempo de sonreírle.- ¿No me ves? Estoy entero.

- ¿Entonces por qué dices que has tenido un día de mierda?

- Me han echado del trabajo- informa, y aunque cuando su jefe le ha informado de que no era necesario que volviera a pasarse por allí le parecía el fin del mundo, el hecho de haber estado muerto durante un par de horas (según Poynter), le hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

- Vaya... Lo siento.

- Es igual, para la porquería que me pagaba...

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- No lo sé- cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se balancea sobre la planta de sus zapatos, sin ninguna idea en la recamara. Su familia se alimenta de lo poco que él trae a casa, ¿qué va a pasar ahora con ellos?

Es entonces cuando a Dougie vuelve a encendérsele la bombilla. Está tan feliz de ver que el judío está vivo que casi se le olvida lo que lleva para ellos. De hecho, está tan feliz, que podría haberle abrazado fruto del alivio.

- Danny...- comienza, tanteando el terreno y mirándole a los ojos casi con miedo.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando tu madre me invitó a cenar? Que yo podía...

- ¿... ayudarnos?

- Sí- asiente, al menos parece que sí le escucha.- Vuelvo a repetírtelo. No sé lo que haríais con lo que os traje el otro día pero... Ahora que no tienes trabajo y que la comida no cae del cielo...

- ¿Has traído más chocolate?- se burla él.

- No, imbécil. Ven conmigo.

Se aleja del porche seguido por Danny, como si la casa fuera de Poynter y no al revés, y le conduce junto a la bicicleta de su hermana, esa que tan ridículo le hace parecer, y recoge el enorme saco con comida que ha llevado a duras penas con él.

- ¿De dónde has robado todo eso?- pregunta un Danny estupefacto. Sólo con lo que hay ahí, su familia podría comer un mes entero...

- De ningún sitio, estaba en la despensa de mi casa.

- No me jodas que tenéis toda esa comida en tu casa. ¿Luego quieres hacerme creer que no eres un niño de papá?

- Es que no lo soy, ¿te enteras? ¿No querías alimentos de primera necesidad? Pues aquí los tienes. Ahora si quieres te metes los pepinos por el culo.

Suelta el saco junto a sus pies y éste se abre, dejado que el brócoli se esparza por el suelo y que un Danny pillado en falta por el ataque de genio del pequeño se quede un par de segundos quieto y en silencio contemplando cómo el rubio hace ademán de montarse en la bici de nuevo.

- ¡Espera, joder!- Dougie desobedece, y es Danny quien tiene que obligarle a parar. Sujeta con fuerza el manillar de esa bici de chica y enfrentan sus ojos durante unos segundos que parecen hacerse eternos y detener el tiempo en aquel agreste lugar. El verde de Dougie opuesto al azul de Danny, como aquél día en el lago, colores vivos y salvajes tiñendo cada pequeño resquicio de naturaleza. Como si quisieran leerse lo que hay más allá de toda fachada, más allá de las palabras y las apariencias. – Escúchame bien porque no te lo voy a volver a repetir en la vida.

- Ya, ya, no hace falta que me devolváis el saco. Lo he pillado, ¿vale? Una vez pase, dos incluso, pero tres... No soy bienvenido aquí, lo cojo. Ahora quita de en medio o te paso la bici por encima.

- Iba a darte las gracias.

Las pequeñas orbes verdosas del rubio se abren de un modo desmesurado otorgándole el aspecto de un muñeco de trapo con ojos demasiado grandes para su pequeña cabeza. Al mismo tiempo que intenta por todos los medios no sentirse halagado y agradecido por ese leve e inesperado cambio en el humor de Jones, prohíbe que una sonrisa se extienda por sus labios recordándose a sí mismo que debe haber trampa por algún lado, que no es fiable que el rizoso se pueda comportar así con él.

Clavando sus ojos en los azules de Danny, Dougie se acuerda de su tía. Ésta solía decir que hay dos cosas que no se pueden ocultar por mucho que una persona lo intente. Una de ellas es el miedo. Y la otra... La otra es tan improbable que Doug está seguro de que lo que siente en ese momento es miedo.

- De nada- musita, viendo cómo Danny recoge el saco del suelo y se lo carga a la espalda sin ningún esfuerzo y reemprende el camino hacia su casa.

- ¿Quieres...? – duda, y señala la puerta por ver si no es necesario que formule la pregunta y quedar en ridículo, pero el cerebro del pequeño no trabaja bien tras tantas horas de esfuerzo. - ¿Quieres... entrar... entrar un rato?

Y podría haberle recordado que su madre no le quiere allí y que puede meterse en problemas por su culpa, pero algo en su cabecita rubia le chista y le fuerza a esbozar la sonrisa que antes estaba matando y que quizás no sea del todo forzada. Por lo que sólo asiente, ahogando las ansias de sonreír plenamente, y se posiciona a su lado para entrar con él en su casa por primera vez como invitado y no como prófugo de su hogar.

Y Dougie está seguro, está más seguro que nunca jamás en su vida de que eso que siente es miedo. Por que la otra opción que planteaba su tía era amor, y el alemán sabe que ese sentimiento entre dos hombres no existe, así que es miedo. Tiene que ser miedo.

Y si es miedo, ¿entonces por qué sigue sonriendo?

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA. ¿No pensaríais que iba a matar a Jones tan pronto, no? **

**Ña. Llenadme de reviews y alegradme la semana, anda, gente monosa, y os regalo un Danny Jones *soltero y entero para vosotras *. **

**Sed felices :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Muuuuuuuuy buenas tardes! Este fic solía ser actualizado los miércoles, pero a partir de ahora lo hará los domingos, como el ir a misa (? LOL. Me ha quedado un capítulo larguillo, triste, removedor de conciencias y perfecto para ir introduciendo el Pones, que ya es hora. Y a decir verdad y aunque suene un poco pagado de mí misma, adoro cómo me ha quedado, así que espero que a vosotras os guste también aunque sea un poquito :DD **

**In other news, se lo quiero dedicar a la fantásticamente genialosa amante del Pones y la vainilla *redoble de tambores* Ariana. ¡FELICES 18! *otra vez* *Tira confeti, se ahoga con los papelitos* *Vale, no*. Lol, en serio, feliz cumpleaños, no puedo regalarte un unicornio de esos tan adorables que quieras morirte de amor, pero puedes imaginarte a los dos gays más gays de la historia de los gays haciendo travesuras encima de uno de ellos *guiño guiño* (Ya podéis ir todas a felicitarla, allez, allez). **

**Y me dejo de tonterías, que me enrollo más que las persianas. Hope you like it :DD **

* * *

**Parte X. **

1 de noviembre de 1944.

Existe un refrán popular que dice que el roce hace el cariño. Como buen dicho, se trata de una frase sencilla, concreta y escueta, una lección de vida en apenas un puñado de palabras que no necesita ser ampliada ni explicada porque todo el mundo la entiende, incluido Dougie, aunque nunca haya estado de acuerdo con ella. ¿Por qué el roce debería hacer el cariño? A lo largo de sus casi 17 años se ha topado con muchas personas con las que ha entablado una relación más o menos cordial y no por ello les ha cogido el más mínimo cariño, prácticamente se podría decir todo lo contrario. Desde que su padre decidió hace unos cinco años que con once ya era lo bastante hombre como para acompañarle a su lugar de trabajo e ir aprendiendo las rutinas y deberes de un militar en ciernes, Dougie ha podido conocer a personas de lo más variopintas: generales del mismo rango que su padre con egos más grandes aún que sus barrigas cerveceras, secretarias insulsas y manipulables cuya única opinión sobre la guerra era que su sueldo era lo suficientemente amplio como para poder quejarse, hijos de soldados o dirigentes con los que le mandaban a jugar al patio cuando sus trece años resultaban no ser demasiados para escuchar cómo sus mayores decidían el futuro de una nación basándola en estallidos de bombas y muertes de miles de inocentes, por no mencionar señoritas de compañía, soldados del tres al cuarto, chicas de la limpieza o dependientas de fruterías, droguerías o carnicerías a las que ha podido conocer durante los cinco minutos que duraba la compra con su madre. ¿Significa eso que les tiene algo de cariño a todos y cada uno de ellos? Nada más lejos de la realidad. Sería más acertado decir que, de toda esa gente, lo único en claro que ha sacado es que son más escoria que la que su padre manda a campos de concentración. Él jamás podría encariñarse de personas con una mente tan cerrada y reaccionaria como esas, así que jamás ha entendido ese refrán, hasta ese momento.

Para principios de noviembre, las gallinas del corral de los Jones corretean de un lado para otro agitando sus alas para combatir el que probablemente sea el invierno más frío en más de diez años, arrejuntándose con el gallo y frotándose contra él en un gesto que más que sexual es instintivo, buscando algo de calor, aunque Poynter siga pensando que en realidad están en celo y lo que quieren es otro tipo de calor, mucho más primitivo.

Para principios de noviembre, Dougie se conoce de memoria y con los ojos cerrados el camino de su casa en el centro de Munich hasta la casona de Danny, separadas por más de tres kilómetros que remonta casi a diario a lomos de la bicicleta roja de su hermana, aunque el color esté quedando sepultado por los restos de barro que adquiere por el camino y que no se molesta en limpiar porque va a volver a ensuciarse al día siguiente y es agua y tiempo perdido.

Para principios de noviembre, el rubio es un asiduo en esa casa y, si no fuera porque es tan distinto físicamente a los hermanos, podría pasar perfectamente por un hijo más de Kathy.

La buena mujer había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando le vio entrar aquella tarde de octubre a su salón, acompañando a su hijo, que portaba un enorme saco como si fuera un Papá Noel prematuro. No le dio tiempo a gritarle a su Danny que estaba castigado por desobediente sin postre, sin salidas y sin Dianne hasta que cumpliera ochenta años, porque el pecoso se le adelantó, dejando el saco en el suelo y llenándolo todo de polvo. Seguidamente y, tras ganarse una mirada huraña de la mujer que le había dado la vida y en ese instante parecía querer quitársela, le explicó con toda la calma y veracidad del mundo cómo eran las cosas en realidad, exponiendo que la comida que él había fingido llevar a esa casa hacía unas dos semanas, en realidad pertenecía a Dougie y a su altruista y generoso corazón que, sabiendo que lo estaban pasando mal en un aspecto tan importante como la alimentación, no había dudado en donarles caritativamente algo de la comida que guardaban en su casa.

Danny temía que su buena madre le diera la vuelta a la sartén e interpretara el gesto del rubio como un intento de hacerse sentir a sí mismo superior o seguir hundiendo a los demás en su miseria, como si le debieran la vida por regalarles las migajas que le caen de los platos a su familia, pero gracias a un Dios en que no cree, no lo hizo. Simplemente frunció los labios, miró de arriba abajo a un Dougie algo asustado y después volvió a sentarse en su sillón a seguir tejiendo uno de los jerséis que confeccionaba cada año dando así su permiso y beneplácito para que el muchacho se quedara.

Después de ese día, en que Dougie ayudó a Danny a colocar las toneladas de comida que les había llevado, mientras Vicky, sentada como una señorona en la silla de la cocina criticaba su orden al ubicar cada alimento en las estanterías, Kathy tuvo una charla algo más extensa y profunda con su hijo sobre el alemán. Generoso o no, Dougie seguía siendo hijo de quien era, y Danny sólo pudo aferrarse a la pobre excusa de que él confiaba en el rubio para decirle que sus cuellos no corrían peligro. Kathy confió a su vez en su hijo y Poynter se convirtió en un asiduo durante todo el mes de octubre, cada día con nuevos sacos, hasta que a principios de noviembre, la despensa estaba llena como nunca antes lo había estado.

Sus nudillos golpean tres veces seguidas la puerta de madera, dejando un silencio corto dominar la quietud de la tarde-noche, y luego dos golpecitos más, pequeños y algo más cantarines. A los pocos días de empezar a visitarles, Danny sugirió que quizás sería necesario que tuviera una seña entre ellos, una especie de contraseña, para no asustarse cada vez que sonara la puerta y el corazón se les subiera a la garganta. Acordaron tres toques, un silencio, y otros dos más tras mucho debatir y no ponerse de acuerdo.

- Pero un, dos y al tres paro, ¿o al tres me abres?- preguntó Dougie estudiando la estrategia para no dejar cabos sueltos.

- No. Un, dos, tres y luego te abro.

- Entonces son cuatro...

- ¿Qué van a ser cuatro? Un, dos, y al tres te abro.

- Eso no es lo que acabas de decir, me estás haciendo un lío.

Y optaron por dividir los golpecitos en series de dos, así ninguno de los dos podría confundirse.

De cualquier manera, la puerta se abre y Danny aparece tras ella. El frío comienza a hacerse presente incluso en el interior de las viviendas, por lo que tiene todo el sentido del mundo que haya sustituido los pantalones cortos del verano en que se conocieron por esos gordos y fuertes de pana parduzca malconjuntados con un jersey de punto azul celeste. Sus rizos, totalmente revueltos, caen algo más largos de lo normal ocultando sus ojos, dándole un aspecto cuidadosamente descuidado y atractivo que no pasa desapercibido para Dougie. ¿Y si se dejara crecer él también el pelo? ¿Le harían caso las chicas? ¿Le dejaría su padre o diría que tiene el aspecto de uno de esos indomables cantantes de country americanos?

- ¡Hombre!- exclama Jones, abriendo un tanto más la hoja de madera para que Dougie pueda entrar por ella con comodidad.- Ya pensaba que no venías, ¿has visto qué hora es?

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las ocho, sueles venir a las seis.

Le muestra la arañada esfera de su reloj y Dougie le coge la muñeca para acercársela a los ojos, que le escuecen debido al frío. Las ocho menos veinte para ser más exactos, ni siquiera sabía que fuera tan tarde...

El pequeño deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras se quita la mochila de los hombros y cuelga el abrigo en el perchero del recibidor como hace cada día, bajo la atenta y algo preocupada mirada de Danny.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy teniendo un día de mierda...- confiesa.

Arrastra los pies hasta el salón, autoinvitándose, y se deja caer contra uno de los asientos del tresillo envolviendo todos sus movimientos en pesadez y agotamiento. Clava los codos en las rodillas, haciendo que sus manos sirvan de soporte a su propia cabeza, y su rostro se pierde tras el flequillo rubio que cuelga ante él, un gemidito de hastío y desfallecimiento escapando de sus labios casi en contra de su voluntad que alertan a Danny de que el pequeño no está para nada bien.

- Eh, bola de pelo rubia- le llama, sentándose a su lado sin saber si ponerle una mano en el hombro para que sepa que está ahí y puede hablar con él, o si decirle que le cuente lo que le ocurre, o simplemente tratar de distraerle. Hace tantos años que todos sus amigos están muertos, que él no se acuerda de cómo ser de nuevo el Danny gracioso y dicharachero que era antaño.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Dougie levanta la cabeza, algo roja por tenerla agachada, y mira bajo los rizos rebeldes de Danny sus ojos azules, esperando no tener que hablar y que él pueda adivinarlo por sí mismo, pero no parece hacerlo, sólo devolverle una mirada compasiva cuando ve que el alemán está a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Hoy hace un año de la muerte de mi tía, ¿sabes? – no, no lo sabía, y Danny no sabe hacer otra cosa que exhalar todo el aire que guardan sus pulmones ante la noticia. ¿Alemanes muertos? ¿Quién ha dado la vuelta a la guerra?- Era la única persona de mi familia que me entendía y que me dejaba ser quien de verdad quiero ser y la echo muchísimo de menos.

- Lo... Lo siento mucho, Dougs.

- Además, no he dormido bien- comienza a explicar el pequeño.- Anoche me acosté pronto porque hoy iba a ser un día "_muy importante y ajetreado_" y quería estar descansado, pero... Los gritos, no dejaban de oírse gritos, y disparos, y alaridos de dolor y de auxilio. Incluso con la ventana cerrada, seguía escuchando cómo aquellas mujeres rogaban por la vida de sus hijos y sólo callaban tras el estallido de un nuevo disparo. Quería salir, te lo prometo- le mira, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, tratando de disculparse con él para aliviar su conciencia.- Quería salir a la calle, y... No sé, quizás ayudarles a escapar, o tratar de... de despistar a los que estuvieran haciendo guardia en esos momentos, no lo sé. Algo útil, algo en lugar de taparme la cabeza con la jodida almohada para no seguir oyendo los malditos gritos que se me han quedado clavados en la mente, como si no dejara de oírlos en ningún momento.

- Dougie...

- Pero al final me dormí, ¿sabes? Creo que he dormido dos horas. Bertha me ha despertado y hemos desayunado todos juntos fingiendo que nadie había escuchado nada la noche anterior. Teníamos que ir al cuartel, mi padre y yo, y cuando he salido a la calle aún no habían retirado todos los cuerpos, ¿sabes? Todavía había... niños reventados contra la acera de mi casa, el suelo teñido de sangre... Algunos incluso todavía tenían los ojos abiertos. ¿Sabes lo que es, Danny? HA sido como si estuvieran congelados en el tiempo, pidiendo auxilio, sin que nadie pudiera auxiliarles ya...

Danny no responde. El enano habla mirándose las manos con la cabeza algo gacha y no tiene duda de que está llorando aunque no pueda verle la cara. Claro que lo sabe, claro que sabe lo que es encontrarte un panorama como aquél, ver la mirada perdida de personas que pasan a engrosar las listas de muertos, su identidad perdiéndose en fosas comunes donde languidecer hasta el fin de los tiempos. Claro que lo sabe, tuvo que ver a su padre en esa macabra situación, pero sabe que no servirá de nada recordarle a Poynter que no es el primero en ver un muerto, porque eso no cambiará el hecho de que su amigo esté prácticamente en estado de shock.

- Y no quería mirarles, sé que eran personas, que tenían una vida, pero ya no, ahora sólo... sólo son muertos. Decenas de ellos. ¿De dónde salís? ¿Cómo es posible que sigáis quedando tantos? ¿Es que no sois capaces de estaros quietos de una puta vez e impedir más muertes?

- Nosotros no hemos empezado esta guerra.

- Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que os sigan aniquilando como si fuerais ganado. Mi padre ha sonreído, casi como si estuviera contemplando un cuadro, como si _eso _fuese arte. No sé cómo no le he vomitado encima. Y luego hemos ido a la oficina. A ordenar más ejércitos, a idear más estrategias, y más estadísticas, y manejo de armas, y control de población... ¿Sabes cuál es nuestro lema? "_En una guerra como esta, los civiles no cuentan_". ¿Y sabes qué cojones significa? Que si te tengo que meter ahora mismo una bala en la cabeza, te la voy a meter, porque es mi trabajo y para lo que están entrenando. Como si fuera un perro tirado por una correa. Papá me ha dicho hoy dos veces que está orgulloso de mí, y cada vez que lo hace me dan arcadas. He llegado tan destrozado a casa que sólo quería morirme, ni siquiera quería venir. No tenía ganas de estar pedaleando media hora con el maldito frío que hace mordiéndome los huesos.

- No tienes porqué venir todos los días, Doug...- el rubio alza la mirada y la fija en la de su amigo. Se siente terriblemente estúpido, pueril e inmaduro contándole a él sus penas de niño rico de la ciudad como si esperase que se compadeciera de él. ¿Qué puede esperar siquiera? Danny lleva una vida mucho más jodida que la suya, luchando simplemente por seguir respirando, y jamás le ha oído quejarse. – Deberías haberte quedado en casa y descansar.

- Ya, pero no quería pasar tanto tiempo allí, a veces siento que me ahogo. Además, te prometí que te traería esto.

Echa mano a la mochila de cuero que llevaba con él y abre las correas que la mantienen cerrada y a salvo de ojos curiosos. No se molesta en imprimirle emoción al momento, y deja sobre la mesita del té del salón de los Jones el ejemplar del _Der Stürmer _correspondiente a ese mismo día, primero de noviembre de 1944. Cierra de nuevo la mochila mientras Danny lo toma con ansia y ojea la portada, leyendo por encima los titulares y pies de foto en un intento de tomar una visión e idea general de las noticias que grita aquél periódico.

- Lo he robado de la oficina de mi padre, no creo que se den cuenta de que falta uno...- se pasa una de sus finas manos por la frente, elevando el flequillo de sus ojos y dejándolos libres y mira al pecoso con los hombros caídos y expresión expectante.- Es antisemita, así que no creo que te siente muy bien lo que dice...

- ¿Lo-lo has leído?

- ¿Yo? Que va, no me entero de nada de lo que dicen los periódicos. La información siempre se publica manipulada y tergiversada para que la población piense lo que a gente como mi padre le interesa, pero en el cuartel se oyen cosas totalmente distintas.

- No tenías que haber venido sólo para traerme el periódico, de verdad, mírate. Estás helado y tienes una cara de muerto que incluso asusta.

- ¿Podrías, simplemente, darme las gracias y dejar de recordarme tú también que lo hago todo mal?

- No quería decir eso, Doug- Danny se olvida del periódico y de las ganas que tiene de recibir noticias sobre cómo va la guerra y el avance de los soviéticos, y le suelta de cualquier manera de nuevo por la mesita, centrando todas sus atenciones en el rubio que lagrimea a su lado. Tras unos instantes más de dudas, opta por reposar una de sus enormes manos en la espalda del pequeño, tan estrecha que prácticamente la cubre entera con ella, y la frota con calor y cariño, tratando de transmitirle algo de apoyo, de hacerle ver que no le está desmoralizando y que sólo quiere que se sienta un poco mejor consigo mismo.

Y es en ese momento, en el que el alemán vuelve a mirar a Danny, a su primer amigo en muchos, muchos años a los ojos, cuando Dougie empieza a creer que ese dicho puede llevar algo de razón y puede, sólo puede, que él se esté encariñando con el rizoso de manos de trol.

- Muchas gracias, enano.

Sí, no se le ha olvidado que el mes pasado, cuando llegó cargado de comida para un regimiento, le dijo que jamás le daría las gracias dos veces, pero se lo merece por todo lo que está haciendo por ellos. Se merece eso y más, así que ejerce cierta presión sobre su espalda y le empuja contra sí mismo hasta que puede tenerlo entre sus brazos y estrecharle contra su pecho durante un par de segundos que al rubio se le hacen eternos. Salvo su hermana, nadie tiene nunca ningún gesto mínimamente cordial o cariñoso con él; todo son órdenes, mandatos, prisas y, dado que está a punto de cumplir diecisiete años, dan por hecho que ya es un hombrecito maduro que no necesita ese tipo de contacto. Pero se equivocan, y no saben cuánto. Hay quien dice que el contacto humado ayuda a mitigar el dolor, y Dougie tampoco lo había creído hasta que siente cómo las yemas de los dedos de Danny se hunden entre sus vértebras y los indomables rizos le hacen cosquillas en la mejilla o el párpado. En principio pillado en falta y reticente, Poynter no sabe cómo devolverle el abrazo, así que se limita a apoyar sus manos también en la espalda de su amigo y darle un par de palmaditas frías y suficientes.

Cuando Danny se separa de él, Dougie ya no tirita. Parece haber entrado en calor, bien por el abrazo, bien por el calor de la chimenea encendida, y sus ojos dejan de verter lágrimas. Permanece en silencio porque considera que ya ha hablado demasiado ese día (y porque, recordemos, si antes se sentía ridículo ahora directamente podría morirse, que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y le tragara sin decir ni "mu". Si su padre le hubiera visto llorando como una nenaza lamentándose por sus problemas seguramente le habría molido a palos para endurecerle y hacerle un hombre completo) y sorbe sonoramente por su recta y fina nariz, pasándose la manga de su jersey por ella para eliminar el agüilla que ha ido cayendo.

A Jones se le deforma la cara ante la entrada veloz de una idea estupenda en su cabeza y sus orbes azules se abren hasta el punto que parece que se le van a salir de la cara.

- ¡Tengo una idea!- exclama, alzando el dedo índice de su mano izquierda como si solicitara cobertura para poder llevarla a cabo.

Se pone en pie y el enano le imita, esbozando el principio de una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando un par de toques en la puerta de entrada les obliga a permanecer quietos en el salón. Danny mira el reloj, comprobando que son algo más de las ocho de la tarde, y sale disparado hacia el recibidor sin darle ninguna indicación a Dougie.

Éste oye cómo la puerta se abre, un saludo de una voz femenina, y la puerta vuelve a cerrarse. El sonido de las bastas ropas de alguien rozándose contra la pared, supone que desprendiéndose de algún abrigo tal y como él ha hecho, y después, silencio.

En verdad sabe de quién se trata sin necesidad de verla. Su cerebro ya reconoce su timbre de voz después de haberla visto en un par de ocasiones en esa casa, así que no le cabe duda de que Danny ya se va a olvidar de él. Nadie haría caso a un mocoso asustadizo teniendo a un bellezón de metro sesenta, piernas de infarto y sonrisa de anuncio al lado.

Sin embargo, agudiza un tanto el oído por puro interés morboso y masoquista. Puede oír sus besos. Al principio, dos semanas atrás, cuando Dianne entraba en casa y saludaba a Danny con esa efusividad tan suya, se le hacía incómodo encontrarse en la misma estancia que ellos, como si estuviera violando su intimidad pese a que la intrusa era ella, así que apartaba la mirada y fingía hablar con Vicky sobre algo de enfermería que no comprendía. Ellos invertían un par de minutos más en ponerse al día...

_- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? _

_- Oh, muy bien, es encantador ver a los niños aprender gracias a ti. _

_- Cómo te quiero, eres la mujer perfecta. _

_- Yo te quiero más, tengamos hijos y muramos gordos y endeudados._

...(puede que no fuera exactamente así, pero así lo entendía Dougie) como si no se hubieran visto el día anterior, e intercambiaban saliva hasta que parecían cansarse y darse cuenta que no estaban solos en la habitación. Entonces Dianne se daba la vuelta, ese remolino que hacían sus faldas y vestidos al moverse (y que Dougie sabía que volvía loco a Danny), y los saludaba a todos con su preciosa sonrisa llena de dientes blanquísimos y perfectísimos.

Pero no le entendáis mal, Dougie no odia a Dianne. De hecho, la muchacha es muy simpática con él, siempre intenta animarle, ha confiado en él desde el primer momento, y bromean juntos e incluso Kathy una vez les permitió encender la radio y Dianne insistió en que quería bailar un rock and roll con él, y sabe Dios que hacía años que no se reía tan fuerte. Casi se podría decir que la tiene algo de cariño, pero lo que no soporta de ella es que, cada vez que aparece, el resto del mundo deja de existir para Danny. Como si le cerraran las miras de sus ojos y sólo pudiera mirarla a ella. Y hoy Dougie le necesita. Necesita que le cuente esa genial idea que había tenido para terminar de levantarle el ánimo, que bromeen hasta que tenga que volver a casa antes de que se le haga muy tarde, y que le ayude a olvidar el que está siendo el peor día de su vida. Pero Dianne entra por la puerta, y Dougie desaparece de la escena.

- ¡Dougie!- grita la chica, sorprendida de verle allí. Se suelta de la mano de Danny, a la cuál estaba firmemente agarrada, y rodea el cuello del rubio con sus bracitos de porcelana para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla que le deja el tímpano rehilando.- Dan dice que no estás teniendo un buen día...

- ¿Eh? No te preocupes, estoy bien...

- Tus ojeras no dicen lo mismo...

- No sabía que las ojeras hablasen- le espeta, y por un segundo, la sonrisa desaparece de los rosados (y besuqueados) labios de la alemana, aunque se recomponga en seguida a ese corte y vuelva a ser el rayito de luz que ilumina la vida de Jones.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos un pastel? El chocolate es capaz de curar cualquier cosa.

- Gracias, pero no tengo ganas.

Le dedica una sonrisa, una de esas fugaces, falsas y casi terroríficas, y la regatea tras recoger su mochila para salir del salón y poder volver a su casa. Danny tenía toda la razón, no debería haber ido.

Recoge su abrigo del perchero, viendo el de la alemana colgado junto al suyo desprendiendo un grato y sensual olor al perfume que gasta la chica, y se lo pone rápidamente para salir de allí cuanto antes. Con un poco de suerte, podrá llegar a su casa antes de las nueve, librarse de cenar y meterse directamente en la cama a ver si con otro poquito más de suerte el mundo decide seguir girando sin él.

- Eh, eh- le detiene Jones con tan sabias palabras, agarrando una de las correas de la mochila antes de que pueda colgársela a la espalda y se le escape del todo.- Quédate, Dianne hace muy buenos pasteles, te va a encantar.

- Que no, de verdad, estoy cansado, y no quiero... molestaros o interrumpiros o lo que sea.

- No digas tonterías, sabes que a los dos nos gusta estar los tres juntos. Dianne te adora – _Dianne, Dianne, Dianne_, todo Dianne. Dice tantas veces su nombre que va a terminar por perder hasta el significado, pero al menos ve en sus ojos que la petición que le está proponiendo es real y sincera, que no quiere que se vaya.

- Otro día.

Termina de colgarse la mochila y Danny claudica, dando un paso atrás.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa al menos? Sigues sin tener buena cara...

- No hace falta, quédate con ella y haced ese pastel.

- ¿Vendrás mañana?- un "por supuesto" se perfila en sus labios cuando se acuerda de algo que no había recordado hasta ese momento, otro de los motivos por los que ese día está siendo para olvidar.- ¿Qué pasa?

- No puedo... Mi padre quiere que le acompañe a un viaje que tiene que hacer a Berlín y salimos pasado mañana por la mañana. Tendré que hacer la maleta, así que no creo que pueda.

- Vaya...- si Dougie no fuera tan poco espabilado ni Danny tan reacio a mostrar sus emociones, ambos se habrían dado cuenta de la decepción que tiñe sus rostros en ese momento. – Pues hasta... ¿cuándo vuelves?

- Estaremos tres o cuatro días...

- Pues hasta el... ¿martes?

- Hasta el martes.

Ambos asienten, integrando esa información en su memoria a largo plazo y el recibidor se sume durante un par de segundos en un silencio no incómodo pero sí difícil de llenar, un silencio que parece buscar unas palabras que ninguno de los dos ha aprendido a pronunciar todavía, al fin y al cabo, hay cosas que no se enseñan en la escuela, y puede que esta sea una de ellas. ¿Cómo afrontar algo a lo que no has tenido que enfrentarte antes? Hay que aprender sobre la marcha.

Tal como hace Danny, que restriega el sudor frío de sus manos contra la pana de sus pantalones y se balancea sobre las puntas de sus zapatos, en ese gesto que tanto le caracteriza y que siempre suele indicar que la situación le incomoda o no sabe cómo finalizarla.

- Hasta el martes- repite Dougie, abrochándose el abrigo y abriendo la puerta rápidamente, el gélido frío golpeándole la cara con crudeza.

- Hasta el martes- exhala el judío viendo el algo regordete cuerpo de su amigo embutido en su parca alejarse hacia su bicicleta (en esta ocasión no ha traído la de su hermana), montarse en ella y desaparecer de su parcela engullido por las sombras.

Un instante después, Dianne saca su cabecita rubia desde el salón y se apoya en el marco de la puerta en un gesto coqueto que Danny ni observa ya que su vista se pierde en la estela que Dougie ha dejado a su marcha. "_Cuatro días son muchos días_", piensa antes de cerrar la puerta, voltear, y mirar a su novia con forzada alegría.

- Bueno, ¿hacemos ese pastel?

Cerca de las nueve y cuarto, Dianne abandona la casa. Kathy y Vicky avisaron antes de salir que alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche volverían de la visita médica que tenían que hacer, y Danny prefiere que no vean allí a su chica cuando lleguen o le freirán a preguntas que no le apetece responder.

El pastel recién hecho se enfría en el refrigerador cuando la puerta se abre con estrépito y Vicky irrumpe en su hogar soltando improperios contra el Dios del Tiempo por soplar tan frío sobre toda Alemania y tan caliente sobre, por ejemplo, Las Bahamas, a las que resulta que se muere por ir.

- ¿Danny?- inquiere su madre, cerrando la hoja de madera e ignorando lo exagerada que es a veces su hija mayor.

- ¡En el salón!

- Al calor de la chimenea, a veces pienso que eres el listo de la familia- bromea su hermana, dejándose caer a su lado con un torpe golpe y quitándose los zapatos para calentarse los pies al calor de la lumbre.

Permanecen un par de minutos en silencio hasta que la mayor de los hermanos Jones advierte el silencio que envuelve a su hermano pequeño. Cuando era más pequeño aún tenían la sensación de que era hiperactivo, siempre correteando y saltando y tirándose de todos lados, pero parece que el tiempo le ha reducido las revoluciones por minuto. Sin embargo, Vicky sabe que es otra cosa lo que le hace estar tan paradito, con las manos entrelazadas abrazándose sus propias rodillas y la mirada fija en las filigranas que dibuja el fuego dentro de la chimenea, coloreando sus ojos azules de un tono carmesí brillante que le hace parecer, al mismo tiempo, amenazador y vulnerable.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Dan?- inquiere, olvidándose de sus pies para centrar su atención en él.

- Dougie ha estado aquí.

- ¿Y qué? Viene día sí, día no.

- Hace un año que murió su tía, ¿sabes?, justo hoy.

- ¿Qué tía?

- No lo sé, resulta que tiene una tía, bueno, tenía, y al parecer era importante para él. Y encima ha tenido un día de mierda, de esos que hacen que te plantees el suicidio- exhala un suspiro y aparta la mirada del fuego por miedo a quedarse ciego, aunque la posa sobre las cutículas mordisqueadas de sus dedos, reticente a posarla sobre la sabia y sincera mirada de su hermana.- Y luego ha venido Dianne, y Dougie ha decidido irse a su casa... Y yo... Creo que debería haber hecho algo más por él.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- No lo sé... ¿Acompañarle? ¿Tratar de... distraerle un poco? Algo en lugar de dejar que se fuera como se ha ido.

- ¿Te sientes culpable por algo que no has hecho?

- Es mucho peor que sentirse culpable por algo que sí se ha hecho.

- ¿Dan, puedo serte sincera?

- Lo vas a ser aunque me niegue...

- ¿Qué estás buscando en ese chiquillo? – hace una pausa dramática no premeditada para que la pregunta le cale hondo al cerebro de corcho de su hermano pequeño y sigue hablando con la misma seriedad, estirando la espalda incluso. – Quiero decir...

- Sé lo que quieres decir, Vic.

- Dan, ese niño se muere por tener a alguien que le quiera, y a alguien a quien querer. ¿Es que no has visto lo perdido y desamparado que está? Es como si estuviera dispuesto a cualquier cosa por conseguir un poco de cariño, por tener a alguien que le comprenda y le apoye. ¿Te has preguntado por qué casi no habla de su familia? ¿O de esa tía, que en paz descanse, de la que no sabíamos nada? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que en realidad no sabemos nada de él, y no se molesta en cambiar ese hecho? Parece como si tuviera miedo a mostrarse tal como es, o como si se avergonzara de su familia y tuviera pavor a perdernos también a nosotros, a ti. Y no me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que seas un interesado, porque te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que jamás te moverías por interés material, pero la guerra es capaz de cambiarnos a todos, y tú deberías tener claro qué buscas en Dougie. ¿Le quieres porque de verdad sois amigos... o porque te sale rentable? Ese chiquillo no se merece sufrir ni llevarse una decepción, así que deberías planteártelo antes de que se encariñe más contigo y sea demasiado tarde.

Danny también conocía aquél refrán, ese de "_el roce hace el cariño_", y había confiado en él durante sus dieciocho años de vida, pero nunca le había observado desde el otro lado. Quizás una visión egocéntrica siempre le había obligado a plantear esa frase popular desde el lado protagonista, de ser él quién pudiera cogerle cariño a otra persona, pero nunca se había visto a sí mismo como sujeto, así que no sabía qué era no corresponder a alguien. Hasta ese momento.

¿Y si Vicky tiene razón? ¿Y si Dougie se está encariñando de él y él no de Dougie? ¿Y si el pequeño se lleva una decepción y deja de visitarlos? ¿Qué le dolería más en ese supuesto, no poder verle... o carecer de todo lo que supone tener a Dougie como amigo? ¿De verdad se ha convertido en una persona tan interesada y mezquina por culpa de la guerra?

Un suspiro escapa de sus desiguales labios y Vicky se levanta tras golpearle con cariño el hombro derecho, orgullosa de haber sembrado la semillita en su cerebro y haber revuelto su conciencia. Dougie es un buen partido, pero no se merece que nadie se aproveche de él, ni siquiera su hermano.

Le deja a solas y él vuelve a contemplar las llamas de la chimenea bailando a placer ante sus ojos, creando figuras que desaparecen en cuestión de segundos y que no podrá retener en su memoria, como estrellas fugaces a las que no da tiempo a admirar en todo su esplendor porque son eso, fugaces, efímeras, momentos puntuales a los que tienes que saber aferrarte antes de perderlos.

Y ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere con respecto a Dougie. ¿Quiere que sea una de esas estrellas que cruzan el cielo de su existencia una sola vez en la vida y dejan una estela evanescente que apenas si crea una huella tangible, o una llama firme y duradera que le marque y le queme para el resto de sus días?

Tiene cuatro días para decidirlo.

* * *

**JAJEJEIEJEJUJOU. That's all. Antes de que sus vayáis sin comentar, malas personas, un par de cositas: el periódico que Dougie le lleva a Danny existió de verdad, era un periódico antesemita de la época que informaba sobre el avance de la guerra y que solía circular en ambientes militares, como si fuera una publicación para los cuerpos de la ley. Y el lema que Doug dice, es una frase real que pronunció uno de los hombres de confianza de Hitler antes de la caída del Tercer Reich, lol. Es lo que tiene ver "****_El Hundimiento_****" (muy recomendable, por cierto). Como veis, será un fic pero me estoy tomando en serio la historia. **

**Y ahora sí, eso es todo. Y comentad, mujeres, que de 100 visitas sólo comentan 5 y así no me animáis :_ **

**Feliz semana y feliz 10 aniversario :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yup, yup, os debo dos disculpas. La primera, porque se suponía que tenía que haber subido la semana pasada pero se me rompió el ordenador y pues es un poco difícil colgar un capítulo del aire (? Y la segunda, porque éste me ha quedado EXTREMADAMENTE largo. Mucho, y no es en plan "no pasa nada, nos gustan largos" (los capítulos, digo xD), sino que son más de siete mil y pico palabras, quince páginas y akrhweksrhjwelr. En mi defensa diré que es, hasta el momento, mi capi favorito y que me encanta muy mucho cómo me ha quedado (aunque esté mal que yo lo diga), y no sólo por lo que ocurre (JE JE JEJEJEJE), sino también por la manera de relatarlo. Deciros que creo en esta historia hasta como un posible libro publicable... Pero bueno, que me enrollo. Es muy largo, pero creo que no se hace pesado. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí :DD **

* * *

**Parte XI. **

Cuatro días son, exactamente, noventa y seis horas, cinco mil setecientos sesenta minutos, trescientos cuarenta y cinco mil seiscientos segundos y mucho, mucho tiempo para pensar.

Las palabras de Vicky calaron en el cerebro del menor de los Jones de un modo sorprendente. Danny nunca había sido una persona muy reflexiva, o al menos no lo demostraba, y a simple vista parecía un hombre simple y llano al que no le gusta complicarse la vida aunque ella sola se hubiera complicado en los últimos cinco años por el estallido de la guerra. Sin embargo, su hermana le conocía mejor que nadie, mejor incluso que su madre, aunque eso no fuese algo raro. Las madres constantemente piensan que, dado que son ellas las que han dado a luz, son las que más cerca están de sus hijos, que ese vínculo que se creó en el vientre sólo hace que fortalecerse con el paso de los años, y en muchas ocasiones es justo al revés. Vicky es capaz de adivinar las emociones que experimenta el rizoso con sólo mirarle a los ojos o fijarse en sus movimientos, porque es la persona más transparente del mundo. Puede que sea por esa simpleza y pureza que le envuelve, que no es capaz de enmascarar sus sentimientos, pero de un modo u otro, es capaz de saber todo lo que le ocurre con prestarle un poquito de atención.

Esos cuatro días Danny los invierte en seguir con su vida con normalidad. Se levanta de madrugada para dar de comer a las gallinas, les limpia un poco el corral y atiende a las que están a punto de poner los huevos, poniendo especial atención en que no se le despiste ninguna y empiecen a incubarlos, o a que no se escape el gallo y tenga que salir corriendo tras él en círculos como ya le ha ocurrido un par de veces mientras su hermana se ríe dejándose los pulmones en lugar de echarle una mano. Después, una merecida ducha, desayunar en familia mientras actualizan lo que tendrán que hacer ese día (que siempre suele ser alguna visita a alguna casa cercana por parte de su hermana y su madre ya que todos los días aparecen más heridos por restos de metralla o accidentes similares, no en vano, están metidos de lleno en la que parece ser la guerra más despiadada de la historia) y cuando éstas se van, él pierde el tiempo fregando los cacharros, releyendo por enésima vez los escasos libros que descansan en la estantería de su cuarto y fantaseando despierto con cómo sería su vida si no estuvieran en guerra. Al caer la tarde, Dianne llama a su puerta e ilumina un poco la aburrida rutina de su vida. A veces suben a su cuarto buscando un poco de intimidad (aunque Kathy le obligue a dejar la puerta abierta como medida preventiva ya que, palabras textuales, no quiere ser abuela tan pronto), otras se quedan en el salón con el resto de la familia escuchando la radio que poco a poco va siendo aceptada por la matriarca de los Jones hasta que llega la hora en que la chica tiene que volver a su casa. Se despiden en el rellano, Kathy prepara la cena, se dan las buenas noches en el pasillo de los dormitorios y a las once están todos durmiendo hasta el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, algo perturba todos esos hechos, y es que Danny no puede sacarse a Dougie de la cabeza. No en el mismo sentido en que piensa en Dianne, pero tan parecido que le asquea. Cuando no está con su novia y la echa de menos, piensa en cuánto le gustaría poder estar con ella, en abrazarla, en besar sus labios y hacerla reír, escuchar ese sonido agudo y contagioso de su cantarina risa sin la que ahora sus días parecen ser mucho más insoportables. Pero respecto a Dougie... Ciertamente, también le echa de menos. Hacía más entretenidas sus tardes; solía aparecer por allí a las seis e irse justo antes de la cena, y esas casi cuatro horas que pasaba con él las invertían en hablar, de todo y de nada, casi nunca de ellos mismos. Y Vicky tenía razón, no sabía nada de él. Sabía que su padre era general de brigada y que tenía una estrecha y peligrosa relación con Hitler, que tenía una hermana de nombre desconocido que se iba a casar a finales de año y una tía muerta. Nada más. No sabía qué tipo de relación guardaba con ellos, si era feliz en su entorno (aunque no lo parecía por los esbozos que había dejado ver), si pretendía completar la carrera de militar, si... Todo cuanto sabía de él eran ideas previas que ha tenido que ir formando de lo que ha ido obteniendo de él. En esas dos semanas en las que se han visto casi todos los días, sólo han hablado de la guerra, de los rusos, de las doctrinas políticas que Dougie no termina de entender y que Danny, siempre desde su punto de vista y de un modo no todo lo neutral que sería conveniente para hablar de una época como la suya, ha tratado de explicarle, de cómo esperan que se desarrollen los meses siguientes, de cómo imaginan sus vidas cuando todo eso acabe, si acaba...

Al cuarto día Danny tiene claras unas cuantas de esas cosas en las que Vicky le insistió que recapacitase: Dougie se ha convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos. En realidad, ahora es el único que tiene, pero aunque no sepa casi nada de él, es alguien con quien se puede hablar, con quien mantener charlas durante horas sobre cosas con las que no puede hablar con nadie ya que su madre no le deja hablar de política en casa; y cuando le compara con otros amigos que tuvo hace años y que ahora no son más que polvo, piensa que con ellos jamás podría haber tenido conversaciones tan profundas e interesantes. Al mismo tiempo, su relación con el enano le sale rentable, claro que lo hace, pero eso no significa que lo único que quiera de él sea el beneficio material. No es tonto, y aunque el alemán sea lo suficiente manejable como para pedirle lo que sea, rechazar su ayuda sería un despropósito en los tiempos que corren. Además, Dougie lo hace porque quiere. En ningún momento le ha obligado a traer los kilos de comida que les trae, y Dios le libre de decirle que deje de hacerlo. Así que decide que es compatible, que puede tenerle cariño y al mismo tiempo aceptar que de esa relación pueda sacar cierto provecho. ¿Le hace eso peor persona?

Ese día, el día en que Dougie debería regresar a Munich, Danny se encuentra tumbado en el tresillo del salón con un libro en las manos aunque no esté prestando atención a la lectura. Tiene los cinco sentidos puestos en la puerta, esperando escuchar esos tres golpecitos, un silencio, y otros dos más que le indiquen que el enano rubio se encuentra al otro lado de ella. No en vano, son alrededor de las seis de la tarde, es a esas horas cuando suele aparecer por allí.

Vicky está postrada en el otro sillón, sacando brillo a sus zapatos de charol ya que un chico le ha invitado a salir el día siguiente y tiene tantas ganas y está tan emocionada que ya lo va preparando todo aunque falten más de veinticuatro horas. Aún así, tiene un ojo puesto sobre su hermano, que no encuentra la postura sobre el sillón, y tarda dos horas en leer cada página, y bufa y se rasca la nuca constantemente, lo cuál le hace reír y dejar sus zapatos para otro momento. Nada es más importante para ella que su hermano, ni siquiera que el chico del que lleva secretamente enamorada desde los quince años se haya dignado a pedirle salir de una maldita vez.

- Dan, te veo un poco inquieto...- se burla, mirándole con una ceja alzada y un deje irónico en su expresión que Danny decide ignorar.

- ¿A mí? Estoy perfectamente...

- Vaya, cualquiera diría que tienes chinches en el culo. ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo?

- ¡Vicky!

- Te recuerdo que te bañaba cuando eras pequeño.

- Estoy bien, ¿vale? Sigue con tus zapatos y déjame leer- Vicky alza las manos en un gesto de paz y obedece a su hermano, contando mentalmente los segundos que va a tardar en dejar esa pose de machito y tragarse su orgullo para pedirle consejo. – Bueno, la verdad es que...

- Cinco. Cinco segundos, cada día te superas, cariño.

- No se puede hablar contigo, Victoria.

- No me llames Victoria- un cojín sale disparado atravesando el salón e impacta contra la cabeza llena de rizos del muchacho, que levanta la mirada y decide no empezar una lucha de cojines porque lo cierto es que está preocupado. – ¿Es por Dougie?

- Meh- musita, restándole importancia al tiempo que se entretiene con los flecos del forro del sofá, retorciéndolos entre sus rechonchos dedos. – Un poco. El otro día escuché en la radio que los soviéticos están a sólo cinco kilómetros de Berlín...

- Y sugieres que han suprimido esos cinco enormes kilómetros en cuatro días, asesinando a miles de soldados armados con tanques y bombas medidas milimétricamente hasta llegar al lugar, probablemente secreto y protegido como si fuera una cámara acorazada, en que se encuentra Dougie. Luego le han secuestrado y desmembrado con fría y calculada maldad. ¿Es eso?

- Victoria...

- Danny, Dougie tiene un padre nazi, está en el lado ganador, no va a pasarle nada. Seguramente hayan viajado con decenas de soldados para protegerlos, en coches oficiales y blindados, y estén hospedados en alguna lujosa y segura casa que ni siquiera ellos mismos sepan situar en el mapa.

- ¿Crees que me estoy preocupando de más, verdad?

- No, estamos en guerra, en realidad puede pasarles cualquier cosa- Danny bufa y dirige una mirada asesina a su hermana, nunca mejor dicho. No deja de contradecirse.- Pero lo importante en todo esto es que te preocupas. Parece que me has hecho caso.

- Dougie y yo somos amigos, a pesar de todas las diferencias. Me hiciste pensar y... No sé... Dijo cuatro días. Ya debería haber vuelto, ¿no crees?

- A lo mejor se ha alargado el viaje, son hombres de negocios. O puede que esté cansado y no tenga ganas de venir... O a lo mejor se ha hartado de que le dejes de segundo plato cuando viene Dianne y es su manera de castigarte.

- ¡Yo no le dejo de segundo plato!

- Oh, vamos, Dan. Si cuando aparece ella no tienes ojos para nadie más.

- Eso no es verdad.

- Bueno, pues cuando Dougie vuelva, se lo preguntas- realiza una de sus pausas dramáticas, y no tarda en ver cómo el rostro de su hermano se deforma por la duda. Eureka, otra vez le ha hecho comerse la cabeza.- Dan, amigos no tienes más que uno, y novias vas a tener cientos en toda tu vida. Pareciéndote tanto a mí y siendo tan guapo como eres, las chicas harán cola por ti. Deberías cuidar más a Dougie y olvidarte un poquito de Doña Sonrisas.

Sí, no es ningún secreto, Vicky no soporta a Dianne. Antes de que empezara a ver a su hermano tan asiduamente, eran algo así como amigas, un poco frívolas y porque no había más chicas cerca, pero ahora que tiene que verla todos los días pululando por su casa, se le repite más que el pescado. No soporta su cariño efusivo, que le parece falso y forzado, ni sus sempiternas e incómodas sonrisas. Por Dios, están en guerra, ¿cómo es posible que sonría tanto? Sabe que en realidad Dianne es una persona encantadora, positiva y que trata de verle el lado bueno a la vida, pero no va con ella. Sus vidas no tienen lado bueno, están viviendo recluidos a las afueras de la ciudad porque poner un pie en ella significa estar muertos, y tienen que luchar cada día por seguir vivos, por alimentarse, por no dejar que la situación se les vaya de las manos y termine por enloquecerlos a todos, y en cambio la rubia parece vivir en otro mundo, un mundo de fantasía del que le gustaría bajarla de esos pelos que tiene, pero sabe que Danny no se lo perdonaría porque está enamorado de ella, por desgracia.

- A Dougie le cae bien Dianne- musita un Danny no muy seguro de ello.

- Seguro- ironiza la otra, volviendo a sus zapatos.

- ¿Crees que debería acercarme a la ciudad y ver si está bien, si ha regresado bien del viaje?

- Claro- vuelve a ironizar.- Si quieres te vuelvo a coser todas las estrellas a la ropa, o te las pego en la frente por si acaso no te las ven bien, y por si no quedara claro, puedo dibujarte un "SOY JUDÍO" en la espalda. ¿Te apetece?- suspira y boquea y alza las manos en un gesto de incredulidad.- ¡¿Pero tú estás loco?! ¡No puedes ir a la ciudad, Dan! Piensa con la cabeza, estarías muerto nada más poner un maldito pie allí.

- ¡Vale! Sólo era una sugerencia.

- Pues olvídalo. La ciudad está prohibida para nosotros.

Ahora el que alza las manos es Danny, recogiendo el libro de su regazo y fingiendo que obedece a su hermana y que no pondrá un maldito pie en Munich. Aunque no sería la primera vez que desobedeciera una orden...

Al día siguiente, Vicky está de los nervios. Su chico (con el que sólo ha intercambiado un par de monosílabos nerviosos e ininteligibles) pasa a recogerla esa noche a eso de las siete, y desde las doce del mediodía no deja de ir de un lado para otro como un coyote, poniendo más nervioso aún a Danny.

Cuando llega la hora de arreglarse, arrastra a su hermano con ella para que le de su opinión masculina sobre si su atuendo es acertado o no.

- Vicky, que yo no entiendo de trapos.

- Tú piensa en Doña Sonrisas, ¿vale? En lo que te gusta que lleve- empieza a sacar faldas y blusas y Danny piensa que Dianne le suele gustar más cuando menos ropa lleva, pero eso no es algo que pueda decir delante de su hermana.

Finalmente, se decanta por una falda de talle alto en tono burdeos y una blusa blanca que conjunta a la perfección con su piel y su pelo, como si fuera un vaso de vino. Danny le da su visto bueno sólo por librarse de ella y en cuanto la ve desaparecer por la esquina junto con su futuro novio, sube corriendo a su cuarto a vestirse con ropa de calle.

Si no recuerda mal, en una de esas conversaciones con Dougie, éste dijo que vivía en el centro de la ciudad, en el número 4 de una calle cuyo nombre no recuerda pero que se encuentra justo al lado del ayuntamiento, entre una panadería y una pequeña sucursal, así que supone que no habrá mucha pérdida cuando sale de su casa dispuesto a llamar a su puerta. Sólo tiene que encontrar el dichoso ayuntamiento. No debe ser muy difícil.

Llegar hasta el centro de Munich le supone algo más de treinta y cinco minutos a pie ya que él no dispone de una bicicleta como Dougie, y cuando logra llegar a la ciudad, o más bien, la "_OH, DIOS, ESTOY EN LA CIUDAD_", ya que hace meses que no la pisa y para él es como ir de visita a Estados Unidos a ver a su primo Tom, lo único que quiere es sentarse y respirar hondo. Hace un frío del carajo, y el banco en que se apoya está más frío que un témpano de hielo, por lo que mete las manos en los bolsillos y se dedica a observar un par de minutos a la gente.

Había oído por la radio que Munich también corría peligro por el avance de los soviéticos, y si no lo hubiera oído, no lo habría dicho. Allí parece como si no hubiera llegado la guerra. A sus ojos, es un barrio caro y elitista, las paredes de los edificios están libres de marcas de bala y no hay rastro de propaganda política aunque sí que puede apreciar cómo algunos comercios están cerrados y la pintura resiste a los años rezando un "NO COMPRES EN ESTABLECIMIENTOS JUDÍOS" que le revuelve las entrañas aunque tenga que hacer de tripas corazón.

Vicky le ha prohibido pisar la ciudad porque pensaba que le matarían de un momento a otro, pero no hay porqué ser tan alarmista, ¿verdad? No lleva signos de judaísmo, no es como si fuera rezando con el tefilín en los brazos, así que puede fingir que sólo es otro alemán más que pasea por las calles. Sus ojos contemplan a la gente con la que se cruza cuando reanuda la marcha, buscando el dichoso ayuntamiento. Sabe que tiene que mirarlos directamente a los ojos, como si no tuviera nada que temer, sin dudar, o eso podría poner la atención sobre él, y eso es justo lo que debe evitar. Mostrar seguridad, fingir que es alguien.

Pasados un par de minutos consigue llegar frente al ayuntamiento, una oscura y ostentosa edificación llena de simbología y, tal y como el rubio le indicó, la panadería y la sucursal del banco protegiendo el número 4. Los ojos casi se le salen de la cara al contemplar esa casa. Es... enorme. Parece como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo continente o algo similar, pero lo cierto es que llamar al timbre le da algo de miedo. A parte de por las razones obvias, ese lugar hace justicia a la idea que tiene en su cabeza sobre la familia de Dougie. Rimbombante, fría y excedida. ¿Para qué quieren una casa tan despampanantemente grande si sólo viven cuatro personas? Eso es lo que él llama acumular por acumular.

De cualquier modo, da un paso adelante y se adentra en el jardín que precede al edificio. Se siente sucio pisando ese caminito de baldosas blancas, pero no se detiene hasta llegar frente a la puerta. Supone que le abrirá la asistenta mientras se pregunta si debería haber llevado algún tipo de presente para no resultar descortés e interesado. Sea como sea, no le da tiempo a desandar sus pasos y comprar nada porque la puerta se abre, aun cuando ni siquiera ha tocado al timbre, y por ella aparece un hombre que debe sacarle dos cabezas porque es condenadamente alto, y un paso por detrás suyo otro un tanto más bajito pero con expresión dura e impenetrable. Oh, oh...

Danny guarda silencio porque no se le ocurre qué decir. Se le ha secado la boca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al ver todas esas banderitas en su chaqueta de uniforme militar y sólo es capaz de contemplar los verdes ojos del alto y los azules del más bajito, como si estos estuvieran recubiertos por un velo de perversidad que le grita que salga corriendo.

- ¿Tú quién eres?- espeta el bajito, quién sin embargo parece ser el que manda de los dos. Y Danny tiene que pensárselo, porque tiene tanto miedo que hasta se le ha olvidado qué pinta allí.

- So-soy...- carraspea para disimular la tartamudez de su voz e incorpora la espalda plantándole cara al soldado de mandíbula cuadrada y enorme nariz que tiene delante, tratando de hablar con seguridad.- Soy amigo del señorito.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? No te hemos visto nunca por aquí- la sospecha empieza a pintarse en su rostro y Danny empieza a pensar que quizás debería haber hecho caso a Vicky...

- Patrik- miente, tragando saliva sonoramente y delatándose a sí mismo.- Creo que me he... me he equivocado de puerta... Disculpad.

- ¡Espera!

_"Corre, Danny, ¡corre!"_, le grita la parte de su cerebro que todavía no ha quedado paralizada por el miedo, pero la parte cínica le dice que si sale corriendo, lo más seguro es que le cojan, y se delataría así de todas, todas, y le someterían como sometieron a su padre tras humillarle de un modo que ni siquiera quiere imaginar y terminaría igual que él en una fosa común.

- Enséñanos tu documentación- le pide el mismo hombre, anclando sus manos en las caderas y dejando a la vista la cicatriz que le cruza el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y que consigue amedrentar aún más a un ya de por sí aterrado Danny.

- No la llevo encima- y eso es verdad. Llevarla sería como mandarse a sí mismo al paredón.

- No la llevas encima, eh. Qué casualidad.

Y aunque el miedo le paraliza los sentidos, su cerebro es capaz de ver cómo los ojos azules del soldado hacen una seña casi, casi imperceptible y el otro hombre, el armario empotrado, le toma del brazo con una fuerza animal y le sostiene fijándole al sitio para que no escape.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa, ricitos? – se burla el ojizarco, arremangándose la chaqueta verde y dejando los puños libres, gesto que atrae toda la atención de Danny, que para ese momento ya no intenta mantener las apariencias y se revuelve entre los dedos del militar con violencia.- Que yo no creo en las casualidades.

El primer puñetazo llega antes de que pueda prepararse para él. Los nudillos del soldado se incrustan a una velocidad y con un impacto demoledor contra los huesos bajo su mejilla, y puede notar cómo éstos se hunden bajo la carne y la onda expansiva le azota todo el rostro, como una ola en el mar, noqueándole durante un par de segundos. Siente el cerebro dado la vuelta y le lleva otros tantos segundos poder abrir de nuevo los ojos y apreciar la sonrisilla demencial que se perfila en los carnosos labios del ser que tiene delante.

Luego su sistema de emergencia, que se encuentra algo mermado por la fuerza que guarda ese hombre en sus potentes brazos, conecta de nuevo y hace que todo su cuerpo se sacuda intentando escapar. Las manos del otro soldado le aprietan con fuerza los bíceps y le cortan la circulación, pero al menos nota cómo sus esfuerzos se ven algo recompensados cuando oye cómo éste bufa por sujetarle, resistiéndose a dejarle libre. Danny, en un intento por defenderse y librarse de una muerte segura, busca sus pies agachando un tanto la cabeza para poder propinarle una patada y que pierda el equilibrio, pero lo único que consigue es ponérselo en bandeja para recibir un nuevo puñetazo que le lanza la cabeza hacia atrás, doblándole el cuello con un "crash" alarmante al tiempo que la sangre empieza a correr por su nariz y a entrarle a la boca, decorando sus dientes con ese líquido carmesí de cúprico sabor.

Y entonces, antes siquiera de poder reponerse a ese segundo puñetazo, cuando llega un tercero, y un cuarto, y hasta un séptimo, es cuando se da cuenta de que siempre hay que hacer caso a los hermanos mayores.

- Me pregunto si Patrik será siquiera tu nombre real- escupe el que le está golpeando. Una de sus manos se entierra en el pelo que le cae sobre la frente, empujando su cabeza de nuevo hacia atrás y contempla su rostro como puede. Tiene un ojo tan magullado que no puede abrirle y le escuece toda la piel, de la que salen pequeños hilillos de sangre que le corren caída abajo haciéndole cosquillas. – Yo soy Harry, encantado.

Cambia de zona y una rodilla se estampa contra su estómago, sacándole de su sitio y subiéndoselo a la garganta. Oye cómo _Harry_ respira hondo por el esfuerzo físico y ve cómo se pasa las manos por el pelo ya que se ha despeinado. A su espalda, el otro hombre sigue sujetándole sin decir una maldita palabra.

- Va, ¿cuál es tu nombre real? Tendremos que conocerte para saber a quien matamos.

- Pregúntaselo a la puta de tu madre. Anoche se desgañitaba gimiéndolo- suelta Jones, escupiendo salivazos de sangre que alcanzan la frente y nariz del soldado, cuyo rostro se desfigura por la humillación y Danny reflexiona que, si le van a matar, por lo menos no les va a dar la satisfacción de doblegarse, de que le oigan suplicar por su vida ni por sucumbir a sus exigencias. Aunque eso le suponga una nueva paliza.

El tiempo corre muy despacio cuando la situación es incómoda, y esos escasos minutos a Danny se le hacen eternos. Ve botas impactar contra su cara y su estómago, siente tacones incrustarse en sus costillas y sus vértebras chillar en busca de una tregua, una pequeña paz antes de la calma definitiva. Apenas puede respirar y el pitido que sus oídos llevan minutos expulsando le impide escuchar cómo un grito detiene los golpes que ese tal Harry le propina hasta matarle. Y si pudiera ver, si pudiera abrir sus amoratados e inflamados ojos azules, la visión de Dougie plantado en medio del jardín sería lo más cerca que estaría jamás de ver a un ángel.

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDAS ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!- a pesar de tener los oídos inservibles, los gritos histéricos del rubio logran sobrepasar el umbral del dolor y llegar hasta él. - ¡SOLTADLO AHORA MISMO!

- Señorito Poynter, es jud...

- ¡Ya sé que es judío! ¡¿Te has creído que soy idiota?!

- Entonces, ¿lo conoce?- Harry mira a su superior, aunque le saque quince centímetros en altura, y Dougie tiembla por dentro.

- Por supuesto que no- miente, y Danny lo oye desde el suelo. Sus manos sujetan su estómago y costillas, consciente de que debe tener alguna rota, y está a un pelito de dejarse vencer.- Además, le habéis desfigurado tanto que no lo reconocería ni aunque fuera mi padre.

El rubio mira el rostro de Danny y ahoga una arcada. Si no fuera porque conoce a Judd, no creería que alguien fuese capaz de hacer algo así.

- ¿Dónde le habéis encontrado?

- En la puerta, señorito. Afirmaba conocerle.

- Pues se equivoca. ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Soltadlo!

- Pero tenemos que llevarlo al...

- ¡Lo estáis apaleando en la entrada de mi jodida casa!- Danny jamás pensó ver al volátil y asustadizo de Dougie gritar de un modo tan seguro y contundente, expresando tanta rabia e ira por cada poro de su piel, y no sabe porqué, pero sigue confiando en él. La verdad es que confía en él con los ojos cerrados.- Fuera de mi vista, ¡YA! Y rezad porque no le cuente nada de esto a mi padre.

- ¿Pero qué hacemos con esto?- pregunta Judd pegando un puntapié a Danny en el hombro.

- De _esto_ me encargo yo.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡HE DICHO FUERA!

Los hombres se cuadran un instante pegando un pequeño brinco y golpeando una bota contra la otra, y desaparecen de la parcela tras exclamar un "_Hiel Hitler!_" que Danny está seguro de que será lo último que oiga en su vida.

Dougie los ve marchar, aguardando un par de segundos a que estén lo suficientemente lejos para agacharse junto al judío y lo que ve le marea. Decir que tiene el rostro destrozado es quedarse muy, muy corto: chorrea sangre por la nariz y tiene el labio y la ceja partidos, los ojos hinchados y violáceos como un besugo, por no hablar del resto del cuerpo, que aunque no pueda verlo está seguro que debe tenerlo molido. Nadie mejor que Judd para disuadir a un judío.

- Dan- murmura en una voz tan bajita, melosa y culpable que Jones a penas si puede oírlo.- Dan, ¿estás bien?

- De pu...ta mad-dre...

- Bueno, todavía ironizas, eso es una buena señal. ¿Puedes andar?

- No lo sé...

- Haz un esfuerzo, venga. Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Y no es fácil fingir dos fuerzas enfrentadas. No se le hace nada fácil levantar a su amigo del suelo, pasar uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para soportar su peso y mucho menos al mismo tiempo, hacer como si en realidad fuera a matarle. Es como fingir odio y amor al mismo tiempo, un imposible. Para más inri, en los escasos veinte metros que logran recorrer antes de pararse, Danny no deja de quejarse, de soltar pequeños gemiditos de dolor que se le clavan a Dougie en la cabeza como los gritos de aquellas mujeres una semana atrás y que no ayudan para nada en eso de evitar miradas indiscretas.

- Danny, ya sé que te duele todo pero no podemos pararnos aquí en medio- le advierte, sonriendo a una mujer que pasea por la calle con un carrito de bebé.- Haz un esf...

- ¡Lo estoy haciendo, joder!- toma una honda bocanada que le clava el aire en los pulmones como dagas, y apoya un poco más de su propio peso en el cuerpo del rubio que apenas puede sujetarlo.

- No puedo sujetarte, Dan, o aceleras o te dejo aquí.

Danny obedece, porque ha comprobado que sus decisiones nunca salen bien, y aunque cada paso le acerque más a la muerte que a la salvación, sabe que no tiene otra salida. No si no quiere morir de verdad. Pasa casi media hora hasta que están lo suficientemente alejados del centro de la ciudad como para tomar un respiro y Doug puede quitarse de encima el peso de Danny y apoyarle junto a uno de los árboles del camino pedregoso que conduce a su casa.

El silencio los engulle durante un par de minutos en los que ambos tratan de recuperar el ritmo habitual de sus respiraciones, sintiendo cada uno cómo sus músculos se quejan, los de Jones por la paliza, y los de Poynter por haber sostenido más peso del que realmente podía. Durante un par de minutos, ninguno de los dos dice nada, sin embargo, Danny clava su mirada en las ropas que cubren el cuerpo del alemán, una mirada sorprendida, curiosa y que guarda alguna que otra reserva. Sus ojos azules se pasean por la tela clara de la camisa que viste el rubio, los cuellos perfectamente planchados, y su chaqueta, de dorados y relucientes botones, en la que exhibe la esvástica con un orgullo impropio en él. Es la primera vez que lo ve vestido de militar, y contemplar cómo esas prendas le ciñen y le visten de algo que lleva semanas empeñándose en creer que no es, consigue que su ánimo retoce un poco más por los suelos. Es como ver un ideal pasándose al bando contrario, convirtiéndose en lo contrario a lo que dictan los principios.

- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?- bromea Dougie algo después, sonriéndole en un intento de ocultar lo culpable que se siente. - ¿Qué hacías en mi casa, Dan? ¿Es que no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que algo así podía ocurrir?

- Estaba... estaba preocupado p-por ti- confiesa con la boca seca.- Sólo q-quería ver si habías... vuelto... si... s-si estabas bien.

El rizoso alza la mirada y la posa en el alemán. Parece como si se fuera a evaporar de un momento a otro con ese aspecto tan frágil y moribundo que ha adquirido tras la brutal paliza de la que ha sido objeto, y Dougie es capaz de advertirlo y valorarlo. A fin de cuentas, por poco le matan sólo por ver qué tal había vuelto de Berlín, por verle. Ha arriesgado su vida por él, otra vez, y saber eso le hace sonreír, no de un modo espléndido porque podría interpretarlo como si se burlara de él, pero la comisura izquierda de sus labios se curva hacia arriba y las mejillas se le colorean, lo cual puede disimularlo por el esfuerzo de llevar ochenta kilos casi a rastras.

- Estoy bien- musita sin poder mirarle a los ojos por pura vergüenza.- Vamos, falta poco para llegar a casa.

Cuando Danny descansa la espalda en el tresillo del salón, parece como si pudiera ver a la Vicky del día anterior diciéndole que no fuera a la ciudad mientras abrillantaba sus zapatos. Ojalá la hubiera hecho caso, ojalá...

Dougie regresa a su lado, trayendo consigo una palangana con agua y un trapo de la cocina y le indica que, si puede, se siente con la espalda erguida.

- Estás loco- le riñe mojando el trapo y escurriéndolo después.- Y ahora tengo que hacer de enfermera contigo hasta que vengan o tu madre o tu hermana, y sabe Dios que no sé ni cuidar de mí mismo, ¿cómo voy a cuidar de ti?

- Cerrando el pico, por ejemplo- le sugiere.- Me estalla la cabeza.

- Acabas de conocer a Harry Judd, uno de nuestros mejores hombres.

- Un placer- satiriza, y Dougie comienza a restregarle el trapo contra toda la cara para eliminar la sangre seca que le cae por la frente, la nariz o los labios, ignorando las quejas, grititos y bufidos de Danny hasta que tiene que sujetar su rostro porque no deja de forcejear.

Tener sus ojos azules tan cerca le incomoda más de lo está dispuesto a admitir, por lo que intenta no mirarlos de lleno a fin de que el pulso no le tiemble más de lo que ya lo hace y le deje en ridículo y trata de ignorar cómo la pesada respiración de Jones le golpea con insistencia en los labios, como un vaho cálido que le hace cosquillas.

Por su parte, Danny termina por dejarse hacer y dejarse curar sin quitarle ojo de encima, sintiendo el contacto de la mano que sujeta su rostro por la barbilla como una caricia tan o más potente que cualquiera de los golpes que Judd le ha propinado. Dougie se muerde la lengua al tiempo que restriega el trapo con ahínco contra su piel, y sus cejas se juntan en un gesto obstinado al hacer fuerza contra él, sus rosados labios siendo humedecidos cada pocos segundos.

- Doug...- murmura al cabo de los minutos, sintiendo cómo sus pulsaciones aumentan cuando el enano alza los ojos hacia él.

- No deberías hablar, Dan, no te conv...

- Gracias por salvarme, de verdad pensaba que ese tipo me iba a matar - continúa él, ajeno a sus consejos.- No he pasado tanto miedo en mi vida... Sólo podía pensar en mi madre y lo destrozada que se quedaría al ver que el inconsciente de su hijo no aparecía... Estaba aterrado.

Dougie traga saliva, por que la verdad es que Judd le habría matado si no llega a ser por él, y parpadea bajando la mirada sin saber qué añadir. No quiere que le de las gracias por salvarle la vida, aunque acabe de hacerlo, porque en realidad no se lo merece. Si se ha visto en esa situación, es por su culpa, por conocerse. En el fondo tiene tan claro que el responsable de que en esos momentos tenga todo el cuerpo destrozado es él, que no puede aceptar que le de las gracias. Las gracias por haber recibido una paliza. Es como si la deuda no dejara de hacerse más y más grande.

Así que todo cuanto hace es, una vez ha limpiado todo su rostro, soltarlo y echar el trapo (ahora rojizo) al agua y fingir que no ha pasado nada, tratar de levantarse y regresar a la cocina, pero Danny se lo impide. Sus rechonchos dedos se cierran con determinación en torno a su muñeca izquierda y le fijan al sillón, deteniéndole, manteniéndole a su lado, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Vicky, en si se creerá que es su segundo plato y que preferiría a Dianne por encima de él. Y en ese momento Danny lo ve claro, porque la verdad es que se está dando cuenta de que no preferiría a absolutamente nadie antes que a Dougie. Puede que ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Los ojillos verdes del enano siguen esa dirección y miran su propia muñeca, apresada entre las garras del dragón de dientes torcidos y rizos rebeldes que le mira con fijeza y dulzura a los ojos, y casi puede sentir cómo el corazón se salta un latido y luego arranca a palpitar de un modo errático y desmesuradamente irregular, golpeando contra sus oídos como la música de uno de esos tambores de guerra que anticipan la contienda. Y aunque en esta ocasión no haya ningún frente abierto ante sus ojos, Dougie es capaz de saber que anticipar, anticipan una auténtica batalla.

- Gracias, de verdad- repite el pecoso, su voz en apenas un susurro avergonzado, quizás tímido, quizás esperanzado.

El alemán niega con la cabeza, una breve y dubitativa sonrisa formándose en sus labios y rehuyendo de su mirada, a la que sin embargo no puede resistirse a contemplar. Es como si en ella pudiera nadar sin miedo a morir ahogado, aunque eso es algo que cada vez tiene menos seguro. Tiene que tener cuidado de no zambullirse muy profundo o puede que no logre volver nunca a la superficie.

- No tienes que darme las gracias...

- ¿Ah, no?- el rubio vuelve a negar con la cabeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño, y a matar la sonrisa que sus labios quieren mostrar a toda costa. Las manos le tiemblan y tiene miedo que Jones sea capaz de notarlo al tener las suyas unidas, pero se da cuenta de que no va a ridiculizarle ni humillarle cuando se percata de que Danny está más cerca que de costumbre, casi invadiendo su espacio vital. Y lo peor es que no le molesta.

- No...

- Lástima que ya lo he hecho.

A decir verdad, Dougie sabe que podría haberse levantado, que ni siquiera tendría que haber añadido una sola palabra más ni habría sido necesario disfrazar sus movimientos de incomodidad, que con simplemente alejarse de él le habría dejado claro que el acercamiento que estaba realizando era un error. Podría, pero no lo ha hecho, y si pudiera pensar, se daría cuenta de cuánto se alegra de haberse quedado sentado, porque lo último que ve antes de que los labios de Danny toquen los suyos es cómo una de las comisuras de su boca se alza en lo que parece un tic nervioso hacia arriba, en el esbozo de una sonrisa tímida que le pone la piel de gallina y hace que el corazón le explote, los pedacitos planeando por su cuerpo hasta tocar el suelo junto a sus pies languideciendo en ese beso.

Sea como sea, antes de que pueda darse cuenta, los hasta hace un momento ensangrentados labios de Danny se han apoderado de los suyos y sólo puede pensar que ojalá no los suelte nunca porque Dougie no sabe cómo es un beso, no tiene ni idea porque es el primero que recibe, y si pudiera compararlo con alguna experiencia pasada, seguramente diría que ninguno podría superar a ese, esa forma en que Danny se mueve sobre él y sus labios resbalan contra los suyos debido a la saliva, que se mezcla con la suya como si fueran los ingredientes de una pócima mágica a la que no se puede resistir; nada superaría cómo le toma de la mandíbula con delicadeza como si temiera que saliera volando cual pajarito y le arrima un tanto más a él en una breve y sutil pero firme y pasional unión que provoca que los ojos del rubio, que llevan cerrados desde el primer momento, den vueltas y vueltas desorbitados dentro de las cuencas. Y ni siquiera está usando la lengua, porque Dougie sabe que en algunos besos suele usarse la lengua, aunque Danny no lo haga. Sin embargo, con eso le parece suficiente, y aunque falle estrepitosamente en el intento de seguirle (y se crea que lo único que está haciendo es dejarse a sí mismo en ridículo y llenarle la boca de babas) y devolvérselo, cuando el rizoso se separa tras saborear un instante más su labio inferior, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. Y eso debe significar algo bueno a la fuerza.

- No suelo agradecerle las cosas así a la gente- bromea el mayor, dando un pasito atrás con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y manos temblorosas.

- ¿Y por qué a mí si?- inquiere un todavía obnubilado Dougie que va sintiendo poco a poco cómo el rubor se apodera de sus mejillas. Al oír sus palabras, una sonrisa nerviosa escapa de los labios de Danny en contra de su voluntad y un segundo después parece como si un cubo de agua gélida hubiera descendido por su columna vertebral.

- Oh, mierda- musita, poniéndose en pie y dándole la espalda al alemán para que no vea cómo la vergüenza domina su expresión- Oh, joder, lo-lo siento, de verdad. ¿En qué cojones estabas pensando, Danny?

- Dan, no es...

- Lo siento, en serio... No quería... Quiero decir, dos chicos... Dios mío, ¡menudo ridículo!- ríe escandalosamente y bordea el sillón que los ha albergado durante algo menos de media hora, accediendo al recibidor rápidamente e indicando a Dougie que le acompañe- Lo siento de veras... Nos vemos otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

- D-de acuerdo...- farfulla Dougie recogiendo su abrigo y saliendo a trompicones de la casa, llevándose consigo la última imagen de un Danny nervioso, desatinado y alterado por algo que él mismo ha sacado de contexto.

El frescor exterior se le clava en las mejillas y hiela sus vías respiratorias cuando la puerta se cierra con un sonoro golpe tras su espalda y le deja a solas en la oscuridad del noviembre más crudo que recuerda y, sin embargo, es incapaz de sentir ese frío. Su mano derecha asciende en un movimiento inconsciente hasta su boca y las yemas de sus dedos acarician con vergüenza aquella superficie que aún sigue ardiendo, allí donde los resbaladizos labios de Danny han quemado los suyos durante lo que le ha parecido una eternidad y un segundo al mismo tiempo.

Y aunque no lo consiga, nadie puede negarle que no intente con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar esa sonrisa que pugna por salir a la superficie como la última gota de aire en un mar eterno porque ha sido su primer beso, y pese a todo, ha sido increíble.

* * *

**ÑA, ¿verdad que ya era hora? **

**Antes de que os vayáis sin comentar, deciros que si os ha parecido pesado y no queréis leer capis tan largos, me lo digáis, que cuando me pongo a escribir me enrollo muchísimo y no mido, y luego al leer puede resultar tedioso. Y eso, espero poder subir el domingo que viene. **

**¡Feliz semana!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, este capítulo no me gusta nada. En mi cabeza quedaba muy bien pero estoy pasando por unos días de sequía inspiracional pese a tener toda la historia montada y me ha quedado tan mal que me da vergüenza subirlo. Encima es más largo que el anterior, solo que el anterior al menos valía la pena. Uh. Ni siquiera os puedo prometer que el siguiente vaya a ser mejor porque no sé si voy a continuar esta historia (ni ninguno de los fics que tengo entre manos ahora, para ser sincera), y no quiero venderos humo. De verdad que esta historia me gustaba, pero ahora ya no tanto y no sé qué hacer con ella. No os digo esto para hacerme la víctima y que me digáis "****_blablabla síguela, la amamos_****", porque sé que os gusta, pero la decisión es mía y sinceramente... No sé qué hacer. Aun así, los comentarios son muy agradecidos, mucho, de verdad, y si esta historia llega a un final algún día será gracias a ellos. **

**Ah, otra cosa, si estáis leyendo este capi es gracias a Ariana, porque adoro tanto sus reviews que sin ellos me iría a llorar a una esquina. Os dejo esto aquí y lo siento por lo caca que es. **

* * *

**Parte XII. **

Harry Judd provenía de una familia numerosa que le asfixiaba. Era el segundo de siete hermanos, que se transformaron en seis cuando el más pequeño de ellos murió con tan sólo quince meses por culpa de unas fiebres que los médicos no se esmeraron en curar ya que sabían que no serían pagados por ese servicio. Obviamente, su familia carecía de oportunidades, lujos o cualquier tipo de colchón económico que les permitiera afrontar sobresaltos e imprevistos que parecían hacer temblar incluso las paredes de su pequeña vivienda.

A medida que iba creciendo, era capaz de discernir el futuro que le esperaba, como si pudiera verle los dientes al diablo sonriéndole desde la esquina de la calle que daba paso a la carpintería en que su padre se dejaba la vista, los años y en algún que otro descuido, incluso la salud. Aquel trabajo era sacrificado, exigente y ni siquiera daba dinero suficiente para alimentar tantas bocas, por lo que obligaba a su madre a limpiar retretes de familias adineradas que no valoraban lo repugnante y nauseabundo que era dicha tarea. Cuando el pequeño murió, él tenía dieciséis años y ni siquiera lloró una lágrima por aquel cuerpecillo envuelto en una sábana blanca al que su madre se aferraba como si tratara de insuflarle algo de la vida que le quedaba a ella. Por supuesto, no lo consiguió. Poco después, el crío fue enterrado en la parte trasera del jardín de la casa, que hacía las veces de cementerio, y al día siguiente Harry decía adiós a su familia para siempre.

Había oído hacía un par de semanas que se estaban preparando una especie de campamentos para formar soldados de entre quince y veintiún años, y ese anuncio apareció ante sus ojos como si fuera la llama viva de la que dependiera su existencia. Sabía que permanecer en ese pueblo significaba perder un pulgar con la sierra circular de su padre y languidecer hasta que encontrara a una mujer con la que tener hijos y ver la vida pasar hasta morir, y no era algo que entrara en sus planes.

Hizo un pequeño petate, con apenas tres camisas, otros tantos calzoncillos, dos jerséis y una foto de su enorme familia y partió a la noche cuando todos se hallaban durmiendo.

Cinco años después, Harry tenía que reconocer que extrañaba a su madre, y sólo tenía que mirar aquél retrato y recordar lo infeliz que era en aquel pequeño pueblo semi holandés para que las ganas de volver a su casa desaparecieran por completo. Aquella imagen no era por mantener cercano el recuerdo de su familia, sino para recordarse a sí mismo que tenía que luchar por la vida que había conseguido labrarse gracias a las juventudes hitlerianas.

Y todo esto Dougie lo sabía, al igual que Harry le conocía a él por llevar cinco años trabajando juntos. A veces, Judd miraba a Poynter y sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa sana, se asemejaba más a la que su diablo le había lanzado durante años desde aquella esquina junto a la carpintería, y aunque odiara que un muchachito rubio, enclenque y cinco años menor le diera órdenes, seguía siendo su superior y tenía que obedecerle.

Es 8 de noviembre cuando Dougie levanta súbitamente la vista de los papeles que su padre le ha dicho que ojeé, y para Gary "ojear" significa aprendérselos de memoria. Tiene los ojos cansados y sólo quiere que el maldito reloj de la pared marque de una vez las cinco de la tarde y pueda volver a casa y seguir con su difícil tarea de no hacer nada tumbado en su cama. O bueno, puede que accidentalmente su cabecita rubia vuelva a esos derroteros en los que todo son pecas, melenas rizadas y labios desiguales y rojizos. Pero sólo puede. Tampoco es como si se hubiera pasado los dos últimos días pensando en ese beso, ni que fuera él un pipiolo impresionable y enamoradizo... Por favor.

Lo malo es que lo es, y mientras se deja las pestañas en ese informe sobre la artillería pesada de la que disponen los soviéticos, pasando sus ojos por marcas, números, cantidades y alcances de los explosivos, su mente no hace ningún esfuerzo por aprenderse esos datos. Aunque por otro lado, está seguro de que su padre se los sabe de memoria así que lo más probable es que le haya encomendado esa tarea para tenerle entretenido y atado al despacho. Si pudiera hacer uno de esos dibujos que todo psicólogo tiene en sus apuntes de la universidad, su cerebro no distinguiría el lóbulo frontal del parietal ni de todo lo demás, cuyos nombres desconoce pero que suelen conformar el cerebro de una persona normal; el suyo sería una masa homogénea e inseparable de ideas entrecruzadas y sentimientos confundidos, de contradicciones gritadas por su voz interior y acalladas por el qué dirán que le susurra lo que le conviene para su vida. En otras palabras, no ha podido dejar de pensar en ese beso porque ha sido el primero de toda su vida y lo ha recibido de los labios de otro chico, lo cuál estaba muy lejos de sus expectativas sobre su primera vez, y aunque sabe que lo más sano es dejar de reflexionar sobre ello, sobre lo ligero y querido que se sintió cuando Danny se acercó a él para dárselo, no puede, ni siquiera sabiendo que, si les hubiera visto alguien, estarían muertos. Ni siquiera sabiendo que su padre le cruzaría la cara de enterarse y le mandaría a cualquiera de esas clínicas sobre las que ha oído hablar para curarle esa enfermedad, porque enamorarse de otro chico es sólo eso, una desviación, algo que curar con descargas eléctricas. Así que sabe que debería hacer caso a la parte sensata de su cabeza que le dice que lo olvide y que siga con su vida con la normalidad que tenía antes de que eso ocurriera.

Y lo está intentado, pero no al cien por cien. Sus ojos resbalan por las líneas que tiene ante sí cuando la puerta es percutida por los fuertes nudillos de Judd. La hoja de madera no está cerrada del todo sino algo entornada, y cuando Dougie levanta sus ojos del papel con un pequeño respingo ya que le ha sacado de ese silencio monótono y espeso, ve cómo Harry le observa durante un segundo y de la comisura de su labio escapa una leve sonrisa burlona. Sin embargo, no se dirige a él, sino a su padre. Golpea pie contra pie, y se cuadra con las manos colocadas tras su espalda, un gesto adusto y serio en sus cuadradas facciones.

- Señor, necesitamos que revise los últimos puntos de la estrategia- le informa.- Para emitirla a la base de...

- Tenía que haber sido emitida ayer. ¡AYER!- grita Gary, levantándose de su silla, que golpea contra la pared hasta caer patas arriba al suelo. Frente a él, la expresión de Harry ni siquiera se distorsiona aunque Dougie esté riéndose por dentro.- Voy en un momento, ¿alguna incompetencia más que tenga resolveros?

- No, señor.

- Pues fuera de mi vista.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que sí, señor- Gary eleva de nuevo la mirada hacia Judd, un _"¿qué?"_ huraño expresado en sus cejas alzadas y éste dirige sus ojos azules a la pequeña mesa que Dougie tiene junto a la de su padre, como si fuera el alumno retrasado de la clase.- Señorito, ¿cómo le fue con aquél judío?

La sonrisa muere en los labios de Dougie y puede sentir cómo sus mejillas se llenan de un rubor difícil de ocultar mientras el corazón se le sube a la garganta. La verdad era que pensaba que Judd lo había olvidado, pero se equivocaba, y no sólo eso, el soldado todavía es lo suficiente deslenguado como para enfrentarse a él, y todo por humillarle y apretarle las tuercas delante del general.

- ¿Qué judío?- investiga Gary, mirando a su hijo realizando un giro de ciento ochenta grados con su cuello a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que cuesta creer que no se lo haya partido. Y a Dougie se le ha olvidado cómo se habla.

- Su hijo encontró un judío cerca de su casa y le dije que podía encargarme yo de eso, pero prefirió hacerlo él, ¿verdad, señorito?- Dougie arruga los labios y decide que el armamento ruso era mucho más interesante que esa conversación. Permanece varios segundos más en silencio, advirtiendo como una luz rencorosa le cruza a Judd por la mirada y carraspea antes de mirar a su padre para contestarle.

- Sí, sí, decidí encargarme yo.

- Vaya- exclama Gary con lo que parece sorpresa y orgullo.- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Qué hiciste?

Dougie mira a ambos hombres y respira hondo, sintiendo la espalda contra la pared y la afilada cuchilla de la espada que Judd ha colocado ante él clavándosele en el pecho. Menuda encerrona. Casi puede oír cómo Harry se ríe malévolamente por la emboscada que le ha preparado. ¿Qué puede decirles? "_Resulta que lo llevé a su casa porque somos amigos y no podía dejarle morir y le curé lo que tú le rompiste y luego me besó y me echó de su casa porque se avergonzó por ello_". No. Así que se limita a un...

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Que cada uno puede interpretar como quiera, aunque Poynter sepa, por la sonrisa que decora los labios de su padre y el modo en que su pecho se hincha, que él ha optado por la opción incorrecta.

Judd sonríe, inclinando la cabeza con teatralidad y golpeando pie contra pie de nuevo, sale del despacho exclamando el saludo fascista que Dougie tan harto está de oír. Gary le golpea la espalda no una, sino dos y hasta tres veces con camaradería y complicidad, algo que jamás ha habido entre ellos, y le sonríe.

- Va, deja eso. Hoy podemos salir un poco antes, celebremos la primera de las muchas gestas que conseguirás en tu vida- le dice, recogiendo su gorra de plato y bordeando la mesa.- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Dougie sonríe, una de esas sonrisas huecas, falsas y forzadas y recoge su abrigo del perchero, feliz por poder salir ya de ese despacho que huele a pólvora y volver a casa, pero furioso al mismo tiempo, con las palabras que ansía decirle a su padre atascadas en la garganta, ese "_no soy como tú_" que le corre siempre por la mente cuando su progenitor demuestra lo orgulloso que está del hijo que se cree que tiene. Si él supiera...

El chófer les lleva a casa sumiendo al escarabajo en su verborrea constante y molesta, ametrallando al general con preguntas sobre cómo va la guerra, a las cuales él siempre miente diciendo que ellos ganan, que los soviéticos se están retirando (cuando todo lo que hacen es cerrar más el cerco) y que todo está bajo control, mientras Dougie mira por la ventanilla, contemplando el paisaje gris de un noviembre que va a marcar su vida aunque no lo sepa aún.

Una vez están en casa, Gary proclama a los cuatro vientos lo que su hijo ha hecho y, aunque no sepa ni la mitad de la historia y los datos que tenga sean escasos y erróneos, la magnifica con detalles grandiosos como que su hijo pequeño le metió una bala en la cabeza a un judío a sangre fría sin ni siquiera saber que Dougie no ha disparado contra nadie vivo en su maldita vida, y piensa no tener que hacerlo nunca.

- Estamos orgullosos de ti- repite su madre, estrechándole la mano a través del sofá en que están sentados aunque el rubio no la preste atención. Jazzie está un poco más alejada de él, sonriendo también porque no tiene conciencia de la situación por la que el país (y toda Europa) está pasando y su única opinión se basa en que si algo es malo para su familia, entonces debe ser aniquilado, sin plantearse la posibilidad de que sea su familia la que sea perniciosa para los demás. Pero lo que de verdad le hace al pequeño no prestar atención a su madre, es la mirada que le lanza la asistenta, Bertha, desde el otro lado del salón, plumero en mano, al escuchar aquella historia. Sabe que no debería tenerla en cuenta porque al fin y al cabo, sólo es la chacha, pero en ella veía algo de su fallecida tía y decepcionando a una, es como si decepcionase también a la otra. – Esto se merece que seamos un poco más permisivos, ¿no crees, cariño?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- indaga Gary, encendiendo un puro en medio del salón.

- Bueno- dice ella, mirando de nuevo a su hijo.- Tu cumpleaños es en un par de semanas, y dado que este es un hecho memorable, creo que podríamos regalarte eso que llevas años pidiéndonos. ¿Qué te parece, Gary?

Y ahí, Dougie, decide que su madre no es todo lo inútil que él pensaba, porque lo que él lleva años pidiéndoles, como ella dice, es ni más ni menos que una iguana. Sabe que en Alemania no las hay, y que aunque las hubiera, ninguna pisaría su casa porque cuando tenía cinco años y empezaba a interesarse por los reptiles, le dejaron más claro que el agua que "_un bicho tan repugnante como ese_" no entraría jamás en terreno Poynter, y lleva once años pidiendo una para su cumpleaños, recibiendo en cambio camisas, libros, algún que otro vinilo que ni siquiera ha escuchado e incluso un caballo en la granja de sus abuelos al que llamó "_Bored"_ porque le aburría estar todo el día viéndole comer pasto. ¿Para qué diablos querría él un caballo? Pero una iguana es algo totalmente diferente.

- ¿El bicho aquel?- suelta el patriarca, exhalando el humo del puro.- De ninguna manera.

- Papá, te prometo que no lo sacaré de la jaula, por favor, por favor- sus manos se aprietan la una contra la otra en un gesto religioso de súplica y le sonríe manipuladoramente.

- He dicho que no. El caballo que te regaló tu madre el año pasado está muerto de la risa en la finca de tu abuelo. Si no eres capaz de cuidar un caballo, dudo que sepas cuidar un maldito bicho.

- No es lo mismo- murmura enfurruñado.- ¿Cómo quieres que cuide al jodido caballo estando a más de quince kilómetros de él?

- Dougie, no le hables así a tu padre- le riñe Sam, ganándose otra iracunda mirada del menor. – Nos lo pensaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ya no lo quiero. En esta casa seguro que se moría antes de llegar a la semana- termina por decir, poniéndose en pie.- Voy a mi cuarto.

Sale del salón sin contemplar cómo su padre niega con la cabeza a la vez que fuma con parsimonia y el tema es lanzado a la papelera con un tanto certero como si fuese la pelota de un baloncestista entrando por el aro.

Mientras se quita el uniforme, sacando los botones de sus ojales con rabia y haciéndole momios a la nada (siendo la "nada" su padre y su "no sabes cuidar de nada y blablabla"), dos golpecitos suenan en su puerta y vuelve a comprobar que se trata de Bertha. Ha aprendido a distinguir sus golpecitos de los de su madre o su hermana; su padre rara vez toca antes de entrar, sencillamente irrumpe en las habitaciones ya que "está en su maldita casa". Uh.

- Bertha, no la he llamado- espeta, echando la chaqueta a la cama de cualquier manera antes de quitarse la camisa.

- Lo sé, señorito, lo siento. Quería ofrecerle un trozo de pastel que he hecho esta mañana.

- ¿Acaso tengo cara de querer un puto pastel?

- No, señor, pero dicen que el chocolate endulza el carácter, y a usted le hace falta.

Dougie se quita la corbata y por un momento Bertha piensa que la va a ahorcar con ella por metiche e insolente, y el tiempo se congela durante el escaso segundo en que el rubio reflexiona sobre sus palabras y sobre cómo le ha hablado a la única persona de esa casa que siempre es gentil, comprensiva y amable con él. Y ni siquiera pertenece a su familia.

- Muchas gracias, Bertha, pero no me apetece.

- ¿Va a salir? Puedo dejárselo preparado para cuando vuelva.

- No te molestes- la sonríe, y ella asiente girándose hacia la puerta para salir.

- Señorito...

- ¿Sí?

- Sé que no lo hizo.

- ¿El qué?

- A aquel judío.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Es mi trabajo- Bertha sonríe, negando con la cabeza.

- Porque no podría cargar con esa culpa. Usted no es como su padre.

Bertha sabe que podrían despedirla por decir cosas como aquellas, pero tiene el pálpito de que con aquel chiquillo no se equivoca, y que ni su trabajo, ni mucho menos su vida, corren peligro siendo sincera con él. Y Dougie sólo puede pensar en lo gracioso que es que la persona que mejor le conozca no comparta su sangre y que, los que sí lo hacen, crean cualquier tipo de mentira sobre él. Es gracioso, y retorcido.

- Gracias- musita con el estómago algo revuelto.

- No hay de qué, señorito.

La puerta se cierra y el silencio reina en su cuarto. Sus ojos se pasean por las estanterías repletas de libros que no ha leído y de fotos a las que no tiene ningún tipo de apego, y casi inconscientemente, su verdosa mirada recae en aquél ejemplar grisáceo que se hunde en la repisa un poco más que los demás, las letras doradas rezando ese "_The Blue Angel_" de Heinrich Mann resaltando e iluminando la habitación como si llamara su atención a gritos.

- ¡Mierda!- exclama, levantándose de golpe del colchón para recoger el libro que trajo de Berlín para Danny y que ha olvidado por completo. Si su padre le viera con eso en las manos, se las cortaría.

Esconde el volumen bajo la almohada y rápidamente se desprende de la camisa blanca, sustituyéndola por una azul clarita y no se molesta tan siquiera en cambiarse los pantalones del uniforme. Escoge un jersey lo suficiente amplio y lo suficiente gordo como para poder disimular un libro bajo él, y se mete el ejemplar en los pantalones, cerrándose el cinturón un par de agujeros más hasta que siente cómo los picos del cartón se le clavan al vientre y se asegura que no se le salga y le delate. Sólo tiene que conseguir llegar hasta el jardín y coger la bicicleta, ni que fuera una misión imposible.

Desciende las escaleras con urgencia y con un escueto y volátil "_voy a salir_", accede a la parte delantera de la casa donde tanto su hermana como él amarran sus medios de transporte, montándose a la suya como si fuera aquel caballo que no ha montado nunca y trotando veloz hasta el hogar de los Jones.

Cuando está lo suficientemente lejos de su casa y lo bastante cerca de la de Danny, saca el libro porque está seguro de que va a terminar dejándole marca, y lo sujeta como puede con las manos que se aferran al manillar para no caer por culpa de la velocidad con que pedalea, como si quisiera reducir los treinta minutos que separan una casa de la otra a un escaso segundo. "_Ojalá hubiera aparatos que colocarte en la cabeza y que te llevaran a donde quisieras con sólo desearlo_", piensa en el camino, "_aunque por esa regla de tres yo estaría todos los días en casa de Danny_".

El libro resbala de sus manos ante tal pensamiento, cayendo al suelo y topando con la rueda delantera de la bicicleta, que se atranca y realiza una media voltereta, como si de verdad se tratara de un caballo haciendo cabriolas, y Dougie sale volando por los aires hasta caer contra el pedregoso suelo en un pirueta mortal improvisada que le llena el abrigo, las palmas de las manos y el pelo de suciedad, y el alma de humillación. ¿Se puede ser más patoso? La respuesta es no.

No sólo treinta, sino que en esta ocasión son casi cuarenta los minutos que tarda en llegar a casa de los Jones por culpa del pequeño incidente que ha tenido en el camino (y del que no piensa hablarle a nadie para no morir de la vergüenza), y cuando lo hace, se da cuenta de que lo más inteligente habría sido coger su mochila de cuero, meter el libro en ella y primero paz, y después gloria, tal y como hizo con el periódico. Definitivamente, algo no funciona bien en su cabeza últimamente.

Intenta sacudirse el polvo del pelo y del abrigo cuando llama a la puerta, realizando esa señal propia que tiene con Danny y que le hace sentir como si fuera un agente secreto de una película de gángsters, aunque un gángster jamás se caería de su propia bicicleta... Infla los mofletes, sintiendo cómo el pulso comienza a acelerarse al ritmo de los pasos que se acercan hasta la puerta, dándose cuenta de que va a ver a su amigo después de dos días completos sin dejarse caer por allí y que lo último que compartieron fue un beso espachurrado y prohibido del que los dos deben avergonzarse. Genial.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abre, lo primero que Danny hace es romper a reír. Sus ojos azules recaen en primer momento en los mofletes de Dougie desinflándose al tiempo que éste suelta el aire retenido en un gesto avergonzado, para después subir hasta sus flequillo, normalmente rubio y ahora algo cenizo, para bajar de nuevo a su abrigo y contemplar incluso... ¿eso son manchas de barro?

- ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado?- le pregunta sin dejar de reír, esa risa tan suya, tan de gallina loca retumbándole al pequeño contra los oídos y tiñendo sus mejillas de un precioso y adorable color carmesí.

- Vengo de incógnito, no te fastidia- se defiende, lo que sólo hace que Danny ría más y más.

- Te falta esto, espera- valiéndose de uno de sus dedos, retira algo del barro que el abrigo alberga, y se lo restriega por las mejillas en forma de líneas oblicuas, como si se tratara de un indio en el oeste.- Así. Totalmente camuflado.

- Eres un idiota. Si te pagaran por cada tontería que dices...

- ¡Sería el hombre más rico del mundo!

Dougie niega con la cabeza y Danny se ríe, pero le deja pasar, obligándole a quitarse el abrigo, los zapatos, y subir al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara de indio y sacudirse el pelo, alegando que como le ensucie el salón, su madre les va a colgar a ambos del palo mayor del campanario, y resulta que le tiene miedo a las palomas.

Cuando regresa, Danny le invita a pasar al salón y sólo con ver aquél sillón, todo el cuerpo comienza a temblarle, y por su cabeza se suceden imágenes de la última vez que se vieron, creando una sensación gelatinosa en sus piernas que le obliga a sentarse en contra de su voluntad o caerá de nuevo al suelo.

- Tienes buena cara- le dice a Jones, mirando su ceja aún rota pero cosida y los moretones en un tono verdoso que le hacen parecer un extraterrestre, pero al menos no es el violáceo enfermizo que debía tener el primer día.

- Es lo bueno que tiene tener dos enfermeras en casa- se burla.- Que primero me rematan por inconsciente, y luego me curan porque no pueden vivir sin mí.

- Ni tú sin ellas.

- Por favor, soy perfectamente capaz de valerme por mí mismo- se jacta. Al parecer está de muy buen humor, pero la sensación que realmente le da a Dougie es que está tratando de evitar el tema "beso" que él se muere por abarcar.

- Ya vi que tenías la situación bajo control con Harry. Le estabas dando una paliza- ironiza, y Danny borra su sonrisa, herido en su orgullo. Mierda.- Quiero decir, que...

- ¿Va a resultar que eres un rencoroso?- le espeta.- Ya te di las gracias.

- Te dije que no era necesario que me las dieras.

- No lo parece.

- Estaba bromeando, lo siento. Sabes que me arriesgaría una y mil veces por mantenerte a salvo.

"_Espera, rebobina_". Piensa Dougie. _"¿De verdad acabo de decir eso en voz alta? ¿Y porqué no se mueve?"._

- Quiero decir, que eres mi mejor amigo- se justifica, viendo que Danny se ha convertido en una estatua de cera y parece ni siquiera respirar.- Es lo que... es lo que los amigos hacen por... los amigos... ¿No?

- ¿Soy tu mejor amigo?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- ¡Me acabas de decir que si!

- ¡¿De qué estábamos hablando?!

Danny estalla en carcajadas y el pequeño mira hacia el pasillo que conduce a la puerta principal. Por favor, que alguien le arrastre hasta ella y le golpee en la cabeza una y otra vez hasta que pierda el conocimiento. Gracias.

- Dijiste que me dejarías allí – le recuerda Danny, y Poynter tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por entender lo que dice hasta que oye a su propia voz pronunciar un "_No puedo sujetarte, Dan, o aceleras o te dejo aquí_" que ni siquiera pensó cuando lo dijo pero que parece que a Danny le caló.

- ¿Lo hice?

- Sí- repite.- ¿Me habrías dejado allí de verdad?

- Bueno, no fue fácil traerte hasta aquí, pesas más que un muerto - bromea, aunque Danny no se ría.- ¿Cómo iba a dejarte allí? Te habrían matado y lo sabes.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? ¿Es que no tuviste bastante con el aviso que te dio Harry? No tienes ni idea de lo que podrían hacerte si te cogieran de nuevo, ni te imaginas lo sádicos que pueden ser cuando se ensañan- le espeta.- Así que ya que no haces caso a Vicky, házmelo a mí. Ni se te ocurra aparecer de nuevo por el centro de Munich.

- ¿O qué?- ahoga una risita porque la verdad es que le hace gracia ver a Dougie enfadado. Parece un dibujo animado, se le enrojece toda la carita.

- Estoy hablando en serio, subnormal. Como vea tu cara de pan por allí, te mataré con mis propias manos.

- Estoy aterrado, tiemblo del miedo.

- Yo lo haría.

- Estás en el lado ganador - le recuerda con resentimiento.- No tienes nada que temer.

- No tengo miedo por mí, sino por ti – y así es como Dougie decide que tiene el día inspirado y podría ponerse a escribir versos a una damisela en apuros porque parece que se ha tragado a un maldito poeta. Y el bochorno le empapa de lleno el rostro.

- Tú sí que eres mi mejor amigo, Dougs. Eres el único amigo que tengo en mucho tiempo.

El tiempo se congela en el salón y Dougie siente que se ha tragado un enjambre de mariposas, o lo que sea que hagan las mariposas cuando se congregan, pero las tiene todas en el estómago, eso seguro, porque las nota aletear, acariciándole las paredes y haciéndole cosquillas, revoloteando como locas y chocándose unas contra otras porque están tontas y desconcertadas. Estúpidos bichos.

Finalmente, Danny carraspea y se incorpora un poco en el sillón, clavando la espalda contra los cojines para no mirar a Dougie aunque puede sentir sus ojos clavados en la sien, como si quisiera hacerle un agujero y colarse en su cerebro.

- Fue mi primer beso- se le escapa al alemán, tan obnubilado que ni siquiera puede arrepentirse de haberlo dicho.

- Me di cuenta.

- ¿Tan mal lo hice?

- ¿Hacer qué?- se burla Jones, mirándole con cariño.- Si te quedaste más rígido que un palo. Lo hice todo yo.

- Lo siento...- ¿se puede pedir perdón por besar mal? Es algo que Dougie nunca habría pensado.

- No me pidas disculpas, enano, pero practica con alguien, o las novias no te van a durar ni dos días.

- ¿Con quién voy a practicar? Ni que fueran lanzamientos de tres distancias.

- ¿No tienes una prima guapa y lejana que esté enamorada de ti y haga todo lo que tú le digas?

- ¿Has tenido una prima guapa y lejana enamorada de ti que hiciera todo lo que tú le decías?

- Estamos hablando de ti- le corta, desviando el tema.- El caso es que peor no lo puedes hacer.

- Gracias.

- Pero de los errores se aprende. Tienes que...

Recorta el espacio que los separa en el sillón y Dougie pega un respingo, pillado en falta. La última vez que estuvieron tan cerca... mejor ni pensarlo.

Danny mira a la nada y entorna los ojos, buscando las palabras.

- Es importante que la mires a los ojos, ¿de acuerdo? Que le hagas creer que es la única chica del mundo para ti, aunque no sea necesariamente verdad- mentalmente Dougie dibuja una libreta y comienza a anotar: "_mirar a los ojos_".- Y puedes cogerla de la cara. A ver, tampoco es que se la arranques, ¿vale? Es algo así.

Recorta otro par de centímetros la distancia y extiende sus enormes manos hasta el fino de rostro de Dougie, que se pierde entre ellas en cuestión de segundos, sus dedos acunando su barbilla como si fuera una bola de cristal y pudiera romperse con sólo mirarla.

Dougie apunta "_coger la cara_" con letra temblorosa e ilegible.

- Y tienes... tienes que respirar por la nariz si no quieres ahogarte- "_Respirar... por la... nariz_", garabatea trémulamente su mano derecha imaginaria – Por que vas a tener la boca ocupada, claro. Y cuando creas conveniente, puedes... puedes, ya sabes, meter la lengua...- _"¿meter la qué?_"- ...en la boca de la chica. Pero despacio, como si le pidieras permiso, puedes golpear tímidamente sus dientes para ver si es el momento, pero sobre todo, no seas brusco. ¿Me sigues?

No, Dougie no sigue nada. La lista mental que ha ido realizando ha terminado decorada con corazones en las esquinas del papel y las palabras difusas por sus propias babas. A saber dónde tiene ya el cerebro. Pero asiente con obediencia.

- Y luego... – continúa Danny, cuyo pulso tiembla al tiempo que sus pupilas no permanecen más de dos segundos en un mismo punto - Luego puedes dejarte llevar. ¿Lo tienes todo?- le suelta el rostro y el alemán se da cuenta de que lleva más o menos, dos minutos sin respirar, buceando en los ojos azules de Danny, tan cerquita que puede distinguirle las vetas de color como si se tratara del tronco partido de un árbol.

- Coger la cara, respirar por la nariz y meter la lengua- enumera de memoria, y Danny asiente, su lengua paseándose entre sus labios como el rabo de una lagartija, humedeciéndolos por pura necesidad, sin mirar a Dougie a los ojos, sino a esas dos finas líneas rosadas que se mueven a medida que habla, a ese labio que se muerde cuando se calla. Pensando en cómo le gustaría ser él quien lo mordiera...

- Y dejarte llevar...- susurra inconscientemente con el corazón tan encogido y arrebatado que le cuesta respirar. - Tienes que dejarte...

_... llevar. _Justo lo que él hace. Y aunque es él quién ha marcado los pasos a seguir, se salta los dos primeros y pasa directamente al tercero, volviendo después al segundo y olvidándose por completo del primero. Ni siquiera le mira un instante más a los ojos porque sabe que racionalizaría toda esa situación y se apartaría de él antes de realizar lo que el instinto le pide, así que presiona sus labios contra los de él y, aunque sea imposible, casi siente como si le cortaran un brazo. Como si perdiera miembros de su cuerpo, y se quedara vacío, y esas carencias sólo pudiera suplirlas y llenarlas la respiración que golpea contra su rostro cuando Dougie comienza a devolverle el beso muy torpemente, todo sea dicho.

Con la delicadeza de la que hablaba, toma la cara del alemán y la acerca a la suya, sintiendo cómo las yemas de sus dedos se hunden en sus sonrosadas mejillas y no puede reprimir el impulso de acariciarlas con un ardor que, en lo más profundo de su corazón, sabe que jamás ha tenido con Dianne. Y esa afirmación consigue asustarle lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir culpable y plantearse lo que está haciendo, lo que supondría volver a pedir disculpas y hacer creer a Dougie que se arrepiente de aquel beso tal y como tuvo que hacer con el primero, pero no le da tiempo porque nota, con la misma timidez e ineptitud, cómo el alemán mueve sus manos y las posa con vergüenza en su cuello, apenas rozándolo con los dedos. Seguramente por su cabeza estén pasando veloces los consejos que el pecoso le acaba de dar, tratando de recordar cual era el orden correcto para no dejarse en ridículo otra vez, y tal hecho consigue que Danny sonría aun con los labios ocupados, que sonría y arremeta contra el rubio con vehemencia, rogándole a un Dios en que no cree porque sea el menor quien pase a la cuarta y a la quinta fase por propia elección. Y Dios parece querer hacerle creer a Danny que existe y que de vez en cuando concede deseos, porque Dougie lo hace, y Danny se muere.

Su primer beso fue hace tanto tiempo que ni se acuerda de él, pero lo que sí es capaz de recordar es que, antes de interesarse de verdad por las chicas, un beso era lo más repugnante para él. Es decir, incluye intercambiar saliva con otra persona, eso no podía ser ni sano ni agradable.

Y Dios, lo es. Siente la estrecha y traviesa lengua de su amigo golpear sus incisivos tal y como le ha recomendado que haga y abre la boca sin planteárselo un solo segundo, encontrándose con ese húmedo y ávido músculo que ni se mueve ni busca respuesta, así que se la da él.

Durante los siguientes segundos, minutos o incluso años porque Dougie ha perdido la capacidad temporal, éste se siente invadido, manejado y embrujado por la destreza del pecoso, de sus manos en sus mejillas, de sus resbaladizos labios contra los suyos, de los dientes que se le clavan de tanto en cuando, de esa lengua que le sube, le baja, le da la vida y se la quita con cada caricia de sus papilas gustativas contra las suyas, y de su desmedida respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Sus ojos han vuelto a cerrarse tal como hizo la primera vez, y puede que si los abriera se volviera bizco de remate.

Finalmente, Jones se separa de él provocando un sonido de succión con sus labios que le hace reír y romper esa tensión. Mantiene las manos sobre su rostro y sus frentes en contacto, rozando sus nariz contra la de él y hablando en susurros musita un...

- Es algo así.

... que le recuerda a Dougie que todo eso ha empezado como una demostración, una _(¡increíble!)_ clase práctica que le ha dejado tiritando de pies a cabeza y que, aunque no sepa absolutamente nada de eso, le deja ver que ha sido un gran, gran, gran (y podía repetir "gran" hasta la saciedad) beso.

- Creo...- añade el alemán, buscando también las caricias de Danny, y carraspea para que su voz pierda ese tono agudo y ridículo que ha adquirido - ... creo que lo he entendido.

- Puedo demostrártelo otra vez si quieres – sugiere el otro, pegando mordiscos al aire deseando que fueran los labios de Poynter.

- Me asfixiaría, déjame acostumbrarme.

- De acuerdo...

- Además, te traía algo.

Sí, aún es capaz de acordarse de que si está allí es porque le llevaba un regalo, por increíble que parezca.

- ¿Algo para mí?- pregunta Danny dando un pasito atrás en el sillón, respirando hondo, recolocándose el jersey, tratando de no sonreír. Demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo como para que le salgan todas bien.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – se queja el rubio.- Es un regalo, no te rías.

- No me estoy riendo por el regalo. De hecho, no sé porqué me río.

- Estás loco, pero toma.

Le tiende el libro, el cuál no está ni envuelto ni presentado como un típico regalo, y Jones lo recoge de sus manos, mirándolo desconcertado. Sus ojos se pasean por la portada, leyendo el título y el autor quizás más veces de las normales, para luego mirar a Dougie.

- Está en inglés- le dice, como si eso fuera un problema.

- Ya, es que es una edición que publicaron después de hacer la película- informa, esperando que se lo agradezca un poco más efusivamente. Un par de días antes de irse a Berlín, Vicky y él estuvieron hablando de la afición de Danny por libros prohibidos, ocultos o desaparecidos, lo que le recordó al pequeño aquel ejemplar rojo que descubrió en su cuarto y por el que casi le mata allí mismo. Sigue sin saber qué libro es aquel, pero pensó que de ese viaje podría traerle algo parecido, algo que le mantenga un poco entretenido para que tenga algo nuevo que leer y no siempre los mismos cinco libros que ya se sabe hasta de memoria.- Pensé, no sé, que te gustaría...

- Y me gusta, Doug, en serio. Bueno, la verdad es que no lo conocía, pero seguro que es interesante.

- ¿Entonces? – su rostro indica que hay algo que no cuadra, y Danny chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

- Es que no sé inglés- admite con vergüenza.

- Oh.

- Ya... A ver, no es que no fuera a la escuela de pequeño, eh. No somos tan pobres...

- Dan...

- Pero no daba idiomas. Me sacas del alemán y...

- Danny...

- Pero no soy ningún paleto, que conste.

- Danny...

- ¿Qué?

- Yo sí sé inglés- le muestra una sonrisa y se encoge de hombros.- Puedo... leértelo yo.

- ¿Lo harías?

- ¡Claro! A mí también me interesa saber de qué va el... El Ángel Azul, tiene muy buena pinta.

- Mientes fatal, enano- se ríe, golpeándole en el hombro con cariño.- Pero acepto. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Y ahora quien se ríe es Dougie, y el libro se queda en un mero accidente y una mera excusa para poder ir a esa casa cuando quiera lo cual, aunque no vaya a reconocerlo nunca delante de nadie, ni siquiera bajo tortura, cada vez es más a menudo.

- ¿Mañana?

- Para mañana falta mucho. ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? – sus ojos azules, algo más abiertos de lo normal, siguen el movimiento de Dougie al ponerse en pie para irse. A penas si son las siete y media de la tarde.

- ¿Tanto interés tienes en el libro? – pregunta con dobles intenciones, recogiendo y poniéndose su abrigo.

- No te haces una idea de cuántas. Creo que no podré dormir pensando en él.

Dougie posa una de sus manos en el pomo de la puerta pero sus ojos están anclados a los del pecoso. Como dos fuerzas enfrentadas, tirando cada una de un brazo en una dirección opuesta, debatiéndose sobre si quedarse a cenar tal como le ha dicho, u optar por la decisión inteligente y partir hacia su casa, a sabiendas que si se quedara probablemente no le leería ni una sola línea de todo el libro. Ni siquiera el índice. Apenas le saldría la voz.

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te... te quedas...? – insiste, y la pregunta termina por convertirse en una súplica.- Quédate.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya – la decepción del rostro de Danny es tan evidente que a Dougie le halaga y le hace sentir mal a partes iguales.- Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y luego me duermo de madrugada.

- Oh, claro. Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana.

- Claro... Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

El pomo gira entre sus dedos y la puerta se desencaja del marco, los primeros centímetros recortados por indecisos pasos de Dougie, que empieza a sentir que las noches no serán buenas si no son con sus ojos como faros iluminándole, si no son con sus estridentes risas alejando el sonido de la guerra. Que serán noches horribles si no son a su lado. Y tiene razón: hasta que llegue mañana falta tanto tiempo...

- ¡Dougie!- musita acercándose cuando éste ya se estaba dando la vuelta para volver adentro, lo que provoca que falte menos de un pelo para que caiga de bruces contra él, esa distancia siendo al mismo tiempo efímera y abismal.

_"¿Qué?"_, inquiere el rubio con la mirada sobrecogida. _"Buenas noches"_, le repite mentalmente, mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes como nada en este mundo. _"Ya me has dado las buenas noches"_, se burlaría entonces el alemán, y él se reiría para evitar la humillación, y volvería a repetírselo sólo por resultar gracioso. Y finalmente, Dougie claudicaría, le mandaría al carajo, y se alejaría de aquella casa montado en su bicicleta hasta el lejano mañana que está deseando que llegue ya, pero su cabeza sólo puede pensar en lo caro que le va a salir mirar así a un hombre, y sentirse así con Dougie, y cogerle de nuevo de la cara para volver a besarle porque no contemplar la idea de pasar tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo de nuevo. Lo sabe. Sabe que cada caricia que sus pulgares realizan en torno a sus mejillas se va a traducir en una daga lacerando su corazón, que cada contacto de sus labios contra los del alemán no va a traerle más que arrepentimiento, dolor, vergüenza, incomprensión y sufrimiento, y sabe que, porque ya está empezando a darse cuenta, lo más peligroso de todo es que desea con todas sus fuerzas que sea correspondido. Lo desea como no ha deseado nada en toda su vida, y viviendo en una época como la suya, son palabras que se sostienen por si solas.

- Hasta mañana- le repite, y es él quien casi le cierra la puerta para que termine por irse, o no podrá permitir que se marche.

Se apoya contre ella y en su mente imagina a Dougie montándose en su bicicleta, dándole potencia a sus piernecillas y alejándose de allí hasta el día siguiente. Y en ese instante, recordando cada una de las despedidas que ha tenido siempre con él, Danny se da cuenta de que jamás le ha dicho "_adiós_", porque adiós es una despedida definitiva y siempre ha deja una ventana abierta para él. Una que espera que no se cierre nunca.

Aunque sabe que lo más probable es que lo haga, y que su corazón muera en el intento.

* * *

**El que avisa no es traidor, los tomates a la cara no, plz. Y... no sé, espero que nos leamos la semana que viene :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ji. No sé qué decir. Podemos pasar directamente a la parte en la que leéis el capi, pero tampoco quiero escurrir mucho el bulto, so... Daros las gracias a las que comentásteis el capi anterior animándome a seguir esta historia, no fue un bajón momentáneo, pero al menos por ahora estoy decidida a acabarla. Lo sé, soy bipolar, no me entiendo ni yo. No me cojáis mucha manía... Además, no es justo para vosotras dejaros con la miel en los labios sobre si estos dos pipiolos se enamorarán, morirán y toda la pesca... **

**No os doy mucho la brasa pero aprovecho para avisar que soy una bruta y que, pese a que dijisteis que los capis largos os gustaban, creo que me vais a mandar a la mier** porque éste en concreto (y espero que los demás me queden más breves, pero es que si lo cortaba no podía meter todo lo que quería...) son casi 9.000 palabras, un total de 19 páginas. Ups. Lo dicho, podéis pegarme por pesada, pero... Hope you like it :)**

**PD: tengo que reconocer que a mí el capi me gusta bastante, la verdad :))**

**PD2: está escrito escuchando a****_ Mayday Parade,_**** por si os queréis ambientar. **

* * *

**Parte XIII. **

Sólo cuando la puerta de entrada encaja al milímetro en el marco, cuando Danny se cerciora de que vuelve a estar completamente solo y que puede respirar tranquilo, sólo entonces, es cuando siente que acaba de vivir el segundo peor día de toda su vida.

El primero fue, por supuesto, cuando asesinaron a su padre, y es algo que ni en cincuenta vidas podrá olvidar. Empezó como un día cualquiera, cuando la guerra aún no era algo tangible sino rumores que corrían por los parques y los bares pero que se decidía en oficinas. A Alan, que así era como se llamaba el susodicho, le apasionaba la relojería. Su padre, el abuelo de Danny, había inculcado en él el amor por ese tipo de maquinaria, y Danny jamás podrá olvidar la figura de su padre, encorvado sobre la mesa del salón con el flexo iluminando las miles de piececitas distribuidas sobre el tapete verdoso y cómo luego siempre conseguía colocarlas en el lugar idóneo para que el reloj de muñeca, de pared, de cuco o de lo que fuera, terminara funcionando. Para Danny eso era lo más cerca que estaba de presenciar un espectáculo de magia, y su padre era el mago más divertido, cariñoso y heroico que sabía que jamás conocería. Sus ojos azules se asomaban por el borde de la mesa, agarrándose a ella como si fuera un topito sacando la cabeza de la tierra, y contemplaba a su padre hacer su magia, preguntándose si en un futuro él podría ser también un gran mago.

- Podrás ser todo lo que te propongas, campeón - le decía Alan, sentándole sobre sus piernas para instruirle en esa labor aunque apenas supiera anudarse los zapatos por aquél entonces.

Ese día, su padre había partido hacia su pequeña relojería como cada mañana, y se había encontrado el desolador panorama de tener una pintada en la puerta que protegía su negocio de posibles robos. "_No compres en establecimientos judíos_", rezaba, y aunque no era la primera que veía, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudieran dejarle una a él, a la vista de todo el mundo, de su mujer y sus hijos, de toda su clientela, y tener que soportar la humillación que suponía despertarse y ver que te apuntan con el dedo y cuchichean a tus espaldas, señalándote como algo que ya no vale la pena y de lo cuál hay que apartar a niños y mujeres, como si tuviera la peste.

Aún así, fingió que no la veía y decidió completar su jornada laboral. Cuando una amiga de la familia llamó a la puerta de los Jones para avisarle a Kathy de que había visto cómo se llevaban a su marido en un furgón blindado tras haberle apaleado con brutalidad en plena calle, a ésta le fallaron las rodillas y Vicky tuvo que sostener su peso a duras penas. El día que Alan murió, Danny no estaba en casa, por eso la noticia le llegó algo tarde y desquiciada, cuando ya era más que obvio que su padre había pasado a mejor vida. Sin embargo, cuando el menor de los Jones regresó y contempló el estado de nervios de su madre, cuyas lágrimas caían al suelo, el pulso temblaba y hablaba sin saber lo que decía, comprendió lo que había pasado, y sólo fue capaz de aborrecerse como nunca había odiado a nadie por no haber estado junto a su padre, su héroe, el mago en que ansiaba convertirse. Alan había pasado por el momento más terrorífico de su vida y él no había estado a su lado. ¿Qué clase de hijo era?

Aún tres años después de ese acontecimiento, Danny todavía puede sentir el feroz arañazo que Vicky le tatuó en el brazo derecho tratando de sujetarle e impedirle salir de esa casa en pos de su padre. Su intención era clara: ir allá donde se lo hubieran llevado y pelear con uñas y dientes contra quien fuera para salvarle la vida, aunque la suya pereciera en el intento.

No lo consiguió. Lo más que obtuvo fue que un soldado de sucios ojos marrones le incrustase la culata de la pistola en la sien y le perdonara la vida porque sólo tenía quince añitos, y que sus ojos fueran testigos predilectos de cómo una bala rompía piel, músculos y huesos hasta golpear contra el muro de hormigón a la espalda de su padre habiéndole atravesado limpiamente el cráneo y arrancado la vida de la mirada que aullaba en silencio alaridos de auxilio.

Y aunque el segundo peor día de su existencia no incluye muertes, ni estallidos de pistolas, arañazos o sufrimientos similares, cuando esa puerta se cierra y el rizoso deja que su cuerpo se apoye contra la ajada y algo resquebrajada madera, tapándose los ojos con las manos, está completamente seguro de que no debería haberse levantado aquél día. Quizás así se habría ahorrado tantas cosas...

Aunque para entender su estado, sería conveniente repasar los hechos que acontecieron veinticuatro horas atrás y que hicieron que su mundo terminara absolutamente descolocado.

...

Con Dougie fuera de su casa, Danny sólo hace una cosa: apoya sus enormes manos de largos y rechonchos dedos contra la hoja de madera de la puerta, y golpea su cabeza contra ella, insultándose mentalmente por lo que acaba de pasar. Sabe que carece de coherencia, que no tiene sentido ni explicación, y cualquiera que le viera pensaría que ni él mismo sabe lo que quiere. Bien, no les faltaría razón, porque la verdad es que no lo sabe. Besar a Dougie no sólo una, sino dos y hasta tres veces es algo que puede apreciarse peligroso, y seguramente eso sea lo único que tiene claro. Sabe que no puede hacer eso con un chico, que tiene que erradicar de cualquier manera esa felicidad que experimenta cuando escucha los golpecitos en la puerta que indican que el rubio le espera al otro lado, y que tiene que aniquilar ese absurdo sentimiento de que sus días merezcan un poco más la pena cuando los comparte con el alemán, y sobre todo, tiene que desterrar de su cabeza el concepto que sus neuronas, escasas y atontadas, le gritan cada vez que está con él. Porque el hecho irrefutable es que ambos son lo que son, y jamás podrán ser nada que vaya más allá. Y la certeza de ese pensamiento lleva días acuciándole.

Después, cenando con su hermana y su madre, ésta última se ciñe a una conversación trivial en la que el alemán es figura protagonista. Danny suele contarles lo que hacen cuando el rubio se deja caer por su casa, las veces que le toma el pelo, o las novedades que les trae sobre la guerra, pero en esta ocasión un "_meh, sí, ha estado por aquí_", seguido de un "_sólo un par de minutos, tenía prisa_" y un "_ha venido a traerme un libro_" consiguen poner a la perspicaz de su hermana Victoria sobre aviso, que levanta la mirada del plato, el tenedor a medio camino entre la mesa y su boca, y le hacen soltar una risita.

- ¿Habéis vuelto a pelearos? - inquiere, tratando de sonsacarle información a su hermano.

Sin embargo, Danny ignora su pregunta saliéndose por la tangente y Vicky opta por dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso y que sea el propio Danny quien se acerque a ella a pedirle consejo, como siempre.

Y lo hace.

Unos golpecitos suenan contra la puerta del dormitorio de Vicky a algo más de las once y media de la noche, cuando todo el mundo está acostado y la casa sumida en una profunda quietud y silencio, y al otro lado la mayor de los Jones esboza una sonrisa satisfecha que el pecoso no puede ver.

- Vic, ¿estás dormida? – pregunta en un susurro, tratando de no despertar a su madre, que duerme pared con pared.

- Pasa – se limita a decir la mayor, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo tras hacerle una pequeña marca a la esquina superior para no perder la página, y lo apoya en la mesilla, tapándose con las mantas.

La cabecita llena de rizos de su hermano se asoma por la puerta y su figura se adentra en la penumbra del dormitorio, cerrando la hoja a su espalda para amortiguar el sonido de sus voces. El pijama azul sirviéndole de único abrigo consigue enternecer un poco a Vicky, que abre las sábanas, invitándole a meterse con ella en la cama, y observa cómo Danny sonríe antes de obedecer en busca de calor. Y ella suspira, podrá tener casi diecinueve años, pero siempre va a ser el pequeño de la casa.

- ¿Qué leías? – pregunta Danny en un intento de desviar la atención de sí mismo. Le ha costado bastante animarse a ir a hablar con su hermana y ahora no está seguro de que haya sido una buena idea.

- _Crimen y Castigo_ – informa, mirando la portada.

- Luego soy yo el que no puede leer libros prohibidos.

- Que yo sepa Dostoievski no ha sido prohibido todavía.

- Pero es ruso, eso debería valer.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué quieres o puedo seguir leyendo mis libros prohibidos?

Danny bufa y mete las manos bajo las sábanas para que Vicky no vea cómo le tiemblan y cómo se toquetea las uñas y cutículas por culpa de los nervios. Deja pasar un par de segundos en ese mismo silencio, reformulando mentalmente miles de veces la pregunta que quiere hacerle hasta que coja la forma que desea y logre transmitir lo que pretende y cuando lo dice, no tiene el valor suficiente para mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

Vicky no puedo ocultar su sorpresa porque, para ser sinceros, se esperaba cualquier cosa antes que eso.

- Pues...- divaga, buscando una respuesta.- Creo que no. No en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

- ¿Y cómo crees que debe ser?

- ¿Estar enamorado?

El menor levanta la mirada y la cruza con la de su hermana, asintiendo con la cabeza fingiendo indiferencia, como si acabara de preguntarla que cómo se siente cuando pescas una trucha por primera vez. Vicky se detiene en los ojos de su Danny, mirando los contrastes que la escasa luz dibuja en sus pupilas, y trata de extraer el verdadero significado de esa pregunta, leer lo que en verdad le reconcome por dentro y que le ha llevado a pedirle consejo amoroso a ella.

Y en esta ocasión, es ella la que bufa y aparta la mirada, estructurando su respuesta.

- No lo sé... – comienza, pasando un brazo por los hombros del menor y dejando que sus dedos se pierdan en su coronilla, amasando sus rizos. – Supongo que como flotar.

- ¿Y ya está?

- Oh, que quieres una respuesta elaborada – bromea. – ¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeños y papá nos mandaba a la cama sin darnos tiempo casi a terminarnos el postre? Cuando luego ponía un vinilo y bailaba con mamá en el salón sin saber que los observábamos desde la puerta. Pues creo que es algo así. Querer pasar el máximo tiempo posible con otra persona antes de que te la arrebaten.

El silencio vuelve a interponerse entre ellos, y Danny asiente, integrando esas palabras, rememorando ese precioso recuerdo. "_Puede ser_", piensa, pero sabe que su hermana está hablando del amor con el filtro del miedo, del qué pasará mañana, de si habrá siquiera un mañana, y él no se refiere a ese tipo de amor, sino a un amor absoluto, y libre. ¿Cómo sería enamorarse de alguien que sabes que siente lo mismo por ti? ¿Cómo será poder mirar a alguien sin temor a ser rechazado y humillado?

- Sería genial – musita en voz alta, contestándose a sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿El qué?

- Que te quieran del mismo modo que tú quieres.

- Flotar.

- Algo así.

- ¿Y tú, enano? ¿Estás tú enamorado?

Sus hombros suben y bajan con dificultad bajo el abrazo de Vicky, que empieza a darse algo de cuenta de adonde conduce todo eso.

- ¿Cómo lo definirías tú?

- Como morirse – expone sin pensárselo un segundo. – Es angustioso. Estar todo el día deseando ver a esa otra persona y que cuando llegue el momento las palabras no te salgan de la boca y sólo puedas sonreír como un imbecil, y que se ría y no saber si lo hace de lo ridículo que eres por temblar cuando te mira o porque de verdad le resultas gracioso. Angustioso e insuficiente. Que esas horas se pasen como si fueran un maldito segundo y que nunca nada sea suficiente. Creo que es como morirse, sí, y sólo te sientes un poco vivo cuando puedes estar con esa persona.

Vicky permanece callada, consciente de que su respuesta comparada con la de su hermano ha sido una basura, y cuando va a abrir la boca para soltar un "wow" porque es lo único que es capaz de articular, ve cómo los pulmones de Danny se llenan de aire y sigue hablando.

- Y luego le miras a los ojos, a esos inmensos ojos verdes, tan infantiles que parece que todavía no han conocido la maldad de este jodido mundo, y ves cómo se pierden entre sus párpados cuando sonríe, y cómo parece querer retrasar la despedida tanto como tú, y que cuando desaparece por la esquina sólo puedes pensar que hasta que puedas volver a verla al día siguiente el tiempo se te va a hacer pesado e insoportable. Y querer protegerla de todo y de todos, encerrarla bajo llave por miedo a que otras personas se den cuenta de lo especial que es y terminen por arrancarla de tu lado porque tú jamás serás suficiente para ella. Y todas esas cosas que antes ni siquiera conocías sin las cuales ya no te ves capaz de vivir.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que es amor y no otra cosa?

- Porque duele.

"_Duele_", repiten las paredes de su cerebro como un eco inmutable, reverberando desconcertadas tras ese discurso en voz alta en el que, por primera vez, se ha atrevido a reconocer todo lo que siente por esa personita patosa, pequeña y asustadiza que apareció en su vida fortuitamente en un lago un día de verano.

Por que sí, es dolor lo que siente cada vez que tiene que cerrarle la puerta al alemán. Y es tan físico y tan psíquico y ocupa tanto espacio en su cabeza que ya no puede soportarlo.

- No sabía que sintieras todo eso por Dianne – murmura Vicky por fin, cuando su simposio sobre el amor parece haberse perdido en las sombras del dormitorio. Y consigue que su hermano le mire a los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Dianne? ¿Quién estaba hablando de Dianne? – Cuesta creer que sintiendo todo eso no sepas aún si estás enamorado o no.

Danny le muestra una sonrisa inocente a su hermana, suplicando porque su tercer ojo no esté activado a tan altas horas de la noche y descubra lo que, sin ella siquiera pretenderlo, su cerebro ha malinterpretado. Que en realidad no se estaba refiriendo a Dianne, sino a Dougie, y espera, como se espera la lluvia de mayo, que no sea capaz de adivinar que todo lo que siente, lo siente por un chico, porque entonces no sabría qué hacer con su vida. Así que vuelve a encogerse de hombros, abriendo las sábanas y dando por concluida aquella tertulia.

- No es algo que tenga que saberse a ciencia cierta, ¿no? Iré aclarándome con el tiempo – suspira, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de esas palabras y casi lo consigue cuando Vicky asiente, sonriéndole con ternura y él da media vuelta para volver a su cuarto y tratar de conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Casi.

A la mañana siguiente, sus azules y vivos ojos están cubiertos por un velo de cansancio que no puede ocultar ni tan siquiera con sus típicas bromas a la hora del desayuno. Las violáceas ojeras que contrastan contra su pálida y pecosa piel dominan su rostro, otorgándole un aspecto hastiado que alerta a las dos mujeres de su vida de que algo dentro de esa cabeza, que parece sólo usar para llevar rizos, no va bien. Que de hecho, nada va bien.

- No tienes buena cara, cariño – se aventura su madre, sabiendo en cierto modo que sea lo que sea que a su hijo le perturbe, se lo guardará para él para no preocuparlas innecesariamente.

- He dormido mal – miente, aunque no del todo. – Tenía frío, me echaré otra manta para esta noche.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Todo bien con Dianne?

_Dianne, Dianne, Dianne_. ¿Desde cuándo todo su mundo gira en torno a Dianne? O debería decir, ¿desde cuándo ellas se creen que todo su mundo empieza y acaba con Dianne?

- Todo perfecto, no te preocupes.

Y como si la vida quisiera ponerle la zancadilla y contradecirle, esa tarde, sobre las cinco de la tarde, unos golpecitos suenan contra la madera de la puerta. Sentado en el sillón, tratando de entender algún vocablo del libro que Dougie le trajo, su cerebro no registra la contraseña que entre los dos crearon para poder acudir a la puerta sin miedo de abrirla. No registra ese "_toc, toc, toc_", seguido de un silencio para terminar con "_toc-toc_" más enérgico que le indica que su bola de pelo rubia le espera al otro lado.

Su madre y su hermana no están, y en esta ocasión no se trata de una salida humanitaria, sino social. Al parecer unos amigos, de los pocos que les quedan, les ha invitado a los tres a comer y pasar la tarde en su casa, a un par de minutos a pie de la suya. Por supuesto, ha rechazado la oferta. Pasar tiempo con ellos significaría no pasarlo con Dougie. Así que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a sobresaltarse y activar el modo alerta cuando, exactamente a las cinco y siete minutos, alguien llama a su puerta.

Deja el libro sobre el asiento contiguo del sofá (dándose por vencido ya que no entiende nada porque aunque el inglés sea una lengua germánica, lo único que ha entendido es el título y porque sabe cómo se llama) y con la sinuosidad de un gatito, descorre dos escasos centímetros la cortina del gran ventanal del salón, desde el cual se ve la puerta de entrada, y sus ojos se topan con la figura de su novia. Sus pulmones vuelven a llenarse de aire, alejando la incertidumbre y el miedo inicial, que pasan a ser sustituidos por la zozobra y ansiedad de tener que abrirle la puerta sin ganas de verla en esos momentos.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte – reconoce cuando la deja pasar, invitándola a que se quite el abrigo tras depositar un casto e insatisfactorio beso en la suave mejilla de la chica.

- Lo siento, tendría que haber supuesto que no me esperarías tan pronto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

- Pedí el día libre – sonríe, quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo de un modo coqueto en el perchero. – Quería pasarlo contigo.

"_Genial_", piensa insolentemente su cerebro.

- ¿A qué se debe el honor? – pregunta, casi con miedo a descubrirlo, y ella ríe. Ciertamente, es una chica preciosa, y cualquier hombre mataría por tener a alguien como ella a su lado, pero eso no logra emborronar el hecho de no saber en qué momento en esas últimas semanas, sus sentimientos con respecto a ella han cambiado tanto que ahora sólo le parece una guapa más en un mar lleno de chicas. Mediocre y sin nada que le quite el aliento como al principio.

- Dios mío, Danny, ¿tú para qué tienes la cabeza? – esboza una nueva risa, y el menor de los Jones tiene que darle la razón a su hermana: Dianne está todo el día sonriendo. Resulta molesto. Y lo anuncia. – ¡Hacemos cuatro meses!

Danny sabe que, cuando no se sabe qué decir, es mejor no decir nada, por lo que pueda pasar, así que es lo que hace. Se calla como un cobarde porque ni se acordaba de que hicieran cuatro meses, ni sabía que una fecha tan corta fuera algo que ser celebrado. Ni siquiera es un número redondo, como cinco meses, o seis. No, cuatro. ¿Qué son cuatro meses? ¿Qué va a dejar para celebrar el primer aniversario?

- Vaya – expresa únicamente, arrancándole otra sonrisa a Dianne. - ¿Te has maquillado?

- Pensaba que no te ibas a dar cuenta nunca. ¿Qué tal me queda?

- ¿La verdad? Es innecesario. No te hace falta pintarte para estar guapa – y eso no es un piropo, sólo es ser sincero, pero la alemana se siente halagada y recorta los escasos pasos que la separan de su novio y le abraza, rodeando su cuello con sus antebrazos para poder centrar toda su atención en él y recibir lo mismo a cambio.

- Eres un amor, Dan.

- Me lo dicen mucho... – Dianne aprovecha el momento para darle el primer beso del día, deteniéndose en los detalles e intentando profundizar, hablarle con sus actos, demostrarle lo que quiere, lo que quiere darle al cabo de tan sólo cuatro meses. El cerebro de Danny sale de su letargo y se activa en un solo segundo, sintiendo la presión que la rubia realiza contra sí en un beso que no sólo es profundo, sino erótico y sensual, y es ese mismo cerebro el que, al mismo tiempo que devuelve ese beso, tiene que lidiar con la idea de tener a una chica en su casa, a solas, y con las intenciones muy, muy claras. – Dianne... Di...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la risita nerviosa escapa de sus labios sin querer, mientras su pulso intenta volver a su sitio y sus mejillas dejan a la luz el rubor que transmite la sangre, hirviéndole bajo la piel.

- ¿No es evidente? – da un paso atrás, sonriéndole con ternura pero con un deje de perversión en su verde mirada que jamás ha visto en ella y, anonadado, contempla cómo ésta comienza a desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa de lino de color salmón. Y al primer botón le sigue el segundo, y el tercero, y al cuarto, cuando Danny puede ver el encaje de su ropa interior, decide que es suficiente.

- Di, por favor, no hagas esto.

- No te preocupes – le dice, restándole importancia, como si en toda esa situación lo que Danny estuviera intentado fuera proteger su reputación. – Estoy segura, Dan. Te quiero.

El quinto botón es liberado sin que Danny tenga tiempo para detenerlo, y la blancura y pureza del cuerpo de su novia va quedando cada vez un poco más al descubierto, adueñándose de su mirada como un escaparate de juguetes lo hace con la de un niño. Dianne vuelve a su lado, vuelve a besarle, vuelve a pasar sus finos bracitos por su nuca y vuelve a regalarle su efusividad, su deseo y su niñez. Quiere regalárselo todo a él, gratuita y desinteresadamente, porque le quiere. Pero entonces... por qué cuando ella mueve sus manos y las lleva hasta su cadera, y comienza a acariciar su pecosa espalda en busca de más caricias que sacien su sed, cuando son sus propias manos las que terminan por deshacer los dos últimos botones que cubren a la chica y las yemas de sus dedos acarician la suavidad de unos hombros de marfil para que la prenda languidezca en el suelo al abandonar su cuerpo... ¿por qué es en ese momento cuando, el que se siente presionado, es él?

En realidad sabe que es fácil. A pesar de su inexperiencia, sabe que la parte fácil recae sobre sus espaldas, que la difícil la tiene ella, que ella debería ser quien se sintiera expuesta, y frágil, y vulnerable y quien más atenciones necesitará de los dos. Que el dolor se lo llevará ella, que para él será una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Lo sabe. Por cosas que se oyen o que se leen. Sabe que siempre es el hombre el que tiene una predisposición mayor hacia el sexo, y también sabe que no debe haber sido fácil para Dianne decidirse a dar ese paso, porque es irreversible. Y debe confiar en él. Dios bendito, pero si acaba de decirle que le quiere. Un "te quiero" literal al que él ni siquiera ha respondido.

Y entre toda esa maraña de pensamientos, sólo es capaz de darse cuenta de que ya no se encuentran en el recibidor de su casa cuando la puerta de su cuarto se cierra como si sellara el pacto. Como si confirmara que eso va a ocurrir. Que va a ocurrir ya.

Su espalda toca el colchón, y encima de él se mueve una lagartija que no deja de besarle, tocarle y exigirle una respuesta que cada vez entrega de forma más vaga y tímida, como un querer y no poder. Y el problema aquí es que sabe que puede, ¿pero qué se hace cuando no se quiere?

Las manos de Dianne le rozan, y a duras penas siente cómo las suyas le rozan también a ella, y las gargantas exhalan jadeos y gemidos melosos, como el que se deja escapar cuando vuelves a comer chocolate después de mucho, mucho tiempo. Como si lo pillaras con ganas. Y las manos desabrochan botones, y recorren caminos entre pliegues de piel y pecas y la negación anterior se pierde cuando los cuerpos cambian de postura. Y ese "_no_" que su mente había gritado abajo, en la planta inferior, ahora se está transformando en un _"¿por qué no?_", en un "_esto suele ocurrir en una pareja_", en un "_nadie va a quererte como Dianne te quiere_", hasta que ese _"¿por qué no?_" termina siendo un más que erróneo y rebuscado "_sí_".

Rebuscado porque tiene que obligar a sus manos a aferrarse al cuerpo de la chica, y a sus labios a recorrer el camino cuello abajo que ella ha abierto para él, a su lengua a dejar un pequeño rastro que indique en el cuerpo de la muchacha que él va a ser el primero de su vida, y aunque Danny no lo sepa, ella desea que también sea el último. Rebuscado porque cuando ella se aprieta contra él, y se deshace bajo sus manos y su cuerpo, él tiene que esforzarse por sentir lo mismo. Porque ahora mismo es una máquina. Una máquina que ella se ha encargado de encender, y que va calentando hasta que adquiera la temperatura necesaria para desempeñar dicha función a la que se le ha llamado. Una máquina que ejecutará esa acción a la perfección, pero que carece de sentimientos. Acciones vacías, perfectas, pero vacías.

Y erróneo porque cuando sus ojos azules conectan con la vidriosa y excitada mirada de Dianne, perdiéndose en el verdor de su iris, él ve otros ojos verdes. Y su pelo rubio se acorta como por arte de magia hasta transformarse en unos rebeldes mechones que ocultan parcialmente su mirada, una mirada que desaparece cuando le acaricia la mejilla y ríe, porque cada vez que ríe sus ojos desaparecen, y dejan en cambio miles de arruguitas en los contornos, y sus carnosos labios se transforman en unos más finos, y más ávidos, y sus manos, y sus piernas, su torso y hasta el más mínimo poro de su piel cambia ante sus ojos, se transforma en lo qué él quiere ver, que dista mucho de ser lo que en realidad tiene entre sus brazos.

Y, en el preciso momento en que la chica le devuelve la caricia, sus finas manos paseándose por la mejilla derecha del pecoso, es cuando éste se da cuenta de que ese "_no_" sigue siendo un "_no_". Ahora más que nunca.

Se levanta de la cama, sintiendo las piernas pesadas y al mismo tiempo con la seguridad de que no le sostendrán mucho tiempo, y con manos temblorosas y la vergüenza empapando de lleno su rostro, trata de cerrarse a toda prisa el botón del pantalón que Dianne le ha desabrochado minutos atrás. Musitando un "_lo siento_" que no explica nada, porque no puede. No puede decirle que el motivo real de su rechazo se debe a que desde que besó por primera vez al alemán, cada vez que ella le toca, le abraza, le besa, él se imagina que esas demostraciones llegan de otra persona. Y no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Di, vístete – le ordena, recogiendo ambas camisas y tirándole la suya con algo de rudeza para no tener que volverse y verla semi desnuda sobre su cama. Se coloca la suya sintiendo cómo el pulso le tiembla y el corazón se le encoge y en su mente aparece una y otra y otra vez la imagen del alemán la tarde anterior, trayéndole el libro, tomándole el pelo, prometiéndole leérselo, besándose, el agujero negro que se creó en su pecho cuando prácticamente le echó de su casa. Es como si hubiera contaminado todos sus pensamientos.

- Pero... estamos solos...

- Por favor – insiste, los dientes rechinando los unos contra otros en un gesto que no expresa ira sino necesidad. Necesita que se vaya, que le deje a solas, que deje de mirarle como si él fuera el pilar de su vida, dejar de sentirse tan importante para ella así le dolerá menos cuando le rompa el corazón. Porque está seguro de que terminará rompiéndoselo.

Dianne finalmente obedece. Con reservas, vuelve a ponerse la camisa de lino, a cerrar los botones y metérsela dentro de la falda, la cuál retuerce sobre su cadera hasta que vuelve a su sitio natural, del cuál se ha salido al retozar en el colchón. Y trata de entender a su novio, ignorando deliberadamente cómo éste le da la espalda y tiembla como si se fuera a echar a llorar en ese mismo momento, presa de un ataque de pánico, de miedo o de lo que sea que ella no logra entender. Por eso posa su mano sobre el hombro de él, para que se dé la vuelta, y la mire, y la sonría como siempre hace y pueda abrazarle y sentir que no le está perdiendo, porque lo cierto es que a cada paso que da hacia él, lo único que consigue es sentirlo más lejano.

- Quiero estar solo, hablamos otro día.

- Dan, dime qué he hecho mal... – solloza. Decir que se siente ridícula es quedarse muy corto; acaba de ser rechazada por el único chico al que ha querido jamás y no sabe qué hacer con los pedacitos de su ahora roto corazón, si tratar de pegarlos unos con otros, o aplastarlos hasta que no sean más que polvo. Puede que así duela todo un poco menos.

- Hablamos otro día – repite. Se deshace de la mano de la rubia y abre la puerta del dormitorio, mirándose la punta de unos zapatos que no ha llegado a quitarse.

Han de pasar un par de minutos en silencio, espeso, doloroso y cargado de incertidumbre, hasta que sus ojos azules, ahora ahogados en lágrimas que esperan su momento para poder caer en vía libre por sus mejillas, ven el bamboleo de la falda de Dianne correr ante ellos fuera de su cuarto, escaleras abajo, hasta que en menos de un minuto se oye el portazo que indica que vuelve a estar solo de nuevo en la casa. Y ahora sí, las lágrimas llegan hasta el suelo.

Cuando Danny era pequeño odiaba quedarse sólo en casa porque tenía miedo a unos monstruos que dejaron de existir cuando entró en la pubertad, y cuando poco a poco los años fueron subiendo en el marcador de su vida, lo que más ansiaba era que sus padres y Vicky abandonaran la vivienda para poder tener un momento de paz consigo mismo. Disfruta de ese silencio sólo interrumpido por las maderas del suelo chirriando al dilatarse y golpear las unas contra las otras, o del sonido del viento haciendo titilar los cristales de un modo casi tenebroso. Le gustaba la soledad, la falsa. La real, la que está experimentando en ese momento, ese momento en que se da cuenta de que no tiene nada, es la peor compañera para una vida.

El portazo de Dianne resuena contra toda la casa, como si dibujase puntos suspensivos donde Danny siente que necesita poner un punto final, porque ya no puede engañarse por más tiempo. ¿Qué pretende conseguir engañándose de esa manera? Sólo hacerse cada vez más daño, y visto lo visto, hacérselo también a ella, sin que tenga ni un ápice de culpa. No, no la tiene, porque es alegre, guapa, generosa y le quiere tanto que no debería, y sin embargo él resulta haberse enamorado de un mocoso de dieciséis años, nazi, con un padre autoritario y peligroso, al que no ve más allá de tres horas un par de días a la semana. ¿Cómo se puede querer a alguien así? ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar que lo que siente por él es amor? Por un nazi, Dios bendito. Por no mencionar el hecho de que sea otro chico, porque sólo de pensar lo que le harían si alguien pudiera leerle la mente, siente ganas de vomitar. Y mientras tanto, lo único que puede hacer es llorar. Sin querer y sin poder evitarlo. Sin saber si llora por el daño que le ha hecho a Dianne o por el que el alemán le provoca a él, también sin querer. Porque las acciones más hirientes a menudo vienen de hechos inconscientes. Y al igual que Dianne, Dougie tampoco tiene la culpa de lo que él está sintiendo. Sólo él. Como siempre, la soledad y él.

Termina por quedarse dormido hecho un ovillo abrazado a sí mismo. Son unos golpes en su venta lo que le despiertan. Los ojos le escuecen y los nota algo hinchados, el rastro seco de las lágrimas endureciendo las bolsas violáceas de sus ojos y mejillas. Y un nuevo golpe contra el cristal. ¿Se le habrán olvidado las llaves a Vicky?

Vuelve a retirar la cortina que cubre la ventana pero en esta ocasión sus ojos no alcanzan a ver quién se encuentra en el jardín por falta de ángulo, y al abrir la puertecilla una nueva piedra impacta contra su frente.

- ¡LO SIENTO! – se oye gritar desde abajo. ¿Dougie?

- ¿Quieres sacarme un ojo o qué cojones? – le grita de vuelta, asomándose y viendo la casi redonda figura del alemán, embutido en un abrigo que le hace parecer un cilindro de lo gordo que es para combatir el terrible frío que hace.

- ¡Es que no me oyes, estoy llamando a la puerta! ¿Bajas?

- Espera un momento.

Cierra de nuevo la ventana y recorre el visillo, permaneciendo con las manos apoyadas en el alféizar un par de segundos en los que intenta recuperar el aliento y decirle a sus sentimientos que replieguen armas y dejen de quemarle por dentro aunque sea el par de horitas que Dougie esté allí.

Sale del dormitorio y baja las escaleras sin mucha prisa tras haberse lavado la cara con agua fría para eliminar posibles evidencias de su llanto, y abre la puerta con un tirón decidido. La figura de Dougie, más rechoncha aún que desde arriba, le devuelve una mirada congelada, y tirita con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, su bicicleta más allá de la puerta, junto al corral.

- ¿Me dejas pasar? Me estoy helando.

- No he oído la contraseña – bromea, recuperando al Danny que parece no tener problemas y basar su vida en hacer feliz a los demás aunque ni siquiera él lo sea.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¡Soy yo! – Jones hace el amago de cerrar. - ¡Vale, vale!

_Toc, toc, toc_. Silencio. _Toc-toc_.

- ¿Ya?

- Perfecto. ¿Quién sabe? Podías ser un extraterrestre...

- ¡Que me congelo, déjame pasar, coño!

Termina entrando él solo, a empujones casi, arrollando a Danny con la escasa fuerza de su cuerpo en un golpe que ni siquiera le duele y cerrando él mismo la puerta para que el fuerte aire deje de colarse a la casa. Y se quita el abrigo y lo cuelga en el perchero donde anteriormente estuvo el de Dianne y se autoinvita al salón junto a la chimenea. Como si estuviera en su casa.

- Pasa y ponte cómodo – ironiza Danny cuando ve que Dougie se quita incluso los zapatos y acerca los pies al fuego.

- Gracias – sonríe, echando la mirada hacia atrás y premiando al judío con una sonrisa plena y vanidosa.

- Eres insoportable.

- Es parte de mi encanto – y suelta una carcajada más propia de Jones que suya, y golpea el suelo para que Danny se siente a su lado. – Trae el libro, vamos a ver qué nos cuenta.

El libro. Casi se había olvidado de él y estaba leyéndolo no hacía ni dos horas. Comprueba que sigue sobre el sillón (¿dónde iba a estar? Si está solo en casa y fantasmas, todavía, no tienen. Ay...) y lo recoge para acudir junto a Dougie y obedecer a sus órdenes.

- He intentado leerlo – informa, los ojos del alemán expresando sorpresa. – Pero ha sido un completo fracaso.

- ¿No sabes nada de inglés?

- Los nombres de los equipos de fútbol – Dougie estalla en carcajadas y toma el libro de sus manos, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Ni siquiera "te quiero"? Todo el mundo sabe decir "te quiero" en varios idiomas – Danny niega. En realidad eso sí que lo sabe, pero quiere oírselo decir, sólo por ver cómo suena. – _I love you_.

Sonar, suena a extranjero, a nada, suena vacío, como si no dijera lo que en realidad dice. Para él, un "_te quiero_" sólo es sincero si se dice en la lengua que uno habla día tras día, de un modo que el contenido sea registrado por tus oídos sin que tu cerebro tenga que catalogarlo, traducirlo, y darle sentido. Que entre y se sienta. Sin intermediarios. "_Como Dianne_", le cuchichea su maldita conciencia. Ahora bien, expresado por los labios de Dougie, con ese acento tan británico que no sabe cómo ha adquirido, suena extremadamente bien.

- Muy bonito – se ríe, tratando de ocultar el empanamiento que le tiene mirando los labios del pequeño como si fueran la obra principal de un museo.

- ¿Y en hebreo? ¿Sabes hebreo?

- Un poco. Y depende de si se lo dice un chico a una chica, o una chica a un chico.

- ¿Y de chico a chico? – inquiere el alemán, haciendo la pregunta certera. - ¿Cómo se lo dice un chico a otro chico?

- Eso no existe.

Su mirada viaja de la de Dougie a la chimenea, cuyo fuego sigue chisporroteando frente a ellos, haciendo estallar pequeños troncos, y deja que las llamas le quemen la retina, perdiéndose en la sinuosidad de las flamas rojizas y anaranjadas mientras el rubio sólo puede prestarle atención a él y a la rudeza de su respuesta. "_Eso no existe_". Porque no existe. Dos hombres no pueden quererse. La opción ni siquiera se contempla.

Finalmente, Poynter suspira y abre el libro por el prólogo, paseando su verde mirada por las líneas y comenzando con la narración, traduciendo de un modo ágil y fácil las frases que Mann decidió conjugar para dar forma a su novela. Palabras. Una detrás de otra. Un significado que no llega del todo al entendimiento de Danny porque sigue dándole vueltas a demasiadas cosas como para atender a otra más. Al "_te quiero_" de Dianne, a la escena ocurrida en su dormitorio, a lo que está sintiendo en ese momento mientras la voz de Dougie le endulza los oídos, notando su presencia a su lado, envueltos en la calidez de la chimenea y en la intimidad que han adquirido al estar el uno tan próximo al otro, tanto que sólo tendría que extender un poquito de nada la mano izquierda para poder acariciar la derecha del alemán. Tanto que siente que sus sentimientos no sólo no se han replegado para dejar de poner su mundo patas arriba, sino que encima están haciendo una fiesta. Revoloteando, incendiando, deseando. Todo eso que le contó a su hermana la noche anterior que sentía cuando estaba con esa otra persona. Incluido el dolor.

Dougie pasa la primera página, sus labios aleteando en el aire al tiempo que de sus vibrantes cuerdas vocales escapa la melodía más relajante que Danny ha escuchado en sus dieciocho años de vida, y se centra el rápido movimientos de dichos labios, los cuales humedece con la lengua de tanto en cuando para que éstos no se sequen, y de las expresiones que esboza con las cejas cuando no recuerda bien una palabra y la narración avanza a trompicones.

- _"... porque aquél día de noviembre, mientras el caballero rubio se dejaba la voz leyéndole un libro a la delicada princesa, ella lo ignoraba deliberadamente..."_ Esta parte es preciosa, ¿verdad, Dan?

- Mucho – le da el otro la razón.

- ¡No me estás escuchando! – cierra el libro de golpe y cuadra sus ojos a los de él, girándose un tanto, con las espaldas apoyadas en la mesita del té. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada...

- Oh, vamos. Aquí el único que puede hablar de sus problemas soy yo, ¿o qué?

- No tengo ningún problema.

- Eres judío. Eso ya es un problema en sí mismo.

- Y tú nazi – le devuelve la baza, escupiéndolo con rencor. – Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

- Si quieres me voy – espeta, soltando el libro por el suelo, enfadado. "_Mierda, joder_", grita la conciencia de Danny, como si fuera Pepito Grillo. – Porque no hay quien te aguante.

- Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Podría irse, y no le faltarían motivos. Podría golpearle con el libro en la cabeza (aprovechando que es de tapa dura y que haría pupa seguro), coger su abrigo, su bici y regresar por donde ha venido, pero no lo hace. Sin decir una sola palabra, retoma el libro y sigue leyendo.

- Lo siento... – se mira las cutículas de sus propias manos, soltando todo el aire retenido en un largo y cansado suspiro que obliga a Dougie a apartar de nuevo la lectura.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Dianne ha estado aquí. – las palabras escapan de sus labios antes de que pueda controlarlas, antes de que pueda plantearse si de verdad quiere hablar de ello con él. Aunque, si no lo hace con él, ¿con quién va a hacerlo? No tiene a nadie más.

- ¿Por qué lo dices como si sonara a algo malo?

- Quería... – carraspea. Se mordisquea las uñas. Carraspea de nuevo. Enarca las cejas. Pero Dougie sigue sin pillarlo. – Ya sabes... _Eso._

- Oh. Vaya.

- Ya...

- ¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?

- ¿Verdad? Llevamos sólo cuatro meses.

- ¿Tanto? – Danny le mira, ahora desconcertado. ¿Cómo que tanto? Si acaba de decir que era pronto... – Quiero decir... A mí los días con esa chica se me harían eternos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Nada, es igual. ¿Y qué tal... qué tal la experiencia?

- Dios, Dougie, no ha habido experiencia. – se frota la cara con energía, como si quisiera borrarse las pecas en ese gesto de pura exasperación, y bufa entre ellas, sintiendo los ojos verdes del enano clavados en su sien, atravesándole. ¿De verdad esto no le afecta ni un poquito? ¿De verdad no siente... ni los más mínimos celos, o la más mínima envidia? ¿De verdad... de verdad es él el único que esta sintiendo esas cosas? – La he dicho que se fuera, que ya hablaría con ella, y la verdad es que no sé qué le voy a decir.

- ¿Por qué la has echado? Puedes empezar por ahí.

- No puedo empezar por ahí...

No, no puede. Eso ya lo ha pensado antes. Sencillamente, no puede.

- Mi hermana siempre se queja cuando sus novios no son sinceros con ella. Prueba tú a serlo con Dianne.

- ¿Tú crees?

- No lo sé, en realidad no tengo ni idea. Yo nunca... Es decir, nunca he tenido novia ni he... he tenido que afrontar algo así... Ni siquiera ha habido nadie a quien quisiera besar o que quisiera besarme a mí...

Sus hombros suben y bajan mientras por su cabecita rubia corre el pensamiento de estar siendo totalmente inútil en eso de dar consejos amorosos, pero Danny sólo puede contemplar cómo su labio inferior sobresale sobre el superior en un puchero que denota ignorancia, y ve ante sus ojos la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que siente, para decirle que desde hace un par de semanas sí que hay alguien que quiere besarle, y que ese alguien es él, que le besaría hasta desgastarle los labios y que podría vivir tan sólo con el oxígeno que recibiera de su boca, que ese sería su único y más delicioso sustento. Que daría lo que fuera por ser esa persona a la que él también quisiera besar. La oportunidad perfecta para reunir el valor suficiente para descubrir si el alemán siente lo mismo, si bajo esa fachada fría y distante que a veces adopta con él, hay un corazón que también se derrite cuando cruza el umbral del hogar de los Jones. Una oportunidad para, ¿quién sabe?, tener una oportunidad.

Y lo intenta. Intenta recortar los centímetros que les separan en el suelo del salón, con la chimenea candente ante sus cuerpos, e intenta el golpe definitivo. Ese en el que cierra lentamente los ojos y sube su mano hasta su rostro, siguiendo en esta ocasión en riguroso orden la lista que él mismo hizo sobre cómo besar. Pero el beso se rompe antes de siquiera haber tenido un comienzo, y siente cómo el rostro de Dougie se le escapa de las manos cuando el pequeño estira el cuello y se aleja de él. Y cuando le mira a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes que ahora ya no se esconden sino que muestran acusación y temor, siente que la oportunidad se ha perdido para siempre.

- Doug...

- No – le corta. La voz aguda y el rápido movimiento ocular indican nerviosismo, revela miedo. Un miedo que ninguno de los dos llega a comprender del todo. – No se te ocurra volver a intentarlo.

- ¿Por... por qué?

- Porque esto no está bien. Eres un chico, tú mismo lo has dicho. Eso no existe.

- Sí que existe, Doug, joder. Existe. ¿Es que no lo ves?

- No se te ocurra volver a intentarlo – repite, poniéndose en pie. Sus piernas casi ni le sostienen, y con movimientos dubitativos, mete los pies en los zapatos y su mirada busca el abrigo. – Pídele perdón a Dianne, haced lo que os dé la gana, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Su mediana figura da media vuelta y sale del salón, recogiendo el abrigo a toda prisa, dejándole a Jones tan sólo dos escasos segundos para que pueda agarrarle de la muñeca e impedir que se vaya. Que se vaya así. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Ya no serán más amigos? ¿No volverá a visitarle por las tardes? ¿Acaso esa mirada que le dedica es una mirada de asco? Y maldita sea, ¿por qué tiene tantas ganas de llorar que cuando comienza a hablar le tiembla tanto la voz que resulta ridículo?

- Por favor – suplica, por enésima vez ese día, siempre ante una persona rubia de ojos verdes. Al parecer son su debilidad. – Déjame que...

- Déjame en paz – le interrumpe el otro, soltándose la muñeca de un tirón. Como el crío que huye del borracho de un pueblo que parece querer matarle con la mirada inyectada en su propia locura. – No me hagas esto, mi padre me mataría si se enterara.

- Por favor...

Más allá, el cielo está teñido de un negro salpicado de estrellas, en una noche despejada pero tan fría que hasta el tuétano les tirita, llenando ese silencio de súplicas mudas de sonidos de mandíbulas castañeantes mientras los ojos se gritan la verdad, la única que no puede existir, no entre ellos.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido la oportunidad de ver un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales? – inquiere Danny, con la voz rota, sintiendo que todo su mundo cae en pedazos a su alrededor. Como si demolieran con explosivos la historia de su existencia y el detonador lo hubiera accionado Dougie, el mismo que asiente tímidamente, alejado un par de pasos del pecoso. – Es un algo increíble, ¿verdad? La luz, el sonido... Al principio lo único que puedes ver es oscuridad, y sientes esa especie de nerviosismo dulce en el pecho, esperando que todo estalle. Y entonces, la pólvora es propulsada desde el suelo, y asciende hacia el cielo tan rápido que apenas puedes verla y estalla en miles de colores, iluminándolo todo durante unos segundos. Quita el aliento, ¿verdad? Ver esos polvitos convertidos en algo tan... impresionante. Sentir el estallido retumbando contra tu pecho como si fueran golpes reales y creerte que puedes atrapar entre tus manos la lluvia dorada de estrellas que se despliega en abanico ante tus ojos. ¿Pero sabes lo cruel de todo esto? Que no puedes. Puedes extender las manos y esperar, y verás cómo esa lluvia cae sobre tu cabeza sin llegar a tocarte porque siempre quedará fuera de tu alcance, como una maldita ilusión que alguien mata de un solo tajo... – su mirada perdida por el manto de estrella del exterior regresa a la de Dougie, y el alemán puede ver cómo las orbes azules del pecoso, que tirita por el frío, brillan cubiertas por un velo invisible de decepción, esperanza y desaliento. – Eso siento yo cuando estoy contigo. Por más que intente alcanzarte, por más que trate de llegar a ti, sé que siempre vas a estar a esa distancia, inalcanzable. Y no sabes lo jodido que es.

El silencio les envuelve de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión ya no es insalvable. Sólo hay dos opciones, y Dougie las conoce ambas. Puede irse, puede sencillamente cerrarse el abrigo, romper el contacto visual y caminar hasta su bicicleta para dirigirse a su casa. En ese supuesto, puede que no regresara nunca a aquella casa. O puede ser sincero, y puede confesarle que lo que acaba de decirle es lo más precioso que nadie ha sentido jamás por él, y podría dejar que le diera ese beso que le ha negado en el salón, frente al fuego donde tan calentito estaba cuando ahora todo lo que le rodea es frialdad. Pero en ese supuesto, puede que sólo consiguiera atarse un poco más a él, enlazar un tanto más sus existencias, y su vida correría peligro. Y eso es algo que no puede consentir.

Cuando baja los tres escasos escalones del porche de los Jones tras ni siquiera haber expresado una palabra, las pisadas suenan como puntos finales. Uno detrás de otro, finiquitando algo en lo que Danny no quería poner un punto final, ni siquiera un punto suspensivo o una coma; él sólo quería que se quedara. Que no cogiera esa bicicleta y se montara en ella. Que no se alejase de su casa sin mirar atrás. Que no desapareciera perdiéndose en la noche sin saber si volverá a verlo.

Y en ese momento, cuando cierra la puerta con los ojos anegados de unas lágrimas que no terminan de caer porque recordemos que él nunca llora, es cuando se da cuenta de algo que le preguntó la noche anterior a su hermana. Cómo se sentiría estar enamorado. Cómo sería ser correspondido. Y ella contestó con otra pregunta que en ese momento no supo responder.

_- ¿Y tú, enano? ¿Estás tú enamorado?_

Ahora sabe la respuesta.

* * *

**ÑA. Sigo invocando a las lectoras fantasmas muy mucho, que no os dé vergüenza decirme lo que sea que opinéis de la historia, que luego veo las 100 visitas de los caps y los 7 comentarios y me deprimo, jops. Que no muerdo, eh D:**

**Y eso es todo, amigos. Feliz vuelta al cole/instituto/universidad/residencia para trastornos mentales por culpa de Pones de la que os hayáis escapado(?) Y Feliz finde :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wihi, hellooooooooo. Aquí me tenéis otra semana dando el coñazo. El capi lleva días terminado pero tampoco es plan de daros la plasta subiendo todos los días (por mucho que me consta que haría felices a más de una xDDD). Eeeeen fin, quería daros las gracias a las que comentáis siempre porque me alegráis los días y la vida en general, y también a las que salieron de las sombras y comentaron por primera vez. El capi anterior fue el más comentado hasta ahora y really, me hacéis muy muy feliz *aplauso para to'as vosotras*. Y bueno, el anterior era así como muy triste y muy deprimente y este es peor, lol. Que no, es bromita. Creo que me vais a querer un poquito cuando lleguéis al final. Jé. **

**Por cierto, vuelve a ser un capítulo normal, de 6000 palabras y trece páginas, no la barbaridad que era el anterior (aunque nadie se quejara, but era demasiado xD)**

**Todo dicho. Hope you like it as much as I do :DD **

* * *

**Parte XIV. **

19 de noviembre de 1944.

- Dougie...

No hay respuesta.

- Dougie...

La voz de su hermana llega hasta él amortiguada por las propias voces de su cabeza. Como cuando te encuentras dentro del agua y tus oídos son incapaces, por mucho que se esfuercen, de oír nítidamente lo que se desarrolla en la superficie. Crea cierta angustia, porque sabes que ahí fuera, arriba, alguien te habla, puede que incluso veas sus labios moverse, pero no eres capaz de discernir qué están diciéndote, casi como si un invisible muro de piedra se interpusiera entre el resto del mundo y tú, dejándote fuera.

El comedor ya está vacío. Son las ocho de la mañana y su desayuno sigue intacto. En esta ocasión no ha habido magdalenas con complejo de kamikaze, ni camisas manchadas o gritos matutinos procedentes de la enorme y resonante caja torácica de su padre; ni siquiera le ha apurado para ir a la oficina. Sencillamente, no tiene hambre. Ni hambre, ni ánimo, ni ganas de aguantar lo que sea que su hermana quiera decirle. Pero fingir que estás bien siempre es más fácil que explicar lo que te ocurre, especialmente cuando ni siquiera tú lo entiendes.

- No has tocado el desayuno – le dice Jazzie, preocupándose por él. Sus ojos verdes se detienen en las bolsas violáceas que decoran el paliducho rostro de su hermano y, en un ataque de ternura fraternal, extiende su mano derecha y la deja correr entre los ahora cortos mechones de su cabello, igual de rubio pero algo lacio. – ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que tengo fiebre – musita. A decir verdad, se nota caliente y la cabeza le bulle, pero puede que sólo sea la somatización de algo que nadie puede ver, algo más profundo.

- Desde luego, no tienes buena cara – acierta ella, suspirando. – ¿Te has peleado con ella?

El menor de los hermanos eleva la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual con su bizcocho para establecerlo con su hermana y tira de la comisura izquierda de su labio superior en una mueca de ignorancia.

- Aquella chica - prosigue Jazz, explicándose. - Aquella a la que ibas a ver casi todas las tardes. Llevas dos semanas sin ir.

Ops, se ha dado cuenta. ¿Qué puede decirle? Lo que Jazz le pregunta tiene un error de planteamiento ya desde el principio, y eso es lo que lleva dos semanas quitándole el sueño. Aunque, wow, no sabía que llevara tantos días sin dejarse caer por la casa de los Jones. _Tempus fugit_, como le había enseñado su profesor de Latín.

El error de Jazzie es haber presupuesto que sus salidas tenían como meta la casa de una chica, y no de un chico. Es tan factible que pudiera haberse echado un amigo como una novia, pero por alguna razón que desconoce, su hermana ha debido deducir que la compañía era femenina. ¿Quizás porque, siempre que regresaba a casa tras esas visitas, lo hacía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja? ¿Quizás porque cada vez se iba antes y llegaba más tarde? ¿Quizás porque no hablaba nunca de ella como si tuviera vergüenza de confesar que estuviera sintiendo algo por alguien? ¿Quizás...? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que le hace encontrarse en el comedor de su casa en el centro de Munich, removiendo un café frío sólo para evitar las preguntas de su hermana mayor? ¿Qué es lo que le ha llevado a estar más de dos semanas sin visitar al único amigo que ha tenido en años, por no decir en prácticamente toda su vida? ¿Qué es lo que le cierra ahora la garganta cuando piensa en aquella especie de declaración que Danny le hizo en el porche de su casa y que lleva quince días sin dejarle pegar ojo? ¿Qué es lo que le impide armarse de valor, coger la maldita bicicleta y plantarse a su lado? ¿La vergüenza? ¿La repulsión? ¿O es el miedo?

- Más o menos – responde, llevándose la taza a los labios, el líquido tan frío y tan amargo que le asquea.

- Pídela perdón – le aconseja con una sonrisa, lo que hace que el pequeño chiste.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la culpa es mía?

- La culpa siempre es de los hombres, Doug, y si no lo es, asúmela y carga con el muerto. Las cosas funcionan así.

¿Y cómo funcionan si te has enamorado de un maldito hombre?, le gustaría preguntarle. ¿Cómo funcionan, eh, Jazz? Lo malo es que ya sabe la respuesta: no funcionan. Al igual que la lengua hebrea no sabe decir "te quiero" de chico a chico, la sociedad no tiene cánones para un amor entre hombres. Ni siquiera es considerado amor. ¿Cuál sería la palabra? ¿Vicio? ¿Depravación? ¿Enfermedad? Sea como sea que lo designen, el resultado son descargas eléctricas entre cuatro paredes forradas con colchones, así que la única salida que le queda es aceptar su consejo.

- Lo haré – claudica, dando por perdido el café y levantándose de la mesa. – ¿Y Padre?

- Creo que se ha ido.

- ¿Sin mí?

Jazzie se encoge de hombros y regresa la mirada al libro que resultaba estar leyendo antes de aquella conversación, dejando la pregunta de su hermano sin contestar. Dougie permanece un par de segundos más en pie en medio del comedor, mirando simultáneamente a la puerta que conduce al pasillo y a su hermana, como si pretendiera que entre ambos se encontrara la respuesta, y lo hace. Bertha entra a la estancia para terminar de retirar los platos sucios del desayuno y él aprovecha para volver a preguntar por su padre.

- Se fue, señorito. Hará cosa de quince minutos.

- ¿Sin mí? – repite, casi molesto. Cuesta creer que, conociendo a Gary, no le haya arrastrado de los pelos hasta el coche.

- Eso parece, señorito. Dijo que no tenía usted buena cara y que no quería molestias en el trabajo.

- ¿Eso ha dicho?

- Si, señorito.

Increíble. Sencillamente increíble. Cinco malditos años llevándole a ese angosto y repugnante despacho en contra de su voluntad para convertirle en un jodido soldado decente sin que él prestase la más mínima atención o demostrase el más mínimo interés y para una vez que empieza a hacerlo, decide dejarle en casa.

Le pega una patada a la primera silla que se encuentra en su camino y sube los escalones de dos en dos hacia su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con un golpe sordo que hace temblar toda la casa. ¿Ahora qué va a hacer en todo el día? ¿Leer el periódico una y otra y otra vez hasta aprendérselo de memoria? ¿Escuchar incesantemente las noticias que emitan por radio? ¿Aguantar a su hermana y sus histéricos planes para su boda? ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarle en casa? Que quedarse es sinónimo de tiempo libre, y tiempo libre es sinónimo de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Yendo al trabajo con su padre al menos podría mantener sus pensamientos a raya, estando ocupado con estrategias y tácticas militares podría evitar que su cabecita fuera por otros derroteros que no le convienen lo más mínimo. Por Dios, que están viviendo la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los rusos están estrechando cada vez más el cerco y los ingleses no dejan de lanzar ofensivas, apoyados por la primera potencia mundial, que ya ni siquiera les suministra armas. ¿Acaso tiene tiempo para enamorarse en una situación tan adversa y catastrófica como la que están viviendo? Y encima de una persona del bando contrario, de su mismo sexo y que vive a la otra punta de la ciudad. ¿En qué maldita cabeza cabe?

Sin embargo, y como bien sabía cuando Bertha le ha confirmado que su padre había decidido muy sutilmente, nótese la ironía, darle el día libre, ha comenzado a pensar en todas esas cosas que no debería. Tumbado en su cama, como si fuera una de esas chiquillas de novela rosa que su hermana lee, con las manos bajo la nuca y la mirada perdida en las cenefas del techo, los pies cruzados y la puerta cerrada, para así impedir también que invadan no sólo su cuarto sino sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que cogen la bicicleta y se montan en ella, y recorren aquel camino pedregoso en silencio, arrebujándose cada pocos metros en el abrigo para combatir el lacerante frío que le tersa la piel. Pensamientos que cuarenta minutos después alcanzan el hogar de los Jones, y alzan la mano trémulamente y con miedo, pero que terminan realizando aquella contraseña que establecieron entre ellos un mes atrás, sonriendo con sólo pensar que él pueda alegrarse de saber que le espera tras la puerta. Pensamientos que aguardan a que la hoja de madera se abra, y que cuando lo hace, se exaltan sólo con ver la incredulidad de los ojos azules más valientes que ha visto nunca. Pensamientos que sin decir una palabra, cierran esa puerta, dan un paso adelante, y dan a Danny el beso que el Dougie real le negó dos semanas atrás frente a la chimenea. Y no sólo el que le debe, sino otro más para pedirle disculpas por haberse ido sin decirle una sola palabra, y otro más para expresar sin palabras que siente lo mismo, y otro más para... Y así interminablemente hasta que a ambos se les hubiera olvidado dónde había comenzado todo eso.

Y quiere hacerlo. De hecho, en los escasos segundos en que consigue arrancar de su cerebro la sensación de ilegalidad y prohibición que acompañan a una relación homosexual en su época, desea poder hacerlo. Se imagina que su cuerpo es sólo un envoltorio, que lo que realmente importa se encuentra dentro y es su alma, un alma que ama a otra alma que también tiene un envoltorio. Como si fueran caramelos. ¿A quién le importa el papel si todo el mundo se come el dulce? ¿Qué mas da que el embalaje sea rosa, azul, tenga dibujos o sea liso, si lo que tú deseas está en el interior? ¿Qué importancia tiene que el alma de Danny esté cubierta por un cuerpo masculino cuando él se ha enamorado del caramelo?

Lo malo es que importa, importa más de lo que debería. Ya lo decía su profesor de Biología: "_el hombre no está diseñado para completar a otro hombre_". El mundo es un puzzle y cada uno de sus habitantes es una pieza, y no puedes intentar meter una a golpes contra otra sólo para que la imagen cuadre, porque no lo conseguirás. El dibujo quedará equivocado y las taras se retiran del mercado. A los hombres que intentan encajar con otros hombres se los retira del dibujo del mundo.

¿Pero a quién pretende convencer? ¿A su hermana o así mismo? ¿O a Danny? ¿Qué habrá pasado en esas semanas? Seguramente le odie, y si se le ocurriera poner un pie en su casa, le echaría a patadas. No se merece otra cosa, por otra parte. A saber cuánto le costó decirle toda aquella metáfora de los fuegos artificiales, a saber lo vulnerable y frágil que no se sentiría declarándose a otro hombre. Tiene que tener realmente claro lo que siente, sino, no le habría merecido la pena hacerlo.

Y luego está él, que se revuelve en la cama, poniéndose de lado, del otro lado, boca abajo, aovillado sobre sí mismo, como si sus propias dudas le hicieran cosquillas y no le dejaran descansar tranquilo. Por un lado está Danny, con todo tan claro que no tiene reparos en confesarlo, y luego está él, con ninguna certeza y miles de dudas en el horizonte.

El día pasa. Pasa la mañana, pasa la hora de comer y pasa la tarde. El reloj marca las siete y cinco cuando Dougie decide que está tan aburrido que incluso la compañía de su hermana sería apropiada, pero su intención de ir a su cuarto a buscarla y hablar un rato de lo que sea queda en el aire cuando un par de golpecitos suenan en su puerta.

- Adelante - indica, lo que siempre le hace sentir como un ser superior, como uno de esos zares con enormes palacios a las afueras de las más grandes ciudades rusas.

Vuelve a tratarse de Bertha, ya lo sabe, es la única persona que no sólo toca, sino que espera a recibir una orden para entrar. Lleva con ella ropa limpia, planchada y perfectamente doblada, un par de pantalones, otro par de camisetas y alguna que otra corbata

- Con permiso – dice, cerrando la puerta tras su cuerpo y comenzando a guardarle a Dougie su ropa con movimientos precisos y eficientes.

- Bertha... – la llama, sin saber muy porqué. – ¿Tú estás casada, verdad?

- Eh... Sí, señorito. Estoy casada.

- ¿Tienes hijos?

- Sí, señor. Dos hijos – a estas alturas la buena mujer no sabe a donde quiere llegar el "amo". – ¿Puedo preguntarle a que se debe su interés?

- ¿Tienen pareja?

- No, señor. Sólo tienen siete y doce años.

Entonces no le vale. No sabe bien qué pretendía, pero si sus hijos no están en edad de interesarse por el otro sexo, sus consejos no le valen.

- ¿Necesita algo, señor? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- ¿Sigues enamorada de tu marido? – sí, es consciente de que se está metiendo donde no le llaman y que, aunque Bertha sólo sea la sirvienta, él no tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida privada, pero sigue adelante. La mujer asiente con recelo y aguarda. – ¿Cómo sabes que sigues queriéndole después de tantos años juntos?

- Bueno... Es fácil. Sencillamente, no me imagino la vida sin él a mi lado. ¿Quiere que le guarde también las corbatas?

- ¿Y si un día, sin venir a cuento, te percatas de que ya no le quieres? ¿De que te has enamorado de otra persona y que no es correcto?

- ¿Está usted enamorado de una mujer casada, señorito?

- No, Dios me libre...

- Me consta que las chicas del barrio lo sentirían mucho...

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Están todas enamoradas de usted – confiesa, una sonrisa decorando sus labios. – Pero usted ni siquiera las mira.

¿Pero qué...? ¿Ahora resulta que es el interés amoroso de las chicas del barrio y él sin saberlo.

- ¿Pero y si yo no las quisiera a ellas? – pregunta, volviendo al tema que le interesa. – ¿Y si estuviera... si sintiera algo por la persona incorrecta?

- Nadie escoge a quien amar, señorito. No hay personas incorrectas, sólo maneras erradas de demostrar ese amor.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? – inquiere, como si fuera una adivinanza.

- Si se ha enamorado de alguien y piensa que su familia puede no aceptar a esa persona, o si cree que no es de su misma condición económica, o si su preocupación es qué pensarán los demás si la ven con usted, entonces es que eso que siente no es amor.

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- Eso sólo puede saberlo usted.

¿Entonces qué es? No es ningún secreto que su familia se avergonzaría de Danny y que no es de su misma condición ni creencia. Pero no le importa lo que piensen los demás sobre él. Él sabe cómo es, sabe cuando habla en broma o cuando tienes que ignorar sus enfados, sabe cuando necesita silencio para sentir que no está solo y cuándo ese silencio es quien le hace sentir sólo. Sabe cuando tiene que hablarle y cuando no para ser la pieza del puzzle que encaje con él aunque la imagen no sea aceptada por la sociedad. Así que lo que los demás opinen ni siquiera le afecta, porque tiene claro cómo es la persona a la que quiere. ¿Entonces?

- ¿Y si el problema fuera... – duda - ... que la otra persona no defiende los mismos ideales que yo?

Bertha deja las corbatas a medias, algunas de ellas escurriéndose de sus manos, y mira a Dougie con la boca algo abierta.

- ¿Quiere decir que es judía? – inquiere, la sorpresa, la incredulidad, el miedo y el pavor cubriendo su voz.

- Un poco...

- No se puede ser un poco judío, señorito. ¿Sabe su padre que...?

- ¡No! Y date por despedida si algo de lo que estamos hablando llega a sus oídos, ¿me oyes?

- No se preocupe, mis labios están sellados – recoge las corbatas y se muerde esos labios. – ¿Me permite un consejo?

- Claro.

- Si de verdad la quiere, si es incapaz de imaginarse su vida sin ella, haga lo que sea por permanecer a su lado. No importa que sea judía, rusa o americana, puede que luego se arrepienta por no haberlo intentando al máximo.

Le muestra una sonrisa escueta y educada y abandona el cuarto cerrando de nuevo la puerta, sin darle tiempo a que reflexione sobre esas palabras, que parecen contener más experiencia de lo que deja ver. ¿Acaso ella ha vivido una situación parecida? ¿No será judío su marido, por un casual e hipotético caso? Y lo más importante, ¿valorará Bertha su trabajo en casa de los Poynter como para no irse de la lengua frente a su padre? La respuesta correcta es sí, y no sólo eso. Dougie sabe que no sólo se trata del trabajo, sino de esa extraña y tierna relación que los une. Aunque a veces él se comporte como un señorito tiquismiquis, sabe que Bertha le tiene cariño; no en vano, es la persona que más se preocupa por él en toda la maldita casa. Eso debe significar algo.

Son alrededor de las siete y media de la tarde cuando desciende los escalones que llevan al rellano y agarra al vuelo el abrigo, cerrándose los botones con tanta prisa que los encaja incorrectamente, creando una descompensación en la ropa. Al otro lado del pasillo, sentada en uno de los sillones individuales del salón con el mismo libro en el regazo, su hermana le mira con una sonrisilla en los labios y vuelve a su lectura, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Dougie decide que el abrigo da igual, que con la oscuridad que ya se adueña de las calles nadie se va a percatar de que lo lleve mal cerrado, y sale de casa comprobando la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Probablemente tarde más de lo normal en llegar a casa de Danny por culpa de la oscuridad, eso sin contar que pueda extraviarse en el camino. ¿Debería llevar una linterna? No sería mala idea. Suponiendo que en cuarenta minutos se postrara ante su puerta, eso le dejaría menos de una hora para pasar con él en su calentito salón frente a la chimenea, con otros consiguientes cuarenta minutos para volver a su casa. Terminaría regresando mucho más tarde de la hora de la cena, y bien sabe Dios que no hay cosa que más le moleste a su padre que la falta de puntualidad, junto a la incompetencia de sus súbditos, que el periódico no esté encima de la mesa cuando baja a desayunar, los animales, la música, y otras miles de cosas que hacen insoportable vivir con alguien como él. ¿Debería esperar al día siguiente y salir de casa con un tiempo más amplio para no buscarse problemas con su progenitor? Debería.

Sin embargo, cuando quiere darse cuenta de la mala idea que es poner rumbo al hogar de los Jones, ya se encuentra en camino. Ni siquiera se ha percatado de cuándo ha cogido la bici, se ha montado en ella y ha comenzado a pedalear. De verdad que debería dejar de abstraerse en sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad...

Cuando llega, tal y como sus pensamientos han ideado horas atrás tumbado en su cama, duda antes de tocar a la puerta. Puede apreciar cómo una fina línea luminosa se cuela por entre las gruesas cortinas del salón, arrojando una mínima luz al jardín exterior, por lo que no hay duda de que hay gente en casa. Sabe que no lo hacen por privacidad, eso de cerrar puertas y ventanas a cal y canto, sino por supervivencia. Sólo es un pequeño rayito de luz atravesando la oscuridad, pero podría ser determinante para esa familia; a ello se debe el descuidado aspecto exterior de la casa y del corral y el granero, como si allí no viviera nadie desde muchos, muchos atrás. Quizás, si alguien que no debiera pasara por allí y viera signos de que esas casas se encuentran habitadas, pondrían su vida en peligro sin pretenderlo.

Pero su mente se ancla al hecho de que en su interior hay alguien, sólo falta descubrir si ese alguien es el que él busca, o si por el contrario son su madre o hermana, a las que no sabría cómo explicar su larga ausencia después de haberles visitado ininterrumpidamente durante un mes entero.

Alza la mano, la cuál resulta que le tiembla como una hoja y trata de imprimir ímpetu a los tres primeros golpes que realiza contra la madera, dejando un espacio silencioso al que le siguen otros dos porrazos firmes y rápidos. Su contraseña.

No hay respuesta.

Da un paso atrás, empezando a pensar que se ha imaginado aquella luz y cuando la vuelve a ver, decide que quien sea que haya dentro, sabe que esos golpes le corresponden a él y ha decidido, _motu proprio_, no abrirle la puerta.

"_Llama otra vez, cobarde_". Se dice. "_No has hecho cuarenta minutos a dos malditos grados para irte sin luchar"_.

Llama de nuevo, llama tres veces, y cuando va a llamar una cuarta, oye movimiento. Se traga el nudo que se ha ido formando en su garganta, se traga la humillación y la desesperanza, e intenta sonreír porque, de un modo u otro, sabe quién va a haber tras la puerta. Sabe lo que le espera. Quizás mostrar una enorme disculpa. Quizás conseguir que no le odie porque no podría soportarlo ahora que se ha decidido a... no sabe bien a qué, pero lo que sí tiene seguro es que Bertha tiene razón y él se ha dado cuenta de que no puede vivir sin Danny, y prefiere equivocarse ahora, que estar toda la vida lamentándose por las cosas que no hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Finalmente, la puerta se abre. El interior de la casa está algo más oscuro de lo que esperaba, pero no en vano son más de las ocho de la tarde y la oscuridad ya es total; la única luz que divisa es vertida por las lámparas del salón, esas cuya luz se vierte también al exterior. Y justo en medio del marco de la puerta, con la mano aún posada sobre el pomo, creando una barrera hacia el interior de la casa, él. Y su rostro, su expresión entre estupefacta y... ¿eso es dolor?

- Hola - se aventura, mirando sus ojos azules, algo más oscuros también. Más apagados. - ¿Puedo...? Hace mucho frío aquí fuera.

Danny se aparta. A Dougie no le pasa desapercibido el hecho de que no ha abierto la boca, pero tampoco ha hecho falta: se lo ha dicho todo con los ojos.

Desanda dos pasos y cierra la puerta cuando el alemán está dentro, con sus manos aún dentro de los bolsillos para que el judío no vea cuánto le tiemblan. De hecho, le tiembla todo. Las manos, las piernas, la voz y hasta el alma. No puede ser de otra manera cuando siente que está a punto de desnudarse de ese envoltorio que envuelve el caramelo de su espíritu, y que se lo va a tender en bandeja a otro hombre. La sensación de vulnerabilidad sería mucho menor si esa otra persona fuera una mujer, pero al parecer su cerebro, porque sabe que el amor es en parte cerebral, ha decidido ser especial hasta en eso.

Y nadie dice nada. Ni hace. El rubio ni siquiera se quita el abrigo porque Danny no ha hecho ademán de dejarle entrar al salón. Al contrario: se ha plantado en medio del pequeño zaguán que hace de pasillo hacia dicha estancia, y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho indican su postura, pero no es defensiva. No parece enfadado, distante o enojado, de hecho, ni siquiera está resentido. La sensación que Dougie tiene al verle así, abrazado a sus propios codos, es que intenta recomponer lo que él le rompió dos semanas atrás en ese porche en que le dejó sin darle explicaciones. Como si después de quince días todavía siguiera recogiendo los pedacitos.

- Puf... – musita, mirando a todos lados y a ninguno en concreto para evitar sus ojos, buscando qué decir. – Esto...

- ¿Cómo va la guerra? – pregunta Danny en un tono tan neutro que pone los pelos de punta. Dougie permanece un par de segundos quietecito y calladito. ¿De verdad le está preguntando por la guerra?

- Pues... ¿La versión real o la que hacemos pública?

- ¿Perdéis?

Dougie inspira. ¡No quiere hablar de la guerra! No ahora y no con él.

- Sí, bueno, más o menos. Las tropas rusas están cerca pero no lo suficiente. Siguen sin entrar en Berlín, pero...

- Ojalá entrasen de una vez por todas – susurra, más para sí mismo que para Dougie, que sin embargo, lo oye.

- ¿Acaso quieres que vuelen todo el maldito país?

- Lo que quiero es ser libre – expone. Ni un deje de arrepentimiento en su voz.- Deberíamos llevarme a mí familia a Estados Unidos tal y como hicieron mis primos.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Se está planteando dejar no sólo Munich, sino Alemania e incluso Europa? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad se va a ir al otro lado del mundo? ¿Y qué va pasar con él? Con... con ellos.

- La verdad es que no he venido para hablarte de la guerra – le dice por fin, sin terminar de asimilar la noticia de que puede que Danny vuele de su lado. – Quería hablar contigo.

- Yo también – coincide el rizoso, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

- Oh, pues tú primero.

- Quiero pedirte un favor – Dougie asiente. Lo que sea, puede pedirle lo que sea, y más después de cómo le trató la última vez que se vieron. Puede pedir absolutamente todo lo que quiera. – Y es que no vuelvas más por aquí.

Vale, todo menos eso.

La sorpresa deforma el rostro del menor, abriendo sus ojos, su boca y tirándole el alma a los pies, así como su ánimo, sus esperanzas e ilusiones.

- No quiero que finjas que la conversación del porche no existió, porque yo no puedo olvidarla. No quiero que te plantes cada tarde en mi casa y finjamos ser amigos como siempre porque ya no es así, no para mí – le explica.- Sé cuál es tu postura, sé que esto no... Que para ti dos chicos... Pero también tengo muy clara la mía, por muy ilegal que sea. Me he enamorado de ti, y aunque lo intente, no sé dejar de sentir esto. Así que es mejor que no vengas más por aquí, así sólo me lo haces más difícil de lo que ya de por sí es.

Los zapatos de Danny resuenan contra el parqué de la entrada al tiempo que éste se aparta de su sitio, bordeando el petrificado cuerpo de Dougie, y vuelve a posar una mano en el pomo de la puerta, invitándole sutilmente a que abandone su casa. El alemán gira sobre sus talones, con la vista fija en las sucias puntas de sus zapatos y las manos aún más temblorosas que al principio, y comienza a sentir cómo sus ojos se humedecen y el nudo de la garganta se agrava, y le ahoga, y le impide respirar.

- Si no te importa... - pide Jones, girando el pomo con los dedos aferrados al metal hasta que la puerta se desencaja del quicio y queda un tanto abierta, el frío del peor noviembre de su vida colándose a su vivienda.

_"Guau"_, piensa de un modo irónico la mente de Dougie, _"tu primera relación amorosa y termina antes de siquiera haber empezado"._ Hay veces que tener a Pepito Grillo metido en la cabeza no trae nada bueno, pero tiene razón. ¿Qué extraño y cruel Dios maneja los hilos de su vida para que le haya quitado lo que quería justo cuando se decidía a ir a por ello, sin importarle las consecuencias?

La puerta se abre por completo y el rubio obliga a sus pies a moverse. Tiene que salir de allí antes de que Danny termine por echarle a patadas o de que se eche a llorar como una maldita niña a la que han tirado de la bici.

- Un momento – le detiene el judío, de nuevo estancados en el porche de la casa. – Querías... tenías algo que decirme.

- Ya no importa – musita. ¿Qué va a importar lo que tuviera que confesarle si él ya ha tomado una decisión? – Sólo quería que supieras que no he ignorado aquella conversación, que de hecho, no he podido pensar en otra cosa en estas semanas, y que si no he venido antes era porque me da miedo reconocer que yo también siento algo... – la voz huye de sus cuerdas vocales, haciendo que chirríe y se ahogue y se deje más en ridículo, en caso de que sea posible. Sus labios se estiran en una humillada sonrisa y se encoge de hombros, notando como dos odiosas gotitas resbalan por sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad – ... algo por ti – continúa, alzando la mirada a la estupefacta que le devuelve Danny. – Me da miedo reconocer en voz alta que no importa que seas un chico porque creo que no he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti. Y te juro que he intentado apagarlos, los fuegos artificiales, Dan, te lo juro, pero no sé luchar contra ellos. Son más fuertes que yo y ya no sé...

Jones ni siquiera se detiene a cerrar la puerta, que sería lo conveniente. Los vecinos quedan algo distantes, cada casa situada a unos cuantos metros de la siguiente, como si fuera un enorme barrio residencial a las afueras de la ciudad conformado por viviendas que simulan estar deshabitadas. Pero no lo están, y al igual que en la suya, haces de luz luchan por salir de la prisión de las cortinas hacia el exterior. Y debería, debería haber cerrado la puerta antes de haber recortado de una zancada el paso que le separaba del alemán y haber atrapado su boca con la suya en ese beso. Debería, pero a ver quién es el valiente que en una situación así se pierde en los detalles.

Porque dónde él se pierde es en su boca, en el tirón que le ha dado del cuello para poder alzarle hacia sí mismo, en su mano izquierda sujetando su nuca con tanta fuerza como fervor, en cómo la otra ha abandonado solita el pomo y ha cruzado el camino que marca la cintura del pequeño, abrazándose a ella casi como si tuvieran imán. Como si ese fuera su estado natural, porque encajan. Su mano encaja perfecta y completamente en el hueco de su espalda, y las del enano encajan del mismo milimétrico modo en sus pectorales, donde ahora reposan. Ahora todo encaja. Sin forzar la pieza, sin estropear el dibujo. Sigue siendo perfecto, sigue contemplándose una imagen espléndida, y Danny sigue sintiendo que esa cercanía no es suficiente y que nunca lo va a ser. Y en cierto modo, sigue doliendo, pero ahora sobre todo, arde. El amor puede arder y doler al mismo tiempo.

El cuerpecillo del alemán se dobla bajo el suyo, dominado por su ímpetu y por la acción tan repentina, y el aire le falta. Sus mejillas anteriormente mojadas por las lágrimas ahora le bullen porque nadie le ha besado nunca así. Ese beso es la representación de lo absoluto, lo abarca todo, lo que se han dicho, pero sobre todo lo que no; lo que siente el uno por el otro pero sobre todo lo que está por llegar; la disculpa que no le ha dado pero sobre todo la que ya no es necesaria. Tal como lo ha hecho la mirada del pecoso minutos atrás, ese beso habla por sí solo, y el sonido de sus salivas y de todo eso que se mueve y al mismo tiempo se detiene cuando puede beber de sus labios no deja lugar a dudas. Ahora el horizonte está despejado.

Sin embargo, lo que sí hace es cerrar la puerta cuando ya es posible que ojos curiosos hayan podido contemplar esa escena. Vuelve a tirar del pequeño cuerpo de Dougie, esta vez hacia adentro, y la hoja de madera sella la realidad que ahora le rodea. Y sin tener explicación, se da cuenta de cuán feliz es en ese momento, en cómo un puñado de palabras pueden influenciar en tu estado de ánimo e iluminar no sólo tu día sino incluso toda la semana. Y la culpa de todo la tiene el enano rubio que se lame el labio superior para eliminar los restos de la saliva del mayor con los ojos verdes tan abiertos que parece un dibujo animado, respirando hondo para recuperar la compostura.

- Te has saltado todos los pasos- le dice a Jones con cierta burla en la voz, rememorando aquél tutorial sobre cómo dar un beso.- Todos.

- Contigo puedo hacer excepciones.

Y las hace, porque vuelve a saltárselos todos. Toditos. En cuanto toma de nuevo a Dougie, ya se le ha olvidado incluso el orden correcto.

Lo único que sabe es que después de ese beso, necesita abrazarle. Necesita sentir que los filamentos de sus grietas se unen a los de las resquebrajaduras del enano, porque ambos son juguetes rotos que individualmente carecen de valor, y que sólo al estar juntos pueden ser algo que merezca la pena.

Sus brazos le rodean, se ciñen a su espalda y las yemas de los dedos se clavan en su abrigo, como si quisiera atravesarlo para llegar a su espalda, a su piel, y le aprietan con ahínco. Como aquella vez en que Dougie le habló de su tía y él sintió que aquello era lo que tenía que hacer. Exactamente igual, pero en esta ocasión sin reservas. También representando la idea de lo absoluto. Como absolutamente convencido está de que, en ese mismo momento en que Dougie le devuelve el abrazo y el agarre se hace casi hermético, tanto que sólo necesita respirar suavemente para apreciar todos sus olores (el perfume de su pelo, probablemente por algún champú, incluso el del suavizante de sus ropas, todo mezclado con el olor natural de su piel), el alemán tiene una sonrisa en los labios. Lo siente.

Pasan un par de segundos hasta que se separa de él, con la cabeza bullendo con preguntas que necesitan una respuesta, pero sabe que puede esperar. Preguntas cómo qué le hizo dejar atrás sus prejuicios; preguntas referentes a si sigue teniendo miedo de que su padre pueda enterarse, preguntas referentes a ellos, a un futuro muy poco probable, pero en cuanto sus ojos vuelven a hacer contacto con los faros verdes del pequeño en medio del rellano de su casa, a las ocho y cuarto de un diecinueve de noviembre de 1944, durante una de las guerras más deshonrosas de la historia de la humanidad en la que sus solas creencias ya suponen un infortunio para su supervivencia, la única pregunta que realmente le reconcome por dentro es la única que no sabe responderse y que les incumbe a los dos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

* * *

**Ñeeeeeg. ¿Contentas? ¿Un poquito al menos? En todo drama también puede haber momentos felices, sino el drama no existiría, ¿no creéis? Sigo invocando a las lectoras fantasmas, os doy un premio si hace falta JAJAJAJA. **

**Feliz finde :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA HOLA HOLAHOLAHOLA *no vengas solaaaaaaaaaaa, holaholahola, ven con mi amooooooooooor*. LOL. Olvidad eso. Hola, ¿me echabais de menos? Lo primero que tengo/quiero decir es un LO SIENTO enorme por haber tardado tanto. SO SORRY, en serio. Sé que no os interesa mi vida sino sólo la historia but os merecéis una disculpa, so... El retraso (en actualizar, el mental ya es crónico) es debido a que he estado muy ocupada siendo vaga y ayudando a mi hermana a mudarse, lol. Y bueno, cuando tenía un rato para seguir el capi, que llevaba empezado dos semanas, no me inspiraba. Peeeeeeeeero lo terminé por fin anoche y aquí está :D **

**Supongo que seguiréis por ahí y que no le estoy hablando a la nada xDD Pero quería deciros además que el capi está cortado a la mitad porque en realidad iba a añadir una cosita más pero he decidido quitarla en último momento. ¿La explicación? Porque se cargaría la cosa del capítulo. Es así como muy empalagoso y esa parte quedaría como ZASCA y tampoco es plan. Ya llegará el drama, ya xDD Así que, aunque siguen siendo 14 páginas, debería ser más largo. Pero me lo perdonáis porque os va a gustar porque es muy así de esa manera que os gusta a vosotras (aunque a mí el capi no me convenza del todo, uh). Además, en un drama siempre es bueno meter partes en las que no todo sea sangre, vísceras y dolor, que no os quiero ir a visitar al psicólogo xDDD **

**Y después de este tostón, os dejo el capi (que no está corregido porque tardaría más en subirlo y Ari se muere de sueño, lol). Hope you like it :DD**

**PD: si el capi tuviera título sería "Danny, Dougie y el saco de las malditas naranjas". Ya entenderéis por qué xD**

* * *

**Parte XV. **

La palabra rutina viene definida como el hábito adquirido que conlleva realizar ciertas acciones sin razonamiento excesivo y por pura práctica. La rutina es la que lleva a una persona a acostumbrarse a determinadas funciones hasta que se convierten en pautas de comportamiento, y se desempeñan sin ser conscientes de ellas, como rascarte un ojo al despertar, sacar las llaves de casa del bolsillo aunque estés a más de cinco minutos de tu edificio o dar las buenas noches. Surge casi de manera automática, por inercia.

Puede que sea por eso que, cuando ésta se ve alterada, parece que el mundo se descoloca.

Es 22 de noviembre y en casa de los Jones reina el silencio. En el caliente salón de la casa, los tres miembros de la familia llevan a cabo sus respectivas tareas en rigurosa concentración. Por un lado, sentado frente a la mesita del té, con las piernas bajo la lámina de cristal y un desgastado destornillador en la mano, Danny, el hijo menor, trata de separar las dos partes que conforman el casquillo que conecta una bombilla con los cables que le suministren la energía necesaria para hacerla lucir. A su lado derecho, tumbada en trasversal en uno de los sillones, su hermana Victoria mueve nerviosamente los pies al ritmo que sus ojos se pasean por la novela que devora con ansia, como si ese movimiento se agravase según la narración se va acabando. Y en el otro sofá, al lado izquierdo del rizoso, su madre se afana en coserle parches a una montaña de pantalones para intentar que resistan un invierno más.

Es entonces, cuando ese silencio casi chirría, cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

La ojizarca mirada de Danny se eleva de su tarea, relegándola a un segundo plano, y se fija instintivamente en la de su madre, que a su vez le mira a él. El reloj de la pared marca las dos menos veinte de la tarde, una hora a la que no esperan visita más que nada porque es la hora de comer, pero esos golpes contra la hoja de madera alarman lo suficiente como para que Vicky deje su lectura de lado y Kathy aparte de sus piernas los pantalones que cose y se lleve una mano al pecho, sujetándose el corazón que ahora late desbocado, porque cuando la rutina se rompe o se ve interrumpida, es que algo va mal.

- ¿Esperamos a alguien? - pregunta Vicky en un susurro tan amortiguado que su hermano menor ha tenido que deducir más que escuchar lo que le preguntaba.

Niega con la cabeza. Hace días que no ve a Dianne, no le queda ningún amigo vivo, el resto de su familia vive a salvo en Estados Unidos y la única persona a la que él podría esperar, Dougie, en esos momentos se encuentra en la ciudad, en el cuartel de su padre, trabajando.

- ¿Entonces qué...?

Los golpecitos se repiten, en esta ocasión con un tono más exigente, y Danny se pone en pie. ¿Esos golpes...?

- ¿Es Dougie? - vuelve a investigar su hermana, que también conoce la contraseña.

- No puede ser Dougie - contradice él, saliendo del salón con pasos inseguros y silenciosos para evitar que las maderas del suelo resuenen bajo sus pies. - A estas horas trabaja.

- Hijo, no abras - le suplica su madre, buscando con la mirada algo que pueda servirles de defensa, una silla, un jarrón, lo que sea.

_"Toc, toc, toc". ... "Toc-toc"._

- Es Dougie - repite Vicky, apremiándole con la mirada a que abra la puerta.

Danny vacila un par de segundos más pero finalmente obedece. Esa forma de llamar es indudable, establecieron esa contraseña para que no hubiera equívocos y el corazón no se les subiera a la garganta cada vez que el enano se dejase ver por allí, pero la duda ahora es ver qué hace él allí a esas horas.

- ¡Por fin! – exclama el pequeño cuando el rizoso le abre, y entra a la vivienda como si fuera la suya, con total confianza. - ¿Es que estás sordo? He llamado dos veces por lo menos. Y hará sol, pero hace un frío de dos pares de narices, se me han congelado hasta las pestañas.

Jones atiende anonadado a la verborrea del alemán, que se frota las manos y cierra solito la puerta, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules que le miran con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – termina por preguntar el mayor, porque no entiende nada. - ¿No se supone que a estas horas estás con...?

- Tengo toda la tarde libre – informa, y el modo en que ha alargado la "o" de "_toda la tarde_" parece decir que piensa pasársela entera allí. Con él. – Pero si quieres me voy, eh...

Sonríen, Dougie porque sabe que le va a retener a su lado, y Danny porque es consciente de que esa frase va con doble sentido y que lo que su bola de pelo rubia quiere es que le suplique para que se quede. Las comisuras de sus rosados y desiguales labios se curvan en una tímida pero feliz sonrisa que no tarda en contagiarle al pequeño, y ambos se sumergen en el silencio que precede a un beso, ese que les quema a ambos en los labios, al tiempo que Danny le acaricia la mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos y el alemán estira el cuello para poder llegar a su boca con la suya entreabierta para eliminar los preliminares. Sin embargo, todo lo que Jones hace es rozar su nariz contra la gélida naricilla del pequeño y permitirle que respire su aliento, el cual exhala sobre su boca como una provocación que sólo pretende alargar el momento para hacerlo mucho más dulce y deseado.

- No estoy solo, Doug – le susurra en esa distancia, el movimiento de sus labios haciendo que éstos acaricien los del rubio y sus papilas gustativas comiencen a salivar sólo con la promesa de ese beso que sabe que no puede darle, no todavía. Pero una cosa tiene segura, podrá dárselo en otro momento. Podrá darle tantos como quiera porque es lo que han estado haciendo esos últimos días. Ya han dejado atrás algo del drama que conlleva su situación, y bueno, ¿no decían que la fruta prohibida sabe más dulce? Pues tenían razón. Danny se aparta de sus labios, acariciando sin embargo el inferior con su pulgar de tal manera que Dougie sólo puede cerrar los ojos y abrir un tanto más la boca, destilando lascivia en un gesto tan abandonado que le provoca escalofríos de la cabeza a los pies y que dibuja una sonrisa satisfecha en la pecosa cara del judío. - ¡Es Dougie! – anuncia en voz alta tras tragar saliva para que las mujeres del salón puedan oírle y quedarse tranquilas.

- Necesito tu ayuda con... – Dougie respira hondo y sacude la cabeza para que la mano que Danny aún mantiene sobre sus labios caiga y le deje pensar con claridad o le saltará literalmente encima, y señala hacia el exterior, más allá de la puerta - ... con unas cosas. Pesan demasiado para mí.

- Menos mal que tienes a un hombre hecho y derecho como yo que te socorra - se burla el otro, carcajeándose y abriendo de nuevo la puerta.

Sin que haya la necesidad de que Dougie diga una palabra, Danny se percata del enorme saco que le espera afuera, bajando los tres escalones del porche, como aquél que ya les llevó hacía un par de meses. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente sólo con pensar la cantidad de comida que debe albergar, y busca a Dougie, el cuál ha desparecido del recibidor y recibe los generosos besos de Vicky, que ya le quiere como si fuera otro hermano menor.

- ¿A qué esperas? – le insta el rubio, desprendiéndose de su mochila de cuero y dejándola con cuidado en el suelo, lo que le lleva a pensar que trae aún más provisiones en ella. – Tráelo a la cocina, y con cuidado que no se te pochen las naranjas.

Se quita en esta ocasión el abrigo y lo cuelga en el perchero que hay situado tras la puerta, manteniendo el contacto visual con el pecoso y sonriéndole de un modo taimado y ladino antes de desaparecer de camino a la cocina.

"_Guau_", piensa Danny. No es una queja, es una grata e inesperada sorpresa que resulte que el cuerpecillo de su rubio albergue tanto carácter y capacidad de liderazgo. Era una faceta que no conocía de él y que, en contra de lo que esperaba, le resulta... atractiva y casi... erótica.

Termina por negar con la cabeza, sonriendo con las mejillas cubiertas de un repentino rubor que le da un toque adorable a su rostro, y se carga el saco entre los brazos, apoyándolo al mismo tiempo en su vientre para repartir el peso y entrarlo a la cocina mientras sus pensamientos siguen anclados a esa sonrisa de dientecitos blancos que el enano le ha regalado.

Y es que desde que se presentó hace un par de días en su casa aquella noche y le confesó que sentía algo por él, no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea en él, en los minutos que faltarán para verle aparecer por ese camino de tierra y poder volver a fundir su boca con la suya y encajar sus cuerpos para embriagarse de un calor que no recibe de ningún otro modo, el calor natural de su cuerpo, que parece bullir cuando le toca. Igual que bulle el suyo cuando el alemán, en un intento de salvar los diez centímetros que los separan, se alza sobre las puntas de sus pies y rodea su cuello con sus bracitos envueltos en ese horroroso uniforme militar, enterrando su pequeña nariz en el cuello del mayor y paseándola por toda su piel, dibujando caricias heladas sobre esas pecas que le cubren de arriba abajo y que arrancan en Danny escalofríos y arrebatos que a duras penas puede controlar.

En esos momentos que tan sólo lleva tres días disfrutando pero sin los cuales sabe que ya no podría vivir, su cerebro ha establecido ciertos paralelismos entre lo que siente cuando está con él, y lo que sentía cuando las mismas acciones las hacía con Dianne. Los férreos abrazos, las sonrisas que interrumpen besos, los mordiscos juguetones de los labios, las caricias que más que caricias son arañazos porque en ocasiones incluso la ropa estorba para demostrar cuánto quieres a una persona. Todo eso. Todo es que en su día pensó que, con respecto a Dianne, se trataba de amor y que ahora, comparándolo con la magnitud de todo lo que Dougie despierta en él, no se acerca ni siquiera un poquito. Ni una milésima. Porque Dianne nunca le puso el corazón en las nubes o el orgullo en los talones, ni le hizo mantenerse despierto durante la noche de sólo pensar en que al día siguiente podría volver a verla.

Y, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, es justo decir que le asusta querer tanto a Dougie. Sólo llevan tres días de relación, si es que a lo que ellos mantienen se le puede llamar así, y su cabeza, en contra de su propia voluntad, ya ha barajado decenas de problemas a los que hipotéticamente tendrían que enfrentarse, porque no sólo está el hecho de que sean dos hombres, que tiene bastante peso por sí sólo, sino que además, añadiéndole más inri a la situación, Dougie es alemán, y trabaja para su padre, un padre que resulta ser general de división y que no necesitaría más que una leve sospecha para cortarle el cuello a él y apalear a su hijo con dos justificaciones: el hecho de tener un hijo maricón que se ha enamorado de un judío. Casi puede verlo cuando cierra los ojos, puede imaginarse el rostro de Gary (aunque no sepa cómo es) deformado por la ira, la vergüenza y el deseo de venganza, de aleccionar a su hijo aunque sea a base de cinturón. Sin embargo, su mente consigue concederle una tregua en lo que a él se respecta: no es capaz de figurarse qué le ocurría a él en caso de ser descubiertos, porque tiene todas las papeletas para dar con sus huesos en una fosa común o, en un intento de alargar más su sufrimiento, de verse confinado en un campo de trabajo o de concentración.

Sin embargo, y aunque esos ya sean motivos suficientes para temblar de miedo, ve la manera de encontrar una esperanza, y casi se siente como si hubiera encontrado la receta de la juventud eterna. No es para menos en los tiempos que corren. Y el motivo es ese enano rubio que asoma su cabeza desde la cocina y le encuentra a él plantado en medio del recibidor con el saco apoyado en su cuerpo y la mirada perdida.

- ¿Pero qué haces ahí? ¡Las naranjas! – exclama cual soldado mandón, sacando a Danny de su ensimismamiento. Mierda, si es que ese maldito enano le ha robado la última neurona que le quedaba.

Cierra la puerta de una patada y, no sin esfuerzo, entra el saco a la cocina, donde las dos mujeres de su vida y su... lo que sea que ahora son él y Dougie, le esperan sentados en sendas sillas como si fueran los señoritos y él el criado.

- Vaya cuajo tenéis los tres – les reprocha, subiendo el saco a la silla libre e ignorando las risas de su hermana y su... y Dougie. ¿Sería conveniente que establecieran entre los dos la relación que ahora les une? Lo sería, sí.

- Mejor no lo saques – le detiene Dougie, agarrándole de la muñeca y regalándole una caricia clandestina en el camino que nadie más que Danny advierte.- O tendrás que meterlo todo de nuevo para llevarlo a la despensa.

- Es verdad – conviene Kathy, cuyos ojos ya están algo aguados por la generosidad del alemán. – Llévalo a la alacena y luego lo ordenamos.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que hay? – pregunta curioso, deshaciendo el nudo bajo el cual se encuentra la comida.- Has dicho que había naranjas.

- Naranjas, legumbres, patatas, una cantidad ingente de pan congelado y una botella de vino.

- ¡Vino! – Exclama Vicky.- ¡Para hanuka!

- Y carne de cerdo, pero no sé si los judíos podéis comer cerdo...

- Son los musulmanes los que no pueden, Doug – le corrige Danny, mirándole de reojo y ahogando una sonrisilla.

- No hay huevos. Básicamente porque se me iban a romper por el camino y porque supongo que esas infernales gallinas de ahí afuera ya os darán los suficientes, ¿no?

Lo hacen. De hecho, es prácticamente lo único que comen.

Kathy se seca un par de lágrimas que han caído por sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad y le agradece por enésima vez al muchacho que tenga esos gestos tan gentiles y que tan bien hablan de él para con ellos, mientras Vicky le llena las mejillas de besos porque hace años que no prueban las naranjas, al tiempo que empieza a parlotear sobre que pueden hacer mermelada o zumos para los desayunos. Y mientras, Danny sólo puede mirarle, verle situado a su lado, algo más bajito y mucho menos corpulento, con las mejillas sonrosadas de los besos de su hermana y deseando poder comérselo también él a besos. Pero no puede, no todavía. Su relación está llena de "no todavías" que sólo consiguen aumentarle más y más las ganas hasta el punto de que resultan dolorosas.

- ¡Ah! – vuelve a exclamar el rubio, saliendo de la cocina como un rayo y regresando a ella en menos de cinco segundos, con la mochila en sus manos.- Tengo otra cosa para vosotros.

La madre de Danny le dedica una mirada recriminatoria a su hijo y éste carraspea, porque sabe lo que significa.

- Doug, no es necesario que traigas todas estas cosas – le dice. – Sabes que te lo agradecemos muchísimo, pero tus padres...

- ¿Qué decías? – inquiere el susodicho, alzando la mirada del interior de la mochila. – No te estaba escuchando.

- Que no hace falta que nos...

- Bah, me aburres. Ya lo he traído, no me vas a hacer llevármelo todo otra vez, con lo que pesa. Casi se me rompe la cestita de Jazzie de camino, ¿sabes? Deja de ser tan humilde.

Danny se encoge de hombros. "_Lo he intentado_", le dice a su madre, mientras por el rabillo del ojo contempla cómo Dougie saca tres paquetitos cubiertos por papel de estraza y su mente sigue reflexionando sobre lo mandón que se ha vuelto el rubio desde que han entrado en confianza, y lo peor, lo más gracioso de todo, es que no puede dejar de pensar hasta qué punto y en qué ámbitos lo será también. _"¿Te quieres centrar y dejar de pensar cochinadas?"_, le grita su conciencia, coloreándoles de nuevo las mejillas.

Dougie sigue a lo suyo, como si fuera Papá Noel, y le tiende un paquetito a cada uno, sonriendo y esperando a que los abran. El que Kathy sostiene alberga una cajita pequeña, más o menos como la palma de su mano, de crema de manos, un frasco de perfume y un bote de champú de esos que antiguamente anunciaba la televisión y que en esos tiempos sería considerado un privilegio de ricos; el de Vicky contiene otro botecito de champú, de distintos ingredientes y olores, un perfume distinto envasado en un elegante recipiente, y un kit de maquillaje que incluye lo básico y que la vuelve completamente loca; y el de Danny carece de champú, perfume y obviamente no contiene maquillaje. El suyo lleva cuchillas y espuma de afeitar. Nada más.

- Oye – le recrimina éste a Dougie, mirando sus regalos.- A mí no me has traído perfume.

Vicky comienza a reírse como una loca y abraza con fuerza a su benefactor, agradeciéndole encarecidamente el perfume y el maquillaje, privilegios de los que carece desde hace tres años, los tres años que llevan confinados en esa casa. Kathy sigue derramando más lágrimas que muestran su gratitud por sí solas, y los dos hombres se quedan solos cuando las mujeres avisan de que van a guardar sus regalos en sus respectivos dormitorios para que los frascos no se rompan.

- ¿Sabes por qué no te he traído un perfume también a ti?- inquiere el alemán. Su voz ha bajado un par de tonos, entrando en los límites del susurro y la cadencia sensual, y los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha caminan sobre la mesa como si fueran patitas hasta alcanzar la mano (también derecha) de Danny, sobre la que empiezan a dibujar cenefas sin sentido y líneas que se perderán en un solo parpadeo pero que crean en el rizoso la agradable sensación de estar quemándose en el mismísimo infierno cuando, con premeditada y fingida timidez, el rubio alza sus ojos verdes de sus manos y la clava sin ningún tipo de pudor en sus azules, envolviéndose en contradicciones que dejan a Danny confuso y porqué no, excitado. Y, aunque su cerebro haya resbalado dentro de su propia cavidad cerebral a causa de la sutil insinuación del pequeño, todavía es capaz de recordar mínimamente que tiene que responderle a la pregunta. Su garganta, atascada y seca, sólo permite que un gruñido inconcreto salga de sus labios, por lo que termina girando la cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha en una negación atontada. Como respuesta, Dougie alza más la vista, incluso sobre la línea de las pestañas, y un "tch" sale de su boca torcida en una sonrisa divertida e tentadora. Tanto, que el pobre Danny prácticamente tiene que agarrarse a la mesa para no saltarle encima porque, ¡qué diablos!, está coqueteando con él. – Quizás... – susurra. Sus pies se mueven, se acercan. Todo su cuerpo lo hace, Danny puede sentir su proximidad aunque sus pupilas sigan clavadas en las del alemán. Los deditos olvidan su mano y toma como camino su pecho, sobre el cuál siguen andando con lentitud. Y el infierno se propaga ahora por su cuerpo, por su vientre y su pecho hasta que se detiene en su cuello, internándose por los picos de la camisa y acariciándole ahora piel contra piel. Definitivamente, está coqueteando con él. – Porque me encanta como hueles.

Danny no se da cuenta, pero lleva, grosso modo, un minuto conteniendo la respiración. Y no la suelta cuando Dougie confiesa el motivo por el cuál... Espera, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

- No sé si te acordarás, pero cuando nos conocimos me prestaste una camisa, una de esas viejas que guardas bajo la cama – le dice, el movimiento de sus dedos aún presente en su cuello. En realidad parece que lo hace adrede, que de un modo u otro ha descubierto que el cuello es su punto débil y ha decidido atacarlo. Y está tan, pero tan cerca... Sólo tendría que estirar un poco los labios para poder llegar a los suyos y el resto vendría solo... – Olía muchísimo a ti. Claro que en ese entonces sólo olía a colonia, pero ahora ese es tu olor y es... No se parece a nada que haya olido antes.

- Es... es el jabón, Doug – le contesta con torpeza, lo que hace que el pequeño chiste de nuevo.

- No es el jabón, no es un solo olor...- retira la mirada de sus ojos y la expande por el resto de la cocina, buscando las palabras mientras las manos de Danny adquieren vida propia y se enredan en las estrechas caderas de su lo que sea que Dougie es, acercándole más. – Son varios. – le dice. Y olvidándose de que no están solos, acorta esa distancia minúscula, inapreciable, escasa y al mismo tiempo terriblemente abismal que le separa de él y entierra su nariz en el cuello del mayor, inspirando y haciéndole cosquillas, impregnándose de él, cerrando los ojos para aspirar hasta la última esencia, rozando su piel premeditadamente con su nariz. Y Danny tiembla, sacudido su cuerpo con miles de escalofríos, y el flequillo del enano le revolotea contra la piel y le hace más cosquillas, y el abrazo se cierra y Dougie sabe que ya no podrá salir nunca más de ahí, que ahora sus brazos son su hogar.- Está ese jabón que tú dices, pero... Hueles a colonia y a ese sudor de trabajar al aire libre... A hombre, y a sexo... Y...

Mientras Dougie piensa que probablemente Danny piense a su vez que tiene un novio que está loco, deposita un casto beso en su cuello y vuelve a mirarle a los ojos, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto porque ahora se siente un poco (bastante) ridículo.

- No quería perder eso.

Y en ese momento, en ese preciso momento en que Dougie se encoge de hombros al esbozar esa frase, en ese preciso momento en que Jones va a mandar todo a la mismísima mierda y besarle hasta que se le desgasten los labios, en ese mismo, Vicky vuelve a aparecer por la cocina con su característica jovialidad.

- ¡Me encanta! – exclama, plantándose entre ellos, ajena a la cercanía que los envolvía. – Vino y maquillaje para Hanuká. Eres un crack, enano.

- ¿Te quedas a comer, verdad, cariño? – pregunta ahora Kathy, anudándose un mandil a la cintura y sonriendo de un modo que no deja lugar a dudas.

Se queda. Claro que se queda.

La mayor de los hermanos Jones obliga al menor a transportar el saco de la comida a la despensa y colocar los alimentos mientras ellas van preparando los platos sobre la mesa y éste obedece, arrastrándolo por el pasillo hasta que abre la puerta que hay bajo la escalera que conduce al piso de arriba. En realidad ni siquiera es una puerta. Carece de mango, pero en su lugar hay una incisión en la madera por la que se puede meter el dedo y tirar de la hoja. Aunque parezca un error de carpintería, no lo es. Todo tiene su explicación.

- ¿Y cuál es? – inquiere Dougie viendo cómo el judío mete el saco y enciende la bombilla que pende del techo y que ilumina la estrecha estancia con una mortecina luz anaranjada.

- Bueno, mira el suelo – taconea sobre él.- ¿Lo oyes?

- Está hueco – advierte. Y lo entiende. – ¡UN REFUGIO SECRETO! ¡TENÉIS UN REFUGIO SECRETO!

- No te emociones – le riñe. – Espero no necesitarlo nunca.

- Es divertido, es como tener una casita en el árbol, pero sin árbol y... subterránea.

- ¿Tú tenías casitas en los árboles, princesa?

- ¡No me llames princesa!

Pero no se lo pone muy difícil cuando, en lugar de pegarle un empujón o incluso un suave puñetazo, cosa que haría un hombre de verdad, sólo le golpea el pecho con la mano hueca causando el mismo daño que la patada de una mosca. Es decir, ninguno. Y se enfurruña, cruza los brazos en torno a sí mismo y, cuando se atreve incluso a hacer un puchero, Danny decide que ya ha esperado suficiente.

Le agarra del codo, tirando de su cuerpo con seguridad hasta meterlo a la fuerza a la despensa y cierra la puerta, cerrando su privacidad. El saco resbala por el suelo y las naranjas comienzan a rodar en todas direcciones, perdiéndose bajo los oscuros estantes y dejando que toda la comida que había debajo de ellas se esparza también por la trampilla que lleva al refugio secreto que tanto ha excitado al alemán. Quizá deberían recogerlas porque corren el peligro de ser pisadas, pero resulta una idea secundaria cuando, adueñándose de la situación, las manos de Danny se apoderan de las caderas del pequeño, como han hecho en la cocina, y le pegan a su cuerpo. Y le mueve. Le apoya contra las baldas de las estanterías y le aprieta contra ella, sus bocas fusionadas desde antes de que la puerta se cerrara del todo. ¿Quién se acordaría en una situación así de un puñado de naranjas?

Desde fuera de la alacena se filtra un rayito de luz, escapando del círculo que hace las veces de pomo, y dentro parece no haber movimiento, como si todo transcurriera en la más absoluta quietud pero, acercándose, y agachándose, colando un ojo curioso por esa rendija, se puede ver cómo ellos se quieren. Se pueden describir los besos de muchas maneras, pero el denominador común es que en todos rebosa el amor. Como dos piezas de ese puzzle del cuál Dougie hablaba días atrás, sus anatomías encajan y brillan cuando lo hacen. Como cuando colocas una bombilla en su ojal, todo brilla, todo es luz. Todo es luz dentro de esa despensa, es luz cuando la boca de Danny le exige respuesta a la del menor, cuando su lengua entra y sale y en el camino le roba el aliento y homogenean sus salivas, todo es luz cuando los labios no son suficientes y esas manos que en un principio estuvieron en las caderas ahora necesitan más y se posan en esa zona donde la espalda pierde su nombre, y su pelvis hace "clic" al rozarse con la pelvis del rubio. Es luz cuando Dougie pasa sus brazos por su cuello y le atrae a él como si la necesidad de respirar sólo fuera algo opcional de lo que ellos pueden prescindir en ese momento, y sus pies se alzan sobre las puntas para darle un par de centímetros más que le permitan alcanzar mejor la gloria de los besos del rizoso. Y es luz, es luz cuando sus corazones estallan y se rompen en miles de pedazos, como esa lluvia de fuegos artificiales que Danny usó a modo de metáfora para decirle que le quería. Porque sí, lo son, son dos fuegos ratifícales que prenden, brillan, lucen cuando entran contacto. Quemándose y muriendo juntos.

Cuando se permiten el uno al otro respirar, soltando un gracioso sonido de succión con sus hinchados labios, Dougie cree que se va a caer al suelo. Las rodillas no le sujetan y la cabeza le da vueltas, y por si fuera poco, tiene las manos de Danny hundidas en sus glúteos y le quema todo, todo, _todo_, el cuerpo, algunas partes más que otras.

- Las... naranjas... – gime, por decir algo, por no quedarse encerrados en esa despensa hasta el fin de los tiempo o hasta que los encuentren Vicky o su madre, que es prácticamente lo mismo.

- Olvídate de las malditas...

- Oye, que no sabes lo que pesaban – se queja el pequeño, golpeándole de nuevo el hombro sin intención de hacerle daño. – Y lo buenas que están...

- A mí se me ocurre otra cosa igual de buena.

- ¿Cómo que igual? ¿Sólo igual?

- Cuando pueda saborearla te lo digo.

Ahoga la risa que reverbera en su pecho atrayendo de nuevo a Poynter contra sí. Nunca lo siente lo suficiente cerca y en ese momento mucho menos. No sabe cómo, no es capaz de explicarse cómo, pero ha llegado a una situación en la que sólo quiere pasar el tiempo con él, tomándole el pelo, riéndose, hablando, conociéndose o dejando que sean sus propios e inquietos cuerpos los que se conozcan. Y cuando pasan un par de segundos más en los que dentro de esa despensa no se oye más que el natural sonido de sus labios, Danny ya tiene claro que las naranjas le dan igual. Si por el fuera, podría comerse a Dougie allí mismo.

- ¿Por qué no me enseñas el refugio? – le propone el alemán en una pausa, sosteniendo su rostro pecoso a un par de centímetros para mirarle a los ojos e impedir que vuelva a abalanzarse sobre él. Acaricia sus mejillas con sus pulgares y, aunque la sonrisa inocente y manipuladora ya lo estaba consiguiendo, para terminar de ganarse a su novio, achina los ojos y se lo pide por favor con ternura.

Con precaución y cuidado, Danny aparta las naranjas con los pies (como si jugara al fútbol con ellas) y se agacha a abrir la trampilla metálica que conduce al refugio, como Dougie lo ha bautizado. Antes de abrirla del todo, le indica que se aparte y se pegue lo más que pueda a la estantería porque la alacena es tan reducida que apenas si hay espacio para alzar la puertecilla. Se arma con una vela y una caja de cerillas y Dougie mira curioso hacia abajo, hacia el enorme hueco que hay escavado bajo la casa y que le devuelve la más absoluta oscuridad.

- No habrá ratas, ¿verdad? – pregunta con algo de miedo.

- Probablemente. Nunca hemos bajado aquí. Ya te he dicho que espero no tener que usarlo nunca – una vez la vela está encendida, la toma por el soporte de arcilla y alumbra la escalera de hormigón que conduce hasta su interior, indicándole a Dougie que proceda, pero este niega con la cabeza.

- Tú primero.

El judío ríe y siente cómo los dedos de ambas manos del rubio se aferran a su antebrazo derecho, el que no sostiene la vela y así, juntos, descienden bajo tierra.

Lo primero que la visión de Dougie percibe es lo pequeño y angosto que es, pero con todo, es mucho más grande que la despensa. Sus ojos han tenido que acostumbrarse a la escasa luz y ahora miran las cuatro paredes que le rodean, también de hormigón. Es como si fuera un búnker subterráneo, como ese que se cree que Hitler tiene en alguna parte de Berlín, solo que sin tantos lujos. Por no tener, ni siquiera tiene saneamiento.

Y un escalofrío le recorre entero el cuerpo. No es como una casita en lo alto de un árbol. Es como... ese maldito recuerdo...

- Hace frío – advierte cuando pasan unos segundos. Y es verdad, por supuesto, no está aislado y el frío del invierno logra traspasar los fuertes muros convirtiendo el lugar en una especie de cámara frigorífica.

- ¿Quieres que subamos? – Dougie no responde, no inmediatamente. Su mirada sigue vagando por el lugar. No se da cuenta, pero está clavándole las uñas en el brazo y su entrecejo está duramente fruncido, Dios sabe qué cosas pasando por su mente. - ¿Estás bien?

Tampoco responde. La vela comienza a consumirse y al pobre de Danny le duele el brazo, pero no se queja. Se suelta de él, eso sí, y rodea la estrecha cintura de su lo que sea que Dougie es para que le mire sólo a él. Parece asustado, aterrado en realidad, y el frío del lugar está empezando a alcanzarle a él.

- Eh, Doug.

- Ojalá no tengáis que bajar nunca aquí – le dice. Danny le mira, pensando que es el cariño que le tiene lo que le hace desearle algo así, pero una milésima después ve que hay algo más. Un miedo latente.

- Vamos, vamos arriba – deposita un caluroso beso en su frente con el que pretende disipar ese frío y tira de él escaleras arriba.

Dougie permanece en una especie de shock una vez la puerta vuelve a estar cerrada y el pecoso puede sentirlo: puede sentir que sus movimientos son mecánicos y desinteresados mientras le ayuda a colocar la "compra" en los estantes que recubren las paredes. Sus maneras se han vuelto distantes y sabe que en su cabeza algo ya no marcha bien. Es como si tuviera una nube negra sobre él que ha ensombrecido su ánimo.

- Eh, enano – el enano le mira pero no le ve. Está más allá de ese lugar y parece ni siquiera ser consciente de lo que dice cuando habla.

- Mi padre me encerró en un sitio parecido – le dice. Se lo dice con tanta tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo el pavor que recorre su cuerpo es tan dolorosamente latente que las naranjas que Danny tenía en las manos vuelven a golpear el suelo. – Creo que tenía... catorce años. Había estado jugando en el jardín con mi tía y entré en casa porque tenía sed. Se me olvidó quitarme los zapatos y manché de barro todas las alfombras. Se enfadó tanto... Creo que pensó que darme una bofetada no me haría escarmentar y me encerró en el subsuelo del cobertizo durante una hora. Sólo fue una hora, pero...

- ¿Qué clase de malnacido tienes como padre, Doug? – Dougie niega. Es el único padre que conoce. Alza la vista y cuando la posa sobre la de Danny y advierte que le brillan los ojos se siente culpable por contarle sus penas. Siempre se siente culpable cuando lo hace, porque en el fondo es consciente de que la vida más perra no es la suya, sino la de él, y sin embargo siempre se queja y se queja. No es justo. Pero a Danny no le importa. De hecho, es algo que no ha pasado todavía ni pasará nunca por su cabeza. Una relación no se basa en callar cosas que al otro le harán daño, sino plantearlas, hablarlas y superarlas juntos. No esconder el polvo bajo la alfombra, sino expulsarlo del hogar. Hacer que en el hogar sólo entre la felicidad. – No debería haberte enseñado ese sitio.

- No digas eso – la riña es suave pero indignada y Danny lo advierte. Parece como si Dougie quisiera protegerle a él todo el rato cuando es justamente él quien necesita protección, en especial del energúmeno que tiene como padre. - ¿Qué ibas a saber tú?

- Lo siento mucho, Doug.

En esta ocasión es el rubio el que deja lo que está haciendo (que es básicamente colocar un par de latas en la repisa que tiene frente sí) y vuelve a ponerse sobre sus puntillas para robarle un beso a la única persona que siente que jamás va a hacerle daño. Y sólo él sabe lo placentera que es la sensación de poder ser plenamente tú al lado de alguien que no espera de ti más que seas sincero y feliz. Es realmente agradable.

Roza su nariz contra la nariz redonda y pecosa de Danny, una caricia que repite cada vez que tiene ocasión porque ha descubierto que le encanta, y sonríe contra sus labios.

- Te perdono si me recompensas.

- Eso es chantaje – se queja.

- Y vas a aceptar porque el premio soy yo – se ríe y sigue con las latas. Danny sólo suspira y vuelve a claudicar. Por si no ha quedado claro, Dougie es completamente su debilidad. – Pasa el día conmigo.

- Pensaba que sería algo más difícil...

- Me refiero a todo el día - ¿ha enfatizado el "todo"? Sí, lo ha hecho. – Quiero... quiero por un día no ver a nadie que no seas tú.

- ¿Quieres estar todo el día conmigo? ¿Solo conmigo?

- ¿Acaso tú conmigo no?

- Yo pasaría toda mi vida contigo, Doug – se le ha escapado, la verdad sea dicha, pero el vuelco que le ha dado el corazón, el estómago y la mente a Dougie no lo puede negar nadie.

- ¿Entonces qué es un día comparado con una vida entera?

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

- Quiero ir de picnic – le suelta. Lo gracioso es que no está bromeando. – Nunca he ido de picnic.

- Doug, ¿de picnic? ¿En noviembre? ¿Quieres morirte de frío en el campo?

- Eso ya es cosa tuya. Yo demando, tú me ofreces. Y la recompensa es mi perdón, eh. Más te vale trabajártelo.

- Trabajármelo... Te voy a dar yo a ti trabajo.

Le golpea con la bolsa de las cebollas y comienzan a pegarse y a evitarse en ese reducto hasta que las risas se tornan en gemidos de dolor, las amenazas tipo "ahora verás" en miradas desafiantes tipo "como sigas por ahí..." a la que no hace falta completar porque la insinuación es más que explícita y los golpes en húmedos, largos y eróticos besos que afirman la opinión de que dos personas que se quieren no serán capaces nunca de permanecer dos minutos en una misma estancia sin tocarse. Y por si fuera poco, las naranjas todavía no están colocadas.

- ¡Se puede saber qué hacéis! – la voz de Vicky llega hasta ellos antes de que la puerta se abra y les da el tiempo justo para separarse y apartarse un paso el uno del otro. Sin embargo, la luz del pasillo entra a la alacena demasiado rápido, señal de que la mayor de los Jones les observa desde el umbral, y no les otorga una tregua en la que Dougie pueda colocarse la camisa que se ha salido de su sitio y no precisamente por el forcejeo con Danny o para que éste pueda peinarse los rizos que el enano le ha despeinado de tanto hundir sus dedos en él para abrazarlo y ahogar tempranos jadeos. Pero gracias a Dios, Vicky no ve nada de eso. Dos chicos no harían eso. – No se os puede dejar solos. Me voy un minuto y os pegáis. ¿Cuánto vais a tardar en colocar un puñado de naranjas? ¡La comida ya está! Qué hombres más inútiles.

Y así es como desaparece, tal y como ha venido, tras soltar toda esa información y dejar la puerta abierta en una clara invitación a que se dejen de chorradas y acudan a la mesa.

Danny mira a Dougie, las mejillas de ambos todavía sonrosadas, y ahora sí, terminan de colocar las dichosas naranjas.

* * *

**¿Pensabais que Danny iba a exprimir a Dougie y hacerse un zumo con él o algo por el estilo, eh? Lol. ¡Cometad que me hacéis feliiis!**

**Feliz semana, nos leemos :D **


End file.
